Riceballs in a Fruits Basket Series Two
by shardingtoby2
Summary: The favorite series continues! Complete!
1. Prologue:

**Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket Series Two**

Introduction:

Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time but I wanted to give you a prologue to start you in the next series, which officially starts August 9! I'm looking forward to doing this next series mainly because I love the Fruits Basket story and I have a lot more new ideas. They are loosely based on the manga, but a lot more of my own opinion now, because as some of you may know it's hard to find translations any more. So this is more how I would like to see the manga go. I know you enjoyed the last set, so I hope you enjoy this one as well. A lot of my own personal characters will be back including Kandis Ward, the actress from America, and Tai Ushida the boy we all love to hate! So without further ado, I will lead you into the prologue!

**Prologue: Tohru is speaking in a recap!**

Hi there! My name is Tohru Honda. A lot has been happening the past two years. I still live with the Sohma family, and I am on my last year of High School. It's strange to think that it's all coming to an end soon, but I try not to think about the down side of it too much! I always think on the positive side, which has been kind of difficult with all the new revelations in my life. First of all, I have been in contact with my grandparents on my mother's side. That was hard at first seeing how they were trying to set me up with an old friend of mine, Tai Ushida. But luckily for me I had wonderful friends who stood up for me. Especially Yuki and Kyo. I don't know what I would have done if Kyo hadn't stuck up for me that one day.

**(FB)**

"Are you kidding me? You're trying to buy me off?" Kyo's voice started to rise.

"Is it not enough? I'll offer you more. Name your price."

"No price!" Kyo ripped the check in half, "You think your granddaughter is something to sell off? I don't want your money. Keep it!"

"You are making a very big mistake" Mr. Miyoshi's eyebrows were now raised angrily.

"No you are making the mistake!" Kyo replied.

The rest of the family was now watching. Tai was behind Riku and Takao. Tohru was listening intently to the conversation.

"I am not going to just ditch your granddaughter for any amount of money. And she is not naive. She's obviously a lot smarter than you think. The fact that she chooses not to be with that jerk over me is proof of that.

**(Back)**

Luckily for me, my grandfather realized that he was wrong and apologized. Now I talk to them almost weekly. Oh something else that happened last April. I have a new little person in my life. Okay so she's not really a person, but she's still very special.

**(FB)**

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's your birthday present" he said, "Open it."

"Okay" she nodded.

She lifted the lid and was speechless. Then she looked back at Kyo. He turned his eyes away for a sec as she lifted the small orange figure from the box.

"I" she stuttered, "I. I don't know what to say," she said as the kitten in her arms crawled up her shoulder, "You got this kitten for me."

"Yea well. I figured you would have her after you leave Shigure's house when we graduate. And you won't be so lonely now."

"Kyo. This must have cost you a fortune?"

"Not really. No one wanted her. So I figured you could give her a good home. I already asked Shigure he said it's all right. So I hope you like her."

"I love her" Tohru replied tears forming in her eyes for the third time that day, "I love her a lot. Kyo this is the sweetest. Oh I'm crying again."

**(Back)**

It was the sweetest thing for Kyo to do, but something weird happened up there. I received a gift I wasn't expecting.

**(FB)**

"Akito" Tohru stood up, "I'm sorry. I am sure if you want you're more than welcome to stay."

Kyo was clenching his fists.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" he thought.

"There is no need for your pity Miss Honda. It looks like that the party is winding down. I would however like to offer my congratulations on your special day."

He walked forward and knelt before her taking her hand in the process. As everyone watched in horror especially Yuki and Kyo, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Happy Birthday Miss Honda" he said as he stood up.

**(Back)**

Needless to say everyone was quite stunned including me. But that was really all it, just a simple kiss on the hand. A lot more happening too, like I discovered a long time talent that I had forgotten, thanks to Hatsuharu.

**(FB)**

"Hatsuharu that's wonderful. You're really talented. Have you been playing for long?"

"Thanks. Yea I have been playing since I was about four. For some reason music calms me. So that was my idea. Going back to play the piano might help with my problem."

"That's good. But it still doesn't explain what you need me for?"

"Oh well that's easy. I need you to help me."

"How can I help you?"

"By becoming my singing partner."

"Your what?" her face turned slightly red.

"My singing partner" he repeated with a smile.

"But I can't sing" she protested.

"Au contraire. You can. I've heard you and you're actually quite good."

"Heard me?"

"That's right. At the Hot Springs a week ago."

"You heard me then. I didn't know anybody was still there" she replied embarrassed, "I was just playing around. No one was supposed to hear me. Oh no" she put a hand to her head.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" he stood up, "You have a great voice."

"But are you sure you want me? I mean you can get someone else."

"No" he shook his head, "I thought about this. And I want you to be my partner."

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's just. I haven't sung like that since mom's death. I don't feel the need to now that she's gone."

"Oh I see" he nodded sadly, "But it would help me a great deal. And it's not like you would be doing it in public. It'll be just here. At my house, every Sunday."

"Here?"

"Mhm. Don't worry about Yuki and the others. I won't give away your secret."

"Well what do we tell them then?"

"That is tricky. We'll just say that we're working on a project together. That you're helping me. That's not a lie after all. It's the truth. They just won't know the other part. Deal?"

She thought for a moment then looked up at him.

"Can you sing too?"

"Yep" he nodded, "I figure if we sing together while I play the piano or keyboard, my black personality will diminish in no time."

"Well in that case. I would be happy to help you Hatsuharu."

**(Back)**

Everyone thought it was a great talent, even though I had to keep it a secret for a while. We even performed at the Spring Festival that we all attended. And can you believe it? We actually won!

**(FB)**

"AND IN FIRST PLACE, NOT SURPRISING, EVEN THOUGH LACK OF COSTUME THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED TO AWARD IT TO MR. HATSUHARU SOHMA AND MS. TOHRU HONDA!"

Momiji was jumping up and down he was so excited. Tohru and Hatsuharu who were surprised about the votes came out on stage and took the trophy. Tai came up and presented Tohru with a batch of roses with a smile. Kyo couldn't take anymore. He stood up abruptly and left the area. Yuki watched as he left and shook his head angrily.

"He lets everything get to him," he thought.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL OUR WINNERS" the announcer replied.

Of course during that whole experience Kyo bumped into his actual father and I met him too.

**(FB)**

"Oh I'm sorry" she replied, "I didn't mean to bump into" she stopped as she looked up, "you" she finished.

"My apologies" Rei Sohma said, "I didn't look where I was going either. But now that you're here I want to speak with you Miss Honda."

"Huh?" she looked up, "How do you know who I am?"

"I've spoken with Akito. He told me about you and of course I assumed yesterday that that's who you were. You are Tohru Honda are you not?"

"Yes" she bowed politely, "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Sohma."

"Mhm" he nodded with no smile on his face, "Tell me Miss Honda, what is your relationship with the monster."

"The Monster? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Akito has already informed me that you have seen the grotesque shape."

"You mean Kyo don't you?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Um well" she looked towards the snack cart, where Kyo was just about to order, "We're good friends."

"Friends?"

"Mhm" she nodded.

"Let me give you a piece of advice Miss Honda, being a member of this family. It's best that you don't associate yourself with any of those freaks."

"Huh?"

"In the long run you would be better off. You know that, that monster is going to be locked up?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded slowly.

"It's inevitable. I won't stop until he pays for what he did. I will see to it that that Thing is locked up for good."

"But."

"Rei?" Shigure suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Rei eyed him and turned to Tohru one last time.

"Remember you've been warned."

"Rei that's enough" Shigure replied angrily.

However meeting Kyo's father led me to my own discovery about my own parents.

**(FB)**

"So it was a test?"

"Sort of. A test for myself really. And since that moment, I have been trying to convince Rei more and more that Kyo should be set free. He does deserve the freedom. As you say."

"I agree. I would hate to see him locked up. He's a free spirit. He should stay that way."

"Mhm" Kazuma nodded, "You are so much like your father, it's uncanny."

"Huh?" Tohru looked at him confused.

"I couldn't figure it out at first" Kazuma began, "When I saw your face I recognized it. And then I heard your last name and I just put two and two together. Your Katsuya's daughter all right."

It was a few moments till Tohru found her voice again.

"You knew my father?"

"Oh very well" Kazuma nodded with a smile, "You see we grew up together. We went to elementary, and middle, and even high school together. Him, Rei, and myself."

"Really?"

"Mhm. He was such a gentle man, and kind too. You remind me a lot about him. In fact I think I have something for you" Kazuma stood up.

He hands her the picture:

"But um, who are the other people besides you in this picture?" she asked.

"Oh well, those are Kyo's parents. That's Rei and Sakura."

"Kyo's parents?"

"Mhm."

"Wow. I've known Kyo all this time, and to think, our parents actually knew each other. How is that possible?"

"Well let's see, where to start? Like I told you before your father, Rei, and myself we grew up together. In fact you could even say that at one point Rei and Katsuya were very good friends."

**(Back)**

To find out that Kyo and I had that sort of connection, was exciting in it's own way. But the thing that followed after was something I had never considered doing. You see for a while I had an American girl staying with me named Kandis Ward. She was an actress in my Uncle's upcoming movie. But little did I know that meeting her would give me another new experience.

**(FB)**

"Oh I almost forgot" Kandis replied, "You two are more than welcome to come down to the set tomorrow. You as well Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. After all Tohru's in the movie too."

Yuki and Kyo almost spit out there rice.

"What!" they said together.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that" Tohru replied.

"Tohru you're going to be in the movie?" Shigure asked.

"Uh it's just a small role. That my uncle asked me to play. Any way I get to go down to the set tomorrow and shoot my part. So Yuki and Kyo are you guys going to come?"

"Um of course Miss Honda" Yuki replied.

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "I'll be there."

"Unfortunately Momiji and I can't be there" Hatsuharu replied, "We have things to do tomorrow."

"Yea too bad" Momiji added.

"Take a rein check though" Kandis said, "We'll be there for awhile."

**(Back)**

And not only that. A few secrets were revealed too.

**(FB)**

Tohru fell into Kyo's embrace and a loud POOF filled the room.

"That sound" Kandis thought, "That sound from before."

When the cloud cleared Kandis saw Tohru standing there but Kyo was gone.

"Wait a sec" Kandis replied.

"I'm down here" Kyo called to her.

Kandis saw the talking cat and gasped putting a hand to her mouth. She stepped back as Tohru picked him up.

"Now do you see? It's true" Kyo replied, "Everything. The whole zodiac thing is true."

"Oh Kyo" Tohru said as she held onto him sadly.

**(Back)**

But Yuki and Kyo did their best to explain things to her, and it seemed to help.

**(FB)**

"So you see Miss Ward" Yuki concluded, "That's why we have to keep it a secret."

"Uh huh. And Tohru find out?"

"Yea she found out" Kyo nodded.

"And if the head of our family ever finds out that you know, her memory will be erased as well as yours."

"Memory erased?"

"They're not going to find out!" Kyo retorted.

"I still think it was a stupid idea," Yuki said.

"No wait you guys. I can keep the secret" Kandis replied.

"Huh?" Kyo and Yuki looked at each her.

"I can keep the secret, I promise. I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt or let alone let Tohru get hurt. That would be wrong. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"And we don't have to tell anyone either" Kyo added.

"But?" Yuki protested a little.

"We don't have to tell anyone" Kyo repeated, "No one ever said we did. If Shigure never finds out, we won't have to tell."

"That's true. Akito only wants him to reveal, when there's a problem" Yuki nodded, "Not us. Okay. We won't tell Shigure" Yuki agreed, "As long as you Miss Ward you promise to keep our secret forever."

"I promise," she said holding out her hand so they could shake.

**(Back)**

Of course having the secret finally revealed wasn't the only problems that we were having. It was keeping it from someone too.

**(FB)**

"Okay. This is something that Tohru already knows. You see do you remember the other day when Tom was telling you how fascinated he is in the Chinese zodiac?"

"Yes" they both nodded with frowns beginning to form.

"At the time, to him you both seemed kind of nervous. Now when I say he's fascinated, I mean he is obsessed. I mean he even tried to get me to find out from Tohru anything I could."

"What?" Kyo said voice raised and starting to stand up.

"No wait a minute hold on" Matt held up his hands, "Let me explain. I didn't go through with it."

"He didn't Kyo" Tohru replied, "He told me the truth."

"So that's what you were doing the other night?" Kandis said, "How could you do such a thing Matt?"

"Okay wait a minute" Yuki interrupted, "Why would he ask you to find out from Miss Honda?"

"Because" Matt replied with another sigh, "He's my father."

"Your what?" Kyo, Kandis, and Yuki said at the same time.

"That's right. Tom Quincy is my father. But I told him that I wasn't going to be his spy anymore. So he has hired someone else to do it. In fact right now he's got this woman interrogating someone named uh, Shigure Sohma? Yea that was it."

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other.

"My father is completely out of his mind. He has really convinced himself that your family are the ones he's been looking for."

"What ones would that be?" Kyo asked.

"You know the story. It's just my father has heard more."

"Give us a for instance" Yuki replied.

"Um let's see. Oh there's the one about a young girl who was walking home and she bumped into some strange boy that ran to her. There was a loud cracking sound. And when she opened her eyes he wasn't there anymore."

Kandis listened intently to the story.

"That sounds familiar" she thought, "What else?" she asked him.

"Huh?"

"There's more to it isn't there?"

"Oh yea. Well when she looked around her all she could see was a rat scurrying under a fence. And when she looked down, there was a pile of clothes before her feet. But that's ridiculous and like I said before it's just a story" he laughed.

"Clothes?" Kandis thought.

She looked at Yuki but he was looking at Mat as he continued to talk.

"So you're father is determined to find out the truth?" Kyo replied, "No matter what?"

"Yea. Eventually. Look I just wanted to warn you guys in case he started bothering you again. I really need to get back to the set" he stood up, "Thanks for seeing me" he walked to the door.

**(Back)**

Yuki managed to get us out of that one though. With a little help from Momiji of course.

**(FB)**

Momiji on cue came over and was carrying a whole stack of cookies. He bumped right into Yuki. The cookies fell and Momiji fell right into Yuki's stomach. Tom baited his breath waiting for the Poof sound, but it never came.

"Ow I'm sorry" Momiji said as he got up.

"That's okay Miss" Yuki replied helping him up.

"But. That's impossible" Tom said pushing Momiji into Kyo next.

Kyo caught him and held onto him. Once again nothing. By this time a crowd was gathering. Matt, Kandis, and Tohru were among them. Tohru also knew about the plan so she said nothing.

"Dad?" Matt said, "What are you doing?"

"No" Tom shook his head, "I refuse to believe this," he said as he pulled Momiji up and this time flung him into Haru's arms.

Again nothing. Haru helped Momiji up and stared angrily at the man.

"This is no way to be treating a little girl mister" Haru replied.

"Yea you can keep your money" Momiji said as he scooped up the boxes of cookies, "You're a crazy man."

"I'll help you" Haru replied picking up some boxes and escorting Momiji towards the door.

"Thank you. At least you're a gentleman," Momiji added.

They walked out and Matt walked up to his father who was stuttering away.

"Dad? What was all that?"

"Yes I'm sorry Mr. Quincy" Yuki said with his arms crossed now, "But what was the point of that?"

"Tom?" Kentaro asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Tom nodded, "I think I'm just exhausted."

"I'm gonna walk you to your trailer dad" Matt replied, "I'm so sorry about this" he said to Yuki and Kyo.

"That's okay" Kyo replied.

"Anyone can make a mistake" Yuki added, "Right Mr. Quincy?"

"Yes" Tom nodded, "Forgive me."

**(Back)**

Kandis went back to America after the movie was over. We've spoken from time to time with letters. But the biggest surprise so far this year was the discovery of something that happened in Kyo's life as well as mine. Something that definitely impacted the both of us.

**(FB)**

"I don't understand" Kyo repeated.

"Don't you see Kyo" Tohru replied, "Your mother didn't commit suicide because of your curse, but because she was dying. Dying from leukemia."

"That's not what I mean" Kyo said angrily, "I mean my father knew about this and he still blamed me!" his voice began to rise, "That bastard had the gall to blame me an innocent bystander as the cause of her death!"

"Calm down Kyo" Yuki said.

"No! I will not calm down! I have to! I can't!" he was backing away from the table, "I can't deal with this right now!"

He dashed out the back door and ran into the rain that was falling very fast and cold. Tohru started to get up.

"Kyo!" she called.

"No Miss Honda" Yuki said, " Let him go."

"I can't" Tohru replied dashing to the front door, "He'll catch his death out there."

**(Back)**

When I found him we both had breakdowns but finally agreed to stop blaming ourselves.

**(FB)**

"Damn it. Damn it all to hell. How could you do this to me? How could you be so selfish!" he yelled at the grave that he was in front of, "Did you think I'd be better off! Do you know what you left me with! A father who cares nothing for me! A father who didn't explain a damn thing! A father who blamed me for everything! Damn you! I hate you! You selfish, horrible," he started to cry so many tears that he could barely see, "How could you leave me like that! Don't you know you were the only person who ever loved me and cared about me? You were all I had."

Tohru walked over and stood behind him as he continued to cry. She felt the tears fall down her own face as she saw how much pain he was going through.

"How could you think that I'd be better off? What was going through your head? I don't understand. I don't understand any of this!" he threw the crumpled envelope and the letter, which he had taken with him towards the grave, "You coward! You pathetic loser!"

"I'm sorry" Tohru spoke up.

"Huh?" he looked up then looked behind him.

"I'm so sorry Kyo" she repeated, "I can't do anything. I can't do anything to help you. Just like I couldn't do anything to save mom."

"Tohru?"

"I'm worthless" she sank to her knees, "I can't save anyone. I can't" she cried, "I'm just worthless."

"Tohru don't say that" he said coming over to her and kneeling before, "You're not worthless."

"But I can't help you. I don't know what to do in this situation."

"No asked you to."

"I couldn't save her. Why did they die Kyo? Why did she have to die?"

Kyo sighed and nodded his head as if he understood.

"It's not as if it was something we could change."

She looked up at him.

"We had no power over it. So blaming ourselves like we've been doing is stupid. Really isn't it? I mean I have blaming myself for mother's death and you've been doing the same. Maybe silently. But you have been haven't you?"

She nodded her head.

"We're both a couple of idiots" he said, "What happened, happened. We can't change that. No matter how hard we may wish it. I don't want you to fix my problem Tohru. I only want you to do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Just be yourself. That's all I have ever wanted. No matter how different the rest of the world acts, I don't want you to change. And I don't want to see you cry anymore. You've suffered enough.

"And so have you."

"Huh?"

"And so have you. Don't you think?"

"Yea" he nodded.

**(Back)**

After all was said and done, we walked home together side by side. Kyo and I are doing much better now. And that's pretty much all I have to say. So enough about me. How have all you been? (smile)

Authors Note: Okay guys! There's the prologue with the recaps of what happened last time, in Tohru's point of view of course. I hope that brings you back after so much time not reading it, and so you don't have to go back and re-read the other one! See you all in August!

Next Chapter: Book Seven: Undeveloped Feelings

Chapter One: Visiting Rin


	2. Bk7:Chp1: Visiting Rin

-

**Book Seven: Undeveloped Feelings**

**Chapter One: Visiting Rin**

Tohru Honda carried the small package into the large brick building that afternoon. Earlier that week Shigure had gotten word that Rin was back in the hospital, so Tohru took this as another opportunity to see her. She walked past the first floor desk and headed to the elevator, since she was quite certain that Rin was in the same room as last time, according to Shigure of course. On the second floor was the same nurse she had encountered a couple of times.

"Good afternoon Miss Honda" the nurse replied with a smile, "I dare say she might not be interested in seeing you."

"Well" Tohru smiled back, "I thought I'd drop by and give her these anyway."

"Go right on in."

"Thank you" Tohru bowed her head as she headed down the hall.

Rin's door was all the way at the end. Tohru stopped at the door, fumbled with the package a little bit, and then knocked.

"Come in" she heard the melancholy, gruff voice say.

She opened the door and saw the long dark haired girl staring out the window. As she came in Rin looked at her with her dark brown eyes, penetratingly, her heart conflicted. On the one hand she was angry with her for coming, interfering again, but on the other she was quite surprised and a little touched.

"What are you doing here Honda?" she asked in her rudest voice with her arms crossed.

"I came to give you something" Tohru replied sitting down on the bed, not at all fazed by her reaction, "Shigure said that you were back in the hospital."

"Did he? Well what did you bring?" Rin said with a sigh.

"Here you go" she handed the package to Rin. Rin opened it up and was surprised yet again.

"Rice-balls?"

"Mhm. Shigure said that they are your absolute favorite. So I made you some."

"Boy he doesn't forget anything" Ron placed the gift onto the side table, "Is that all you came for?"

"I also came to see how you're feeling. And to see if you needed any cheering up."

"Yea okay" Rin scoffed, "Give that a try."

"Um" Tohru replied, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"No" Rin shook her head, "I collapsed again."

"Oh."

"It's not that big of a deal. I'll be out of here in a week. Been singing anymore?"

"Oh. No not really. Hatsuharu is doing a lot better. Has he come to see you yet?"

Rin chuckled.

"As if he would. I told him to stay away from me."

"I know, but."

"But what?"

"Well, Rin" Tohru paused looking for the right words, "You do know that Hatsuharu cares about you don't you? I mean he really cares about you."

"Yea, so what?"

"Well I uh" Tohru stuttered.

"Listen Honda. Until the day that you start to feel those types of feelings, I don't want to hear any lectures from you."

"I don't mean to make your angry, and you're right I have no clue what you guys are going through. But I do know this. My mom used to say that, oh what does it matter what my mom used to say."

"Wait a minute" Rin stopped her, "I want to know. What did you mom used to say?"

**( Next Scene)**

At that moment Hiro was walking down the hallway with a bouquet of flowers. He had gone past the desk and was now at Rin's door. Just as he was about to knock her heard voices on the other side.

"Someone else is already here?" he thought as he leaned his ear into the door to listen, "Huh?" he gasped his eyes becoming wide, "It's that girl. That interfering girl."

"It's not really necessary for me to tell you" Tohru replied, "So I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I want to know! Now tell me!" Rin demanded.

"Okay" Tohru nodded, "Well my mom used to say that even though my father passed away, that she would never take back all the times she spent with him. She said a life without love of any kind is a sad one, and one she would never wish on any one. If you have at least experienced some type of love in your life, you should hold onto it, even though it may be impossible to hold onto. I know it's hard for you Rin, only because I see how it affects Hatsuharu and you. I know I have no experience, but I still wish you both a lifetime of happiness. Just like all the other Sohmas. I wish to see you happy. And to Hatsuharu you are the reason. You're the reason he keeps trying to make himself better. And I think that's wonderful, and I only pray that I can be as lucky as you are to find someone who loves me that much too."

Rin stared stunned at the girl before her as she finished and smiled. Then Tohru stood up and placed her hands behind her back.

"Well" Tohru grinned, "I believe that I have overstayed my welcome. I better get home anyway. I have to start dinner" she bowed, "I hope you feel better Rin. Goodbye" she walked to the door.

"Honda wait!" Rin called out.

"Hmm?" Tohru looked back.

"For what it's worth, thanks. I'll keep what you said in mind."

"No problem. It was my pleasure" Tohru walked out the door leaving Rin alone with her thoughts.

**(Next Scene)**

Tohru walked back down the hall, said goodbye to the nurse with a smile, and straight to the elevator. Around the corner from Rin's room Hiro watched her, as he held onto the bouquet. He frowned a bit as she departed then slid from the corner and headed for Rin's door.

**(Till Next Time!)**

Authors Note: Hello everyone! It is so good to be back! This is the first of two chapters that will be written today. Sorry it is so short, but the two today will be. I'm just easing you back into the story. Hope you enjoyed it. This series you will see a lot more of Rin and Kureno's relationships with Uo and Haru, not to mention a lot of other romances popping up. Especially in this book and the next.

Next Chapter: A Nephew's Invitation

Hiro's visit with Rin! Finally the connection with him and her are revealed. Well in my story any way!


	3. Chp 2: A Nephew's Invitation

**Chapter Two: A Nephew's Invitation**

Rin heard the knocking on the door and just assumed that Tohru had come back for something. But as she called to the person for them to enter, she was surprised yet again by the visitor. Hiro slid into the door and leaned against it as Rin stared at him.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I brought you some flowers" he replied shortly as he walked over and began to place them in the empty vase on the table beside her bed.

"That wasn't necessary," she said.

"I know. But I also wanted to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine" she replied in a much gentler tone, "Hatori told me that you were the one who found me?"

"Mhm" he nodded, "You were just outside our house. I didn't want to alarm my mother so I just ran and got help myself. Everyone is worried about you though, at home."

"No they're not."

"Yea they are. At least at my house they are anyway."

"That's sweet of you to say, but I don't think so. No one worries about me" she lowered her head, her dark hair falling on the bed.

"That's not true Rin" he sat next to her, "I do. I worry about you all the time" he put his arms around her and she embraced him tight.

"Thanks Hiro" she said pulling away after.

"Rin" he looked at her as she leaned her head back onto her pillow, "Why can't you come home?"

"You know the answer to that?"

"Why not? I don't know the answer. Why are you living at Kagura's house, when you can be with family? Who cares if grandfather and grandmother don't want you? We do."

"It wouldn't do any good Hiro" Rin protested with a shake of her head, "Your mom's having a baby. She doesn't need another teenager on her hands. Especially one like me."

"I can take care of the baby. Father really wants you to come Rin. So do I. He doesn't understand why you keep refusing him."

"He doesn't even know anything about me. He didn't care about me back then, I don't know why he cares about me now."

"Maybe he understands now, because of me. I don't know. But he misses you Rin and so do I. I want you to come home."

"I haven't lived in that house in a long time Hiro. It would bring back to many bad memories. Can't you understand that? It's not that I don't care about you, I do. You are my nephew after all. But I just can't. It's something I am not capable of doing."

"I understand" he nodded as he slowly stood up, "But the offer still stands. From father and me. Anytime you're ready Rin, come home."

He walked slowly to the door and pulled on the handle. He looked back at his aunt with a brief smile and then walked out the door. Rin watched as he left with a sad look on her face. Then for no reason in particular she laid her head on her lap and began to sob.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru walked into the house that afternoon and found Shigure in the sitting room, reading the paper as usual.

"Welcome back Tohru" Shigure replied with a smile, "Any luck?"

"Oh she accepted the rice-balls. Where's Yuki and Kyo?"

"Um let's see. Yuki is upstairs and Kyo still hasn't come back from the dojo."

"Well" Tohru said with a grin, "I'll get dinner started just the same. He'll back soon."

"Mhm" Shigure nodded with a grin of his own as she walked into the kitchen, "He is rather late though" he thought, "Later then usual. Perhaps something came up."

_**(Next Scene)**_

At Kazuma's dojo Kyo was hitting the punching bag over and over. It had been two weeks since the incident with his mother's letter and he had been a little more irritable then usual. As he punched the bag he thought about Tohru. How sweet and kind she had been that day. He thought of the promise he had made on the grave. From where he stood Kazuma watched with deep concern with his arms crossed.

"Something happened with Kyo" he thought, "Perhaps once he is finished, I should have a talk with him."

_**(Till Next Time!)**_

Authors Note: Well that is all for this week! I just wanted to say in advance if this chapter and the other are late, I'm sorry. is acting kind of funky right now. Any way I hope you enjoyed it. I will write the next four chapters on the week of August 23, so look for them!

Next Chapter: I love her!

Kyo tells Kazuma all about the letter and finally admits his true feelings about Tohru to him!


	4. Chp 3: I Love Her!

**Chapter Three: I Love Her!**

Kyo wandered out into the hall after his workout and leaned against the wall stretching out his back legs. Kazuma came from around the corner with a glass of water in his hand.

"Here you go" he handed it to him.

"Thanks Master" he replied breathing a little harder than usual.

"Good workout?"

"I guess. I got to get home. Tohru's probably got dinner started by now."

"Why don't you come home with me tonight and have dinner Kyo?" Kazuma replied.

Kyo looked at his master like her was crazy.

"You know the answer to that."

Kazuma laughed.

"Well actually I wouldn't be cooking."

"What we're going to order out?"

"No. Kunimitsu made something."

"Oh that's right, he's living with you now. Well okay" Kyo agreed, "As long as you're not the one cooking, I guess I can come."

"Good. You can call Tohru from the house."

"Okay" Kyo nodded shouldering his bag, "Let's go."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The phone rang at the house and Yuki who was at the door answered it.

"Hello Sohma residence" Yuki replied.

"What are you doing answering the phone, you damn rat!" Kyo retorted.

"What do you want stupid cat" Yuki said angrily.

"Put Tohru on the phone, I didn't want to talk to your dumbass!"

Yuki sighed furiously and turned to the kitchen.

"Miss Honda!" he called, "It's for you."

"Oh okay" she replied taking the phone rang, "Have a good time!" she said as he exited the house.

"Oh thanks Miss Honda" he smiled as he departed.

"Hello. Oh Kyo. What's up? Uh huh. All right. Have a good time. See you later."

Tohru hung up the phone and walked into the sitting room where Shigure was still reading his paper.

"That was Kyo. He's going to be eating over at his Master's tonight" she replied as she sat down.

"And Yuki is going out. That means I get to have dinner with you all by myself huh?" he smiled stroking his chin mischievously.

"I guess so" she nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot, it won't just be the two of us. Aya is coming over tonight."

"Ayame is coming?"

"Mhm. We haven't spent time together since your birthday party, was the last time I believe."

"Well in that case I'll make an extra plate tonight."

"Thank you Tohru. You truly are an angel."

"Oh it's no trouble" she smiled entering the kitchen.

"Ah" he breathed, "It's so nice to be able to say that without getting a dirty look or get hit on the head. Although I have to admit I do kind of miss that."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo walked into the sitting room of Kazuma's house and sat down at the table, which was already set for dinner. Kazuma came in and sat down on the opposite side.

"Isn't Kunimitsu going to join us?" Kyo asked.

"Actually no. He's going out tonight. But he was kind enough to make dinner for us."

"Oh."

"Well dig in," Kazuma said with a grin.

Kyo ate very slowly and the whole time he did Kazuma watched his expression. When Kyo had placed his chopsticks down and had picked up his cup, Kazuma cleared his throat.

"Kyo I don't mean to be nosy, but is there something bothering you?"

"No" Kyo shook his head, "Why would there be something bothering me?"

"Well, it may be my imagination, but you have been practicing an awful lot more this week then normal. I just thought perhaps you want to talk about it. Is it about your father?"

"Why would I care about that bastard" Kyo spat angrily.

"All right so it might be about your father. You've always confided in me Kyo. I would hate to think that you would stop confiding in me. But I understand if you don't want to talk."

Kyo sighed heavily and leaned into his right palm with his head.

"You really want to know what's bothering me?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Okay. Well it happened about a week ago."

"What happened? Did you see your father again?"

"No no no" Kyo said irritated, "I try to avoid him as much as possible, but what's bothering me does have something to do with him."

"Go on."

"Well, mind you it was a rough week. First I found out that Tohru knew about me being locked up."

"Mhm."

"You say that as if you already knew that?"

"Well I sort of did."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well Kyo I knew that you would be upset."

"Okay fine whatever, the point is she knows. And I took it badly. But I apologized for it. And then later in the week she had discovered else. Something I didn't know until now."

"Which is?"

"We both knew each other's mothers. I met Tohru's mother many times and she met mine once."

"Well that's not hard to imagine. I mean they were friends. So?"

"Once that was discovered. Tohru gave me a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yea. It was a letter written to her mom from my mom before she died. And it tells the real reason that she committed suicide."

"The real reason?"

"Yea" Kyo nodded.

"And that is?"

"Well it ain't my curse that's for damn sure. Mom committed suicide because she was dying. Dying from leukemia. And she didn't want me to suffer any more but watching her die slowly before me."

"Really Kyo?" Kazuma looked at him with a shocked face.

"Yes" Kyo nodded again.

"Do you still have the letter?"

"Yea" Kyo walked over to his bag and unzipped it, "I have it here with me" he pulled the envelope out and walked back over to the table, "Here" he handed him the envelope.

Kazuma held onto the letter for a minute and then took out his glasses to read the letter. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter to read it. After reading over it a couple of times he folded the letter, placed it back in the envelope, put it on the table, and took off his glasses.

"Well" Kazuma sighed, "That certainly explains it doesn't it?"

Kyo nodded sadly.

"But it doesn't explain why your father is so set on you being locked up. He knew the truth, why would he lie about that?"

"I don't know. And quite frankly I don't care."

"I'm sorry Kyo. I had no idea. But it must have been hard for you to go through."

"Yea well, I wasn't alone so" Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"I imagine. Having her there must have helped a lot."

"Who said she was there?" Kyo looked at him in surprise.

"I don't have to guess Kyo, I pretty much know that was her. Right?"

"Yea okay. It was her. She was the one by my side."

"I knew it."

"Master, that photograph I used to carry around, is it still here?"

"Mhm" Kazuma nodded, "Oh you mean the one like I gave Tohru?"

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "Where is it?"

"It's on the shelf," Kazuma pointed towards the bookcase.

Kyo stood up and walked over while Kazuma watched him.

"You know Kyo, I've been thinking about something lately."

"What?"

"Well don't you think it's time? Time to reveal your feelings?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean about Tohru."

Kyo froze at his last words.

"You know she's not going to be around forever Kyo. You only have a short time left."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kyo said nervously facing the shelf.

"Come now Kyo. You forget I know you better than that."

Kyo began to hear echoes of the words he had heard from other people for months. First Kagura entered his mind.

_**(Flashback)**_

"You love her don't you Kyo?"

"No I don't!" he shouted.

_**(And then Hatsuharu)**_

"Anyone with eyes can see it. You care about that girl. You're both so head over heels in love with her that it's obvious."

_**(And even Akito)**_

"You're in love with her."

"Kyo?" Kazuma snapped him back.

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yea I was just thinking. What are you basing this on? Your insinuation?"

"Well" Kazuma smiled, "For starters she accepted you for what you are Kyo. She didn't run away."

"So?"

"And there's the fact you fought a boy in a martial arts tournament to defend her honor. No to mention you told her of your own free will about your mother's suicide. So what else am I to think?"

Kyo stood there in silence for a moment. And then turned around to face his master.

"You're right" he said slowly, "I can't deny it anymore. I do have feelings for her. I" he sighed, "I" he stopped and his eyes went wide as the realization came into his head, "I never thought much about why I protected her from that creep, or why I would get so upset if some guy was coming onto her. It's clear now. I wasn't as before, but it is now. I love her. I'm in love with Tohru."

Kyo sat down and looked towards the floor.

"But it doesn't matter. I'm the cat of the zodiac. I'm a monster. She deserves to be with someone else. Besides I'm not going to be even around" he crossed his arms.

"You're giving up awful quick don't you think?"

"Master. Don't do this. Don't tell me that I have every right to tell her how I feel. I don't. I can't" he stood back up.

"Because of a little competition you're backing down Kyo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. Yuki."

"Don't mention that damn rat" Kyo huffed.

"That is your competition isn't it? That's what your afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of that damn rat."

"No. You misunderstood me. You're afraid to tell Tohru the truth, one because of your curse and two you don't think you're as worthy as he is."

"Well look at him!" Kyo shouted, "He's perfect. Perfect Prince Yuki. Who wouldn't want him?"

"Don't you think that you're assuming a bit too much? You haven't even asked the girl how she feels, how can you make that assumption."

"Trust me Master" Kyo replied, "I'm not the type that a girl is going to fall for."

"Maybe not. But isn't she worth that risk? Look Kyo, I'm not telling you what to do. But if you are going to do something, now is the time. You have very little time left. Use it."

Kyo stared at Kazuma and nodded his head slowly. Then he happened to glance at the clock that was above the mantle.

"It's late" he said shouldering his bag, "I got get back. I'll see you Master."

"Goodbye Kyo. Remember what I said" Kazuma replied as he exited.

"I will" Kyo nodded with a half of a smile.

_**(Next Scene)**_

As he closed the door and walked down the street he did think about what his Master's words. He bent his head as he walked. The sun was just starting to set.

"It's impossible," he thought, "It'll never happen. No. I have to keep this to myself.

When he arrived home he saw that Ayame and Shigure were in the sitting room, drinking sake and laughing humorously about something. He rolled his eyes and placed his bag on the floor. He walked into the sitting room at the same time as Tohru did with another tray of tea.

"Welcome back Kyo" Tohru smiled.

"Oh Lucky Kyo come and join us" Ayame raised his cup.

"I don't drink you moron, I'm only seventeen. And don't call me that again!"Kyo retorted.

"Oh pish tosh I was drinking when I was fifteen" Ayame added dramatically.

"Well I'm not as stupid as you are. I'm going to the roof."

"Are you hungry?" Tohru asked in concern.

"No thanks" Kyo said as he walked towards the ladder.

Tohru watched as he exited. He climbed the ladder and sat in his favorite spot, to gaze at the moon since it was starting to come out. Kyoko hopped onto the roof and walked over to him.

"Hey cat" he replied as he petted her, "What are you doing up here?"

"There she is" Tohru said with a smile coming up the ladder, "You found her."

"Actually she found me" Kyo replied picking her up and handing her to Tohru who came walking over.

"Are you okay Kyo?" she asked as she sat down.

"Yea I'm all right. Why?" he nodded.

"You seem upset."

"No I'm all right" he replied looking at her with a smile on his face.

He looked up at the moon and once again heard Hatsuharu's voice inside his head.

"Time is a very precious commodity. But for you guys, time is almost up. Don't waste it. Because in the end it's you who will be sorry and you'll hate yourselves before."

"Ain't that the truth" Kyo thought.

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Hey guys! It's me! I am writing these two chapters today since they will be doing work on the website on the day I planned to write. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be written tonight. See you then!

Next Chapter: Meeting Machi's Father

Yuki meets Kakeru and Machi's father when he is visiting her house for a student council meeting.


	5. Chp 4: Meeting Machi's Father

**Chapter Four: Meeting Machi's Father**

Yuki walked down the sidewalk and came up to the familiar house. Since he had taken Machi to the dance he had escorted her home on a number of occasions when the council had gathered. Tonight was another meeting, which they had planned earlier that week. Yuki sighed a little as he rang the doorbell. Coming to this meeting meant being face to face with Kakeru again, and despite his cheerful nature, Yuki found him to be quite exhausting at times. After another ring of the doorbell, Machi answered. She smiled as she welcomed him inside.

"Come on in" she replied leading him into the living room after he had removed his shoes.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked as he sat down.

"I'm not sure. Kakeru said around this time, didn't he?" she shrugged.

"I think so" Yuki nodded.

"Can I get anything while your waiting?" she asked politely.

"No that's okay. I don't want you to go through too much trouble."

"All right" she nodded, "But it really is no trouble."

"No it really is all right" Yuki insisted, "I'm okay."

"Well if you'll excuse me for a minute, I still have to get my father his dinner."

"Sure" Yuki nodded as she departed, "Take your time."

As she walked into the kitchen, Yuki gazed around the living room. There were many paintings on the walls. Two bookshelves were surrounding a small television set that was sitting right in front of the couch. The shelves had many small frames, pictures of family, and books of all sizes and colors. Yuki heard a cough from the far left and jumped a bit as a burly looking man in his mid forties appeared in the living room. His hair was dark like Kakeru's but his eyes were the same color as Machi's.

"Uh" Yuki stood up immediately and bowed, "I'm Yuki Sohma."

"I know who you are Mr. Sohma" the gentleman smiled, "My son talks about nothing else when it comes to school. You're also the young man who took my daughter to the dance aren't you?"

"Uh yes" Yuki nodded.

"You don't have to be so formal Mr. Sohma" the older man sat down, "Please sit back down. Don't get up on my account."

"Uh. Thank you" Yuki sat back down a bit surprised.

"So. You're the Student Council President?"

"Yes" Yuki nodded.

"Kakeru says a lot of wonderful things about you."

"I was under the impression that you didn't see him very often" Yuki said, "Oh forgive me I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right I'm not offended" Mr. Kuragi smiled, "That's true I don't get to see him very often. But I talk to him on the phone. He said that you're an even better president then your last one."

Yuki blushed.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh I would. You see I would like to thank you Mr. Sohma. Or may I call you Yuki?"

"Sure."

"Ever since Kakeru and Machi have become members of the council they've been spending more time together. They have a common bond. And they both informed me that if you hadn't run for president, then neither of them would have joined in the first place. So thank you. For being a friend to my son, and my daughter."

Machi came back in the living room carrying a tray. When she saw her father she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Dad? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I was just talking to your friend. Where's your brother? Isn't he coming?"

"Oh actually no he's not" Machi shook her head placing the tray down on the table, "He just called. A couple of the other people canceled. And then he tried to call you, but you had already left. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"Oh no that's okay Machi" Yuki stood up, "I probably should be getting home anyway."

"I have an idea Machi" Mr. Kuragi replied, "Yuki have you had dinner yet?"

"No" Yuki shook his head.

"Then why don't you have dinner with us tonight."

"Oh no I couldn't impose on you like that."

"It's not imposing. I insist. We would love you to stay, right Machi?"

Machi looked at her father, her cheeks turning a little red from embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"Sure" she nodded finally, "Please stay."

"Well thank you" Yuki replied, "I would be honored."

"Right this way Yuki" Mr. Kuragi put his arm around the startled boy and led him into the kitchen, "You know I don't want to brag or anything, but my daughter is a very fine cook. Wait till you try it" he grinned.

"Dad" she gritted her teeth as she followed them in.

_**(Next Scene)**_

About an hour later, their bellies were full with the delicious food that she had cooked. Yuki had to agree with her father, it was really good.

"Thank you Machi" he smiled, "That was excellent."

"Oh it was nothing" she blushed.

"Don't be so modest Machi" her father replied, "That was one of your best meals."

Machi glared at her father as she scooped up the plates and placed them in the sink, running the water over them in the process.

"Incidentally Mr. Kuragi I noticed the pictures in your living room. Did you have a professional artist pain those?" Yuki asked.

"Actually no" Mr. Kuragi smiled, "You have a good eye Yuki. Most of the paintings were done by me."

"You're an artist?"

"Mhm. Not professional, I mean I have another job."

"I wouldn't say that you're not professional Dad" Machi said as she sat down, "Your paintings are just as good as anyone's."

"Why thank you sweetie" Mr. Kuragi beamed, "It's true art is my love, but it doesn't pay the bills. Perhaps someday Machi will have more luck in that area."

"What?" Yuki raised his head.

"Dad?" she protested.

"Oh you didn't know Yuki. The paintings on the wall are all mine, except for one. The one in the middle. The one with the roses. Machi painted that one" he picked up his tea and took a sip.

"Really?" Yuki replied with a smile.

"Uh yea" she nodded, "I painted that about two years ago."

"Wow. That was the one that drew me to the wall in the first place."

"She's quite the little artist isn't she?" Mr. Kuragi said.

"Dad don't you think it was time that you got ready for bed? You do have work tomorrow."

"Sadly yes" Mr. Kuragi smiled at his daughter, "But I have to go clean up the studio first" he stood up, "Good night Yuki. It was very nice meeting you" he bowed his head.

"Nice meeting you too sir" Yuki replied with a nod of his head as well.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again," he said as he exited the room.

"I'd like that."

"Good night Dad" Machi added, "I'll walk you to the door" she replied nicely, "It's late."

"Good idea" Yuki said rising from his chair and following her into the hall.

"I have to apologize for my father. For being so nosy at dinner."

"Oh no Machi it's all right" Yuki replied as he took the doorknob, "It's nice to see a parent who cares about their child so much. You don't know how lucky you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain it someday. It's too long of a story to get into now."

"I understand" she nodded, "Well goodnight Yuki" she opened the door.

"Good night Machi" he smiled his princely smile, "See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye" she waved as she closed the door and he started to walk down the street.

As she closed the door she sighed. Then she heard whistling coming from her father's studio and she frowned. She stalked over to the doorway and crossed her arms. Her father looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"You know something. I really like that kid" he grinned.

"Yea" she said angrily, "You sound like Kakeru."

"What's the matter with you?"

"What was all that Dad? Why did you embarrass me like that?"

"Embarrass you? Honey that wasn't my intention at all."

"Then what was? What were you trying to do?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything" he continued to smile, "I was just being supportive of your friend. Getting to know him."

"It was almost as if you were" she started to say.

"Hmm?" he looked up after putting his paint away.

"Never mind. I'm going to bed. Good night Dad."

"Good night sweetie" he replied as she exited, then he chuckled, "Kids."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Machi walked up to her room and opened the door. She crossed over to her dressing table and pulled the barrette out of her hair. She opened a small box that was white and pulled a small leaf out of it. It was the same souvenir leaf that Yuki had given her when he had returned from his junior trip. She pressed the leaf into her chest and sat on her bed.

"Oh Yuki" she sighed as she flopped onto her back, placing the leaf on her forehead and closing her eyes.

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Okay guys! That's it till next Wed! See you then! Thanks for the reviews Haru's girl, oh and welcome back!

Next Chapter: A Weekend with the Grandparents

Kyo and Tohru go to visit her grandparents once more at the family estate!


	6. Chp 5:A Weekend with the Grandparents

**Chapter Five: A Weekend with the Grandparents**

Tohru walked home that afternoon with both Yuki and Kyo. It had been awhile since they had been able to do that, since lately Yuki was always busy with student council, and Kyo was always at the dojo. Shigure met them at the door that afternoon with a mischievous grin.

"Welcome home everyone" he smiled, "You boys look like knights escorting the princess home."

"Don't make me hit you Shigure" Kyo snarled walking inside.

"He's right. Enough with your nonsense" Yuki added following him in.

"Good afternoon Shigure" she smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Tohru. Oh by the way you got a letter from your grandmother. It's on the table."

"Oh thank you," she replied as they both walked in.

Tohru picked up the envelope from off the table and upstairs. Kyoko was purring and lying contently on her bed. But when she entered, the cat stretched and immediately ran over to the end of the bed to get scratches behind the ear, which Tohru was more than happy to oblige. She petted her cat then began to take off her school uniform. After that she sat on her bed and opened the envelope. Kyoko walked over and sat her lap falling asleep again. Tohru read over the letter a couple of minutes, picked Kyoko up and placed her on the bed, then walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Kyoko. I have to go get dinner done," she said as she left.

Tohru walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. There Kyo was getting a drink from the milk carton as usual. He placed it back in the fridge as she walked over to the counter.

"Shigure said got another letter from your grandparents" he replied, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh everything's fine" Tohru nodded, "Um but actually. There was something I wanted to talk to you about Kyo."

"Okay" he crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge.

"Well, now you can say no if you want to, but you and I have been invited to spend the weekend with them."

"You and I?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Will that be a problem? I can go alone."

"You know what" Kyo stopped her, "No. No. I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yea I'm absolutely sure" he nodded fervently.

"Okay. I'll go and call my grandmother then" she left the room.

"There's no way in hell" Kyo thought as he left the room, "That I am going to let her go alone to that place if that jerk Tai Ushida is going to be around."

_**(Next Scene)**_

After Tohru called her grandmother, she got dinner ready and they all sat down. She informed Yuki and Shigure that she and Kyo had plans that weekend to see her grandparents.

"Oh" Shigure smiled sneakily again, "The boyfriend spending a weekend with the family huh? This is big news."

"Stop it" Kyo demanded slamming his fist on the table.

"It's really not that big of a deal" Tohru replied, "My grandparents just want to get to know Kyo that's all."

"Well that makes sense" Yuki said, "I mean he is the boyfriend."

"Don't you start either" Kyo told him, "She said it's not that big of a deal."

"Whatever" Yuki shrugged his shoulders and thought, "I know the reason you're going stupid cat. You can't fool me."

"Any way Shigure you don't mind watching Kyoko for me this weekend do you?" Tohru asked.

"Oh not at all" he grinned, "We get along famously now."

From where he sat Yuki eyed the cat, who was cleaning herself in the corner of the room. Kyo grinned evilly at him, since he saw his look, which made Yuki frown even more.

"So tell me stupid cat" Yuki replied cynically, "Do you remember any of those things I taught you last time?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kyo asked as Tohru carried some dishes into the kitchen.

"Your manners?"

"Yea. Yea. I haven't forgotten. And I don't need another class."

"Whatever."

(Next Scene)

The next few days went by rather quickly. Soon it was Saturday and Tohru was getting ready for the trip to her grandparents. Kyo was at the dojo earlier that morning, so that was where she was picking him up. She said goodbye to Yuki and Shigure at the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys Sunday night" she replied with a smile.

"Have a safe trip" Shigure grinned.

"Yes Miss Honda" Yuki smiled as well, "And have a good time."

"Thanks you guys," she said as she knelt down to pet her cat, "Bye Kyoko. Be good for Shigure and Yuki" then she grabbed her bag and walked outside.

Yuki was still eyeing the cat nervously when Shigure picked her up.

"You know Yuki" Shigure replied, "She doesn't bite. Do you want to pet her?"

"No" Yuki held up a hand and moved towards the stairs; "I'd rather not" he walked back up to his room.

Shigure continued to smile and then walked back towards his study.

"Come on you" he said, "You can stay with me this afternoon, while your mommy's away."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru walked to Kazuma's house in the nick of time. When she arrived she knocked on the door. Kunimitsu answered and invited her in.

"Nice to see you again Miss Honda" he said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too Kunimitsu. Is Kyo here?"

"Oh yea. He's here. He's getting ready as we speak. Can I offer you a refreshment?"

"Oh no thank you. I'll just wait for Kyo."

"Okay. Well I got to get to the dojo anyway" he picked up a bag, "See you later" he waved leaving and closing the door.

"Bye!"

Tohru looked around the room and saw the photograph of the parents on the shelf. She walked over and gazed at it with a smile on her face. Kyo came into the room, dressed a lot more fancy then he normal did. He spotted the girl looking at the photo and wished that time could stop. Her hair was pulled back in two butterfly barrettes, and she was wearing a new dress that he had never seen before, that was yellow in color. He shook himself at his reverie and then he cleared his throat.

"Oh Kyo" she spun around, "You ready to go?"

"Yea. Um. It's not too far to the bus stop is it?"

"Mnm" she shook her head, "It's a lot closer than it is to Shigure's house.

"Well let's get moving," he said politely taking her bag.

They walked to the stop and climbed onto the bus when it arrived. They recognized the driver from last time.

"So it's you two again" he said with a smile, "Heading out to the country."

"Yes" Tohru nodded as they sat down.

"We'll be coming back on Sunday" Kyo added sitting next to her.

"Well then chances are" the driver replied, "I'll be seeing you two again."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The bus drove throughout the city and dropped many people off. Finally only Tohru, Kyo, and a couple of other people who were heading out to the country, were left. The vehicle stopped at their stop and Tohru and Kyo got off.

"You kids have fun!" the driver said with a smile as he closed the doors.

"He sure is a nice guy," Tohru said smiling.

"Yea. Really friendly. Lead the way" Kyo picked up the bags.

Tohru led him up the hill and back to the familiar large gate. She knocked and once again the same servant answered it.

"Hello there Tohru" the servant replied, "Mr. Sohma. Come on in. Your grandmother has been eagerly awaiting you."

"Thank you" Tohru said as they followed back into the room with the fancy carpeting.

"Please be seated and I'll go and fetch her for you" the servant replied, "Do you need anything to drink?"

"Uh no thanks" Kyo said sitting down.

He took the time to gaze around the room once more. This time he noticed the many different kinds of art. Tohru's grandmother came out of the nearby room, saw Tohru and immediately went over to embrace her.

"Tohru darling."

"Grandmother" Tohru smiled.

"I'm so glad that you could come. Oh and Kyo welcome again."

"Thank you" he smiled with a bow, "And thank you for inviting me."

"It was our pleasure. Well you kids must be tired. Would you like anything to drink? To eat?"

They looked at each other.

"Oh no thank you" they said over each other.

"Well in that case. Maybe a dip in the pool would be nice."

Kyo froze.

"Uh I don't think that we brought our bathing suits grandmother" Tohru replied.

"Oh well that's all right we have spares. And I'm sure that the boys have one that will fit you Kyo."

"Um thank you."

"Your grandfather will be home soon. He just loves to swim you know. Do you love to swim Kyo?"

"Uh."

"Actually grandmother" Tohru interrupted, "Swimming might be" she started to say.

"Swimming might be good" Kyo interrupted her; "Swimming does the soul good" he nodded nervously.

"Well good" Mrs. Miyoshi replied, "Then in that case. You kids have a wonderful time. I'll see you both at dinner. I still have things to do. And I am not really a swimmer. Tohru you know where the pool is right?"

"Yea."

"Good" she smiled, "You kids have fun" she left the room.

"Kyo" Tohru looked at him, "Don't you hate the water?"

"Yes I hate the water," he grumbled in a low voice.

"Well then why did you say that you didn't mind swimming?"

"I don't dislike it, but I don't like it either. Besides I know that you want to do it and I really didn't want to ruin your time here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure" he nodded, "Let's go."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru and Kyo quickly got dressed and then she led him to the back of the house, past the gardens, and close to the greenhouse. The pool was nice and large, with a diving board over near the nine ft area. Tohru dipped her feet into the water.

"Oh it's cold," she giggled.

"Great. Cold water" Kyo thought.

He sat on the edge and placed his feet in too.

"Oh I guess it's not so bad" he told himself.

"Kyo" she looked over at him.

"Yea" he looked up.

"I really want to thank you for coming with me."

"It's no big deal."

"No I really want you to know how much I appreciate it. I like that I get to spend some time with you like this."

"Oh" his cheeks turned a little pink, "Yea me too. In fact I."

"Yes."

He didn't have time to finish before an interruption was made.

"BANZAI!"

All he felt was the gush of water that hit his face as the boy cannonball into the pool. Tohru pulled back in surprise as a chuckle came from behind them.

"Geez bro" Takako replied, "You got him all wet."

"Takao!" Tohru exclaimed jumping up and hugging him.

"And let me guess" Kyo said spitting out some water and staring into the pool.

Sure enough Riku's head popped out of the water, with a grin.

"Sorry about that Kyo. Couldn't resist."

"That's okay" Kyo shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"Gramps said you guys were coming" Takao said, "But he didn't say that you guys were coming this early."

"Is that a problem?" she looked at him.

"Oh no way" he shook his head, "Now we can swim with you guys."

"Not to mention," Riku added, "Maybe Kyo would be interested in a little game of water volley ball?"

"Maybe" Kyo chuckled nervously.

"Um Tai isn't coming is he?" Tohru asked.

"Not that I know of" Takao replied with a frown when he saw her face, "I think he's busy this weekend."

"Good" Kyo thought, "He can stay busy."

"Aw man" Riku climbed out of the water, "I forgot my towel. I'll be right back" he dashed out.

"If you guys will excuse me too. I have to run to the ladies room" Tohru said.

"Take you time" Kyo replied.

"Yea" Takao nodded sitting down next to Kyo, "I'll just chat with your boyfriend Tohru."

She nodded and departed. Kyo sat by the boy quite nervous.

"I'm sorry about my brother splashing you earlier" Takao said.

"Oh that's no big deal."

"Now that we have a quiet moment I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"A lot of people in my family, may not like you a lot for what you said to my grandfather the last time you were here, including my brother but I wanted you to know, that what you did, well it was really cool man."

"Huh?" Kyo looked at him in surprise.

"You thought I was going to say that I hate you" Takao chuckled.

"Well yea."

"No. What you did was really sweet and it really showed me how much you really do care about my cousin. She's had it rough most of her life. I mean first she lost her father, then she lost Aunt Kyoko and since then it seems like she wasn't very happy. But now I look at her and I see such light that wasn't there before. And I'm happy that she found someone like you. You're a really cool guy Kyo. I just wanted you to know that."

"Aren't you Tai's friend?"

"Not really, he's Riku's friend. Which is why my brother is going to be biased. I heard that you absolutely creamed him in your match though."

"Sure" Kyo tried to sound modest.

"Between you and me" Takao said, "He's nothing but a jerk. I don't really care for him. But I like you Kyo" he held out his hand which Kyo shook.

"Thanks man."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tohru asked as she came back.

"Oh nothing" Takako replied, "Now how about some swimming."

Tohru looked at the two of them as they each jumped into the water, and dove under. She walked in slowly and joined them. A couple of minutes later Riku came back and they had some swimming races. Despite the water part, Kyo thought it was a pretty good afternoon, and the best part he got to spend with her, with no other Sohmas around.

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Hey guys! Only two chapters this week! I wrote two of this week's chapters last week so you only get chapter 5 and 6 this week! Any way I hope your enjoying it, and that you read my top note! See you next chapter!

Next Chapter: Quality Time

Tohru and Kyo are alone at the Miyoshi mansion on a rainy day! What could happen? Find out next time!


	7. Chp 6: Quality Time

**Chapter Six: Quality Time**

That evening Tohru and Kyo sat down with everyone at the dinner table. Kyo gazed around him. It was the first time in his life, that he felt welcome at a family dinner; one is big as this that is. Tohru's grandfather was at the head next to his wife, while Tohru's Uncle Tenchi was at the other end next to his wife Kuniko. They had a splendid meal with many different kinds of food. Afterward everyone walked over to the large sitting room and each did their own thing. Two of Tohru's uncles were playing Shogi. The young cousins were looking in manga comics. Takao and Riku were playing video games. Her grandmother and the other mothers were chatting and talking about family things near the fireplace. Tohru and Kyo were talking mostly with her grandfather. Kyo got up to use the bathroom and Tohru wandered over to her grandmother to speak with her.

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Kyo was coming back he bumped into her grandfather once more, who had left the room to get something.

"Oh I'm sorry sir" he replied politely.

"Oh that's all right," Mr. Miyoshi said with a grin, "Actually I'm glad that I ran into you Kyo. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay" Kyo nodded as he steered him a direction away from the sitting room, "Um did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no. No not at all. I just wanted to ask you, are things going well with Tohru and you?"

"Uh. Yea. As well as can be expected."

"That's good. That's good. I'm glad to hear it. She seems so happy."

"Well to tell the you truth sir" Kyo looked back over his shoulder and saw her laughing and smiling, "I'm the one who is really happy."

"Now that's real love" Mr. Miyoshi smiled, "I know that face you're making. I used to make that face when Serika and I were young."

"Does it really show?" Kyo looked back at him.

"Oh yes. It's quite obvious that you really care about her. And that means the world to me. That thing I did with the check, I have regretted since I did it. I am terribly sorry for the way I behaved."

"Oh no" Kyo shook his head, "You have already apologized for that."

"I know. But I do have to say this. You did make quite an impression on me that day."

"I did?"

"Yes your love for Tohru, your passion for her is very strong and should be commended. You defended her honor against a very strong obstacle. That's not an easy feat."

"It's really not that big of a deal. I mean I felt guilty for talking to you that way."

"Oh no no. I deserved it. I was way out of line. You had every right to say what you said. And I want you to know, that you are always more than welcome here Kyo."

"Well thank you sir. I know Tohru really loves you guys and loves coming here. And I love her. So that makes me feel really good that you welcome me this way."

"My pleasure. Now tomorrow, the family has things to do, so for most of the day you and Tohru will be by yourselves."

"I thought we were invited to spend it with you guys?"

"Well to be honest, I thought the two of you would like to be alone for awhile. I know that you live with a lot of people in your home, and it's not always possible. So here you have free rein. I want you to enjoy yourselves" he patted him on the shoulder as he exited.

"Thanks" Kyo replied a bit surprised.

Then he walked back into the sitting room. After a couple more hours everyone went to bed and Tohru and Kyo said goodnight.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next morning Tohru's family departed before Tohru awoke, so she was quite surprised to see only Kyo at the house.

"Where is everyone this morning?" she asked as she sat down.

"Oh Um. They left quite early. They said they'd be back later. Your grandfather said we could do whatever we want."

"Hmm. Well you've seen most of the house. How would you like a tour of the small town?"

"It looks like it's going to rain out there," he said through chews.

"We can take an umbrella."

"Okay" he nodded, "Whatever you want to do."

"First we'll have breakfast," she said as the servant filled up her plate, which was a little awkward since she wasn't used to being served.

_**(Next Scene)**_

After breakfast Tohru and Kyo walked to the main door, where the main servant handed her a large blue umbrella.

"Thank you" Tohru replied taking Kyo's hand and leading him outside.

They spent most of the morning looking at the small shops and buildings throughout the countryside. As afternoon approached Kyo noticed the dark clouds looming in the sky and raised his hand up. A drip of water splashed into his palm.

"Told you it was going to rain," he said.

"It's a good thing we brought this" Tohru smiled opening the large umbrella so it covered their heads, "We should head back to the house."

"Good idea. Before it gets worse."

The rain didn't get worse. In fact it was quite pleasant. It was the peaceful plip plopping sort of rain that felt really good after a hot day. As they neared the house, the rain picked up a little and Tohru noticed a medium sized puddle in the way.

"Oh dear" she replied.

"We can walk around it" Kyo suggested.

"I got a better idea" she smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she handed him the umbrella and headed towards the puddle.

"Come on" she said as she began to splash around in it.

"Oh no" he shook his head, "You know how I feel about rain and water."

"Come on" she reached for his hand, "It's fun."

"I. I don't know."

For some odd unknown reason he found himself pulled into the puddle. She splashed around like a little kid, laughing and smiling, and Kyo couldn't help but find her utterly irresistible and adorable at that moment.

"You're nuts" he laughed.

"Come on. My mom and I used to do it all the time. Splash around."

"All right" he nodded kicking his feet out and holding her hand tightly as they ran around in it.

For the first time in his life he didn't mind the water on his face. He let the umbrella go and just followed her around enjoying every minute. Some people stopped walking and watched them with amused faces. Finally Tohru stopped and looked up at the sky. It was getting darker. Kyo stopped as well and looked at her with her laugh.

"You're covered with water" he brushed her wet hair from her face, "You're gonna be sick if we don't get inside soon."

She laughed.

"Yea besides I think it's getting worse" she looked at him lovingly.

"Yea" he nodded picking up the umbrella nervously, "Come on. Let's go."

She agreed and they hurried back to the mansion. The servant opened the door quite surprised at their appearance.

"Miss Honda. Mr. Sohma. Did you get caught in the weather?"

"Uh sort of" Kyo and Tohru said at the same time.

"Well we must get you into dry clothes at once" she hurried them in, "On the news they said it was going to get worse. Lightening and thunder even. All the candles in the house and the electricity is off. So you'll have to have lunch in the sitting room by the fireplace if that is all right?"

"Oh yes that's fine" Tohru nodded.

"Good well I'll get your lunch ready while you guys get changed."

"Thanks" they agreed walking to their rooms.

_**(Next Scene)**_

They put on clean, dry clothes and walked back into the sitting room. Their lunch was waiting on trays near the fire. The servants wrapped some blankets around them as the winds picked up outside and the rain poured down. Kyo looked at the fireplace.

"Wow some hospitality" Kyo replied.

"I wonder if we'll be able to get home tonight" Tohru said worried.

"If not we don't have school tomorrow anyway."

"Oh that's right. It's a teacher workday. Well I'll call Shigure later and tell him that we are not coming home tonight."

"He probably will assume that anyway since the storm. Well this all looks good" he looked at his plate.

"Should we dig in?"

"Yea."

They both ate silently for a few moments. Tohru watched his expression as he ate. He was frowning a little.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into the puddle like that" she replied.

"Hmm? Oh no" he shook his head, "Actually I didn't mind it."

"You didn't?"

"No. It was weird. I didn't. It was kind of fun."

"It was fun for me too. I really had a good time. I'm having a good time."

"Me too. Thanks for letting me come."

"Well thank you for coming."

"Tohru."

"Yes" she nodded.

"Um. Oh never mind. Let's just eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea" he nodded again, "I can't remember what it was anyway."

"Okay" she nodded once more and returned to her meal.

Kyo returned to his meal and many thoughts entered his head.

"It's not time yet" he thought, "This is the wrong time. I know it is. But my master is also right. I have to tell. Eventually. I have to tell her how I feel."

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Okay that's it for this week! See you next week for four more chapters!

Next Chapter: Haru Speaks to Kyo

Kyo admits to Haru how he feels about Tohru and Haru gives him advice!


	8. Chp 7: Haru Speaks to Kyo

**Chapter Seven: Haru Speaks to Kyo**

Yuki opened the door that afternoon when Tohru came home. He helped to carry in the wet bags while she took off her coat and closed the umbrella.

"You okay Miss Honda?" he asked as she came in and removed her shoes.

"Oh yes we had a good time."

"Sorry you got caught in all that weather."

"Oh that's all right" she smiled.

"Where's Kyo?" he replied.

"Um he wanted to stop by the dojo on the way home. So I dropped him off and came straight home."

"By yourself?" Yuki said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh I don't mind. He said he had to talk to his master about something" she walked into the sitting room.

"Oh."

"Hello Shigure" Tohru replied as she entered, "I'm back."

"Welcome back Tohru" Shigure smiled putting down his paper, "Did you have fun?"

"Mhm. Lots of fun. So sorry I'm late though."

"Oh no that's all right. Where's Kyo?"

"He's at the dojo. He'll be home soon. I'm going to get dinner started."

"Okay" Shigure nodded with a bit of a curious grin and picking up his paper, "If that's what you want."

Tohru smiled again and walked into the kitchen, just as Yuki who had placed the bags upstairs came strolling in. He sat down at the table and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Shigure asked looking over.

"Nothing" Yuki said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm" Shigure replied casually.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile at the dojo Hatsuharu was leaving for the evening. He had a training session that afternoon with Kunimitsu and it had gone well. Kunimitsu had left before him so Haru figured he was the only one there. As he was walking towards the entrance he spotted Kyo sitting in the practice area. He frowned a bit as he approached him.

"Kyo?" he replied.

"Haru" Kyo looked back equally surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I had practice this afternoon. What are you doing here?"

"I uh came to see my master, but I see he's not here."

"Yea he left a while ago. You okay?"

"I'm fine" Kyo stood up, "I got to get home anyway."

"Wait a minute Kyo. Hold up" Haru put down his bag, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Okay. Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Look Haru. I'm fine and I meant I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay" Haru held up his hands as Kyo snapped at him, "But it seems to me you came all this way to say something and you didn't get to, so I am giving you the opportunity."

"I know. But really I don't need to."

"Didn't you go on a trip with Tohru this weekend, to her family?"

"Yea."

"You didn't bump into Tai Ushida again did you?"

"No" Kyo shook his head sitting back down with a huff, "That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about?" Haru sat down next to him.

"It's just. When I was there. I did things. Things I never thought that I would ever do."

"Okay" Haru replied in a tone urging him to go on.

"And I felt things too. Things I never thought I could ever possibly feel."

"You know Kyo. You're being kind of vague. You have to be more specific in order for me to understand."

"I don't know" Kyo stood up angrily, "I mean. I hate water right? You know that about me."

"Right? So?"

"Well I swam in a swimming pool for two hours and it didn't bother me. I ran through the rain, through wet puddles and I didn't feel sick. And I can't explain why."

"Was Tohru with you during these instances?"

"Yes. So?"

"Alone?"

"No her family was with us in the pool, but in the rain yea."

"Hmm?" Haru smiled as he stood up.

"What?"

"I was just thinking. I knew this was going to happen. I knew months ago. Of course I didn't have it pegged that you would be the first person to say it."

"Say what?"

"You love her Kyo. Just admit it."

Kyo turned his back to Haru.

"I have admitted it" Kyo said slowly.

"What?"

"I have admitted it" Kyo repeated, "To my master."

"Then you are in love with her?"

"Yes!" Kyo shouted, "Yes I am. Are you happy now? I am. But it doesn't change a thing. It never will."

"Kyo. Listen it's getting late. I would like to talk to you more about this. Do you think you can meet me at my house tomorrow? After all we don't go back to school until Wednesday."

"I don't know about that" Kyo shook his head.

"C'mon. What could it hurt?"

"All right" Kyo nodded, "I'll be there."

"Great. I got to get home and I know you do too. So see you tomorrow" Haru picked up his bag and left.

"Bye" Kyo replied then sighed following shortly after.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next morning Kyo got up early as he always did to go for a run. Shigure was already awake and in the sitting room.

"Good morning Kyo" Shigure replied, "We missed you at dinner last night."

"I wasn't hungry" Kyo said shortly heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a run. I'll be back later" he walked out the door.

"Hmm" Shigure thought, "I wonder what he's up to?"

A couple of minutes later Tohru appeared from out of the kitchen with a tray of food.

"Good morning Shigure" she replied with a smile.

"Good morning Tohru."

"Where's Yuki and Kyo this morning?"

"Yuki is at the school this morning working on student council things. And then he's got to go by the main house for a check up with Hatori. Kyo just left for a run."

"Well maybe I'll see Yuki there" Tohru said, "I have a singing session with Hatsuharu today."

"Hmm?" Shigure smiled as she placed some food in front of him, " I was actually thinking about dropping by to see Hari myself. Perhaps we'll see each other there."

"Perhaps" Tohru nodded with a smile of her own as she sat down to eat.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo walked slowly toward the main house and stopped at the gate. It always unnerved him to come to this place. Behind the walls he felt unwelcome, and the only time he ever really found himself there was New Years. However he took a deep breath and opened up the door. He walked quietly inside and looked around at the area. In the distance he could see his old house. As he walked he felt like people were watching and it almost made him turn around, if not for Hatsuharu who showed up.

"Hey Kyo. You're right on time" Hatsuharu smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" Kyo grumbled.

"I figured you be uncomfortable walking around here."

"You said. I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"C'mon it's only a few feet to my house" Haru said leading the way.

They walked into the house and the first thing Kyo noticed was the piano.

"Take your shoes off stay awhile. Mom made some refreshments" Haru replied as they walked over to the sitting area and sat down.

"For me? I doubt it" Kyo frowned.

"Now despite what you think Kyo, not everybody hates you. My parents don't think it's kind of stupid the way everybody treats you. That they think you had anything to do with your mom's suicide."

"Hmm. They don't know the half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I'm not the one responsible" Kyo said looking Haru directly in the eye.

"Yea I know Kyo. I just said that. I mean so what you were cursed by the cat. You were still just a kid."

"No you don't get it" Kyo shook his head standing up and heading for the window, he faced it and spoke again, "My mom didn't commit suicide because of my curse."

"Huh?"

"She had leukemia. And she killed herself so I wouldn't watch her die slowly before me. So I wouldn't see her pain."

"Are you serious Kyo?"

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "And the real kicker of it all. My father knew. He knew and he still blames me for her death."

"How do you know about this?" Haru asked eyes wide, "How did you find out?"

Kyo sighed and walked back over to the couch. He sat down and began.

"Tohru's mother received a letter from my mother telling her everything."

"Tohru's mother?"

"That's right. You might as well know. Tohru's mother and my mother knew each other. They were friends. And not only that, I knew Tohru's mother too, and she met mine once. So now it makes sense. To a point."

"Wow? So go on. The letter?"

"Yea well. Tohru found the letter in an old box of her mothers. And it just came out. Everything."

"Wow that must have been really difficult for you Kyo" Haru said sadly.

"You have no idea. But anyways it made me see that I was not responsible. That I was never the reason. And that makes me feel better somewhat."

"Does anyone else know about that letter?"

"No" Kyo shook his head, "And no on is gonna. It's better that no one knows."

"I suppose."

"There's no way I can use it Haru."

"True. But that is not the reason we came to talk today."

"No it's not," Kyo admitted.

"So you want to talk about it? How long have you felt like this?"

"It's been awhile. But it doesn't matter just like I said yesterday" Kyo stood up once more and walked over to the window.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Haru replied as he stood up and stood behind him, "It does."

"It doesn't. It would never work out Haru."

"Why? Because of a little competition?" Haru frowned.

"It has nothing to do with that damn rat! I mean it does a little but not really. Haru I am really, you know what I am!"

"So?"

"I am the cat. You know the form. You know what is going to happen to me after high school? I can't put her through that! I can't. I can't, I can't talk about this right now" he ran towards the door, slipped on his shoes, and flung the door open dashing out in the process.

"Wait a minute Kyo come back!" Haru shouted following him, forgetting to put on his shoes, "Kyo!"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatsuharu chased Kyo to the main gate.

"Kyo stop!"

Kyo obeyed, breathing heavy as he turned around.

"Now look" Haru began, "I'm not an expert. But I have to tell you. I have to tell you this."

"What?"

"Kyo. I will not let you pass up an opportunity like this. Those feelings that you were talking about, do you hate them?"

"No."

"Then that's a sign. That's a sign that this is right. I have felt that way before Kyo."

"Haru I have to go."

"Kyo hear me out!"

Kyo stopped again as Yuki appeared from around the corner of the main house. He saw the two of them and went back around, still listening.

"I know what you're going through. And I know it's difficult. It was never easy for me either. But I would never take back the experience I had. Never. Because I had it. Kyo when I was with her. I was the happiest I had ever been. For the first time in my life, I felt accepted. Now I know my parents love me, but it was different with her. I felt special. I felt needed and wanted for me. For who I am. Granted we are both cursed and it's a completely different situation, but not really Kyo. Not really. I will say this again. You're right you don't have much time. But you do have time."

Kyo looked up at him surprised.

"You have more then enough time. And even if it's a short time, it's still something you will never forget. Ever. Kyo I don't want to look back at this decision and regret not following through. You don't want that. Trust me. You don't. You have a year left. Make the most of it Kyo and tell her how you feel. You don't know how she'll react and you don't what she'll say. But you don't you think you at least owe her the chance to know how you feel about her? I think she deserves that. I really do. And I also think you do too. Forget all the bad things that could happen. And think about the good things instead. Trust me. They are so worth it."

Kyo stared at his cousin and turned his back.

"I understand what you're saying Haru" he said slowly, "I'll think about it" he walked slowly to the gate and left.

Hatsuharu sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. Then he strode back inside his house. Yuki came from around the corner and frowned a bit. Then he himself headed for the exit.

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Hey everybody! Back again for four more chapters this week! I just wanted to let you know, that each book is actually going to be ten chapters each, because there are a lot more books in this series set! So this book will be done by the end of the week! Hope you're still enjoying it!

Next Chapter: Tohru Makes up her Mind

Kyo has admitted how he feels to Haru and Kazuma. Now it's Tohru's turn. What will her choice be? Find out next time!


	9. Chp 8: Tohru Makes up her Mind

**Chapter Eight: Tohru Makes up her Mind**

Tohru walked to Hatsuharu's house briskly that afternoon. She opened up the gate slowly as she had so many times before and walked over to the building. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was answered by a surprised Hatsuharu.

"Tohru. What are you doing here?" he replied.

"We had a singing session this afternoon didn't we? Or did I get the date wrong?" she said worriedly.

"No. No" he smiled shaking his head, "Come on in."

She walked in and removed her shoes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea. Everything's fine. Let's just practice" he searched in his box of song sheets.

"Hatsuharu" she walked over, "Are you sure everything's okay. I mean you heard that Rin's back in the hospital didn't you?"

"Yea" he nodded slowly picking up a single sheet of music, "I actually tried to visit her."

"How did that go?"

"Not so good. She threw a vase of flowers at me. We'll just leave it at that."

"Oh."

"So how about this one" he said handing her the sheet and sitting down at the piano.

"Okay" she nodded as he began to play.

He played the tune and started off the singing. As he sang Tohru listened to the lyrics and she became very sad. She stared out the window that was nearby. When it was her turn, she sang but her heart wasn't in it. As they reached the chorus once more, Hatsuharu stopped playing and stared at her in her concern.

"Tohru is something the matter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Hatsuharu" she replied backing away, "I have to go."

"Huh?" he started to stand up.

"I just have to go" she sprinted over to her shoes and put them on.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he said coming over.

"No" she stood back up and opened the door, "I'm all right. I just have to go" she ran out the door.

"Tohru!" he called as she took off for the main gate, "What in the world was that all about?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru ran. She ran as the tears fell from her eyes. They wouldn't stop. They just continued to fall. When she had gotten far away from Sohma house she stopped.

"What is the matter with me?" she thought, "Why can't I stop crying. Hana. Uo" she looked up realizing, "They're both at Hana's house right now. I have to talk to them" she began to run once more.

_**(Next Scene)**_

She ran through the city and past the train station. She arrived at Hana's house just as the rain began to fall. She knocked on the door. Hana was the one who opened it.

"Tohru" she said surprised, as Uo joined her in the hall.

"Hana. Uo" she spotted her.

"Tohru what's the matter?" Uo replied in concern.

" I have to talk to you. I have to talk to you both right now."

"Okay" Uo nodded pulling her in, "Come on in."

"Yes Tohru come in" Hana added, " I'll go get you some tea."

"Okay" Tohru nodded as Uo and her sat down in the sitting room.

Hana came back in with three cups of tea and they waited patiently as Tohru drank it. Finally she placed the cup down and looked at them.

"You two are my best friends. And you don't know how much I treasure that relationship. But I have to tell you something. Something I was afraid to tell you before."

"Okay" Uo replied.

Tohru stood up.

"You see lately, it's on my mind. I can't stop thinking about it. Not since it happened."

"Since what happened Tohru?" Hana asked.

"For both of you to understand. I want you to know. I wanted to tell you. For months now. When I found out myself, I couldn't believe."

"Tohru you're talking in circles" Uo said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Do you guys remember, do you remember the dance and the song?"

"Sure" Uo replied.

"It was beautiful Tohru" Hana said.

"Do you remember what happened afterward? When I dashed out of the room in tears? At the time I told you that it was because of my mom, but that wasn't true. It was a lie. I told you a lie."

Uo and Hana looked at each other surprised.

"You see, that song touched me in a way I didn't think it would. And I found myself believing in the lyrics. I found myself singing it to a certain person. And that is what made me cry. Because the lyrics were so true."

"You were singing to someone?" Uo replied.

"Who?" Hana asked.

"I have to admit it to myself and to you guys that lately, he's all I think about. And it makes me happy and sad all at the same time."

"Wait a minute Tohru?" Uo stood up and walked over to her, "Are you in love?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded slowly realizing it finally herself, "Yes Uo I am."

Uo nodded while Hana looked away a little sadly.

"But the question is, who is he? Obviously it's Orange top or the Prince but which one? I mean I have my suspicions and I always have. But who is he?"

Tohru was silent for a moment as Hana once again turned to the other two.

"Tohru. Tell me. Which is it? I don't think it's the Prince. But I could be wrong."

"Yuki" Tohru replied, "Yuki is the sweetest boy I have ever known, "Tohru smiled, "He really is like a prince, and he doesn't even try. In many ways I love him a lot" she paused, "But it's a different kind of love. He is more like family to me. Like a brother that I can confide in like you two."

"So I was right then?" Uo said.

"You're in love with Kyo aren't you Tohru?" Hana stood up and joined them.

"Mhm. I didn't know how much, until recently. But it doesn't matter. We can never be together."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Uo replied angrily, "Why not? Why can't you be together?"

"It's complicated Uo" Tohru said.

"Does it have anything to do with that man?" Hana asked.

"What man?" Uo said.

"You know? The one we met at the hot springs. The one with the dark electric waves."

"Oh yea. Akito right. Tohru is it because of him?"

"Well partly. He doesn't exactly approve of relationships in their family," she answered.

"So what? I say you go for it anyway."

"There's another reason Uo. If I reveal how I feel, someone will get hurt in the process. I can't hurt him and I don't want the other one to get hurt if I do say something. Everyone in that family who has tried to have a relationship has been hurt because of it. Hatsuharu, and Hiro. Kisa, Rin and even Hatori. No I can't let him go through that" she shook her head sadly.

"But Tohru" Uo replied, "Haven't you been through a lot too. Don't you deserve some happiness yourself?"

"She's right Tohru" Hana nodded, "I don't think you should let this Akito person ruin your chance of being happy."

"And I'm not going to stand for this either. I will talk to him myself," Uo said angrily, "Tohru you deserve this. I really think that you should tell Orange top the truth. And do it now. This is what your mom would want for you."

"Mom" Tohru thought.

"We're not going to tell you what to do Tohru" Uo replied, "We know you'll make the right decision, and we do appreciate that you came to us first."

"Yes Tohru" Hana nodded as Tohru embraced them, "Whatever you decide we are behind you."

"Thanks you guys" she replied, "I needed to hear that."

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Okay that's it for today! See you all again on Wednesday for the last two chapters of Book Seven!

Next Chapter: Awkward Moment

Tohru returns home and she and Kyo might have to face the music! Find out what happens next time!


	10. Chp 9: Awkward Moment

**Chapter Nine: Awkward Moment**

Tohru walked home that afternoon with renewed enthusiasm. It had felt quite good to finally tell someone her feelings, and even though she wasn't prepared to tell him yet, she felt great to have someone on her side. As she entered the house she called out.

"I'm back!"

But as she entered the sitting room she noticed that it was empty except for Kyo. He looked up as she entered quite surprised herself.

"Uh Kyo" she said nervously.

"Hey" he replied equally as nervous.

"Where's Yuki and Shigure?" she asked.

"Um probably still at the main house."

"Oh okay. I was just going to get dinner started."

"Okay" he nodded.

"Got anything in mind" she said as she turned to go into the kitchen.

"Uh whatever is fine with me. Cod if you have any?"

"Uh yea. I have some left in the fridge I can make" she replied with a smile.

"Good" he nodded, "That sounds good" he scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes, "Call me when it is ready. I'm going to be up on the roof."

"Sure. Okay" then she walked into the kitchen, "What is the matter with me?" she thought as she pulled the cod out of the fridge, "I've never been that nervous around him before."

"What is my deal?" Kyo thought as he sat down, "I couldn't even look her in the eye. She must think I'm angry with her or something. Oh man" he placed his head onto his knees, "I really messed this up. Haru's wrong. There's no way in hell I can tell her now."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki and Shigure arrived home just in time for dinner. As they ate Tohru talked with Yuki and Shigure about their day. However when it came to Tohru and Kyo having any contact, it was nonexistent. Yuki noticed it first thing, how nervous they were with each other. He remembered the conversation that Haru had with Kyo that afternoon. He remembered how he took off and also when she had fled Haru's house in the same manor. It had been on his mind all afternoon. So much that his visit with his mother was interrupted, when she thought he was behaving rudely for being in such a daze.

As dinner came to an end Tohru stood up to take the dishes into the kitchen. Kyo stood up as well and left the room, saying he had to get ready for school the next day. Shigure opened his paper with a smile and began to read it. Tohru came back in for the remainder of the plates.

"Miss Honda" Yuki replied.

"Mhm?" she nodded.

"I've been thinking. It's been awhile since we have been to the secret base. Would you like to accompany me there this evening?"

"Sure" she agreed with a smile, "Just let me take the rest of the dishes in the kitchen and I'll be right with you."

"Okay" he stood up and walked to the door.

A couple of seconds later they departed and started into the woods.

"I have to do this" Yuki thought to himself, "If I don't there is no way he ever will."

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I know it's a short one! The chapters have been really long in this book so the last two are going to be kind of short. One more of Book seven!

Next Chapter: Yuki's Advice

Yuki and Tohru have a heart to heart!


	11. Chp 10: Yuki's Advice

**Chapter Ten: Yuki's Advice**

The walk to the base was silent but Yuki smiled at Tohru just the same. When they arrived the wind was picking up and Tohru knelt to look at the garden.

"Wow" she replied, "Everything looks like so healthy."

"Yes it does" Yuki agreed kneeling down next to her, "But I have a confession to make."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't bring you here to look at the garden. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Okay" she said confused sitting down completely and wrapping her arms around her knees, "What about?"

"Well, first of all I want you to know how I feel."

"Feel?"

"Yea" he sat down, "Miss Honda I think that you are truly an extraordinary person. If not for you I wouldn't smile I way I do, or I never would have done things I would have done. Do you see what I am saying?"

"Uh huh" she nodded, "I feel the same way about Yuki."

"But, I also want you to know that for a time, and I mean a time my feelings for you were different."

"Different?"

"Yea. In the beginning I convinced myself that perhaps it was possible. That it was a possibility that I was in love with you."

"Oh" she suddenly frowned, "Yuki, I."

"No let me finish Miss Honda" he held up his hand, "But I discovered that the love I felt for you wasn't the kind of love between a man and a woman. But the kind between two friends, or a brother and a sister. I used to think of you as more of a mother figure than anything. I realized sometime down the road by not telling you how I felt has been a sort of problem for you, a painful thing."

"Painful? What do you mean?"

"I know you Miss Honda" he grinned, "I know you are the type of person who despite how you feel, really feel, you would keep it inside in case if you were afraid of hurting someone. I've known pretty much for a long time now, that you yourself have feelings for someone, and I don't want to be the obstacle that stands in your way of happiness, when I'm not you see."

"Oh Yuki" she had tears forming in her eyes, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. All I've ever wanted for you Miss Honda is for you to be happy, and even though it's him, and even though I might not like it very much because it's him I think more than anything that you should tell him how you feel."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Kyo was walking through the woods. Shigure had informed him that Tohru and Yuki were somewhere out here and he needed to talk to her. He wanted to clear the air with her once and for all. As he approached the base he saw them sitting next to each other smiling. He ducked behind a tree and stared jealously at them.

"Miss Honda" Yuki continued, "I love you. I love you very much."

"I love you too Yuki."

His fears had been confirmed. He had heard the words and his heart sunk. He pulled away from the tree and walked back to the house.

"Damn it" he thought, "I'm too late."

Taking off like he did he didn't hear the final conversation between Yuki and Tohru. Tohru took Yuki's hand and smiled.

"So now, that we got that out of the way brother" she replied with a grin and he smiled back, "What do you think we should pick before we go?"

"I don't know sister" he added, "Your call."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Back at Shigure's house Kyo stood in his room with his head bent.

"Damn him. Damn that rat! Doesn't he have enough? I hate him! I hate him!" he pounded the pillow.

As he stood there pounding the pillow over and over he heard Tohru and Yuki returning. He looked out the window angrily and saw Yuki smiling. Kyo grimaced as he dashed out of the room and headed towards the roof.

Tohru walked to her room and Yuki, who saw Kyo heading to the roof decided to talk with him. He climbed the ladder and saw the boy staring angrily at the moon.

"Kyo, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"As if you didn't know" Kyo spat, "I guess the best man won after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent. Don't you have enough? Isn't enough that every girl at school worships you? You couldn't let me have this one could you? No. You had to be Prince Yuki once more and swoop in."

"Okay before you start accusing me of anything stupid cat, would you mind telling me why you're saying this?"

"I said don't play dumb."

"No you said don't play innocent."

"Same thing. What the hell were you doing out in the woods with her anyway?"

"Oh" Yuki said with a sigh and placing his hand to his head, "You were spying on us weren't you?"

"I wasn't spying. I was looking for her to talk to her."

"What did you hear?" Yuki asked crossing his arms.

"I heard you say you loved her and I heard her say she loved you back."

"Is that all?" Yuki said cynically.

"Yea so?"

"You know if you had been there five minutes before that, you would have heard me say something like I think of her as my younger sister."

"What?"

"That's right Kyo. You can stop being jealous now."

"I'm not jealous" Kyo looked away, "Why would you say something like that?"

"I'm not in love with her Kyo. And if you would open up your eyes for once stupid cat you would notice that she feels the exact way that you do."

"But she says I love you back to you?"

"Mhm" Yuki nodded, "And after that she called me brother. She doesn't love me Kyo. She loves you."

"She does?"

"Yes. Heaven knows why, but she does. And I know that you love her too. So I told her it would be best if she revealed how she felt."

"You told her that?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Even though it's me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Kyo I want her to be happy. And if you're what makes her happy then so be it. Which reminds me, before I go I have one more thing to say to you."

"What's that?"

"After you both tell each other how you feel, I want you to keep this in mind, I gave you my blessing, but heed these words. If you ever, and I mean ever hurt her in any way Kyo I will kill you. Understand."

"Yea" Kyo nodded slowly as Yuki began to descend the ladder, "Hey! How can you say that and say you don't love her?"

"I do love her" Yuki replied looking him straight in the eye, "Just think of me as the concerned older brother and then you'll understand. Good night Kyo" he disappeared.

"I'll be damned. That may be the first time we have ever talked like that" Kyo said out loud to himself, "Uh I hope it never happens again" he sat back down in disgust.

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Tohru got ready for bed she thought about her earlier conversation with Yuki and smiled as she climbed under the covers, Kyoko jumping up beside her.

"Well" she thought, "I've been given a sign. But do I follow it or do I keep the special feeling all to myself. Mom" she looked at the photograph, "Help me to decide. Help me to find the answer."

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Okay that's the end of Book Seven! In answer to your question Kushuneko, I have every intent on finishing this series, so don't worry. And to Amaya Hanyou I would be delighted to have my stories on your website. Just two things, I want my credit and please e-mail me the name of your site! Okay with that said and done I hope you enjoyed the seventh book in the riceballs series. I know some of you are disappointed by the Kyoru outcome but they are by far one of my favorite anime couples. I also loved in this chapter the way Yuki so candidly put how he felt to Tohru. I always saw him more like a brother figure to her anyway the way he is so protective of her. But don't worry Yuki fans he won't be alone for long! See you all next week for Book eight!

Next Book: Book Eight: Summer Vacation

It's time for another fun-filled vacation planned by Momiji. You know what that means? More hunting for stag beetles, playing in the ocean, and building sandcastles. Not to mention a new discovery and another unexpected visit with Akito! Don't miss a minute!


	12. Bk8:Chp1: Haru's Surprise

**Book Eight: Summer Vacation**

_**Chapter One: Haru's Surprise**_

Momiji walked home with Tohru that afternoon because he had a big surprise for everyone. Kyo and Yuki were once again not with them, and since Tohru had no work that evening she was more than happy for the company. Besides being around with just Kyo made her more and more nervous since she had told her two best friends about her feelings for him. When they arrived Tohru got a small snack for him and her and they chatted about their school lives. Yuki came home an hour after that, and then ten minutes later so did Kyo.

"What's the annoying little brat doing here?" Kyo wanted to know.

"Hey there Kyo!" Momiji smiled, "I'll bet you don't know what time of year it is?"

"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me" Kyo replied with a gruff voice as he sat down.

"Let's just hear him out stupid cat" Yuki said cynically, "Go on Momiji. What time of year is it?"

"Well it's summer vacation time again and you know what that means?" Momiji grinned.

"What?" Tohru asked excited.

"It's time for another fulfilled trip to the beach house!" Momiji stood up and shouted, "Just like last time!"

"Oh" Tohru placed her hands together happily.

"I knew it" Kyo frowned, "Another unplanned trip."

"Not exactly Kyo" Momiji replied, "We all decided last year that we would do it again, and this time I have really come prepared."

"How so?"

"Well summer vacation doesn't start until the end of next week right? So I am telling you all about it a week before. That's a little more notice then last time."

"That's true" Yuki nodded.

"So you're coming right?" Momiji asked his eyes glinting, "Tohru?"

"Yes" she smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How about you Yuki?" Momiji said, "I have already convinced Haru, Hiro, and Kisa to rejoin us."

"Of course" Yuki nodded, "It sounds like fun."

"Yea!" Momiji cheered, "And you Kyo?"

"I don't know" Kyo grumbled standing up, "I'll have to think about it."

"Okay" Momiji nodded solemnly, "But think about it quick so I can tell our transportation how many people are going."

"We're not taking another bus again like we did the hot springs are we Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"Mnm" Momiji shook his head and getting up, "I have another type of transportation in mind" he giggled, "Well I got to get back. Hari will wonder where I am."

"Okay Momiji" Tohru smiled, "I'll walk you to the door."

"All right. See you later Yuki, Kyo" Momiji replied, "Oh and be sure to tell Shigure about the trip. He might want to come too."

Momiji and Tohru exited the room while Kyo once more sat down in a huff. Yuki eyed him from across the table and Kyo looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"What?" he said angrily.

"I think you should consider going Kyo" Yuki replied as he stood up.

"Why is that?"

"Because going up to the beach house will give you the perfect opportunity to spend some time alone with Miss Honda" he walked over to the door, "You know to tell her how you feel? It's just a thought" then he walked into the hall.

Kyo pondered his words for a moment then crossed his arms furiously.

"Who is he to order me around" he thought angrily, "Still, I hate to admit it but he's right. It would be the perfect opportunity. But it's not like I wasn't going to go anyway, so I didn't need his encouragement."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next two weeks went by in a flurry, and before they knew it summer vacation had arrived. Momiji informed them that their transportation would be there to pick them up the next morning. Shigure had also agreed to go on the trip but he said like last time that he would be there a day later since he had some work to finish up, and he was quite sure that Mii would kill him if he didn't get it done.

So the next morning, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru waited patiently near the end of the drive for Momiji's transportation. About twenty minutes of waiting they saw a minivan drive up. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other.

"That's weird" Yuki replied.

"What is?" Tohru asked.

"No one ever usually drives that car in the family."

But the most astonishing thing was the person behind the wheel. He rolled down his window and smiled at them.

"Hey guys" Hatsuharu replied.

"Haru?" Kyo said astonished, "You can drive?"

"Yep" he nodded, "Just got my license three months ago. Well c'mon don't just sit there dumbfounded. Load up. I don't won't to hit traffic."

Yuki and Kyo nodded slowly and placed the luggage in the back of the van. Inside a smiling Momiji, Kisa, and a somewhat frowning Hiro were waiting. Yuki was the last one to climb in and shut the door. Kyo was still staring at his cousin in disbelief.

"Okay Haru" Momiji replied, "Put the pedal to the medal."

"You got it" Haru smiled and drove the van onto the road, "Let's go!"

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	13. Chp 2: Back at the Beach House

**Chapter Two: Back at the Beach House**

Haru drove the van onto the main road and turned up the radio a little louder. Kyo was sitting right next to him and kept making glances back at Tohru now and then who, was conversing with Kisa and Momiji. Hiro sat in the way back next to Kisa, slumped a little in his seat with his arms crossed, while Yuki sat next to Tohru on her right, closest to the side door.

"So Haru" Yuki replied, "Why exactly did they allow you to get your license?"

"Yea, who's brilliant idea was that?" Kyo asked with a smirk.

"Actually" Hatsuharu said with a smile, "It was Hatori's idea to begin with. He was also the one who convinced Akito, saying it would be nice if he had someone else besides Kureno who could drive him around. Me I was all for it, because on the road I can crank my music as loud as I want when I'm running errands and it's my one chance to feel like myself you know."

"That's great Hatsuharu" Tohru grinned at him.

"And" Momiji added, "Haru's an excellent driver. He passed both of his tests with flying colors."

"Who was the one teaching you how to drive?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Hatori actually, and my dad a little. I couldn't wait for this trip so I could show you guys."

"Well I hate to admit it Haru" Kyo smiled a genuine smile, "But it does seem like you and the road were made for each other."

"Yes" Yuki nodded, "It absolutely terrifies us when Shigure drives."

"I didn't think he did that bad of a job" Tohru replied somewhat worried.

"No" Momiji said with a laugh, "But he's not the safest person behind the wheel."

"Could we talk about something a little more interesting" Hiro spoke up, "I mean do you think that talking about the same thing over and over is really that amusing? Is it something enjoyable? Because I can't see how."

"Oh Hiro" Kisa replied.

"You little brat!" Kyo shouted, "If I wasn't in the front seat, I would come back there and pound you right now."

"Oh really? Threatening me once again" Hiro smirked, "Who died and made you king of the world?"

"Why you" Kyo stared angrily reaching for his seatbelt.

"Kyo" Haru replied not taking his eyes off the road, "Rule number one when I drive."

"Oh yea what's that?" Kyo retorted.

"No fighting in the car" Haru looked at him seriously.

"Fine" Kyo grumbled and turned back around crossing his arms, much like Hiro was doing at the moment.

"They really are like each other," Yuki thought.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatsuharu arrived at the beach house exactly at ten o'clock. They unloaded the van and once again were greeted by the many servants. Kisa and Tohru went immediately to their room to unpack and put on their bathing suits. When Tohru saw Kisa's butterfly printed yellow suit she blushed happily.

"Oh Kisa" she replied, "It's so adorable."

"I like yours to Sissy" Kisa said.

"What this? No" Tohru shook her head, "I wore this one last time. It's nothing special."

"On the contrary" Kisa replied, "I think it looks really good on you."

"Why thank you very much" Tohru beamed, "C'mon let's go to the living room. I'm sure the boys are waiting by now."

_**(Next Scene)**_

They walked into the living room and found Hatsuharu and Hiro already there waiting. Haru smiled when they came in and Hiro blushed a little as he saw Kisa's new suit.

"Hey there ladies" Haru said with a bow towards Kisa, making Hiro frown and turn even more red, "You both look very pretty."

"Thank you cousin Haru" Kisa said in her sweet voice, "Hiro let's go down to the ocean now" she took his hand gently.

"Okay" he replied nervously as the other two teenagers nodded and smiled.

Tohru looked around her and noticed the keyboard had been set up.

"Oh you brought your keyboard?" she said astonished.

"Yea, you never know if I might need it to entertain myself. Besides I started writing songs, and I brought it in case one came to mind" he smiled.

"Really you're writing songs now?"

"Mhm. Oh here there are."

Yuki and Kyo appeared in the room each carrying towels. Haru placed his hands on his hips and then grabbed his own towel along with Tohru's that was sitting nearby.

"About time you guys got here" he grinned, "Come on let's go swim. Unless you don't want to Kyo?" he smiled slyly.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted, "I'm coming already."

Yuki merely frowned as he followed Haru out the door.

"Well Miss Honda" Yuki replied holding out his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes" she smiled taking his arm playfully, "Let's go."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Shigure sat in the dark room next to Akito and watched him as his shoulders tightened. He had just informed him that the kids had left for another trip to the beach house.

"They left this morning" Shigure replied, "Of course Hari already told you that?"

"Yes" Akito nodded his head but didn't look at the novelist, "He informed me of their decision a week ago."

"I'm heading up myself, tomorrow" Shigure said, "Will you be accompanying us this time?"

"And why should I go up?" Akito replied, "Don't you think they will have a lot more fun without me?"

"Yes probably" Shigure grinned joking a little, "But it would be another opportune time for you to spend with the members of the Zodiac. After all Hari and Aya will be going. And not to mention I believe even Kagura and Rin are to make an appearance."

"Wait a moment" Akito stopped him, "Rin is going to be there?"

"Yes I believe so, if Kagura convinces her. But of course that all depends on how she is feeling."

"And you said that Haru is up there as well right now, including Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru Honda?"

"Yes" Shigure nodded, "They are all up there for one last summer together."

"In that case" Akito smiled slightly as he stood up, "I should join you up there. I wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun myself."

"I see" Shigure frowned slightly, "Well do you want to ride up with me or with Kureno later?" he asked as he too stood up and helped Akito to the door.

"With Kureno" Akito answered, "However Shigure" he turned to him as he exited, "I don't want anyone to know that I am coming. It will be much more fun if I surprise everyone again."

"As you wish Akito" Shigure bowed as he walked down the hall.

"That is precisely," Akito thought to himself, "What I wish? Do they think they can just leave me out of all their fun and games? Oh no. Besides there is still yet a question I haven't got an answer to. And this time I intend to find out the truth of it. I swear I will."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	14. Chp 3: Akito Arrives

**Chapter Three: Akito Arrives**

Momiji chased Tohru in the waves while Hatsuharu, Kyo, and Yuki watched from the chairs they were sitting in on the beach. It was the next day and they were once again down on the beach having some fun. Haru smiled as he placed the sunglasses that were over his eyes on his head, and pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion and began rubbing it on his body.

"Need some Yuki?" he asked turning to his cousin.

"I already put some on Haru" Yuki replied, "You know me."

"Right. How about you Kyo?"

"No thanks" Kyo said shortly looking back out into the water, "That dummy!" he suddenly exclaimed standing up, "She's getting into the deeper part again" he ran down the sand towards the water, "Tohru!"

Hatsuharu started laughing and noticed that Yuki was smiling as well. He leaned back in his chair surprised.

"Hey. I thought that you would be frowning" Haru replied.

"Why would a frown?" Yuki asked.

"It used to annoy you when other people used to show an interest in her."

"Yes well" Yuki sighed contently, "It doesn't annoy me anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Because Haru. I'm not in love with Miss Honda. I haven't been for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes" Yuki nodded, "And I also know that she and Kyo have strong feelings for each other."

"You know? I mean you actually know."

"Yes Haru I do" Yuki nodded, "I even told Miss Honda and him that they should tell each other how they feel."

"Huh" Haru gasped with a smile, "You know Yuki, you amaze me."

"Why's that?"

"You hate Kyo, and yet you're willing to let them be together?"

"It's what Miss Honda wants. And all I want for her is for her to be happy. True I don't like that it's him, but she loves him and I can also see and have seen for myself, that he really truly loves her too. I mean just little stuff like that" he gestured toward the ocean, "Running out there so she doesn't get hurt. He really does love her."

"Yea he does" Haru replied, "He told me so himself. Oh I really hope he goes for it" he looked at the waves where Kyo was trying to steer Tohru back to the shore.

"Yea" Yuki sighed, "I hope so too. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he really does deserve this."

"Yea" Haru added.

Kyo walked up out of the water with a laughing Momiji and a giggling Tohru behind him.

"Don't scare me like that again" he replied.

"Okay" Tohru said with a smile, "I'm sorry Kyo" she replied drying herself off with her towel, "I didn't mean scare you."

"It's all right" he huffed sitting back in his chair, "Just don't go that deep next time."

"Okay" she agreed.

"Yoo Hoo!" a familiar voice called.

"Oh no" Yuki put a hand to his head.

Haru looked back over his shoulder and noticed Ayame and Shigure strolling toward them. He jumped up.

"Well I didn't know that they were coming together" he replied as he ran over with Momiji not far behind him.

It took a few minutes till the two adults had arrived at their spot.

"So you kids having fun?" Shigure asked.

"Mhm" Momiji nodded, "We're all having a blast. Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be arriving shortly with Hatori. Aya and I wanted to get here a little earlier."

"Oh yes" Ayame agreed, "Hello again there Kisa and Hiro!" he waved over at the two of them, they were building sandcastles.

Kisa waved back while Hiro merely frowned.

"And you little brother" Ayame replied as Yuki stood up with a sigh, "It's been so long since we have seen each other."

"Hello" Yuki replied with another sigh.

"And Princess Tohru you're here too" Ayame beamed as she stepped forward.

"Hello there Ayame" she bowed her head, "It's good to see you again."

"Do you have to call her that?" Kyo demanded standing to the side of him with his hands on his hips.

"Ah Lucky Kyo" Ayame spun around, "I didn't see you there."

"I told you to stop calling me that as well" he replied gritting his teeth on every line.

Ayame chuckled.

"In any event, Shigure we should go get ready to come down to the beach."

"Yes" Shigure nodded, "Indeed. By that time the others should be here."

"Um just out of curiosity Shigure" Momiji said stepping forward, "Who alls coming?"

"Well let's see. Um. Kagura will be here."

Kyo froze.

"Kagura will be here?" he repeated stiff as a board.

"Yes she'll be here" Shigure smiled while Kyo grimaced in horror, "And Hatori of course and lets see, oh yes Rin too."

"Rin?" Yuki replied out loud while Haru stared at him stunned.

"Yes Kagura convinced her to come this time. Well come along Aya. Let's get ready" he began to walk back to the house.

"Indeed. See you kids later" he replied followed by his annoying laugh, "Shigure wait for me!" he called running after him.

"Rin and Kagura?" Yuki thought as he looked at the stunned Haru and the terrified Kyo, "This is going to be an interesting vacation."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Back at the main house Kureno walked into Akito's room where he was sitting, caressing the feathers of his favorite bird.

"Akito the car is ready" Kureno replied, "Hatori left about an hour ago."

"Did you tell him anything about me coming up there" Akito asked.

"I'm sure he already knows because of Shigure."

"More than likely" Akito replied standing up, "Well let's go. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting" he smiled menacingly.

" Yes sir" Kureno nodded as Akito exited, then he frowned, "What is he planning this time?" he thought as he too exited the room.

(Next Scene)

That evening per Hatsuharu's request Tohru made ginger pork. Kagura, Hatori, and Rin had arrived around the time Shigure and Ayame were dressed and had come down to the beach. The first thing they noticed was how calm Kagura was when she saw Kyo. She didn't jump on him or anything. She merely walked over to Tohru and Kisa and talked about her cat Kyoko that she had spotted at the beach house when she arrived. Of course Tohru couldn't leave her behind. Rin had remained back at the house, much to Haru's disappointment. When they had come back, they didn't see her until dinnertime and even then she said hardly anything.

About an hour after dinner while they were sitting in the living room, the staff at the beach house was running around frantically. Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure looked at each other and stood up, following the staff over to the larger beach house.

"Wonder what's going on?" Kyo replied.

"Isn't it obvious stupid cat" Yuki said with a sigh, "Akito's here."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Akito settled into his surroundings and while Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure gave instructions to the servants he gazed out the window and smiled.

"I bet they're all wondering what I am doing here, right now" he thought, "They must be terrified. However, tomorrow I will speak with them. I will find out if they are all truly loyal to me."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	15. Chp 4: Transformation Denied

**Chapter Four: Transformation Denied**

The next morning, Akito sent Kureno to gather the members of the Zodiac minus Kyo for a meeting with Akito. As they left once more, Tohru noticed how nervous they all looked, while Kyo in the background simply frowned and crossed his arms.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki and Hatsuharu walked ahead of everybody. Rin was behind with Kagura while Hiro, who was holding on Kisa's hand was next to her, Momiji on the other side.

"What do you think he really wants?" Haru replied silently to Yuki.

"I don't know" Yuki shook his head, "These days I don't know what he wants or thinks anymore."

"One things for sure" Haru said angrily, "He definitely came up here to spoil our fun."

They walked into the main house and sat down on the bench that was in front of two large doors. A couple of minutes later, a servant came out beckoning them in. Yuki and Hatsuharu walked in first and noticed that Akito hadn't arrived yet. They knelt down in front of his chair and the others did the same. As they sat there Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori came into the room and knelt down. Finally Kureno arrived with Akito and then he too knelt down. Akito walked over to his chair and sat down with a grin.

"So here you all are. All my family" he smiled.

_**(Next Chapter)**_

Tohru walked into the kitchen and began washing the dishes from breakfast. Kyo walked in as well and stood in the doorway for a moment watching her. He saw her sad expression and cleared his throat.

"Oh Kyo" she turned to him with a smile, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Um actually" he tried to find the right words, "Do you need any help in here?"

"Uh sure. Can you dry?" she handed him a towel.

"Uh huh" he nodded coming over and taking the towel and a dish, "Pretty weird him showing up like that huh?" he said.

"He did it last time" she sighed a little, "I guess he has every right to come up here."

"You guess?"

"No he does" she corrected herself quickly, "I mean he is the head of the family."

"Yea but you think he could have given us some warning."

"Maybe he likes to surprise you."

"Yea. At least I don't have to worry about seeing him. Not any more anyway."

"Why not?"

"Cause the last time he was here, that's what we decided. I didn't have to see him anymore. I like it that way."

"Do you really?" she asked turning to him.

"Why on earth would I want to?" he said turning to her.

"It's just that" she moved forward a little and tripped, "Oh!"

She landed right into his chest as he tried to stop her from falling. She felt his arms around her and waited for the poof sound to come. But it didn't. She pulled herself up and they both looked at each other stunned and pulled away.

"What just happened?" Kyo replied with wide eyes.

"I don't know."

"No, no, no. That had to be a fluke" he shook his head, "Come here" he once more pulled her into him in a hug position.

Again. Nothing. And once more they pulled away.

"What's going on here?" he said slowly.

"Good question," she replied scared, "Why didn't you transform?"

"I don't know" he felt around his body, "Come on!" he grabbed her hand.

"What are we doing?" she asked as he pulled her out the door.

"We're going into town" he replied.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo dragged her into the small town and looked around at all the people in the area.

"Okay" he said taking her behind a building and pointing, "Do you see that woman over there?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"I'm gonna go bump into her on purposely. If I transform, will you take care of things?"

"Sure" Tohru nodded still stunned, "I'll take care of it."

"Okay" Kyo took a breath, "Here goes nothing" he walked out from behind the wall leaving Tohru there staring as he walked.

He casually walked down the street and saw the woman heading towards him. He smiled a little and she smiled back. Then he walked right into her and the poof sound was made as she backed up astonished. Tohru hurried out from behind the wall and stood in front of the clothes.

"Are you okay?" she asked the woman as Kyo scurried away from the scene.

"Yes I'm fine" the woman replied, "I just. Now where did he go?"

"Who?"

"The young man I just bumped into."

"Oh well he just took off. I ran over here to make sure that you're all right."

"Well that was rude and a little weird. Thank you very much miss," she gathered up her bags.

"Uh huh" Tohru nodded, "My pleasure" she bowed as the woman departed.

Then she knelt down and picked up Kyo's clothes and looked around.

"I wonder where he went," she thought.

"Pss!" he called in a loud whisper, "Tohru I'm over here!"

She heard him and rushed over to find the little orange cat waiting by a fence.

"Are you okay?" she asked kneeling down.

"I'm fine. Pick me up. Let's get out of here."

"Right" she agreed picking him up and rushing back to the house with him in her arms along with his clothes.

(Next Scene)

The long line of Zodiac members waited in the hall. Yuki, Hiro, Kisa, Ayame, Kagura, Rin, and Momiji sat patiently, since Hatsuharu was still inside speaking with Akito. Hatori and Shigure were also in there with them. Each of the members pondered their own session with him. Nothing out of the ordinary, which was so confusing for Yuki. Once more he was only asking questions. Questions for what purpose, he had no idea. He just couldn't wait until Haru was done and they could go back to the other house. Finally Hatsuharu emerged from the room followed by Kureno.

"Akito is tired" Kureno replied, "He said he would see you all tomorrow evening. Maybe. In the meantime he said have fun. Good night" Kureno slid back inside.

The seven of them wearily exited the house and headed back, once again Yuki and Hatsuharu in the front.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Back at the other house Tohru and Kyo sat on the couch on opposite ends. Neither one of them could look at each other, still very stunned by the days events.

"It was a good thing that no one was really around" Kyo said.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "It was a very good thing" she paused, "It's getting late, I wonder where everyone is."

"Yea. I hope they get back soon. They won't believe this."

Momiji was the first through the door, followed closely by Yuki and Hatsuharu.

"Hey you guys!" Momiji replied, "Did you miss us?" he stopped when he saw how nervous they both were, "What's been going on?" he asked teasingly.

"Um" they looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Haru said.

"What is it?" Yuki replied as the rest of them came in.

"Well" Kyo stood up, "Something weird happened today."

"Something weird?" Haru said, "What?"

"Um" Kyo stuttered, "Well I guess the only way to prove it to you is to show you."

"Show us?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Show us what?"

"Come here Tohru" Kyo held out his hand, which she took gently, "Now watch this"; he began to slowly pull her closer to him.

"What are you doing Kyo?" Momiji said, "You know that you are just going to transform."

Tohru landed in his chest and the others watched stunned as Kyo remained as he was. Yuki was the first to step forward.

"You didn't transform?" he replied.

"I know" Kyo retorted.

"But she's a girl" Haru added.

"I know."

"Are you not cursed anymore Kyo?" Momiji asked.

"No not exactly. I mean I came to that same conclusion so I had to have proof right?" he looked at Tohru.

"Right" she agreed.

"So we went down into town to test the theory again," he continued.

"And?" Yuki urged him.

"I walked right into a woman and."

"He transformed" Tohru finished, "Like normal."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute" Haru replied sitting down on one of the couches armrest, "So you're telling me that Tohru is the only one unaffected by this."

"Apparently" Kyo said, "But don't take my word for it. Try it for yourselves. Momiji give her a hug!"

"You're letting me do it?" Momiji replied excitedly.

"Just do it!"

"Okay. Come here Tohru" he jumped into her and hugged her tight, "Hey I didn't transform either" he smiled pulling away.

"Uncanny" Yuki said with a hand to his head in shock.

"Go on Hiro. You try" Momiji pushed him forward.

"No way" Hiro shook his head, "I'm not giving her a hug."

Hatsuharu pushed him slightly forward and he landed in Tohru's outstretched arms.

"Hatsuharu" he said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull away, "How dare you?"

"Look for yourself Hiro" Haru smiled you didn't transform."

"Huh?" he pulled away finally, "I didn't."

"Wow Hiro" Kisa came over as he moved away from Tohru a bit scared.

"That just leaves you and me Yuki" Haru replied, "Do you want to try?"

"Uh you go first Haru" Yuki said.

Hatsuharu walked over to her.

"May I Tohru?" he asked politely.

"Of course" she nodded still confused as he embraced her.

He pulled away quite surprised.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't tried it for myself. Yuki, your turn."

Yuki walked over and was just about to embrace her when Shigure and Ayame came in through the door.

"Hello everyone" Shigure replied but stopped when he saw them all gathered around the stunned girl, "What's going on?"

"Yuki was just about to demonstrate that same fact Shigure" Haru said, Go ahead Yuki! Show him!"

"All right" Yuki replied, "Sorry about this Miss Honda."

"It's okay" she nodded with a smile as he hugged her.

As he pulled away the glasses that were across Shigure's nose fell from his face while Ayame's mouth dropped wide open.

"You see" Yuki said, "Miss Honda is no longer affected by the Zodiac curse."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	16. Chp 5: Confessions of the Heart

**Chapter Five: Confessions of the Heart**

It took a few moments before Ayame and Shigure could speak again. Shigure was the first to walk over and stare at Tohru.

"_I don't believe it" Shigure smiled, "It's like a miracle" he embraced Tohru tightly and then pulled away, "It really is like a miracle" he smiled even more very excited._

"_Oh goody" Ayame grinned, "Now it's my turn."_

"_I think," Yuki interrupted him standing in front of Tohru, "That we have demonstrated this enough."_

"_Aw. But brother."_

"_So does this mean the curse has been broken?" Shigure replied._

"_Not exactly" Kyo said with his hands in his pockets and a shake of his head, "We're still cursed but apparently Tohru is the only one who doesn't get affected by it anymore."_

"_How do you mean?" Ayame asked._

"_Kyo and I walked into town today" Tohru explained, "And he bumped into another woman and he still transformed."_

"_So" Shigure frowned, "Tohru is the only one immune to this. I think we need to talk to" but he was interrupted._

_Hatori walked into the building and saw the entire group surrounding Tohru. He stared a bit confused and with his eyebrows slightly raised._

"_What is going on?"_

_After a few minutes' explanation and demonstration by Ayame, Hatori slumped onto the couch in deep thought._

"_Well Hari what do you think?" Shigure asked._

"_I've never seen anything like it before. It's unreal. No time in the history of the Zodiac has this ever occurred. I am quite certain about one thing though, Akito has to know."_

"_You have to tell Akito Hatori?" Yuki replied as several around him began to protest._

"_Calm down" Hatori said in a firm tone, "You know we have to. He is the head of the family. And this is big news. Shigure, Ayame you should come with me."_

"_Of course" Shigure nodded as well as Ayame, "It would be best if we had more than one person there to prove it. Don't you kids worry about a thing" he grinned slightly at them all because he saw their worried expressions, "It won't be so bad. Come along Aya."_

"_Indeed" Ayame replied, "No worries" he laughed a little then departed with Hatori and Ayame._

_Kisa worried as usual walked over and slipped her hand into Tohru's._

"_Sissy."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Nothing bad is going to happen is it?"_

"_No Kisa. I don't think so" she shook her head._

"_Yea" Haru replied, "Hatori and Shigure will take care of everything" he patted her on the top of her head, "Don't worry Kisa."_

"_Miss Honda?" Yuki looked at her as her face lowered a bit._

_Everyone turned to her in concern as she raised her head a little and smiled._

"_Oh I'm all right" she grinned, "I think I'm just a little tired is all. I think maybe I'm gonna go to bed now" she moved past them and towards the stairs._

"_But it's only eight o'clock" Hiro thought looking at the clock over the mantle._

"_Tohru do you need any of us to come with you?" Kagura asked._

"_Oh no no. I'll be all right" she said on the stairs, "Good night everyone!"_

"_Goodnight!" they all echoed back._

_Kyo watched as she walked up the stairs and leaned into the wall with his arms crossed. He sighed heavily and shook his head as Yuki and everyone sat back down and pondered the evening's events._

_**(Next Scene)**_

Akito sat stunned and very rigid as Shigure and Hatori finished their story. They looked at each other as he continued to be silent. He stood up his eyes a bit wide and walked over to the window.

"Are you certain?" he finally said.

"Yes" Shigure nodded his head, "And they explained it. There is no other explanation Akito, except, Tohru is no longer affected. She is immune to the curse."

"Immune? Hatori can't you explain this?"

"I'm sorry Akito. I can't" Hatori shook his head, "This has never happened before."

"I see. Leave me all of you. I need to be alone."

They all nodded and departed the room. Kureno was the only one left behind. As he stood up to leave Akito turned to him.

"You don't have to go Kureno" he replied, "I'd rather you stayed."

"Of course" Kureno said, "If that is what you want Akito. I will stay."

"Yes" Akito nodded, "Please stay. Don't leave me."

Kureno was a bit confused by those words but knelt back down as Akito came to sit down once more. He smiled a bit at Kureno and then placed his head in his lap.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next morning Tohru woke up very slowly. She gazed around the room and noticed that the girls were no longer in bed. She sat up abruptly.

"I must have overslept!" she shouted in a panic.

"Good morning Sissy" Kisa replied with a smile as she opened the door.

"Kisa? Where is everyone?"

"They're downstairs" Kisa walked over and sat on her bed.

"Well why didn't they wake me up?"

"They thought that you would need some sleep. I mean yesterday was pretty confusing. No one has eaten breakfast yet we're all waiting for you. Rin and Kagura are making it."

"Really?"

"Mhm" Kisa stood back up and walked over to the door, "Come on down when you're ready" she closed the door quietly behind her.

"Huh? Imagine that?" Tohru thought as she pulled off the covers and began to get dressed.

_**(Next Scene)**_

She walked downstairs and noticed everyone setting the table and helping out in the kitchen. Hatsuharu and Yuki smiled as she entered in.

"Good morning Miss Honda" Yuki replied.

"Yes good morning Tohru" Haru added.

"Good morning you guys. This looks wonderful."

"Yea well we figured you're always helping us in this area" Momiji spoke up as he came out with some dishes, "So this morning we thought that we would help you."

"Thank you. Can I help with anything?"

"Um actually Miss Honda" Yuki said, "We're just about done here, but you could do something for us" he looked at Hatsuharu.

"Uh yea" Haru replied, "You see Kyo is still out on the beach. I was wondering if you could go get him for us."

"Oh sure. I can go do that" she walked over to the door and out while Yuki and Haru grinned at each other.

"What are the two of you smiling about?" Momiji asked curiously as they walked over to the window closest to the beach to watch, "Hey what's going on?"

"It's nothing Momiji" Haru replied, "Go finish up."

"Huh? Hmm" he frowned certain he was being left out of something.

"I hope this works," Hatsuharu said to Yuki.

"Yea" Yuki nodded.

"Hope what works? You guys!" Momiji whined.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru spotted Kyo as she walked across the sand. He was staring at the ocean with a far off look in his eye and she almost didn't want to say anything because he looked so peaceful.

"Kyo!" she called.

Kyo spun around and smiled slightly as she made her way over.

"Kyo. Breakfast is almost ready. The guys sent me out to get you."

"Did they? Did you sleep all right?"

"Oh. Mhm" she nodded, "You?"

"Uh yea okay I guess. You had me worried though."

"I did?"

"You seemed so upset last night."

"Oh" she grinned, "I wasn't upset. Just a bit overwhelmed is all. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't know how to take it."

"I can understand that."

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No it's okay" he shook his head.

"Well breakfast is just about done" she smiled, "So whenever you're ready to come in. You know?" she began to walk back to the house.

Kyo looked down at the sand for a few moments and then ran after her grabbing her hand.

"Tohru wait" he replied.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"There's. Just don't go yet, I. I have to tell you something."

"All right."

_**(Next Scene)**_

"Does it like he's going for it?" Haru replied staring out the window at Kyo's latest reaction.

"What's going on you guys?" Momiji complained.

"I don't know" Yuki said ignoring Momiji completely, "He pulled her back so I guess that is a good sign."

"Who did?"

"Shh!" Hatsuharu and Yuki put their fingers to their lips which made Momiji frown even more and cross his arms.

"You guys are hiding something from me. And that's not fair."

"Be quiet Momiji" Haru said impatiently.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo held onto Tohru's hand for a few moments trying to speak. Tohru looked up at him in concern.

"Kyo is there something wrong?"

"Huh? No why, why would there be anything wrong?"

"You just haven't said anything in the past two minutes."

"Oh um you're right" he replied and then thought, "What is the matter with me? Why can't I just say it?" he cleared his throat, "Tohru um" he stuttered, "Do you remember when we were at my mom's grave and I told you that I made a promise to your mother?"

"Yes" she nodded, "I remember that."

Kyo turned his back and continued to speak.

"Well at the time I told you that I couldn't remember what I promised. But it came back to me, later that same afternoon."

"What did you promise her?"

"She asked me that" he stopped and then turned back around, "that if I ever met you that I would look after you for her, when she couldn't. At the time of course I said yes. I was just a little kid. I had no idea we'd ever meet each other. So I promised I would."

"Mhm. Mom was always so concerned about me" she smiled, "I don't always act the most responsible in some ways. Is that all that was bothering you?"

"Well it wasn't bothering me, I mean no. No that's not what I was trying to say."

"Okay. Please go on."

"After we talked and then I went back to my mother's grave I made another promise on it."

"Another promise?"

"Uh huh. I promised that I would keep the promise I made to your mother. I swore on my mother's grave that I would keep it."

Tohru's eyes went a little wide and then she turned away from him.

"Oh you didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to" he said gently, "I wanted to make that promise, the truth is. The truth is" he replied and then thought, "Come on dumb ass say it."

"Yes the truth is," she said looking at him.

"The truth is I. Uh" he grumbled and turned away, "I don't know I" he scratched the back of his head, "I don't know how to say it."

"Look if this is too hard for you, I understand."

"No!" he shouted, "It's not too hard! I mean it is but it's not. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout" he recovered when he saw her stunned face, "The fact of the matter is, I wanted to make that promise, because. Because" he said very low but she could still hear him, "Because" he then sighed, "I care about you."

Tohru stared at the back of his head as his shoulders became much more relaxed. She placed her hands over her mouth as he went on.

"I care about you all right. A lot. I mean a whole lot. The truth is. Tohru I am. I am. I am in love with you."

"What?" she let her hands drop and her eyes began to fill up with tears, "What did you say?"

He turned and looked at her directly in the eye.

"I'm in love with you okay. I've said it. I Kyo Sohma am in love. And it's with you. Tohru Honda."

Tohru began to cry. She cried very hard as she turned around. Kyo held up his hand confused at her reaction.

"Wha? What's wrong? Tohru. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll take it back."

"No no. You don't understand."

"Huh?"

"I too have a confession to make. Do you remember, the dance months ago?"

"Yea sure."

"And you asked me whether the song I was singing was meant for somebody and I told you no."

"Yes."

"Well it was" she turned around and looked him directly in the eye.

Kyo's eyes became wide as she looked away once more.

"When I sang that song, the lyrics were so true to me. I felt that way about someone. Someone I thought I could never be with. For lots of reasons, but I can't deny it anymore either. When you said that you loved me, you meant it right Kyo?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Then I have to tell you that ever since I followed you in the storm my feelings for you were different. I no longer thought of you as just a friend but something else. And it hurt to think that it could never possible. That you would ever go for a simple girl like me. I mean I'm clumsy and not too good of a student and I'm very plain."

"No you're not" he shook his head, "You're anything but plain. Tohru you were the first person to ever accept me outside the family, as I am. Even though I'm a monster you still wanted to be with me. That was really the day I realized how much I cared about you."

"Mhm. I know what you mean. Because the truth is Kyo, that song was yours. I sang it to you. The words that came out of my mouth were meant only for your ears. I wanted you to hear them. I know it was the cowardly way for someone to say that they love you, but at the time I didn't think of it that way. And now I can say it for real. I love you so much Kyo. So much it has hurt the past few months not to tell you."

"Tohru" he replied slowly, "You really mean that? You're not just saying that because of my goofy confession are you?"

"No" she giggled a little, "I mean it. To think all this time, we both felt the same."

"We really are stupid aren't we?" he smiled as they moved in closer to embrace.

She laughed.

"Yes we are" she replied as she allowed him to wrap her arms around her.

(Next Scene)

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Hatsuharu was jumping up and down, "He did it!"

"Calm down Haru" Yuki laughed.

"All right what is going on?" Momiji begged, "Come on tell me?"

"Ah" Haru said flopping on the couch, "He finally told her the truth."

"Who told her the truth? What's going on?"

"All right Momiji" Yuki said with a smile, "We'll tell you. As long as you can keep the secret?"

"Okay I promise I will."

Yuki whispered in his ear and Momiji became all excited.

"Really? Tohru and Kyo?" Momiji replied, "That's wonderful news."

"Yep" Haru nodded, "It's the best news I've heard all week."

_**(Next Scene)**_

"Kyo?"

"Yea" Kyo replied.

"What does this mean now? I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend for real?"

"Um. I don't know" they pulled away for a moment to look each other, "I mean I don't I think I want the rest of the family to know yet."

"Right. It's too soon."

"Especially Akito."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know. But I'm not worried. I think for now we should take it slow. I mean we just told each other how we felt. There's no law saying we have to rush into anything."

"Right" she smiled, "We can just live in the moment right now" she hugged him.

"That was exactly what I was thinking" he smiled as he embraced her tight.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Up on a hill overlooking the beach Kagura watched as they held onto each other and smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. The wind blew around her hair as she watched them.

"Congratulations Kyo" she thought happily, "Tohru. For finding each other" she walked away from the hill and headed back to the house quite content and happy for them both.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	17. Chp 6: Yuki's Save

**Chapter Six: Yuki's Save**

Tohru and Kyo walked back to breakfast side by side. Everyone sat down and Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji didn't say a word during the rest of the day. When evening fell Tohru was out on the deck of the beach house staring at the night sky. She sighed contently as Kyo came out to join her. As he walked over she smiled up at him. He leaned against the bar with his body facing the doorway, while she leaned on the bar.

"You know I was thinking" he replied.

"Hmm? What about?"

"That song you sang. Do you think you could sing it again?"

"Oh I don't know" she blushed, "It's been a long time since you sang it."

"It's probably not a bad idea" Hatsuharu appeared in the doorway.

"Haru?" Kyo looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" Tohru added.

"I mean I have my keyboard here. We could use a little of entertainment this evening" he pointed.

Tohru and Kyo looked at each other and smiled.

_**(Next Scene)**_

A couple minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room and Hatsuharu was setting up his keyboard. Yuki, Momiji, Kagura, and Rin all sat on one couch, while Kisa and Hiro were on the love seat. Tohru stood next to Hatsuharu as he sat down to his keyboard, and Kyo was leaning next to the wall once more. Ayame was sitting in an armchair absolutely thrilled.

"Okay" Haru replied with a grin, "For your listening pleasure tonight. Tohru has agreed to sing her debut song that she sang at the dance."

Everyone clapped and Momiji shouted.

"Great I get to hear it this time!"

They all laughed and Hatsuharu turned to Tohru.

"You ready?"

"Mhm" she nodded with a smile.

"Okay" he grinned beginning to play the melody.

**Cannot touch, cannot hold/**

**Cannot be together/**

**Cannot love, cannot kiss/** **Cannot have each other/** **Must be strong/**

**And we must let go/**

**Cannot say what our hearts must know/**

Tohru looked directly at Kyo and smiled.

**How can I not love you? /**

**What do I tell my heart? /**

**When do I not want you here in my arms? /**

**How does one waltz away from all of the memories? /**

**How do I not miss you when you are gone? /**

Kisa leaned her head onto Hiro's while Kagura placed her hands together. Rin watched Haru's expression as he placed and found herself smiling a little. Momiji sat on the edge of his seat while Yuki just listened happily along. Ayame's eyes were glazed over with sheer joy.

**Cannot dream, cannot share/**

**Sweet and tender moments/**

**Cannot feel how we feel/**

**Must pretend its over/**

**Must be brave/**

**And we must go on/**

**Must not say/**

**What we've known all along/**

**How can I not love you? /**

**What do I tell my heart? /**

**When do I not want you here in my arms? /**

**How does one waltz away from all of the memories? /**

**How do I not miss you when you are gone? /**

**How can I not love you? /**

As Hatsuharu played four people were approaching the house. In front Akito stopped as he heard the music coming from the room. Hatori and Shigure just looked at each other, while Kureno looked at Akito's expression.

**Must be brave/**

**And we must be strong/**

**Cannot say/**

**What we've known all along/**

**How can I not love you? /**

**What do I tell my heart? /**

**When do I not want you here in my arms? /**

**How does one waltz away from all of the memories? /**

**How do I not miss you when you are gone? /**

**How can I not love you? /**

Tohru once more looked at Kyo.

**When you are gone/**

Hatsuharu finished playing and everyone in the room was clapping loudly. Ayame was blowing whistles through his teeth and just as Kyo was going over to congratulate her, he stopped, for the clapping had ceased, except for one.

Akito was in the doorway still in clapping and smiling. Everyone in the room became silent immediately and Hatsuharu stood up from his keyboard.

"A stirring performance Miss Honda" he replied, "I've been informed of your talent but I have never seen it for myself."

"Uh thank you" Tohru said just as stunned.

"I know you are all surprised to see me. I just came to see for myself the miracle of non-transformation. Tell me who would like to volunteer? Who would like to show me?"

Kyo stared angrily at Akito as he approached Tohru. He began to move forward.

"Akito" Kyo walked over, "I believe I would."

"No Kyo" Yuki shook his head stepping before him, "Let me."

"What?" Kyo looked at him confused.

"Let me do it" he repeated seriously and with a determined look in his eye.

"Uh okay" Kyo moved back still not understanding.

Akito frowned a little at the reaction but indicated that he wanted Yuki to go ahead. Yuki walked over to Tohru and embraced her tightly. So tightly that Hatsuharu was quite stunned as well. He pulled away and Akito frowned even more.

"So it's true then. Miss Honda. Do you think that I could have a word with you for a moment?"

"Uh sure of course" she nodded following him outside.

"I'll be but a minute" he replied to the rest of the family who were completely stunned.

Kyo tried to follow after them, but Yuki pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Kyo whispered quite loudly.

"Saving your hide" Yuki said.

"Yea what was that all about Yuki?" Haru replied coming over.

"I was trying to protect Miss Honda and Kyo's secret. If you stupid cat had volunteered he would have figured it out."

Kyo unclenched his shoulders and stared at Yuki while Hatsuharu frowned.

"What do you think he's saying to her out there?" Haru asked.

"Who knows."

_**(Next Scene)**_

"You really are quite talented Miss Honda" Akito began.

"Thank you. But is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No I was wondering, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Uh not really" she shook her head.

"Everyone in the family has had their chance to spend some time with you, to get to know you. I haven't had that opportunity. I know that you're graduating soon, so I figured now is as good as time as ever. Besides" he looked at her directly, "There is a question I want to ask you, but not around them. Do you think it would be possible for you to come and talk with me tomorrow?"

"Um I wouldn't want to intrude on your schedule."

"It would be no trouble at all. I am inviting you."

"Oh well. If you really want. I'm sure I could."

"However, I would prefer that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Huh?"

"Keep it a secret. After all I don't want them to I'm going soft."

"Um I don't know."

"Only an hour of your time is all I'm asking."

"Well. All right Akito. I'm sure that I can make it tomorrow. If it is that important."

"It is very important," he said distinctly, "You can tell Shigure and the others that I am ready to go now. Let you get back to your singing" he began to walk away from the house.

"He wants to talk to me alone" Tohru thought, "That's odd. But I can't turn him down. That would be rude. Besides maybe he does really need to talk to me, and he said it was important. I can't say no. He's been so kind to let me stay for so long. I'll just go for an hour. Although I feel kind of strange about not telling Kyo or Yuki. I don't know. I wonder what is his question?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Akito walked back he smiled as his plan began to unfold in his mind.

"Tomorrow" he thought, "Tomorrow is the day, when I will find out how she truly feels."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	18. Chp 7: The Bargain!

**Chapter Seven: The Bargain!**

The next morning Tohru woke up bright and early and looked around the room.

"Good" she thought, "Kisa is still sleeping, and so is Rin. But I don't see Kagura. Oh well" she said to herself as she climbed out of her bed and got dressed quickly.

She walked downstairs and looked around the living room, not a soul was awake so she sighed in relief. Just as she was about to leave Kagura entered the room from the kitchen.

"Good morning Tohru" Kagura smiled brightly.

"Oh Kagura. I didn't even know you were awake" Tohru replied startled.

"I've been awake for hours. What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh I was. I couldn't sleep anymore" she grinned sheepishly.

"You don't say. Well would you like so breakfast?"

"Actually I was going to go for a walk."

"By yourself?"

"Mhm. You know just to think about some things."

"Oh. Tohru you're not upset about yesterday are you?"

"Upset? No" she shook her head, "I just need to go for a walk" she walked over to the door.

"All right! Have a good time!"

"Thanks I'll see you later!" Tohru replied as she exited.

Kagura frowned a bit as Kisa entered the room.

"Kagura where's Sissy this morning?" Kisa asked, "She wasn't in the room."

"She just went for a walk" Kagura smiled, "Want some breakfast?"

"Okay" Kisa nodded as they both walked into the kitchen.

(Next Scene)

Tohru walked slowly to the main house, not sure what to expect. From up in their room, Rin had just awakened and walked over to the window. She watched as Tohru moved closer to the house.

"No why is she going there?" Rin thought with a concerned frown on her face.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru entered the main building and saw Kureno sitting in the hallway in front of two large doors. As she approached he stood up abruptly.

"Miss Honda you're here early?" he replied quite stunned.

"Yes I hope that's not a problem. I mean if Akito is asleep, I can come back later?"

"No he's awake" Kureno shook his head, "I'll tell him that you are here. You can sit there if you want?" he pointed to the bench before entering the large doors.

"Thank you" she replied lowly as she sat down.

While she waited she stared at her feet and gazed around the room. Kureno returned moments later.

"Go right on in" he said.

"Oh" she nodded standing up, "Okay."

She entered the large, somewhat dark room and peered in. Akito was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess he'll be here in a few moments" she thought to herself as she walked over to his chair and knelt down, "This room isn't any much different then the one back at the main house" she said to herself gazing around at the architecture.

From a corner door Akito entered in. He was smiling somewhat as he walked over.

"Miss Honda" he replied, "Early and prompt I see."

"I hope that's not a problem?" she said, "Coming to early I mean."

"Not at all" he smiled sitting down in his chair, "I like people who are early and prompt. I don't like to wait."

"Oh. Then it's okay that I came this early then?"

"Of course" he nodded, "You're probably wondering why I asked you here?"

"Well yes. You said it was important."

"It is very important. You might even say vital."

"What is it?"

"Miss Honda, tell me, you'll be graduating soon correct?"

"Yes" she nodded, "In the spring."

"I wonder. What will you do after you leave Shigure's house?"

"Do? Oh you mean where will I go?" she grinned somewhat, "You don't have to worry about that I have somewhere to go."

"Yes I figured you would. But there is question that has plagued me for some time. I was hoping today that you could answer it."

"I'll do my best" she nodded.

"Tell me. When you leave, and you have to leave them behind. I suppose what I am trying to say is how do you feel about all of them? The ones you live with I mean?"

"I don't think" she started to say.

"Well let's say Yuki for example? What is your exact feeling about him?"

"Yuki?" Tohru looked up at Akito and then smiled, "Well Yuki is a very special person to me."

"Oh" Akito raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly, "How so?"

"Well, he's always been there to look after me. Like a big brother. He is a few months older then I am. I look at him as my protective big brother. And Shigure" she smiled, "Shigure is like one of those funny uncles you have. He's wonderful to be around."

"And what about the monster?"

"Huh?"

"Kyo? How do you feel about him?" Akito smiled.

Tohru stared at Akito and then down at the floor. How was she going to answer that question?

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile back at the other house Kyo came downstairs and was startled Kagura.

"Good morning Kyo!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Uh! Kagura. What are you doing down here?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Making breakfast. Want some?"

"No thanks. You seen Tohru anywhere?"

"Tohru? She went for a walk this morning."

"What? By herself?"

"Mhm. She's been gone for twenty minutes. Kyo where are you going?"

"For a run. Maybe I'll bump into her" he walked out the door after having put on his shoes.

"Hmm?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Akito waited patiently for Tohru to answer. He stared deeply into her face, almost boring into her.

"Uh" she looked up again astonished, "I knew this would come up today" she thought, "I knew this. I could feel it all morning. Still I can't lie. I can't lie of how I feel about him. We just told each other how we felt. No. I have to say it. I don't have to reveal how he feels, just me" she looked once more in Akito's eye, "You want the truth?"

"That's all I ever want Miss Honda. You can tell me. I won't get angry."

"Then to be honest, truly honest. I love Kyo."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I love him very much."

"I see. So that's your answer. I have to say I had my suspicions for some time" he stood up and walked over to a nearby bird cage, "It must pain you then, to know that he is being locked up after school?"

"Yes" she nodded, "That gives me a great deal of pain. I think it's unfair and I believe he deserves to be free. Just like everyone else, despite his appearance. I've seen the other him. I don't think he would be anything like the other cats of the zodiac. He is too gentle for that."

" Indeed. I myself don't like it very much. It is his father's wish. And it is tradition. And one doesn't exactly go against tradition. Even if they are the head of the family" he paused, "Tell me Miss Honda. If I could find someway to prevent it from happening, would that make you happy?"

"You, you could do that?" she asked astonished.

"I can do anything. Of course convincing his father will be quite difficult" he walked back over and sat down.

"Yea" she nodded sadly, "You're right."

"However I am willing to give it a try."

She looked up hopefully.

"But I won't do it for free."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple" he said out loud then thought to himself, "This is too easy. I can find out the truth, and I may have to do something not within my nature. But it will be so worth it in the end" he looked her directly in the eye, "Miss Honda, would you do anything. Promise anything to make that unfortunate outcome ever occur."

"Would I do anything? Of course. I would. In a heartbeat. I'd do anything to make sure that, that didn't happen."

"I'm glad to hear you say that" Akito replied leaning back into his chair, "That shows that you really care about him, "All right then. If you give me what I want I will convince Kyo's father to not lock him up. Do we have a deal?"

Tohru thought for a few moments and then nodded her head.

"What is it you want Akito?"

"You ask that, even though you don't know what you are giving up in exchange. I could be asking for you to move out of Shigure's house or other things, and yet you're still agreeing?"

"Yes" she nodded, "I would do that. I would move out of Shigure's house. I would do anything to make sure Kyo would be free."

"Anything? You're quite certain of that?"

"Yes" she nodded, "Tell me Akito, what do you want? And you shall have it."

He smiled, his dark hair falling over his face as he looked at the floor. Then he looked up and looked directly into her eyes.

"I will talk to Kyo's father, but in exchange you have to allow me to kiss you."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo returned from his run and saw Momiji at the front door.

"Hey there Kyo!" Momiji grinned, "Have a good run?"

"Yea" Kyo said out of breath, "Momiji have you seen Tohru?"

"I haven't seen Tohru all morning."

"Damn" Kyo replied, "I thought she's be back by now. I got to get dressed. Will you let me know when she gets here?" he walked over to the steps.

"Sure" Momiji nodded, "I wonder where Tohru is anyway?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru sat stunned for at least ten minutes not being able to speak. Akito once more waited patiently for her answer.

"What did you just say?" she finally found her voice, "You want to what?"

"Kiss you" Akito repeated, "It's not too large of a request I hope. And I don't mean a kiss on the hand. I mean a real kiss."

"Why? Why would that be something you want?"

"Well let's just say, I've never had one and I'm curious of what it's like."

"But surely, you could kiss any number of girls. Prettier ones. You don't even like me."

Akito chuckled.

"Miss Honda who ever said that?"

"You mean you don't hate me?"

"No" he shook his head, "Quite the contrary. You make my family happy. And when they're happy so am I. I am quite grateful for you for that. Also I did say you were cute before so why would you think that you're not pretty? Of course I do understand that you're tormented, being that you're in love with Kyo of course. So if you decide not to, that's all right. Of course I can't keep my end of the bargain either. You understand?"

"Allow him to kiss me?" Tohru thought, "I have dreamt of the day when Kyo would be the first to do it. But if I don't do this. If I don't agree, Kyo will be locked up forever. This is my one opportunity to save him and make sure he's free and happy. Oh what do I do mom? Do I agree? If I do, it's just one kiss right? It doesn't matter. It's not like he's asking me for something worse. It's just a kiss. That's all."

"Have you made your decision?" Akito asked his arms crossed.

"What do I do?" Tohru thought, "What?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatsuharu walked onto the back deck where Kyo was leaning against the bar.

"Kyo?"

"Is Tohru back yet?" Kyo looked back eagerly and a bit worried.

"No" Haru shook his head.

"Well don't bother me until she is" Kyo snapped.

"Okay" Haru nodded leaving him once more.

Yuki walked sleepily down the stairs and noticed Kyo outside with his shoulders scrunched up.

"Hey good morning sleepyhead" Hatsuharu replied cheerfully coming over.

"Morning. What's with the stupid cat?"

"Oh he's just worried about Tohru."

"Miss Honda?" Yuki looked up in surprise, "Where is she? What's going on?"

"Kagura said she went for a walk this morning, but she hasn't come back yet."

"That's weird" Yuki replied, "It's not like her to go off on her own."

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Haru said with a frown.

"I don't like this."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru finally raised her eyes off of the ground and looked at Akito.

"If you keep your end of the bargain, then you have a deal Akito."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm very sure."

"All right then. Wait right there" he moved from the chair and walked slowly over and then knelt down before her.

Tohru took a deep breath as he moved his face closer into hers. His lips pressed hers gently at first but as she thought he would pull away his lips became even tighter and she tried to pull away but he placed his hand on her arm tighter so she couldn't move, as he continued to kiss her passionately.

"It's for Kyo," she kept telling herself over and over as her heart cried, "It's for him."

Finally Akito pulled away with a smile and stood up. Tohru sat there completely stunned, eyes wide, scared to death.

"Thank you Miss Honda" Akito replied, "I will do everything I can to keep my end of the deal. You can go now."

Tohru stood shakily up and walked over to the two double doors, desperate to get out of the room. She walked out of the room and Akito sat back down.

"Now it's only a matter of time till she runs and tells him" Akito thought, "And then the real fun begins. Still" he felt his lips, "I had no idea that kissing her would be that much enjoyable. Perhaps there is more to Miss Honda that meets the eye."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru stood outside the door for a few minutes holding a hand over her mouth, trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"I can't tell him" she thought as she cried, "I can never tell Kyo about this" she dashed out of the house, "It will break his heart!"

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	19. Chp 8: Playing One Off the Other

**Chapter Eight: Playing One of the Other**

Tohru walked slowly through the woods heading back the other house. As she walked she spotted Rin coming towards her with a curious frown on her face.

"Rin what are you doing out here?" she asked surprised and stopping.

"I came to find out if you're all right? Everyone back at the house is worried about you."

"Oh I didn't mean to worry everyone. I'll get back right away" she walked past her.

"Hey Honda!"

"Hmm?" Tohru stopped again and looked back.

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"Oh uh Akito wanted to see me."

"So you went voluntarily? By yourself?" Rin said her eyes wide.

"Yes he asked me not to tell anyone."

"Do you know how stupid that is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean being alone with that man. No one should be alone with him especially if you're a girl."

"I don't understand."

"He's dangerous, and. Oh never mind" she stopped herself with a huff, "Get back to the house, so everyone will be happy that you're all right."

"Okay" Tohru replied still confused, "Thanks for coming to look for me."

"Yea whatever" Rin said sitting down on a stump, "Go."

As Tohru left Rin sighed and placed a hand on to her forehead.

"What on earth is he up to now?" she thought.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatsuharu once more walked onto the deck.

"Kyo."

"Is she back?" Kyo spun around.

"Yea. She's on the porch" Haru nodded.

"Thank goodness" Kyo sighed as he flew past Haru and headed to the door.

He walked out onto the porch where he saw Tohru sitting on the bench with her face to the ground.

"Tohru" he walked over with a concerned look on his face.

"Kyo" she looked up as he sat down.

"Are you all right?"

"Yea I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you."

"That's all right. It's just I'm glad to see that you're okay. Where were you?"

"Oh. I went for a walk this morning" she lied.

"A walk?" he raised an eyebrow.

" Mhm. I told Kagura I was going."

"Yea. I went for a run, but I didn't see you."

"I must have gone a different way."

"Right. Tohru are you okay?"

"Yes I'm all right" she nodded.

"You don't look it. You look upset."

"No really I'm okay. Really I am."

"Tohru!" Momiji appeared with a smile on his face.

"Momiji?" she said surprised and with a smile.

"We're going to look for stag beetles now. Are you interested?"

"That sounds like fun. I'm in."

"Great! How about you Kyo?" Momiji asked turning to him.

"Uh no" Kyo frowned confused at Tohru's sudden smile, "I don't think so. I'll pass."

"Okay" Momiji nodded, "Well Kisa and Hiro are all ready to go."

"Sissy" Kisa appeared with a sulking Hiro, "I'm so glad that you're here we were worried about you."

"I'm sorry I worried you" Tohru smiled taking her hand making Hiro frown even more then he was, "Let's go hunt for stag beetles."

"See you later Kyo!" Momiji called as they departed and Shigure was approaching the house.

"Bye!" Kyo waved.

"Hello Shigure" Tohru smiled as they past.

"Good morning Tohru. Sleep well" he smiled back.

"We're heading out to hunt stag beetles" Momiji said proudly running past.

"Have fun!" Shigure called, "While they can I mean we're leaving in the morning" he said to himself.

"Why so early?" Kyo replied coming over.

"Hmm? Oh Kyo I didn't see you there."

"Why are we leaving so early?" Kyo repeated.

"Well Akito is leaving tomorrow and so is Hari. Aya needs to get back to his shop, so tomorrow seems natural."

"So why don't you guys leave tomorrow and let us stay another day. I mean Haru can drive us back."

"Hmm. That's true. But don't you have school?"

"Not till next week" Kyo retorted.

"Uh well all right. You kids can have an extra day."

"We'll come back on Sunday" Kyo suggested.

"Sounds good. I just came over to get something for Aya. Why didn't you go with them?"

"I don't go beetle hunting. Besides I uh need to do some thinking" Kyo looked away.

"Oh all right. See you later Kyo."

"Yea whatever" Kyo crossed his arms as Shigure entered the house and sighed, "I wonder, what is on her mind right now?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kureno walked to Akito's room and knocked on the door. Just when he was about to enter in Akito came out all dressed up like he was going out somewhere.

"Akito?" Kureno said surprised, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk. Alone Kureno."

"Okay. Have a safe trip."

"I'll be fine. I decided to go sit on the beach. I'll be back later."

"Yes sir" Kureno nodded with a bit of a frown as Akito left the hall.

Kureno watched as he walked out the door, sighed and moved down the hall to the end where he stopped at a door. He entered in and saw Hatori sitting at a desk with his head bent over papers. He walked slowly into the room and leaned against the wall. He slid to the floor and placed his hands onto his knees.

"Kureno" Hatori looked over as he sighed again, "Is it Akito?"

"No" Kureno shook his head, "He's gone for a walk on the beach."

"So what is it? What did you come here for?"

"I actually came here to see if you needed help?"

"No I'm fine" Hatori shook his head, "But your sigh indicates that you need something. To talk maybe."

"No" Kureno shook his head, "Maybe I just want the company."

"I see. Then you're welcome to stay. As long as you like."

"Thanks" Kureno smiled.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo walked back into the house and saw Haru sitting by his keyboard.

"Hey Kyo. Did you see Tohru?"

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "She's out with the other kids looking for beetles."

"And" Haru stood up, "Where was she?"

"She said she went for a walk."

"And you believe her?"

"Well no. But if she doesn't want to tell me, I'm not going to force her to."

"That's good. I have to say I have my suspicions about where she was though."

"Yea. Where? Do you think maybe she ran into Akito during her walk? That would make her late getting back."

"No" Haru replied, "I think she was at the main house, talking with him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on Kyo, he pulled her to the side last night to talk to her, and this morning she disappears. I think he asked her to come over there."

"Why would he ask her alone?"

"That's the way he is" Hatsuharu said sitting in front of his keyboard once more, "I mean even the other day he wanted to see us all separately. And knowing him, he probably told her not to tell anyone either."

"Yea" Kyo nodded slumping onto the couch, "That is like him. It's just like him."

"I wouldn't worry about it Kyo. She seems all right, right?"

"I guess. Yea. She seems okay. But I'm not so sure. I'm gonna go for a walk" he stood back up, "I'll see you later."

"Bye" Haru replied as Kyo grabbed for the doorknob.

But it was opened by Rin who was coming in from outside.

"Walk much?" she said.

"Nice to see you too Isuzu" Kyo replied angrily.

"It's Rin. How many times have I told you that?" she said back with a frown on her face.

"Why can't you just accept your real name" he said before departing.

"Idiot" Rin scoffed but stopped when she saw Haru rise, "Haru?"

"Rin."

She began to dash towards the stairs.

"Rin don't!" he called out, "Don't walk away."

She stopped at the stairs and turned around slightly.

"What is it Haru? What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo walked along the beach, the wind blowing his hair softly, Tohru deep in his thoughts. He knew something was bothering her. The question was, what? As he got to the center he noticed someone sitting there and frowned a bit when he realized it was Akito. He slowly began to walk past him, which Akito looked up and smiled.

"Kyo" he said loud enough for him to hear, "Fancy meeting you out here."

"Yea" Kyo replied back, "I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'll go now."

"You don't have to leave. I mean I know we said we wouldn't see each other anymore, but that's in meetings."

"No that's okay. I got to go anyway."

"Tell me something Kyo" Akito stopped him again making Kyo sigh heavily.

"Yes."

"I was wondering, were you worried?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure what you must have been wondering where she was this morning."

"Who?" Kyo said not even turning around.

"Tohru Honda of course."

"Um the thought did cross my mind but she came back so it's okay."

"I see. What if I was to tell you that she was with me this morning."

"Was she?"

"Yes we had quite a morning. I asked her a question. One that's been bothering me. And do you know what she said Kyo?"

"No" Kyo shook his head.

"She told me that she was in love with you. Quite surprising. I thought it was Yuki she was in love with."

"She told you that?" Kyo said with no emotion in his voice but he thought, "She actually told him? Of course she did. She would never lie about that."

"Yes she was quite honest about her feelings about you" Akito stood up and walked closer to the ocean, "In fact she's quite tormented about the thing that is going to happen to you after high school."

Kyo said nothing, just kept his back to Akito while he continued his prying.

"I asked her if she would do anything to prevent that from happening. And she said yes. She would. She would do anything for you to be free. Isn't that sweet. She loves you that much."

Kyo's eyes became wide but he kept his cool.

"He's trying to figure out something" Kyo thought to himself, "He's trying to get me to confess how I feel but I won't. Still what happened I wonder? Will he tell me?"

"It's pretty amazing the lengths she'll go for you" Akito replied.

"What did you do?" Kyo said slowly.

"I told her that I would speak with your father and try to convince him to not have you locked up in exchange for something that I wanted."

Kyo still didn't turn around.

"What did you do?" he repeated.

"Oh I asked her for something. Really trivial. Nothing worth mentioning. However you might be interested."

Kyo held his breath and repeated the question one last time.

"What did you do to Tohru?"

" I asked if I could kiss her."

Kyo felt his heart cry. His eyes became even wider and his shoulders tightened.

"You know she has very soft lips. Like silk really. I hadn't expected that. What's wrong Kyo? Are you angry now? Like I know you are?"

"He's lying" Kyo thought, "He's got to be lying? He's just trying to. I won't" Kyo thought shaking his head, "Why would I be upset?" he replied out loud.

"Excuse me?" Akito frowned.

"So you kissed her? Big deal. If anyone would be upset it would be Yuki."

"You mean. Wait a minute. You mean you're not affected by this at all?" Akito shouted.

"Why would I be. It's none of my business. I think I've stayed to long. I have to go."

"Wait a minute!" Akito shouted.

"Yes" Kyo looked back over his shoulder.

Akito stared at him wondering why his little plan didn't work.

"He should be foaming at the mouth right now" he thought, "But he's not. He's not even upset."

"Well. You told me to wait."

"Never mind" Akito replied, "You can go."

Kyo bowed his eyes and then departed the area leaving Akito completely stunned and confused.

"That was not the way it was supposed to go" he thought, "What went wrong?"

As Kyo walked down the beach his heart hurt.

"Why? Why would she keep this all to upset? Why does she want to suffer alone? If it is true, I shall wait until she tells me herself. Then I'll believe it and only then."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki wondered out onto the porch and sat down. As he sat he noticed that Momiji and the others were returning. He stood back up and smiled as Tohru came over.

"Hello there Miss Honda. We missed you this morning."

"Hello Yuki. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Oh that's okay. Did you have fun?"

"Yes although we didn't find any beetles."

"Nope" Momiji replied, "Kisa did find a beautiful butterfly though."

"That's good" Yuki smiled at his smaller cousin, "Lunch is ready inside."

"Okay" Kisa and Hiro nodded going in.

"Where's Kyo at?" Tohru asked.

"Uh I think he went for a walk. That's what Haru told me anyway."

"Oh. I'll go look for him."

"I'll go with you" Momiji suggested but Yuki pulled him back.

"Mnm Mnm Mnm."

"Oh right" Momiji grinned sheepishly, "Never mind."

"Huh?" Tohru looked at them confused.

"Don't worry about it Miss Honda. You go and find Kyo."

"Okay" she nodded walking towards the beach while Yuki and Momiji stood on the porch.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Kyo was on the beach trying to make a sandcastle. But it kept crumbling.

"Darn it" he replied, "I'm not doing a very good job at this. It keeps falling apart."

"Maybe you should add water to it" Tohru said walking over.

"Tohru? What do you mean?" he looked up with a smile as she knelt down.

"Well I've been researching about sandcastles since our last trip. Apparently" she took some of the water from the ocean, "If you dab a little water into it, it will stay together a lot longer."

"Huh? That's a good trick. Have any luck? Looking for beetles I mean?"

"Oh no" she shook her head, "No beetles. But Kisa did find a butterfly."

"Oh. And are you doing okay?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. Anything you want to talk about" he patted the castle.

"Well now that you mention it. I do have a confession to make."

"Oh what is it?" he asked.

"Well um, this morning when you asked where I was I told you I went for a walk."

"Uh huh" he nodded.

"But the truth is, I went to see Akito."

"Akito? You went to see Akito?" he stood up and brushed the sand off his hands.

"Yes. I didn't mean to lie to you. But he told me not to tell anyone."

"That's like him. So that's where you were?"

"But there's more. I mean more to the story."

"Okay. Go ahead. I'm listening."

Tohru sighed and then thought.

"I can't keep this to myself. I have to tell him. Even though it will kill him, I have to tell him the truth."

"Well. What is it?"

"Um. I went there and he asked me about my feelings about everyone and I told him how I felt about Shigure, and Yuki and even you. I told him that I was in love with you."

Kyo nodded.

"And then he asked if I was upset about you being locked up after school."

"Oh no" Kyo thought in his head, "It is true. He wasn't lying."

"And of course I said that I was in a lot of pain because of it, so he offered to talk to your father and try to convince him otherwise in exchange for something he wanted."

Kyo clenched his eyes and sighed.

"And what did he want?"

"He wanted to give me a. To give me."

"Tohru" Kyo knelt before her as her lip trembled in fear, "Listen it's okay" he placed his hand in hers.

"What is?"

"You don't have to say it. I already know."

"You know?" her eyes went wide as the tears began to form, "How?"

"He told me. About an hour ago. He told me everything. Tohru it's all right."

"No it's not all right. I mean I just told you how I felt and I just betrayed you in the worse possible way."

"How?"

"I let another man kiss me. I have done a terrible thing."

"Tohru" he shook his head, "You did that for my sake right?"

"Yes I did."

"Then don't worry about it. What you did was the most selfless, heroic thing. It wasn't terrible and it wasn't your fault. Akito made you do it. And you know why. He was trying to get me to admit how I feel about you."

"What?"

"That's right. That creep was trying to make me angry and furious, which I am. But I didn't let him see. I was very calm and didn't give in. Tohru listen to me, I'm not angry with you. I have no reason to me. You did the sweetest thing for me. And I'm sorry you had to suffer with this all by yourself."

"You mean you're really not mad at me?" she asked the tears falling down her face.

"No" he shook his head, "Of course not."

"Oh Kyo" she fell into his arms, "I was so scared."

"You're shaking all over" he said as he held onto her, "It's okay. I'm here."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatsuharu and Rin sat on the back deck in silence. Rin stared in front of her while Haru glanced over at her now and then.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about? We've been sitting here for a long time."

"I forgot what I was going to say" he replied.

"Then I'm leaving" she stood up.

"Wait Rin please" he stood up, "Don't go."

"What do you want Haru?" she asked.

"Is it that hard to believe that I just want to spend some time with you? Or talk with you. It's been months Rin. Do you think I started playing music for the fun of it? No I started because of the situation with you. I play so I don't go black. Don't you understand I miss you? I miss being with you and holding you in my arms."

"Stop it Haru!" she shouted crying, "Just stop it! Don't talk like that! It doesn't do any good!" she let the tears slide down her cheek which made Haru cry himself.

"Rin baby don't cry" he pleaded.

"Don't call me that! I'm not you're baby anymore! It's over! You better get used to it" she dashed inside.

Hatsuharu watched for a few moments and then in a fit of rage he punched the deck with his bare hands, the tears sliding down on his own face.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Rin ran upstairs and flung herself on the bed, not being able to control the tears any longer, but sobbing harder then was humanly possible.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	20. Chp 9: Departure

**Chapter Nine: Departure**

That evening the group spent time hanging out in the living room playing card games and talking. The next morning Tohru walked downstairs and once more saw Kagura in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Kagura!" Tohru replied brightly.

"Good morning Tohru" Kagura responded cheerfully.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Sure" Kagura smiled, "Hand me that dish over there."

"Okay" Tohru nodded, "So Shigure and them are all leaving this morning?"

"Yea. I'm getting a ride with Hatsuharu so I'll be sticking around with you guys."

"Oh great. Is Rin staying?"

"No I don't think so" Kagura shook her head with a frown, "I think she's leaving too."

"Oh" Tohru said sadly.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Outside Ayame and Shigure were packing up the car while Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji watched from the porch.

"Well that's everything" Ayame replied proudly closing the trunk, "I guess we had better say goodbye" he walked up to Yuki, "Can I at least have a hug little brother?"

"Uh that would be a no" Yuki said cynically and with an angry face while Haru just grinned at his side.

"Oh please Yuki" Ayame begged.

"Beat it or I will beat you" Yuki replied with his fist clenched in front of his face.

"Uh" Ayame looked at the fist warily.

"He's right Aya, let's go" Shigure smiled with a grin, "All right you guys. You all have a safe trip back tomorrow. Haru don't drive to fast" he looked at his younger cousin.

"I won't" Hatsuharu replied.

"We'll be okay Shigure" Momiji added.

"That's good" Shigure nodded as Rin came out of the house carrying her suitcase, "Ready to go?"

"Uh huh" Rin nodded as she walked down the stairs, past a stunned Haru who's eyes became wide, "Let's go" she said as she placed her bag into the back seat and climbed in.

"Well" Shigure shrugged walking to the driver's side, "See you kids later."

"Isn't Hatori driving you back?" Yuki asked.

"No. He's riding with Akito and Kureno" Shigure replied before climbing in.

He started up the engine and then he waited till Akito's car took off first, and then followed afterwards. Hatsuharu lowered his head a bit as he walked back inside.

"Well there they go" Momiji said shielding his eyes as he watched them depart, not noticing that Yuki was paying more attention to Hatsuharu's reaction, "Now we can start having fun again."

"Yea" Yuki replied not caring either way.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatsuharu walked towards the stairs just as Tohru was coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh Hatsuharu" she said, "Did everyone leave already?"

"Yea they just left" he replied smiling somewhat, "What's going on?"

"Kagura and I made breakfast if you're interested?"

"No I'm not feeling to well" he shook his head.

"Oh. Can I get you anything?" she replied concerned.

"No I'm okay. I just think I need to lie down. Thanks for your concern though" he started up the stairs.

"Uh huh. Let me know if you do need anything though."

"I will."

"Hey" Kyo said as he came in from outside, "What's going on? Everyone gone?"

"Yea" Tohru nodded, "Hatsuharu is not feeling well."

"What's with him?" Kyo asked scratching the back of his head.

"My guess is Rin left. Maybe you should go talk to him Kyo" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Maybe" he nodded, "Maybe I will" he started to walk up the stairs.

"Hmm?" Tohru looked upstairs sadly and then returned to the kitchen.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo knocked on the door and entered in. He saw Hatsuharu sitting on the opposite end of his bed and staring out the large glass door.

"Hey Haru you got a minute?" he called out.

"Yea what's up?" Haru asked as he came in.

"Um well. I'm no expert. But I don't think you should let it get to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Rin thing" Kyo said as he sat next to him.

"You're right you're no expert" Hatsuharu replied sarcastically.

"Haru come on" Kyo snarled, "If I have to be so open with you, then you have to be open with me. I think that's a fair deal."

"Huh? You got a point. I did kid of pressure you into you telling me. All right" he sighed, "I don't know what I was expecting. I let myself down really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I gave myself false hopes" Haru stood up, "I told myself that is was possible that would be able to work it out this time. But that didn't happen, instead I made things worse. And now she's gone again. And I hate it. And I hate myself for pushing her. For trying to make her come back."

"Is that why there's a large gaping hole in our deck out back?" Kyo asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Okay I guess I got a little carried away again" Haru chuckled, "But I couldn't help it."

"I know. I guess the only advice I can give to you is the same one you gave to me a long time ago" Kyo stood up and walked over.

"What's that?"

"Is she worth the risk Haru? Does she make you happy?"

"Yes" Haru nodded.

"Then go for it and don't care what other people think. You'll hate yourself for it."

"You're throwing my words right back into my face" Hatsuharu grinned.

"Yea. Paybacks a bitch isn't it?"

They both started laughing a bit and then Hatsuharu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Kyo you made me feel a whole lot better, thanks."

"Don't mention it. After all what else could I do for our little matchmaker."

"Yea" Haru grinned sheepishly, "I already know that you two got together too."

"Figured you would. I'll bet the damn rat knows too. Figures the two of you would spy on us."

"We weren't spying Kyo. Scouts honor" Haru held up his fingers.

"Mhm" Kyo said not believing him, "Well I got to go. Tohru and I are taking the kids into town to buy some watermelon and fireworks and stuff. You interested?"

"No I think I'll stay here. Maybe I'll write a song or something."

"Yea that usually cheers you up" Kyo nodded walking out the door, "Well see you later."

"Maybe it's just me" Hatsuharu thought with a smile, "But ever since he told her, his eyes hold a gentleness in them that never was there."

_**(Next Scene)**_

At the Market place Kyo and Tohru watched as Momiji and Kisa both picked out two big watermelons.

"Okay those look great" Tohru smiled, "We need one more though."

"How about you pick it out Kyo?" Momiji suggested.

"Huh? All right" he started to look.

"And while he's doing that Kisa, Hiro, and I will go look in the fireworks stand."

"Okay be careful!" Tohru called.

"We will. Come on you two!" Momiji called.

"Let's go Hiro" Kisa replied pulling his hand excitedly while he stunned followed her.

"Huh?" Kyo said out loud, "I think I get it now."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand why he was so jealous. That time, with you. He really does love her even if he is such a little guy."

"Mhm" Tohru nodded as they walked the three watermelons to the checkout counter.

"Will this be all mam" the lady behind the counter smiled.

"Oh yes. This is it" Tohru replied as Kyo put down the last watermelon.

"Oh well if you don't mind me saying this" the woman moved her spectacles around a bit, "I must say that you two are quite the handsome couple."

"Uh thanks" Kyo replied blushing.

"Are you up for your honeymoon?" she asked curiously.

"Oh no" Tohru turned red.

"No we're still in high school" Kyo retorted getting even redder.

"Oh well you're together aren't you?"

"Yea just recently" Kyo replied picking up two of the watermelons.

"Well congratulations. And have a wonderful afternoon."

"Thank you" Tohru said as she picked up the last watermelon, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye come back again!" the woman waved.

"Strange that she knew we were a couple huh?" Tohru replied.

Maybe it really is obvious to the world," Kyo added.

_**(Next Scene)**_

That evening was spent eating watermelon, playing games and finally the fireworks display which Yuki and Hatsuharu took care of. It was a two-hour show and when it was over they all went their separate ways to bed. However during it all Kyo noticed that at times Tohru seemed so sad. He lowered his head a bit and thought.

"I wonder what's on her mind now. I'll find out when we get home tomorrow."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	21. Chp 10: Two Person Decision

**Chapter Ten: Two-Person Decision**

Tohru zipped her bag up and peered down at Kyoko who was meowing at her.

"Well girl" she smiled as she picked her up, "You about ready to go home?" she placed her into the crate, picked up her other bag, and walked over to Kisa.

"Ready Kisa?" she asked.

"Mhm" Kisa replied shouldering her bag, "Let's go Sissy."

They both walked downstairs, and outside to the car where Hatsuharu, Hiro, and Yuki were putting the bags in the back of the van. Tohru and Kisa handed over their bags to Haru who was smiling, and in a much better mood because of the talk that he had with Kyo. Momiji was already sitting in the car patiently. Kagura came out of the house swinging her bag just as Hiro placed the cat carrier into the middle seat, where Tohru was planning on sitting. Finally Kyo came out of the house, as Kagura was climbing into the front seat. Tohru and Yuki climbed into the car as well as Kyo. The three of them sat down in the middle seat while Hiro and Kisa climbed into the back with Momiji. When all was said and done, Hatsuharu closed the trunk and walked over to the driver's side. He climbed in and started up the van. They drove away from the summerhouse and Momiji sighed contently.

"You know that was a pretty good vacation, huh Tohru?" he patted her on her shoulder.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "I couldn't agree with you more."

Hatsuharu smiled as he drove and once more cranked his music up loud enough that it filled the whole van.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatsuharu pulled up at the corner and stopped the van. Yuki opened the door and the three of them climbed out.

"See you all at school tomorrow!" Momiji waved.

"Goodbye Momiji" Tohru waved back, "Good bye Kisa, Kagura, and Hiro. Goodbye to you as well Hatsuharu."

"See ya!" Haru winked.

"Yes Good bye Tohru" Kagura added.

"Bye Sissy" Kisa waved while Hiro just shrugged.

"You little brat! Can't you even say goodbye properly?" Kyo said angrily.

"Leave him alone Kyo" Yuki warned, "See you later Haru" he replied as he closed the door.

"Bye!"

Hatsuharu drove away and the three of them walked back to Shigure's house, Kyo carrying Tohru's bag as well as his own. Tohru was the first to the door to open it.

"Hello Shigure! We're back!"

Yuki and Kyo came in and Tohru let Kyoko out of her carrier. She shook a little and then ran upstairs.

"Hmm? He doesn't seem to be here" Tohru replied.

"He probably went into the city," Yuki suggested as the three of them walked into the sitting room, "He said he had work to do."

"Yea" Kyo nodded.

"Well then" Tohru said clapping her hands together, "I guess it will just be the three of us for dinner tonight. I'm gonna go get it started."

"Okay" Kyo nodded, "I'll take your bag upstairs for you."

"Okay" she agreed walking into the kitchen.

_**(Next Scene)**_

That evening Shigure showed up just after Tohru was clearing the plates. During dinner Kyo had watched her face. It had changed from a smile to a worried frown quite quickly as dinner died down, and now he was on the roof contemplating on what she could be so worried about. Tohru climbed the ladder and saw him sigh heavily.

"Kyo."

"Hey" he smiled, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering what you're doing up here" she said coming over, "After all you only come up here when you're worried about something" she sat down.

"Well I am" he nodded, "I am worried about something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Me? But why are you worried about me? I'm all right" she replied astonished.

"Mnm" he shook his head, "No you're not. And you haven't been all right for a few days now. What is it Tohru?" he asked as her face lowered, "What's bothering you? Is it that thing with Akito?"

"No" she shook her head, "But then again it is a little. I just feel so bad right now."

"Why? I told you that I don't blame you. I blame that creep for using you that way."

"No that's not it. It's just that is the first time that I have ever really been terrified around him" she looked at Kyo straight in the eye, "It was different then all the other times."

"You mean like the time he hit you up at the summer house?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded but stopped, "Hey how did you know about that?"

"C'mon Tohru it was pretty obvious" Kyo smirked, "You don't think I bought that line that you and Momiji tripped in the woods do you?"

"No I guess not" she shook her head, "But getting back to the subject. Even that time didn't scare me as much as this time. Kyo" she turned to him again, "It wasn't any normal kiss, you know. I mean it wasn't what I was expecting. I thought he would just you know kiss me normally. Instead he was quite forceful and the kiss lasted a lot longer than I though it would."

"Wait a second he was forceful? You mean he pushed himself onto you?"

"Well yea sort of."

"I see" Kyo frowned and then sighed, "Well I can understand why you're afraid of him now. But you don't have to worry about him anymore Tohru" he took her hands, "I promise you will never have to go through another ordeal like that again."

"But Kyo what scares me more than anything. Is that, that was my first kiss. My first kiss and there was no love, or anything. He just used me in his plan to get at you. I feel so dirty and used and I don't like that feeling."

"Tohru" Kyo replied softly, "I don't have the power to get rid of the memory of what happened but I do have the power to help you get rid of the feelings because of it."

"What do you mean? How can you?"

Kyo leaned in slightly and placed his lips over Tohru's gently kissing them. Then he pulled away and looked into her astonished eyes.

"That was our first kiss" she replied with a small smile.

"I know" he smiled back brushing his hand through her hair, "I also know it wasn't your first. But I'm hoping that one will help to erase the bad one you received. Sort of like a clean slate. Tohru I don't want anything that happened up at the beach house to affect our relationship. What's done is done. It's time we move on and find out what sorts of things await for us at the end of our journey."

"I agree" she nodded pressing her forehead into his, "We won't worry about it anymore."

"Good" he smiled as she fell into his arms and they both lay on the roof watching the stars together.

"As long as we have each other Kyo" Tohru replied, "We'll be all right."

"Exactly" he kissed the top of her forehead.

_**(Next Scene)**_

From where he stood Yuki could see them together on the roof. He was on his way to the secret base to do some night gardening. He smiled and then turned away walking into the woods.

"It is a wonderful thing that they found each other" he thought to himself, "Now the only thing left for me is to start doing the things in my life that are best for me."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	22. Bk9:Chp1: Making it Official

**Book Nine: Dating and Romance**

_**Chapter One: Making it Official**_

Tohru and Kyo walked down from the roof and into the kitchen for some last minute clean up just as Yuki arrived back from the secret base carrying some vegetables. Tohru smiled as he entered the kitchen and gently took the vegetables from him and began to wash them off. As she did a thought came into her head and she turned to Kyo who was once more drinking out of the milk carton.

"Kyo."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, I know that you want to keep this a secret from the family, but do you think it would be all right if I told Hana and Up at least. I mean they know how I feel about you already. And I really can't keep it from them."

"I don't see why not" he nodded, "In fact, I don't see why we should keep it a secret from the rest of the world."

"What do you mean?" she asked her left eyebrow slightly rose while Yuki leaned against the wall listening.

"Well. I don't want the family to know, yet, but there's no rule against the fact that the school has to know."

"You mean like making it official?" Yuki spoke up.

"Hey stay out of it!" Kyo snarled, "You're not involved with this."

"I'm just saying, I think it's a great idea."

"You do" Tohru looked at him surprised.

"Mhm" he nodded, "One it would take the heat off you with the Prince Yuki fan club."

"You know about that?" Tohru said equally surprised.

"Of course I do Miss Honda. I'm not totally oblivious to their activities. I just choose to avoid it that's all. I mean I'm flattered and everything, but I think they go a little too far sometimes."

"You got that right" Kyo frowned, "And over You of all people."

Yuki frowned but Tohru said something that turned both his and Kyo's attention back to her.

"Well" she smiled, "If you think it's a good idea. Then let's do it Kyo. Tomorrow let's make it official."

"Okay" he nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me" he smiled finally.

"Good" she smiled back at him, "It's getting late. I should get to bed. Good night Yuki."

"Good night Miss Honda" Yuki smiled as she walked over to the door.

"Goodnight" she looked lovingly at Kyo.

"Goodnight" he replied with a smile as she exited.

Then he sighed and headed towards the sitting room. He sat down and scratched the back of his head.

**(Next Scene)**

Yuki came out of the kitchen and walked around to the other side of the table and sat down staring at Kyo.

"What?" Kyo finally said irritated.

"I was just thinking, do you really think it's unnecessary to not tell anybody in the family."

"What do you mean?"

"What about Shigure?"

"What about him. I can't tell him. You know that better than anyone. The first person he would go tell is Akito and that's the last person I want to know right now."

"What makes you make that assumption?"

"Come on you damn rat. The first time that Tohru saw us transform he went straight to Akito. He didn't have to. He could have kept it a secret. But he went to him anyway. I can't reveal it to Shigure. I'm not ready for Akito to know yet."

"Akito will know?

"He's not stupid. And I'm not ashamed of this relationship. When Tohru went and talked to him she told him how she felt and I'm going to be the same way."

"Wait a second, she talked to Akito alone?"

"I don't want to get into the details. But that day we couldn't find her, that's where she was. At the main house."

"Alone with Akito?" Yuki said still surprised.

"Do I have to spell it out for you" Kyo replied angrily, "YES! I'm not lying about it."

"Do you have any idea what they talked about in there?"

"I do, but I already told you I'm not giving you any details" Kyo stood up, "Look I'm going to bed. Just don't tell Shigure anything. Not yet anyway."

"I won't" Yuki frowned, "If that's the way you and Miss Honda want it."

"Yes that's the way we want it" Kyo said so finally that Yuki didn't say a word more.

He just watched as Kyo exited the room. After a couple more minutes, he sighed, stood up and headed for his room.

From outside the doorway Shigure leaned against the wall and smiled slightly to himself.

"So they want to keep it a secret from me" he grinned, "Well that's all right. I'll be patient until they are ready to tell me" he pulled away from the wall and walked back into his study.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next morning Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo said goodbye to Shigure at the door. He looked like his normal self and just smiled as they departed. When they arrived at the gates of the school Yuki went in ahead as Tohru and Kyo lingered back.

"You ready for this?" Kyo asked her.

"Uh huh" she nodded a bit uncertain, "Are you?"

"Yea" he nodded back.

"We don't have to do this you know" she replied, "If you're uncomfortable I mean."

"What do we have to hide" he said looking into the air and then down at her with a smile, "Right?"

"Right" she smiled back as he held his hand out for hers.

She took it and then took a deep breath.

"Well" she thought, "This is it. The moment of truth."

"We've come this far" Kyo thought as they stepped into the courtyard, "We might as well go all the way."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	23. Chp 2: The Rumor

_**Chapter Two: The Rumor**_

As Tohru and Kyo walked in hand in hand the courtyard was a buzz with whispers. From the sidelines the Prince Yuki fan club watched astonished. Hana and Uo spotted them coming in and looked on in both surprise and suspicion. Tohru and Kyo walked over to them and Uo was the first to speak.

"What's going on Tohru?" Uo asked as Kyo stood idly by watching his friends make eyes at him.

"Well, Kyo and I decided to make it official. We told each other how we felt at the summer house."

"You mean you're a couple now?" Uo replied as Hana looked like she would cry, "Is that true Orange top?" she turned to him.

"Yea uh" he said nervously looking around him, "Listen Tohru, I'm gonna go to my locker. I'll see you in class."

"Okay" she nodded as he sprinted to the doorway with a his friends and a few of the other boys following him, "I guess everyone is surprised."

"Yea" Uo nodded, "But congratulations. I'm so happy for you Tohru."

"Thanks Uo" Tohru smiled, "Hana you haven't said anything."

"I" Hana replied, "I am very happy for you Tohru. I'm glad that you told one another. I also feel like I'm gonna cry."

"Hmm?"

"Oh it's nothing" Uo replied in a rush, "Come on let's go to our lockers and get our books, "The news about you and Kyo should be all over school by now."

**(Next Scene)**

Uo didn't know the half of it. By the end of first period, everyone was talking about it. However it wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was about to come. At second period as Tohru sat down a bunch of her male classmates came over asking for her phone number. Before she could answer the Prince Yuki fan club led by Minami Kinoshita pushed their way through to her desk.

"Tohru Honda!" Minami shouted as they boys backed off and the small group of girls surrounded her desk.

Hana and Uo heard the commotion and walked over.

"Is the rumor I hear true?"

"Rumor? What rumor?" Tohru looked at her confused.

"Oh come on" Miho said, "It's all over school."

"The rumor that you dumped our beloved Prince Yuki for that orange headed cousin of his?" Minami continued interrupting.

"What?"

"That's ridiculous. And back off" Uo replied.

"If you know what's good for you," Hana added dangerously.

The fan club girls took one look at Hana and took a step back.

"You wicked girl" Minami said as they moved away, "You'll pay for breaking Prince Yuki's heart."

"But I" Tohru stuttered.

"What are they talking about?" Uo replied with a frown.

"Who knows?" Hana said, "Tohru are you all right?"

"I don't know. I don't understand."

Tohru wasn't the only one having a hard time. At break time the Prince Yuki fan club threatened Kyo quite a bit, as well as some of the other boys in his class. Several girls came up to him asking for his number as well. It was pure pandemonium. The students in the school were hounding Kyo and Tohru and finally they had no choice but to run away from it. Kyo in one direction and Tohru in the other.

"What am I going to do?" Tohru replied to Hana and Uo who were with her.

A group of girls were coming her way. An angry looking bunch of girls.

"I tell you what. Do you have a place you can run to?" Uo asked.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "I'll go to the student council office to find Yuki. Maybe he can help me with this mess."

"You go then Tohru" Hana replied, "We'll take care of the crowd."

"Thanks you guys" she dashed away, "I owe you one!"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile on the other side of the building Yuki was also having problems. The girls were chasing him much more then usual and he ran to his office, dug out the key from his pocket, and slid inside as fast as he could. He caught his breath for a minute as he heard the cries of sympathy outside.

"I can't believe this."

"Yun. Yun" Kakeru Manabe appeared from the back room.

"Kakeru?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to escape the crowd out there," Yuki said short of breath, "Mr. Manabe."

"Yea."

"I'm gonna ask you a question and you better answer me correctly" he looked him straight in the eye, "Did you or did you not start a rumor around school involving me, Miss Honda, and Kyo?"

"Uh rumor? Oh that rumor. No I didn't. Not in this case, and usually I am the person who starts stuff like that."

"Okay" Yuki sighed in relief but then heard knocking on the door, "Oh no. I'm not here" he ducked behind his desk.

"I'll get it" Kakeru smiled and opened the door to find Tohru also out of breath, "Oh. You're Tohru Honda aren't you?"

"Yes" she nodded fervently, "I'm looking for Yuki is he here?"

"Come on in. Yun Yun! You have company."

"I told you I don't want" Yuki started to say but stopped, "Miss Honda? Are you all right?"

"Not really. That's why I came here."

"Well sit down. I guess you're having as much trouble as I am. Kakeru get her some water."

"Roger" Kakeru saluted and went to the back room.

"Thank you Yuki. I am so sorry to put you through this."

"No I'm sorry Miss Honda. I thought this was going to solve the problem. Instead it has just made it worse."

Suddenly someone else knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yuki called out nervously.

"It's just us" Momiji and Haru stuck their heads through the door.

"And a cat who needs shelter" Haru added with a smile.

"Shut up!" Kyo replied sauntering in.

"Kyo" Tohru said surprised as she rushed to his side, "Are you okay?"

"Ah. This is nuts. Who would have thought that making it official would make it be this crazy."

"So that's what's going on?" Momiji replied.

Everyone looked at him and noticed he was now sporting a boys uniform but they didn't say anything, since Kakeru came back into the room with Tohru's water.

"So you and Tohru decided to make it official huh?" Hatsuharu said, "And this is what happened."

"Ridiculous rumor," Kyo grumbled, "What are we going to do?"

"What exactly is the rumor?" Momiji asked, "I mean I heard bits and pieces but not everything."

"Well apparently" Tohru began.

"Allow me Miss Honda. Uh Kakeru do you mind?"

"Aw come on Yun Yun let me stay," he pleaded.

"Go please."

"Okay" he jumped off the desk he was sitting on, "I'll go tidy up the back" he left the room.

"Yun Yun?" Kyo smirked at him.

"Anyway" Yuki frowned at him, "As I was saying. Apparently they think that Miss Honda dumped me for Kyo. And now they all feel sorry for me. I keep getting sympathy notes. From guys and girls."

"And I'm either getting hate mail or open invitation for dates" Kyo replied.

"Me too" Tohru nodded, "What are we going to do?"

"Anybody got any ideas. Haru you're usually the idea man, you got one?" Yuki asked.

"Not this time" Hatsuharu grinned, "But I'll probably have to come up with something."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Oh great" Yuki said putting a hand to his head, "Come in."

Machi Kuragi entered the room.

"Machi?" he replied surprised.

" Hey? What are you doing in here Yuki?" she asked with a frown on her face staring at everyone in the room.

"Uh discussing, how to squash the rumor that's going around."

"Rumor? So it's a rumor?"

"Yes. You thought it was true."

"Well I wasn't sure."

"Oh man. Well it's not true. And I would hate to think that you of all people would think it was" he stopped himself blushing a little.

"Why's that Yuki?" Momiji asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yea Yuki do tell?" Haru added.

"Better yet" Yuki replied changing the subject, "Miss Honda, Kyo you should be getting back to class."

"How are we going to do that?" Kyo said, "The whole school will be looking for us."

"I have an answer to that one" Hatsuharu spoke up, " Tohru goes one way, you go the other. You come with me Kyo. And Momiji will go with Tohru."

"Sounds like a good idea" Momiji nodded.

"But going with you means I have to go the long way" Kyo grumbled.

"Hey would you rather bump into people?"

"No. Okay let's go" he sighed, "I'll go out first."

He and Haru departed while Tohru and Momiji waited.

"I'll catch up with you later Miss Honda" Yuki replied.

"Okay" she nodded as she and Momiji left the room.

"What's going on Yuki?" Machi asked after they left.

Yuki sighed.

"I'll explain everything."

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Tohru and Momiji walked down the halls they noticed that it was empty. Tohru turned to Momiji and finally asked the question that had been in her mind since he had entered the room.

"Momiji I couldn't help but noticing, but you're wearing a boys uniform now."

"Yea" Momiji nodded sadly, "It was Akito's idea. He said I need to dress more like a boy from now on. No actually he ordered me to."

"When?"

"Up at the summer house. You know that day we went to visit him? We all saw him individually. Anyway I have to wear the boys uniform from now on. I guess it's about time anyway."

They arrived at Tohru's class just as Kyo arrived with Hatsuharu.

"Well we'll see you guys later" Momiji said with a wink and departing with Haru.

"Good luck" he smiled as he walked away.

Kyo and Tohru watched them leave and then looked at each other.

"I guess I'll go in first" she replied.

"No" Kyo shook his head taking her hand gently, "Tohru we have nothing to hide. Let's just go in together."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. We'll think of something" he said but then thought as they entered, "I hope."

_**(Next Scene)**_

For several days it went on like this and it got so bad that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had to wait until after everyone left to leave themselves. Hatsuharu and Momiji waited with them.

"Coast is clear" Haru said shouldering his bag, "This really can't go on."

"I know" Kyo replied appearing, "But what are we going to do?"

"He's right. This is crazy" Yuki added, "Miss Honda do you work tonight?"

"Not till tomorrow."

"Then we have to think of something."

"Well I might have an idea" Haru replied, "You should talk to Shigure about this."

"Shigure?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Yea" Haru nodded, "He knows how to get out of tough situations. I suggest you talk to him."

"What do we got to lose Kyo?" Yuki looked at his cousin meaningfully.

"I guess nothing. Of course this means we have to tell him about Tohru and me. But" he sighed, "I guess it's about time."

"It's either this or running away and hiding for the rest of your school lives" Momiji replied, "Go talk to Shigure, he'll be helpful."

"I think we should" Tohru said taking Kyo's hand.

"Okay then" he nodded leading the way, "Let's go."

Momiji and Hatsuharu watched as they left the school grounds.

"What a mess huh Haru?"

"Yea" he nodded, "But we should be used to this chaos by now."

"True" Momiji agreed, "We should get home, we're late enough as it is."

Hatsuharu nodded once more and then followed Momiji, striding behind him with his bag flung over his shoulder.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	24. Chp 3: Ayame's Idea

_**Chapter Three: Ayame's Idea**_

That evening Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki waited for the perfect opportunity to talk to Shigure. They were all silent at dinner and Shigure watched their worried expressions with much concern himself. He placed his rice ball down and cleared his throat.

"I don't want to be nosy or anything" he replied, "But what's on your minds?"

"What do you mean Shigure?" Yuki asked as Tohru and Kyo looked at one another.

"Well the three of you, if you don't mind me saying for the past few days have looked so down. I was just wondering if there was something wrong."

"Actually" Tohru spoke up, "There is something."

"Um yea" Kyo nodded, "Something we wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh. What is it?" Shigure asked his interest now piqued.

"Well in order to tell you, we have to tell you something else" Kyo started, "But you have to promise, and seriously promise not to tell anyone in the family."

"All right. I promise."

"Not even Akito" Kyo replied seriously.

"My this must be some secret. All right Kyo I solemnly swear that nothing you say in this room tonight shall leave it. Is that fair enough?"

"Okay. Well for starters. Up at the summer house, Tohru and I we finally told each other that we love one another."

"Oh?" Shigure raised his eyebrow quite convincingly.

"Yea. But hardly anyone else in the family knows."

"I gather that Yuki knows" Shigure said.

"Yes I know. I've known for quite some time" Yuki replied.

"Oh I see."

"We wanted to tell you Shigure" Tohru said, "Just we weren't really sure how you would react."

Shigure smiled and took her hand.

"Tohru. Kyo. I can keep this a secret if it is what you really want. After all I kept Hatori and Kana's secret for so long. I can't be biased now can I?"

"You kept it a secret?" Yuki replied, "I thought Akito knew about it?"

"No actually he didn't. No one did, except for Aya and me. And we swore that we would keep the secret until he was ready to tell. I will the do the same for both of you."

"Thank you Shigure" Tohru replied with a smile.

"Yes thanks" Kyo added a bit relieved.

"My pleasure" Shigure grinned, "Now was there a second of all?"

"Yea. Now that you know this" Kyo began again, "We can tell you what is bothering us. Where to begin? Well, it started Monday. Tohru and I decided that making it official at school that we're a couple wasn't such a bad idea, so we did. Only it didn't turn out to be such a good idea after all" Kyo frowned on the last sentence.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked leaning forward a little.

"Well" Yuki replied, "A rumor started around a school. One that involves myself, Miss Honda, and Kyo."

"A rumor? What did the rumor say?"

"That Miss Honda had dumped me for Kyo" Yuki continued as Shigure leaned back interested and with a perspective grin on his face, "And now the whole school either hates Miss Honda or Kyo, or are trying to date them. And as for me, I'm getting sympathy from left and right."

"I see" Shigure said, "Well that is quite a predicament."

"We want to know, well Haru suggested that we talk to you" Kyo replied, "Do you think you can help us?"

"By giving you" Shigure began, "I mean, help how? How do you want me to help you?"

"Well" Tohru said, "How can we convince the school that the rumor that's going around is false? That it's not true, and that Kyo and Yuki are not upset by the fact that I am with him."

"Hmm?" Shigure stood up, "You know what" he replied turning to look at all three of them, "The best person to help you with this particular problem, would be Aya."

"Are you serious?" Kyo asked angrily as Yuki lowered his eyes.

"How can Ayame help us?" Tohru replied.

"Aya knows a lot about rumors" Shigure sat back down, "First hand in fact. And the truth is he comes up with the best ideas as far as this sort of situation requires. If you want my advice, that's the best I can give you. You should go see Ayame. In fact I can call him up right now, and tell him that you'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Actually" Kyo said, "I don't know if we can do that, I mean Tohru's got to work."

"So why don't you and Yuki go and talk to him then?"

"I guess that's an idea" Yuki replied, "We could do that, if he really is the best person to speak to" he said with a bit of doubt in his words.

"I assure you Aya is the best. He can help you with your problem."

"I'm gonna go with you" Tohru replied as Shigure got up to make the phone call.

"What?" Kyo looked at her confused.

"I'm gonna go with you" she repeated, "I can always switch days. In fact I'm not really supposed to be going back tomorrow. I just chose to. They have a lot of workers tomorrow night, so I can easily call and say I'm not coming in. I don't want you guys to do this alone."

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked as Yuki nodded his head.

"Mhm. I'm sure. Besides it will be nice to see Ayame's shop again."

"Yea" Yuki agreed still doubting as Shigure came back into the room.

"All right" he replied as he sat back down, "It's all settled. He'll meet you at the store tomorrow."

"Okay" Kyo nodded still a bit wary.

"Okay" Tohru said with a grin.

"Great" Yuki replied with a deep sense of dread.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next afternoon, as had been the custom for the rest of the week, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki remained after school till everyone had left. The day had been particularly difficult so they all sighed heavily as once more Hatsuharu and Momiji were their lookouts.

"Coast is clear!" Momiji said.

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki came out of the bushes that they had been hiding in.

"So did you guys figure out something to do?" Hatsuharu asked, "I mean did you talk to Shigure?"

"Yea we talked to him," Kyo grumbled.

"Well what did he say?"

"He told us the best person to solve our problem" Kyo replied, "Was Ayame."

"Aya? Really?" Momiji said astonished.

"Yes" Yuki said, "We're on our way to his shop right now."

"Well good luck to you" Haru replied.

"Thanks you guys" Tohru said, "And thank you for your help again."

"Don't mention it Tohru" Momiji replied, "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yea maybe by that time, you guys will figure something out, and you won't have to do this anymore" Haru added.

"Let's hope" Kyo said, "Well you damn rat, lead the way."

Yuki sighed and then walked towards the exit with Tohru right behind him, and Kyo following at a slow pace in the rear.

_**(Next Scene)**_

They arrived downtown and Kyo stared at the front of the store with a horrified frown on his face.

"Oh" Tohru exclaimed, "It looks like he changed the front a little bit."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kyo replied.

"I wish I was" Yuki said, "Come on."

He led the way inside and Kyo gazed around the room. He frowned again and stared at the place confused.

"I thought" he began, "This is a fabric store?"

"I'm sorry but we're closed today" a young woman appeared.

She was dressed in a cute little nurse uniform, which was pale pink in color. Her glasses shone as she appeared and she smiled widely.

"Oh it's you little brother" Mine said with a smile, "I should have known."

"Hello again Miss Kurami" he replied politely.

"And Tohru you have come to visit us as well" Mine walked over and took her hand, "Ayame will be so happy. I don't believe that I have met this fellow" she looked at Kyo's confused face.

"Uh that is my cousin Kyo" Yuki replied, "Miss Kurami is my brother in?"

"Oh yes of course. He's in the back. Won't you come with me? He had the shop closed up just for this occasion" they walked to the back where they saw two couches and some tea waiting."

"Occasion?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's always an important occasion when Ayame's younger brother comes to visit. Please sit and I'll get him for you."

"Thank you" Tohru said as they sat down.

Kyo nodded and then turned to the other two as she left the room.

"Who is that?"

"Oh that's Mine Kurami" Tohru explained, "She's Ayame's personal assistant."

"Oh. What is she wearing?"

"Her uniform" Yuki said.

"Oh. Funny it looked like a nurses uniform to me."

"It is a nurses uniform" Tohru replied.

"What kind of a store is this?"

"How nice of you to ask Lucky Kyo" Ayame appeared in the room, "I always adore it when people take an interest in my little store."

"Don't call me that" Kyo seethed as Ayame walked over and sat dramatically down.

"Oh Yuki I can't tell you how excited I was when Shigure said that you were coming to see me. I about burst with happiness. Oh and Princess Tohru you too. So glad that you could come."

"Thank you Ayame" Tohru nodded.

Kyo cleared his throat angrily to get his attention.

"Ahem!"

"Of course" Ayame winced a little as he picked up his cup and saucer, "Now what is so important that you simply had no choice to come to dear little old me for advice."

"Uh" Yuki started to say his head spinning already, "Brother it is important as you put it, but please do not make a big deal about it."

"All right. What is it? Anything you need to know from me brother I will gladly be of any service."

"Kyo" Yuki looked at his cousin.

"Right" Kyo frowned a little as he spoke up and cleared his throat; "Well for starters, we have to tell you something in order to ask for your help."

"Yes" Ayame waved his hand dramatically encouraging him to go on.

"Um we already told Shigure and a few others in the family know, but if we tell you, you have to swear that you will never tell anyone else."

"Ooh a juicy secret" Ayame rubbed his hands together, "I like that."

"Uh" Yuki thought disgustedly, "He's making a big deal already."

"Go on, Kyo" Ayame was careful with the name.

"Thank you" Kyo said a bit stunned but continued, "Well when we up at the summer house Tohru and I" he replied taking her hand, "We told each other that we loved one another."

"Is this true?" Ayame held a hand to his chest and looked at Tohru surprised.

"Yes Ayame" Tohru nodded while Yuki smiled slightly, "It's true. Kyo and I love each other."

"Wow. I mean wow. That's amazing. You and Kyo I never would have thought."

"Hence the reason we're here," Kyo said angrily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What he means brother is our problem has to do with the fact that Miss Honda and Kyo have admitted how they feel" Yuki replied.

"All right" Ayame said taking a sip of tea, "Tell me more."

"To make a long story short" Yuki continued, "A rumor started at school that Miss Honda dumped me for Kyo. And now Kyo and Miss Honda are dealing with people who are either interested in them, or people who are hating them a great deal."

"Oh but this involves you too doesn't it?"

"Uh huh I'm getting to that. I on the other hand am getting sympathetic gestures, letters. It's gotten so bad we can't leave the school when everyone else does."

"It's pure pandemonium" Kyo replied, "Crowds of people. It's crazy."

"Now what do you think makes these people think that Yuki needs sympathy? What ion earth would give them the notion that Yuki isn't happy for the both of you?"

"I don't know" Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe because Kyo and I don't get along" Yuki suggested, "And it's quite obvious."

"Huh? Well. The solution to your problem is simple then."

"It is?" Kyo said.

"Absolutely. You and Yuki have to find a way to convince your fellow students that you're friends."

Kyo and Yuki paused for a moment as Tohru looked on. Kyo was the first to speak up.

"Say that again?"

"They think that you hate each other right? So they obviously could easily start a rumor like this" Ayame stood up, "However if the two of you could somehow convince the other students that you're friends and that you brother really are okay with the relationship, then the rumor will be no more. You see. It's simple."

"So all that Yuki and Kyo have to do" Tohru replied, "Is pretend to like one another for a day?"

"Precisely" Ayame folded his arms, "What do you two think of that?"

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces and the same thought in their head.

"Me? Pretend to like him? Never in a million years!"

_**(To Be Continued…)**_


	25. Part 2: Ayame's Idea

_**Part Two:**_

It was a few moments till Kyo and Yuki turned back to Ayame and looked at him straight in the eye.

"That is really our best option?" Yuki asked.

"Undoubtly" Ayame replied, "It is the best way to convince the other students that you dear little brother are absolutely thrilled about the fact that Tohru and Kyo are a couple. Don't you agree Tohru?"

"Well" Tohru looked at the two boys nervously, "It does sound like a very interesting concept. They won' t be expecting it."

"Exactly."

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other once more as Mine walked back into the room.

"Excuse me" Mine replied, "Ayame Mr. Awayuki is on the phone and he is insisting on talking to you."

"Oh" Ayame stood up, "Please excuse me," he said to his three guests, "Mr. Awayuki is one of my best customers. I have to take this call. But I shall return."

"Take your time" Tohru called as he exited, "So what do you guys think?" she asked the other two.

"I don't like this idea" Kyo stood up and crossed the room, "I mean. Pretending to like the damn rat for a whole day. I don't think that I could do it" he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Look stupid cat" Yuki replied cynically, "I don't like the idea of being nice to you any more then you like the idea of being nice to me, however my brother's idea is not a bad one. Would it kill us to try to act like we like one another for one day?"

"I don't think I can do it" Kyo repeated, "I hate you. And there is no way I can pretend otherwise."

"Well it's either this or we spend the rest of our school days hiding in offices and behind bushes" Yuki stood up crossing his arms, "Which would you prefer?"

Kyo glared at him and as Tohru rose, her hands pressed together he sighed and pulled away from the wall.

"I guess it wouldn't be too hard. I mean. If this is our only option, I guess I can pretend for one day that I like you" he once more leaned against the wall and grumbled, "But I still protest."

"That's fine stupid cat, as long as we are in agreement. Tomorrow we will spend as much time together as possible to prove to the school that everything is kosher between us. That means walking to class together, smiling, and maybe even having lunch together" he winced as he said the words.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Kyo raised an eyebrow angrily.

"Tohru!" Ayame called, "Can I see you for a moment?"

"Oh uh sure" she nodded, "I'll be right back you guys" she left the room.

Yuki looked at Kyo and saw him scowl and sighed heavily.

"Listen Kyo if you won't do it for yourself at least do it for Miss Honda. She doesn't deserve to be going through this any more then we do."

Kyo gazed at the entranceway that Tohru had departed from just moments ago and sighed again. He pulled away from the wall and walked over to Yuki standing right in front of him.

"All right rat boy. Tomorrow we'll put your brother's idea into play."

A couple minutes later Tohru came back into the room with an outfit that Mine had made just for her. It was a beautiful pale purple dress with trimming. Tohru thanked Mine for the dress and Mine blushed. Ayame came out from the back room with a grin on his face.

"Well now" he replied, "Have we decided?"

"Yes brother" Yuki nodded, "We are going to take your advice and see what happens."

"Excellent" Ayame beamed, "You won't regret coming to me I guarantee it. Mine will show you out, oh and Yuki."

"Yes" Yuki looked back as Kyo and Tohru followed Mine to the door.

"Do come back again. You don't know how much it thrills me to see you."

Yuki said nothing but simply nodded and walked over to the front door, bowing to Mine as he left. Ayame joined Mine at the front door and leaned his head happily on her shoulder. He sighed contently and the two of them went back to the back room once more.

_**(Next Scene)**_

That night, as they had done about a year before, Kyo and Yuki practiced their routine on what they would do the next day. Once more Yuki was the coach leading the way and Kyo was doing his best to follow. When they were finished, tired and worn out they both went to bed. Tohru had been watching all night from her bedroom window, unable to really concentrate on much else. As she saw them come back inside she closed her window and got ready for bed herself. Before climbing under the covers, Tohru stopped at the picture of her mother and gazed lovingly at it.

"Mom" she replied, "Please let everything go well tomorrow. Not for myself but for Kyo and Yuki. This whole situation has got them worried. I don't like seeing either of them this way, but hopefully Ayame's idea will work. Well anyway, Good night Mom" she walked away from the frame, turned off the light, and climbed under the covers.

Kyoko, who had been cleaning herself on the floor, jumped onto the bed and delicately walked across the covers, rubbed her face on Tohru's hand and purred as Tohru gently petted her. She lay down next to her master and she and Tohru slept a most peaceful sleep, despite all the worries that still remained in Tohru's head. One in particular that had nothing to do with the situation at school.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The following morning Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked into the school grounds together laughing and talking quite animatedly. The first thing the students noticed was the fact that Yuki and Kyo were walking side by side while Tohru was on the other side of Kyo, him being in the middle. Kyo walked to his locker and his friends followed.

"Good morning Kyo Kyo" one of the boys said.

"I told you guys not to call me that" Kyo replied shortly.

"What's the deal man?" another one spoke up, "How come you and Yuki are being so friendly with one another? Don't you hate him?"

"No. What ever gave you guys that idea" Kyo slammed his locker shut, "Why would I hate the guy who convinced me and Tohru to reveal how we felt about each other? Come on" he said as the two boys stared at him dumbfounded, "We're gonna be late for class."

For the remainder of the afternoon Kyo and Yuki were in close proximity of each other. They were partners in a class assignment, and they even had lunch together. Plus the story that Kyo had told his friends about Yuki's matchmaking was already all around the school. Not one person came up to Tohru or Kyo with ideas of hate. Not one person was sympathetic towards Yuki anymore. In fact as Tohru strolled over to talk with the both of them while they ate, people completely abandoned the idea of the rumor altogether.

"I hate to say it" Kyo replied to Yuki and Tohru as another group of astonished students came by, "But your brother's idea was pure genius."

"Yes" Yuki nodded, "He was right. It worked."

By the end of the day, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru felt a great sense of freedom lifted off their shoulders. They walked home when everyone else left and they were all smiling in relief as they walked through the door.

"So did Aya's idea work?" Shigure asked at the front door as they took off their shoes.

"Yep" Kyo said, "And the best part is now I can go back to hating the damn rat all over again."

"Well" Yuki added, "It was no picnic for me either."

They both walked upstairs while Shigure grimaced a bit while Tohru continued smiling.

"Those two" he sighed, "Hopefully one day they will learn to get along. You must be relieved that it's all over Tohru."

"Yes very much" she nodded, "By the way Shigure, what are you doing standing in the hall like this? Usually you're sitting in the sitting room reading your paper."

"Oh thank you Tohru" Shigure grinned, "I almost forgot. Here" he handed her an envelope, "This came in the mail for you today. I just wanted to give it to you personally."

"Thank you Shigure" Tohru replied but her face fell when she saw the front of the envelope.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Oh no" she shook her head smiling once more, "I'm gonna go change" she walked over to the stairs leaving Shigure confused and shrugging his shoulders.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru opened the door to her room and sighed. She looked at her desk and then looked down at the envelope in her hand.

"Not another one" she thought as she placed it on her desk on top of another envelope that was an exact duplicate, "I don't understand" she shook her head.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	26. Chp 4: Machi and Yuki

_**Chapter Four: Machi and Yuki**_

With the rumor gone and no longer floating around Yuki could get back to his normal duties off running the student council. It had been two weeks since the unfortunate rumor and now that life was getting back to semi-normal Yuki was much more comfortable talking with the council. It was a Wednesday afternoon and he was on his way to the office with a stack of papers under one arm. He opened the door and expected Kakeru to come jumping at him at any moment. But he didn't. Instead Yuki settled comfortably in his chair and placed the papers onto his desk in front of him. It was study period and he was anxious to get some work done, during his free period before the first afternoon class. A few moments later Kakeru came strolling in with a smile.

"Good afternoon Yun Yun!" he said as he closed the door.

"Good afternoon Kakeru. Oh I'm glad that you're here" Yuki looked up, "I wanted to discuss this afternoon's meeting with you."

"This afternoon? I thought it was tomorrow afternoon?" Kakeru frowned surprised.

"No" Yuki shook his head pointing to the calendar, "It's this afternoon."

"What do you know" Kakeru replied, "You're right. Unfortunately I can't make it. I've got work. Oh and if you're expecting Kimi or Shorty to show up, they also have previous engagements."

"Well this is just perfect" Yuki said sarcastically, "This meeting was very important. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well" Kakeru replied sitting on Yuki's desk, which he frowned at disapprovingly, "This meeting is about the school budget right? So who better to discuss the school budget, then you and Machi? The secretary."

"Machi is available?" Yuki asked.

"As far as I know, she has no plans" Kakeru smiled, "I mean it would be the perfect opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?"

"Oh nothing" Kakeru smiled mischievously, "I'll tell you what. I'll tell her and then you can decide what time" he jumped off the desk.

"What time? What do you mean?" Yuki stood up confused.

"What time you should come over to the house of course" Kakeru grinned at the door, "I'll go talk with her now, and let you know in the next class" he opened the door.

"But" Yuki started to say.

"Don't you worry about a thing Yun Yun! I'll take care of it" and with a wink he disappeared.

"Thank you" Yuki said slowly as he sat back down, his cheeks a little pink with embarrassment.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki informed Tohru that afternoon that he wouldn't be home for dinner. She smiled simply and walked to the front door of the school where Kyo was waiting to take her to work. After saying goodbye to Hatsuharu and Momiji Yuki walked to the Student council office to grab his notes. He bumped right into Machi at the door.

"Oh Yuki" she said with a half smile, "Hello."

"Hello Machi" he replied shyly, "I just have to grab a few notes in here and then we can go."

"Okay" she nodded, "Me too."

"Good" he nodded back and slid the key in the lock to open the door.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Akito sat in his room noisily drumming his fingers on the floor. Kureno entered the room and knelt down.

"You wanted to see me Master Akito."

"She hasn't responded" Akito replied standing up and walking over to the birdcage.

"Sir?"

"To my letter. I haven't received an answer."

"From who Master Akito?"

"From Tohru Honda of course. My plan to find the truth from Kyo fell through. It's obvious that she is a much easier nut to crack. I guess we are going to have to speak face to face about this. Kureno find out where she is this evening."

"Tohru Honda?"

"Yes" Akito snapped, "Go ask Hatori, he probably knows."

"But Akito" Kureno started to say.

"Kureno don't defy me. Now go!"

"Yes sir" Kureno nodded exiting the room.

He walked along the main house and came to Hatori's front door. He knocked once and Momiji answered it.

"Kureno?" he replied in surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Hatori, is he here?"

"No" Momiji shook his head, "Hari's not here at the moment. But I can leave a message for him."

"It's just" Kureno said, "This isn't the kind of thing that, hey wait a minute, you're close with her, Momiji do you know where Tohru Honda is this evening?"

"Tohru? I imagine she's working tonight. She works in one of Papa's buildings. Why do you want to know?" Momiji asked looking straight ahead, but Kureno had disappeared, "That's strange" Momiji thought as he closed the door, "I hope I didn't say anything I shouldn't."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Machi once more led the way to her house. Yuki walked slowly behind her careful to not step on her feet. When they arrived at the house she opened the door and turned to him.

"Come on in."

"Uh Thank you" Yuki replied once more stepping inside.

"I'm sorry that Kakeru ditched you like this" she said as she took off her shoes, "He can be so inconsiderate sometimes."

"Oh no that's okay" Yuki replied, "Any way it might be easier to get more work done without him here."

"That's the way I see it too. He is quite distracting. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes please" Yuki nodded, "If it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all" she smiled, "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks" Yuki smiled back as she walked into the kitchen.

He walked over to the wall of paintings and gazed at the one in the center as he had the first time he came to the house. Machi came out a few moments later with his tea and saw him staring at her painting. She blushed a little as she put down the tray.

"You're quite fascinated with that one" she replied.

"I guess I am" Yuki grinned sheepishly, "I have to admit it. I think it is very beautiful. The flowers I mean. I know this is gonna sound kind of strange coming from me, but I have always been quite attracted to plants and flowers. Gardening in particular."

"Why is that so strange?" Machi asked sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know. I mean I am a guy. Guys aren't supposed to be interested in things like that. I mean guys in my family anyway" he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Here's your tea" she handed him his cup.

"Oh thank you" he took it gently.

"I don't think it's unmanly for a guy to be interested in plants. I think it's silly for anybody to think so. I mean guys can be interested in flowers just like girls can be interested in martial arts."

"That's true" Yuki nodded, "This is a new generation. I mean it's not like when our parents were growing up."

"Mhm" she agreed, "Men and women have equal rights. To some extent of course. Anyway my father is a painter. That's not a very manly profession now is it?"

"I guess not. Incidentally where is your father this evening?"

"He's working late tonight" she put her cup back down on the table, "He should be home in a couple more hours."

"Oh" Yuki said placing his cup back on the table, "Well I guess we should get started" he walked over to his bag and pulled out his papers, "Let's see" he replied as he sat back down, "What?" he asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know" she said, "It's just something has been bothering me for awhile. Something you said."

"Something I said?" Yuki looked at her surprised.

"Do you remember the first time that you were here, and you were leaving? You said to me that you don't know how lucky you are to have a parent that loves you. Or something a long those lines. What did you mean by that?"

Yuki sighed and rubbed his fingertips over his lips, obviously in deep thought. Then he stood up.

"Do you feel uncomfortable answering? I mean I know you said it was a long story. But we have time."

"You're right. We do" he nodded sitting down once more, "Well no I don't feel uncomfortable about telling you this. You see my mother. My mother is not the warmest of people. My mother is the type that when she gets angry, she hits."

"You were beaten?"

"Not a whole lot. But that's only because I didn't live with her for very long."

"What do you mean?" Machi leaned on her armrest.

"When I was four years old I, well the head of my family took an interest in me. And with not much persuasion my mother sold me to the main house."

"Sold you? As in gave you away?"

"Yes. Now at first, I didn't mind. I mean I was terrified of my mother. I didn't like to be around her. I still don't, much. But the point is, I thought that by moving out of my mother's house and moving into the main house that I would get away from all that. But boy I was wrong."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see the head of my family was only three years older than I."

"But how can that be? That sounds so unique."

"You're right it is. But in the Sohmas case it's not that weird. My first thought when I moved into the main house, was that I finally have someone I can talk to, to confide in. You see I have an older brother. He's about ten years older than me, but we never had anything in common. Anyway I moved into the main house, thought my life was going to be better and it wasn't. It turned out, it was worse. The head of our family, Akito was just as violent as my mother was, maybe even more."

"He hit you as well?" Machi put a hand to her mouth.

"Well he liked to do more mental abuse then anything. He would tell me how worthless I was, and that I wouldn't amount to very much without him and all sorts of nonsense. That was around the time I would often think about running away from the Sohma cage as I call it. But when I got older I moved out of the main house and moved in with my cousin and that is where I am now."

"I so sorry Yuki" Machi said, "I had no idea. But I do understand where you're coming from with the mother department."

"What?" he turned to her.

"You see me and my mother, we don't get along either. When I was born. No it's best to start at the beginning" she paused and sighed, "In the Manabe clan, my mother's family there is an old tradition. If the daughter of the respected elder has two children then one must be chosen by this elder as the next clan leader. Kakeru was not in favor with the elder, but I was. From the time I was born my mother tried to make me into the clan leader. She wouldn't allow me to have contact with Kakeru; in fact I was told that he was beneath me. I hated my mother's ways. So when my mother asked my father for a divorce, I ran and came to live with him. My mother was very disappointed, because I also gave up the name of the Manabe clan. But I don't want it. And I hate that Kakeru and I couldn't know one another. He hated it too. Which is why he convinced me to join the council so we could spend some more time together" Machi stood up, "Of course my mother hounds me every chance she gets to convince me to come back. She thinks school is a waste of my time. She just doesn't understand" she sighed again and looked at Yuki in the eye, "I guess we have a lot in common."

"I guess we do" he nodded.

"So living with this head of the family, is that what makes you so standoffish toward people?" she asked.

"That's one of the reasons" he nodded, "Growing up in the main house, I wasn't allowed to associate with anyone except Akito. I wasn't permitted to see anyone except at New Years. I didn't know what it was like to be accepted for who I am by anyone. Until I met Miss Honda. She showed me that there were people in the world who would accept me. I guess that was when I really changed and actually started to see that I wasn't what Akito said I was."

"Oh I see" Machi nodded.

"What time did you say your father would be home?"

"Not for a few hours, why?"

Yuki stood up and walked over to the painting once more. He thought many things as he looked at it and strangely enough words that Kyo had said popped in his head.

"I'm tired of keeping it a secret."

Yuki turned to Machi who was staring at the floor.

"Machi" he began, "I want to tell you something."

"Okay" she nodded as he sat back down on the other side of her, making her move over slightly.

"It's something very important and I don't want you to freak out or anything."

"All right."

"You see like I said, there is more than one reason why I keep my distance from people. Especially girls."

"What is it? Do you have some kind of disease?"

"No" he grinned, "No not a disease. I have a curse."

"A curse?" her eyes became wide, "What are you talking about Yuki?"

"Promise me you won't freak out?" he asked.

"Yuki you're scaring me" she pulled slightly away, "What is it?"

"Come here" he moved in close and embraced her.

Suddenly a loud POOF sound was heard and Machi closed her eyes for a second. When she reopened them, she couldn't see Yuki anywhere.

"Yuki?" she looked around her, "Where are you? Are you invisible?"

"Not exactly" Yuki replied from below, "I'm down here."

Machi looked down and saw the little rat with purple eyes staring back at her.

"Yuki?"

"Uh yes Machi. It's me."

"You're a, you're a rat" she replied.

"I know" he nodded, "Uh listen Machi I have to run behind the wall over there. Will you hand me my clothes when my hand comes around the wall?"

"Sure" she nodded as he scampered off the couch and ran behind the wall.

A couple of seconds later another POOF sound was heard and Machi could see Yuki's hand reaching for his clothes. She handed it to him and stepped back. He came back out fully dressed.

"Yuki?"

"I guess I owe you an explanation?"

"That would be good."

"Uh okay. Let's go sit back down and I will explain" he gestured towards the couch.

They both sat down and Yuki began.

"The thing is my family. The Sohma family has been cursed with the Zodiac curse for many generations."

"The Zodiac curse?"

"That's right. At one given time twelve people in my family are cursed by the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. I myself am the rat. Oh and there's a cat too. Just like in the old legend. Kyo is the cat in fact. Miss Honda already knows about all this. And she accepted us as we are. The thing is, that if I hug a member of the opposite sex I transform. If a girl bumped into me in this region" he pointed to his chest, "It will happens. It also happens when we are under a great deal of stress."

"So that is why you don't get to close to girls?"

"Yes, that is why. It's also the reason I dashed out of the gym that time at the dance. Some girl had bumped into me and I."

"Transformed" she finished.

"Right" he nodded, "I wanted to know, because I care about you and I understand if I scare you off by this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you're not scared?"

"Of what?" she giggled, "A rat? Yuki it's not like you're a monster or anything. I mean you're a rat. And a very cute little rat I might add."

"It doesn't bother you at all?" he asked.

"No" she shook her head, "Not in the least. Yuki I am honored that you wanted to show me your secret. And I promise I will keep it a secret if you like."

"Yes Machi" Yuki smiled, "I would like that very much."

They looked at each other for a few moments and then Machi turned to the table.

"Oh look at all the time we've wasted. We really need to get to work," she said nervously.

"Oh you're absolutely right" Yuki nodded, "Let's get down to business."

He pulled out the first sheet of paper and a pen and began to write on it. Machi did the same on hers and while she wrote Yuki smiled slowly to himself with satisfaction.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"Thanks again! See you next time!" Tohru called into the door as she closed it.

She walked out into the moonlight and gazed down the street. She pulled out her watch to look at the time.

"I guess I am a few minutes early. Kyo should be here very soon."

As she waited she looked up at the buildings and sighed contently. Now that things were back to normal at school she felt much more at peace, but something was still weighing heavily on her mind. She didn't have time to ponder over it for to her left she could hear footsteps and a shadow approaching. She grabbed her bag and with a smile ran directly toward the shadow.

"Hey Kyo" she called as she rushed forward, but her face dropped as she saw the person who now stood in front of her.

"Not quite Miss Honda" Akito grinned at her.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	27. Chp 5: Kazuma's Opinion

_**Chapter Five: Kazuma's Opinion**_

Tohru stared back at his penetratingly blue eyes as he grinned. Parked nearby the building was one of the Sohma cars. Tohru glanced briefly at it but since the windows were tinted and she couldn't see anyone she turned to back to Akito.

"I suppose you're surprised to see me here" he replied taking a step forward.

Tohru nodded awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but I haven't received a response to my letters, and I was worried about you. I thought perhaps there was something wrong, so I came to see what the trouble is. You did receive my letters didn't you?"

"Yes" she replied slowly, "I received them. It's just a lot has been going on lately. I haven't had time to answer."

"Oh I see" he said, "Well since I am here perhaps you'll give me the answer now. Will you?"

"I" Tohru replied, "I can't."

"Hmm?"

"I can't Akito. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"But all I'm asking is for an afternoon of your time. I don't think that's much to ask. I did so enjoy our time together up at the summerhouse, that I thought perhaps I should get to know you even more. I have spoken with Kyo's father, in case you were wondering."

"Uhh" she looked up surprised.

"I thought you would be interested in that at least" he smiled while she lowered her eyes.

"What do I do?" she thought, "I can't go to Sohma house and be alone with him. I promised Kyo," she thought back to the night when they had arrived back at Shigure's from the summerhouse.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Just promise me something?" Kyo replied.

"Hmm?" she looked up at him.

"Don't ever be alone with him again. It's dangerous. Tohru will you promise me that you won't do it? Not even for my sake?"

Tohru looked up into his eyes and nodded her head.

"I promise."

_**(Back)**_

Tohru still with her eyes bent spoke slowly.

"I. I can't."

Akito frowned and then he smiled even widely.

"Then I suppose you don't care what happens to Kyo?"

Tohru looked up just as a shadow appeared from behind Akito. The shadow was very familiar looking.

"Akito?" Kyo spoke loud enough that he could hear.

Akito turned his head slightly and saw a very confused and angry looking Kyo staring right back at him.

"Well well. It looks like your escort has arrived just in time Miss Honda" he moved toward the car smirking at Kyo as he opened the back door, "Think about what I said in the letter. I want you to think very hard" he chuckled on the last line and climbed into the car.

The car took off with a screech of tires and Tohru watched as it departed. Kyo rushed forward as she turned her head around.

"Are you all right?" he asked with a very concerned look on his face.

"Yes" she nodded, "I'm so glad that you're here."

"So am I but, what's he talking about? What letter?"

Tohru looked at Kyo straight in the eye and his eyes became even wider than they already were.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Back at Shigure's house Kyo was waiting in the sitting room as Tohru walked upstairs. Kyoko, her kitten meowed at her as she entered the room, wanting attention.

"I'm sorry girl" Tohru replied as she picked the letters off of her desk, "I have something to deal with right now."

Tohru left the room and Kyoko ran down the stairs after her. She walked into the sitting room, Kyo looking up immediately as she entered. She handed him the letters and then sat down on the other side of the table, Kyoko walking over and climbing into her lap.

Tohru stroked Kyoko and then turned back to Kyo.

"I only read one of the letters. I didn't even open the last one," she said.

"Okay. Then that's the one I'll read first" Kyo nodded taking the letter out of the envelope, "Nice stationary" he frowned as he unfolded the note and began to read, "Okay."

As he continued to read he frowned and frowned even more when he got to the end.

"Hmm?" his eyebrows scrunched up as he continued to frown, stuffing the letter back into the envelope.

"Is it just like the other one?" she asked worried.

"I imagine so. But let me see" he replied taking out the second letter and reading it.

After reading it, just like the other he stuffed it back into the envelope and began tapping his fingers noisily on the table.

"I guess that answers that question" she said as she saw how worried he looked, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the letters sooner. It's just a lot was going on the last few weeks. I can understand if you're angry."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he stopped shouting making Kyoko jump off her lap, "Tohru, do you think that I'm mad at you?" he looked up at her.

"Well I didn't tell you. And if I had maybe what happened tonight, wouldn't have happened."

"Who's to say if it would or it wouldn't? Tohru Akito's persistent. He would have found some way to get at you. I'm not mad at you."

She looked up at him surprise.

"Really I'm not. But we do have a problem. And I'm stumped as far as where to go from here."

"Well maybe we should talk to someone about it."

"Yea. But who?" he scratched his head, "I don't want to talk to Shigure or the damn rat. We need to talk to someone who knows Akito. Really knows him. And I don't mean Hatori or Kureno either."

"What do you suggest?"

"Hmm?" Kyo thought and then his face brightened, "I know. We can talk to my Master, he knows Akito."

"Oh that's a great idea" Tohru smiled.

"Plus I can tell him about us" Kyo stood up, "I'll go call him right now. After all Saturday is only a few days away" as he walked over he saw Tohru sigh in relief and turned back around, walking back over to her side of the table, "I'm sorry" he replied, "I'm not thinking."

"Huh?"

"Well" he knelt down, "I was so anxious to read the letters, that I didn't even think to ask you how you felt about all this. I mean you must have been scared, right?"

"I was afraid" she nodded, "But I'm okay now."

"Come here" he embraced her, "This is probably what you need right now more than anything."

She smiled and held onto him tight, not wanting to let go. As they embraced Yuki and Shigure arrived home and walked into the sitting room. Shigure smiled and turned to Yuki.

"Isn't that sweet" he said starry-eyed, "They're comforting each other."

"Yes" Yuki nodded but noticed Tohru's nervous face, "But something happened" he thought, "Why is Miss Honda so upset?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

On Saturday morning Kyo led the way to Kazuma's house with his hands in his pockets. Tohru was walking behind him.

"I just hope he's ordered out this time" Kyo replied, "I don't want him to make you cook again" he looked back at her.

"But I don't really mind" she said running up and taking his arm, "I like doing it."

"But that's not the point. You're a guest. You're not everyone's servant."

"Really I don't mind at all Kyo" she smiled, " I like helping out people."

"I suppose that's what I love the most about you" he smiled back.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" he shook his head, "We're here."

He knocked on the door and just like always, Kunimitsu answered.

"Why hello Master Kyo" he grinned, "And Miss Honda. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon" Tohru smiled.

"Hello Kunimitsu" Kyo replied in a monotone voice, "Are you sticking around?"

"Nope I was just on y way out. Teacher Kazuma is waiting for you in the sitting room. Have a good day!"

"Good bye" Tohru waved, "He's so friendly. Have you known him long Kyo?"

"Probably since I was about nine. He was one of Master's students before he became an assistant."

"Is he one of his best students?"

"I don't think Master's ever told anyone that" Kyo replied, "He probably thinks that they'll get cocky otherwise. Well come on" he took her hand, "He's waiting for us. Master!" he called out as they entered the sitting room.

Kazuma looked up from where he was sitting and smiled.

"Good afternoon Kyo."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo and Tohru sat down on the other side of the table and Kazuma poured the tea that was waiting. The meals in front of them were delivery so they all said they're greetings and then dug in.

"So" Kazuma replied, "You said it was quite important that you saw me today. What's going on?"

"Well" Kyo put down his chopsticks and looked at Tohru taking her hand, "We have news."

"News?" Kazuma's left eyebrow rose as he saw the gesture of Kyo's hand.

"Tohru and I, up at the summerhouse told each other how we felt. I mean we found out that we both felt the same way. That we love each other."

"Mhm" Tohru nodded, "It was quite surprising to me. That Kyo felt this way."

"Mhm" Kazuma grinned, "And what about the obstacle that you were afraid of?"

"Obstacle?" Kyo looked at him confused but then realized, "Oh that. Well it turned out, that it wasn't an obstacle after all."

"I see. So Yuki is okay with this?"

"Oh that's what you're talking about?" Tohru spoke up, "I didn't understand. Yes Yuki's fine with it."

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "You might as far as go to say that the damn rat actually was the one who encouraged us to get together" he frowned a little at the thought.

"You don't say" Kazuma smiled.

"Yes" Tohru agreed, "Yuki was the one who said it would be the best thing to tell Kyo and he was quite happy for us when we told him that we were together."

"We didn't exactly tell him" Kyo grumbled, "He figured out on his own."

"Well good for you" Kazuma replied, "I'm glad that the two of you got together" he sipped some tea, "Is there more to why you came today though? I get the feeling there is."

"Uh" Tohru's face suddenly fell.

"Well" Kyo started to say, "Let's put it this way. One obstacle wasn't an obstacle, but you remember the other obstacle I was worried about?"

"Yes" Kazuma nodded.

"That's more the reason we came to see you today."

"I see" Kazuma frowned, "Go on."

"Um. It's like this. Tohru and told each other how we felt and that night. Well first of all you should know that the Zodiac members like myself don't transform around her anymore. We don't know why" he replied when he saw Kazuma's stunned face, "But the curse still exists. We still transform. But she's unaffected by it now. So to make a long story short Akito was at the summerhouse and he wanted to see for himself the whole deal."

"Okay. We'll come back to the transformation. Please continue."

"After he saw it, he asked if he could speak with Tohru alone and I don't know what he was talking about out there but he."

"Kyo" Tohru interrupted him, "Can I continue?"

"Huh?" he looked at her surprised.

"I want to do it. I was there so it makes more sense for me to tell the story."

"But."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Okay" he nodded slowly.

"Where was he? Oh right" Tohru looked up at Kazuma who was quite interested in Kyo's reaction, "Akito asked to talk to me alone on the front porch. He wanted to see me. The next day at the main house. Alone. He said he wanted to ask me something and that it was very, very important, but I was not allowed to tell Yuki or Kyo about it. Or anyone for that matter."

"And did you go?" Kazuma asked.

Kyo closed his eyes as Tohru sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes I did. I told Kagura that I was going for a walk so no one would worry about me. I walked to the main house and was greeted by Kureno who was surprised that I was so early. I entered into Akito's room, but he wasn't there at the moment so I waited. Finally a door slid open and he came in. He was quite pleased that I was so early, saying he doesn't like to wait. Or something like that. Then I asked him why he asked me there. He told me; well he asked me how I felt about everyone that I lived with. I told him that I think of Yuki" she smiled at this point, "As an older brother and of Shigure as a kind and caring Uncle. But when he got to Kyo I couldn't lie to myself. I told him. I told him that I loved him."

"And what did he say to that?" Kazuma replied.

"He was astonished at first but then he stood up and walked over to his birdcage. Then he said I must be very upset over the fact of Kyo's imprisonment after school. I said yes I was upset. I said it didn't seem fair to me or right. And he actually agreed."

"Agreed?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded as Kyo raised his head and opened his eyes in surprise, "He said he felt the same way about the whole situation. I don't know if that was a lie, but at the time I believed him. He walked back over to his chair and sat back down and asked another question. This one was a question I hadn't expected, but it happened just the same. He asked me if he could possibly convince Kyo's father not to lock me up would I do anything. Would I do anything to make certain that that unfortunate outcome would never come true. And naturally of course I said I would. He was thoughtful at first. He asked me if I was certain about that. He could be asking me to leave Shigure's house forever. But I said that would be all right with me."

Kazuma smiled as Kyo once more closed his eyes clenching his fist under the table.

"Then he made extra certain that I was positive about my decision. And I told him I was, and that whatever he wanted I would gladly give for Kyo to be free. He smiled and then I asked him what he wanted and he told me" she paused and sighed again, "He said he would talk to Kyo's father in exchange for me allowing him to kiss me."

Kyo clenched his fist even tighter and his eyes scrunched up even more.

"Kiss you?"

"That's right" Tohru nodded, "A real kiss."

"And what did you say?"

"You know what I said. You know how I am. I agreed to it. Well not at first. At first I was silent. I didn't know what to do and I certainly didn't want to betray Kyo so close to the time when we had told each other how we felt. But then I weighed the possibility of him being free and a simple little kiss and thought, it wasn't that big of a deal. And in the end, ultimately Kyo would be happy and that's all that mattered. So I agreed and he walked over, knelt down and leaned in closer to my face. And he" she closed her eyes as Kyo's hand encompassed hers.

"Tohru" he replied looking at the tears forming in her eyes, "No more. Don't put yourself through anymore."

"I have to Kyo."

"No you don't" he shook his head, "You don't have to relieve it. I won't let you. Master, the point is" he looked at Kazuma, "He kissed her. Not a normal kiss. Not what she was expecting. But the kind you see in movies. The kind where, it's a first kiss kind."

"I think I understand" Kazuma nodded with a frown.

"But the whole point of it was, was to get at me."

Kazuma nodded again.

"Later that day he tried to get some information out of me by telling me. By telling me the absolute truth" he scoffed, "He used her. He used her to get me. And he still is. He's been sending her letters lately, asking her to see him again."

"Why?"

"Because his plan didn't work. Instead of me getting angry, like he expected I would. I didn't budge. I didn't let him get at me. And now he's going after her because he figures she's a lot easier to get the information from."

"What information does he want?"

"That I don't know. Whatever it is, it's obviously very important to him, or he wouldn't have shown up at her work the other night."

"I've heard enough" Kazuma frowned crossing his arms, "Have you come here to seek advice from me?"

"Exactly Master."

"Any advice you can offer" Tohru added.

"As far as I'm concerned Akito has always been and will always be nothing but a spoiled brat to me" Kazuma stood up and walked over to his shelf, trying to controlhis anger, "Ever since he was a kid, he got what he wanted, when he wanted it. He's selfish and unmanageable at times. I have always done my best to avoid him when I could, and I suggest the two of you do the same" he walked back over and sat down facing them, "He's trying to scare you. He will stop at nothing to find out the answer. The best advice I can give the both of you is to ignore him. Don't listen to him. Don't play his game. Because that's what he wants. And at all costs never give him what he wants. It's about time that spoiled rotten brat, got what he deserved which is a good slap in the face. That's my opinion and I'll keep it."

"You're right about that" Kyo nodded in agreement, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is selfish and spoiled and hateful. And all those things. He just doesn't care. If it has nothing to do with him, he just doesn't care."

"I wonder" Tohru spoke up, "If that really is the case?"

Kazuma and Kyo looked her way as she spoke.

"I understand what the both of you are saying about Akito, and I understand why you feel the way you do, he does come off that way, but why is he the way he is."

"He just is Tohru" Kyo retorted, "You don't have to think about it. He was born that way."

"No Kyo" she shook her head, "Nobody's born that way. They don't come out of the womb hating people. My mom said that no matter what always find the good in people, it might be hard to find it, and in some people you can't see at all, but if you try you will find it and maybe give them the courage to find the good in themselves. What she meant by that was, people aren't born hating or loving. They are born and then they're taught. You have to be taught to hate and to be selfish. It's natural for people to be selfish if you think about it. That's why I can't hate Akito. I know I should, people would say I should, but I can't. I keep thinking about how he feels. Why would he behave the way he does? I think deep down he's hurt, just like everyone and he doesn't know any other way but to strike out at the ones he loves the most. That's how we are aren't we?" she turned to the two of them, "We always hurt the people we love the most, even if they're not the ones we're angry at. It's comfortable for us that way. I don't know how I would feel or how I would act if I were told I was going to die. I might act just like he does. I believe more than anything he's scared. And I am an obstacle in his way; because he doesn't want to lose the thing he loves the most, his family. He sees me as something that's taken something away from him. And that's something he needs. He's scared of losing all of you" she looked directly into Kyo's eyes, "That's how I feel about him. You both are welcome to have your opinion, but I think that there is more to Akito then the spoiled, selfish, brat that you called him."

Kazuma smiled and leaned forward taking her hand.

"You truly are your father's daughter" he replied, "He would be so proud of you."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru waved to Kazuma as he waved at the door. Kyo stood in front of her with his head bent and his hands back in his pockets.

"Well let's go Kyo" she replied walking past him with a smile.

"Tohru."

"Hmm?" she stopped and looked back at him, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't understand. I never thought of Akito that way. It never occurred to me that he could be suffering too. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For opening up my eyes" he moved forward as a slight breeze blew around them making a piece of her hair fall over her eyes, "For giving me another perspective. One that I will keep in mind, when I think about him" he moved the hair out of her face, "Like I said before, that's probably the biggest reason that I love you."

"But you didn't say what that was."

"Your compassion for people. Not matter how many times they may hurt you, you forgive them. I wish I could be that way. But I'm not."

"I can teach you how to be, if you want?"

"I would like that very much" he smiled.

"Well come on" she said taking his hand, "Let's hurry home."

They walked down the sidewalk side by side, hand in hand; Kyo with thoughts in his head about how much he loved this girl. How much he longed to be by her side like this for the rest of his life.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	28. Chp 6: Yuki's Heart

_**Chapter Six: Yuki's Heart**_

When Tohru and Kyo arrived home Yuki was sitting in the sitting room at the table. The first thing he noticed was how happy the both of them looked. He smiled at first but then frowned suddenly. Tohru walked into the sitting room while Kyo walked into the kitchen.

"Hello there Yuki" she replied, "Did you have a good day?"

"Oh uh yes Miss Honda" he smiled, "I had a pretty good day."

"That's good" she sat down.

"Miss Honda" he said, "Could we go to the secret base?"

"Hmm?" she looked at his determined face and nodded, "Sure. I wanted to see if we could pick a vegetable for tonight's dinner anyway. Let's go" she stood up followed closely by him.

They walked to the garden and Yuki was very silent.

"Yuki."

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"If you don't mind me saying so, there's something on your mind isn't there?"

"Uh how did you know that?"

"Because lately when we go to the secret base, you want to talk to me about something" they arrived, "So what's on your mind?" she asked as they knelt down.

"Well now that you mention it" he nodded, "There is something on my mind. You see I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Certain things. I don't understand why I did it. I don't know why I showed her."

"Showed her?"

"The other day when I went over to Machi's house for a meeting, I showed her my Zodiac form."

"You mean it wasn't an accident?" Tohru asked surprised.

"Exactly I just showed it to her, with no fear. No fear whatsoever about what she would think."

"What did she say when she saw it?"

"She wasn't afraid. She actually thought it was really cute. All my life I have been afraid to show people because of what Akito said. But maybe he was wrong. It still doesn't explain why I did it though."

"It seems to me" Tohru smiled at him, "That you might have feelings for her."

"Huh? Feelings for her?"

"Mhm. Do you like spending time with her Yuki?"

"I suppose I do. I mean I don't mind. I like spending time with her" he finally admitted, "I find it enjoyable. But how am I going to know how I feel. How am I going to know?"

"I can't really tell you. I mean I'm not that big of an expert on it. Maybe you should ask someone older."

"Like who? Shigure?"

"Possibly or Hatori, oh but if you asked him, he would probably get upset bringing old memories up."

"And I don't really want either one of them to know that I am feeling this way."

"What about your brother then?"

"Uh. Seriously Miss Honda?"

"He must have some experience in this."

"I guess" Yuki frowned.

"And I'm sure he would appreciate you coming to visit him too. It would probably thrill him that you're asking him for more advice."

"Maybe" Yuki said uncertainly.

"It's just a thought" Tohru stood back up, "It doesn't look like they're any vegetables here, so let's head back."

"Okay" Yuki nodded, "Miss Honda, thank you."

"For what?"

"Just thank you. For listening to me."

"No problem" she smiled.

_**(Next Scene)**_

On Monday afternoon Yuki was walking downtown. He had informed Tohru that he would be late coming home, but he didn't say why. As he stopped at a stoplight, he thought of an earlier conversation with Machi.

_**(Flashback)**_

"I understand that you and you're brother have nothing in common, and that he had hurt you a great deal, but don't you think if he's trying you should try to meet him halfway?"

"I don't know if I can" Yuki said, "I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Tell me, have you ever asked him why he turned you away?" her voice faded, echoing in his head.

(Back)

"If Machi has that much faith in me" he thought, "I got to try" he crossed the street and stopped in front of Ayame's shop, "Miss Honda thinks I should give him a chance as well. They can't both be wrong" he sighed walking forward and opening the door, "Well here goes nothing."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki entered the store and looked around him. From out of the backroom Mine appeared.

"Yes good afternoon. How can I? Oh" she stopped, "It's you little brother."

"Hello Miss Kurami. Is my brother here?"

She smiled.

"Yes he's in the back. He will be so happy to see you."

"I hope I'm not interrupting you? Coming unannounced like this."

"No not at all" she shook her head with a smile, "We're hardly busy this time of day. Come on back. Ayame! You have a customer!"

"I'll be right there Mine!" Ayame's voice called from the back.

"He'll be right with you," she grinned at Yuki picking up her purse, "I have to run some errands. So I will see you later."

"Uh Bye" Yuki nodded.

Ayame appeared with a huge grin on his face.

"So how may I serve you.. Yuki?"

"Hello brother."

"Can this be?" his eyes began to well up, "That my own dear brother Yuki has come to me on his own?"

"Please don't make a big deal out of this" Yuki pleaded.

"But it is a big deal. I am so excited I don't know what to do first" he flapped around the room, "I know I'll call Hatori! No I'll call Shigure! I'll call them both!" he ran to the phone.

"Would you stop doing that!" Yuki shouted, "Or you will make me regret ever coming here."

"Oh of course brother anything for you" Ayame bowed his head and gestured towards the couches, "Please sit. Please sit down."

Yuki frowned but obeyed and Ayame sat on the opposite couch.

"I suppose you're wondering why I am here?" Yuki said.

"Oh I don't have to guess that. You've come to thank me, haven't you."

"Huh?" Yuki looked up confused.

"You've come to thank me for that ingenious plan of mine. Of course you have. How could you not, when the sheer inspiration came from me. So tell me did it work? Did my little plan succeed?"

"Actually that is not the reason I came to see you today, but now that you mentioned it, yes it worked."

"And Tohru and Kyo are doing all right then?"

"Mhm."

"That's good. I must say that I was quite shocked to hear that she ended up with him, but I am sure there is someone out there for you Yuki. In fact I pray night and day" he said standing up dramatically, "That you find that true love of yours!"

"Brother could you be serious for just once" Yuki replied.

Ayame stopped posing and looked at his brother sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" he sat back down, "Go on Yuki. Obviously it is very important why you have come here. Tell your big brother all you want to say. I'm listening."

Yuki was silent for a moment.

"Why? Why all of a sudden do you care?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean. You didn't then. You didn't care about me then. Why now, does it matter so much to you?"

"Yuki I" Ayame looked at him saddened by what he was saying.

"Can I ask you a simple question?"

"Of course, anything" Ayame nodded fervently.

"Why did you push me away that day?"

"So he does remember" Ayame thought, "Yuki I. I don't know how to apologize for that behavior of mine, and I don't expect you to forgive me because I don't exactly forgive myself. Do you want the honest truth?"

Yuki nodded.

"I didn't care. I said it" he thought, "I didn't care about you Yuki, back then. I didn't know you and didn't want to. The truth of the matter is, I was selfish and didn't see the pain you were going through. I only cared about myself back then and nothing else. You see growing up I got everything I wanted. I didn't want a complication like a younger brother."

"Complication? I was a complication to you?"

"I was young and selfish and I didn't know any better."

"I see" Yuki replied angrily, "And now you want to know me, care about me to ease that conscious of yours?"

"No" Ayame shook his head, "I thought that was the reason at first but it isn't. The truth is, as I got older I realized that I was missing something. It's true that you and I are so different like I said before, but there is one thing we have in common. We're brothers."

Yuki looked up at him in surprise.

"And we will always be brothers. I can't take back what I did to you Yuki. All I can say is I am sorry and ask you to forgive me. You don't have to. I understand if you don't want to. But I want you to know that I will always be here if you need to talk to someone. Okay?"

Yuki nodded.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I don't know if I am ready to forgive you yet. But at least now, I have a better understanding of how you feel."

"Yes. It's true more than anything I want to be your brother" he started to get worked up again, "And I will wait patiently for that day."

"Right."

"Is that all you needed Yuki? All you needed to hear?"

Actually" Yuki said and then a picture of Machi came into his mind and he smiled, "I wanted to ask you something else."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

Ayame smiled and then turned his glinting yellow green eyes to him.

"Of course Yuki. In fact I am in love right now."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki stared stunned at his brother as Ayame beamed with absolute delight.

"You're in love right now? What do you mean?"

"It has been going on for three months now. That's when I told her how I felt. She has really been a real trouper dealing with me, and all my past baggage. She has been a wonderful listener and I can't imagine her not coming into my life."

"Well have you told anyone yet?"

"No not yet. After all it has only been three months."

"How did you know? How did you know that you loved her?"

"Oh that? Well that was easy. She accepted me, for who I was. My personality. My idiosyncrasies. Everything."

"Whe do you say everything, do you mean even your Zodiac form?"

Ayame chuckled and then beamed once more.

"She was shocked at first of course, but then she held me in her arms and cried that she loved me anyway. That was when we told each other how we felt. I have never felt such love. I knew it then more then any other time, more then times we spent together laughing and our job."

"Wait a minute" Yuki stopped him, "Are you talking about Miss Kurami?"

"Mine has been undoubtly faithful to me. And my dearest friend. I can tell her anything. I'm so comfortable around her. She makes me feel all warm inside and needed. She makes me feel special."

"Well congratulations."

"Oh but brother" Ayame stopped, "That doesn't explain your question? Why are you asking me this? Could they're be someone special in your life too?" he said slyly.

"I think there is. She's also seen my Zodiac form. Except I showed it to her."

"Voluntarily?" Ayame replied shocked.

"Yes" Yuki nodded.

"Then there is no doubt about it! You're in love little brother!"

"I'm in love" Yuki thought as he looked straight, "Yes that has to be it. Why I am feeling so confused lately. I feel all those things that my brother just described when I with her. All those things" Yuki stood up.

"Yuki?"

"If what you say is true. Then I can't waste another minute."

"That's right brother" Ayame nodded, "You must tell her how you feel. Right away."

"Yea" Yuki nodded, "Thank you for" he hesitated.

"Never mind that now Yuki" Ayame pushed him forward handing him his bag in the process, "You run along now. She's waiting for you."

Yuki nodded and dashed out of the shop. Ayame stood at the door, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"Oh he's really growing up."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki ran all the way to the Kuragi house until he was out of breath. He rang the doorbell a couple of times until Machi came to answer it.

"Yuki" she replied in surprise, "You're out of breath. What's going on?"

"Machi" he said breathing hard, "I wanted to tell you something."

"All right. What is it?"

"It's just Machi" he moved forward even more, "I think I'm in love with you."

A strong wind blew outside as Machi stared at him stunned and Yuki baited his breath, waiting for the answer.

_**(To be continued…)**_


	29. Part 2: Yuki's Heart

_**Part Two:**_

" Machi?" Yuki replied as she blinked a few times, "Are you all right you haven't spoken for at least five minutes?""Machi?"

"I" she stuttered, "Did you say what I think you said?"

"Yes" he nodded confused by her look, "I love you."

Machi turned around and sighed heavily and sadly.

"Then I must ask you to leave."

"What?"

"I want you to go Yuki. I want you to go now."

"But" he took a step forward.

"Go! Leave!" she said forcefully stepping toward him, making him back up outside, "Just go" she closed the door on his face.

Yuki stared stunned at the door while on the other side Machi held her head in her hands. She cried as she ran upstairs to her room, and slammed the door shut. Her father came out of his studio.

"Machi? What on earth? Who was at the door honey?" he asked looking around him.

Yuki stared down at the ground and then left the front porch with his head bent. He walked slowly down the street and bumped into someone.

"Yuki what are you doing here?" Kakeru Manabe asked him surprised.

"Hello Kakeru" Yuki said with no emotion in his voice, "I was just leaving. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good bye" he walked past very fast.

"Yuki!" Kakeru called but Yuki ignored him.

He just continued to walk down the sidewalk towards home. Kakeru watched him confused as ever, but then shrugged his shoulders and walked into the house.

"Hey dad" he replied when he saw his father, "What's going on?"

"Were you the one who was at the door?" Mr. Kuragi asked.

"No. It must have been Yuki."

"Oh I see. That's weird. Because your sister went to answer it, and then I didn't see her anymore."

"Well where is she?"

"Probably upstairs. I heard her door slam when she went up there."

"Hmm?" Kakeru frowned remembering Yuki's reaction, "I'll go up and talk to her."

"All right" Mr. Kuragi nodded, "I'm gonna be in the studio."

"Sure" Kakeru agreed climbing the steps.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kakeru crossed the hallway and knocked on Machi's door.

"Machi can I come in? It's Kakeru."

"It's open" she replied and he opened the door.

"Hey" he said as he stepped in, "Are you all right?"

"I. I'm not sure" she replied as she left her dressing table and walked over to her bed.

"Because it's a funny thing, I just saw Yuki leaving. And he didn't look too good. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No."

"Well what is it? You can tell me" he sat down next to him, "Did he say something mean to you?" his voice became angry.

"No quite the opposite" she shook her head, "He said something sweet. Something every girl likes to hear. But I can't. I can't put another person through this. I just can't."

"Through what Machi?" then his eyes became wide, "You don't mean that he."

"I just can't" she repeated, "I won't put him through it. I want allow him to suffer anymore then he already has. I can never forgive myself if he did."

"I understand. I understand completely" Kakeru allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you're here brother. I needed to talk somebody."

"Always. No matter what mother says. I will always be your brother."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next afternoon during break time Kakeru walked down the hall toward the Student Council office, where he was certain that he would be. As he opened the door he realized he was right. Yuki was sitting at his desk, his eyes bent over the task he was doing, and a frown on his face. He looked up as he entered the room.

"I didn't expect to see you this afternoon Kakeru, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I uh have some business to take care of. What are you doing here?" Kakeru said seriously.

"Same thing" Yuki nodded noticing Kakeru's straightforward face.

"Then I suggest we get started" he closed the door.

"What?" Yuki looked at him confused.

"Yuki, did you tell Machi that you love her?"

Yuki stared into his eyes surprised.

"Did you?" he repeated.

"Yes" Yuki nodded, "But it doesn't matter. She obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"Did you mean it?" Kakeru asked hopefully.

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a whole lot of a difference if you meant it."

"Yes I meant it" Yuki replied bitterly, "I never say anything I don't mean. You know that. But like I said what does it matter."

"Then since you're being so honest with me, I got to be honest with you. I admit I didn't like it very much when you were talking with her a lot and when you got closer. But then my father told me how much you make her smile, and how happy she was when she was around you. And I noticed it myself, that was when I decided I would be so happy if the two of you got together."

Yuki listened intently as he continued.

"Yuki as her brother, I'm very protective of her. It's true we didn't grow up together. But I knew about her and still loved her just the same. I love her even more now, because I actually know her. I want the best for her. And to be honest you are the best. Out of all the guys I have ever known, you really are top notch. You would be good for her and I think she would be good for you. So I'm asking you. No I'm begging you. Don't give up on her yet."

"Kakeru" Yuki said slowly, "I appreciate what you are trying to say. But it's no good. She's already rejected me. She doesn't like me. I think the best thing for me would be to walk away with grace and dignity."

"You don't understand Yuki" Kakeru stood in front, "She's not saying that she doesn't like you."

"What?"

"She didn't push you away, because she doesn't feel the same. She pushed you away because" Kakeru sighed, "Because she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I don't understand."

"Yuki, I think Machi's afraid that the same thing will happen all over again."

Yuki sat down as Kakeru sat down in another chair.

"Go on."

"When Machi was thirteen she was quite popular with all her friends, and my mother was grooming her to become the clan leader. But because of this task, my mother alienated her from her friends, saying they were beneath her. Much like me. She lost all of them because of that."

"I had no idea."

"No there's more" Kakeru held up his hand, "And please let me finish, so you can understand completely where I am coming from."

Yuki nodded and Kakeru continued.

"It was during this time that Machi met a boy. Actually she had known since they were kids, but they never really spoke much. They were so close. I had never seen her so happy. The truth is I wasn't supposed to see her at all, but my dad would let me see her, once and a while. But once more my mother got into the picture and one day just weeks after he told her that he loved her, he ditched her. Now at first Machi didn't understand why, till she spoke to my mother. As it turned out, my mother had spoken to him privately and said that Machi felt the things that she felt, and that she never wanted to see him again. Which wasn't true, but he believed my mother anyway. So he ditched her and a couple of days later, hooked up with one of old friends right in front of her."

Yuki closed his eyes sadly.

"You see Yuki, Machi doesn't want you to get hurt, the same way that boy did. And all her friends. She doesn't want you to end up that way. But if you really love her, then go back. Find a way to convince her that she isn't going to lose you."

Yuki stood up and walked over to Kakeru placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"Thank you Kakeru, for telling me this. I will speak with her this afternoon."

Kakeru smiled back.

_**(Next Scene)**_

After school Machi walked home silently with her head bent. As she approached her house she saw Yuki strolling up to her.

"Yuki what are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you" he replied.

"We have nothing to say to each other. I gave you my answer."

"No you didn't" he shook his head angrily, "You just told me to leave."

"I think that should have been an answer enough."

"Machi" Yuki stepped forward and leaned into her face, "If you can look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't have any feelings for me. I will walk away and never look back. I promise I will. Just tell me the truth. And I'll go."

Machi looked deep into his eyes and tears started to fall.

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't say that. Because that's not true. But Yuki."

"Then that's it. That's all I needed to hear. Now I want you to hear something" he took her hands, "Out of all the people in the world I have ever known, no one has ever touched me the way you do. It's true for a while I had a crush on Miss Honda. But it wasn't love. I know what love is now. I know what I feel in my heart."

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"All those girls at school. You could have anybody. Someone who adores you."

"I don't want someone who adores me. I want someone who understands me. Someone who I can talk to and share my feelings with. I want someone who knows the real me, and not the fake prince façade I show at school. I want you Machi and only you. No one else could ever take your place."

"Yuki. I. I don't know what to say."

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied, "You can get rid of me that easily" he smiled, "You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

"Yuki" she smiled as she held onto his hand, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes" he nodded, "Every word."

"Then I think it's only fair for me to tell you how I feel."

He nodded.

"I love you Yuki."

"I know" he smiled, "I just wanted to hear you say it," he laughed and she began to laugh along with him as the sun set behind them.

From where he stood Kakeru watched the whole scene and smiled in relief. Then he walked up the road whistling a tune that had been stuck in his head all day long.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	30. Chp 7:The Rat and the Cow Team Up

_**Chapter Seven: The Rat and the Cow Team Up**_

Tohru walked briskly to the Sohma main house on Saturday afternoon. Earlier in the week Hatori had been by and suggested to her to come in for a check-up since she hadn't been for a while. Of course she offered to pay, but he said nothing of it. She walked slowly to the gate and opened it, peering inside the courtyard.

"Hi there Tohru!" Momiji appeared with a grin.

"Oh Momiji! You startled me," Tohru gasped in surprise.

Momiji chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Come on in. Hari's been waiting for you."

"Oh okay" she followed him to Hatori's house.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Once they arrived there Hatori greeted her cordially and began to examine her. However by the end of the test he said that she was perfectly healthy.

"You keep going the way you're going Tohru" Hatori replied, "And you'll have a long happy life."

"Thank you Hatori" she smiled, "So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing" he smiled back.

"But" she started to protest.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you for any money, after all you have done for the people I care about."

"That's a stand up thing to do Hari" Momiji grinned, "Say aren't you going to be late for your appointment?"

"Oh you're right" Hatori looked at the clock and nodded his head, "I am."

"Well I don't want to keep you" Tohru replied.

"Don't worry Hari" Momiji added, "I'll show Tohru out. You go ahead."

"All right" Hatori nodded again, "One more thing, don't overdo it too much Tohru."

"Hmm?"

"With it being your last year in high school. I know how people put a lot of pressure on themselves in this year particular."

"I'll be careful" Tohru promised with a smile.

"Good. Well with that said, I had better get going. Have a excellent afternoon" he bowed his head and then departed.

Momiji chuckled as he left and grinned slyly.

"He's nervous about something. Come to think of it" Momiji put a finger to his lips as if he were thinking, "He has been acting a bit strange lately."

"Momiji" Tohru spoke up, "You're with Hatori a lot. You don't live with him by any chance do you?"

"Well no" Momiji smiled, "But I am over here quite a bit. I live in the main house, where Akito does."

Tohru stopped and her face suddenly dropped.

"You live with Akito?"

"Not exactly" Momiji shook his head as they walked outside, "Just close to him. But I come to Hari's house because I feel more comfortable here."

"Oh I see" Tohru nodded.

"Well we better get you back outside the main gate" Momiji replied leading the way with Tohru walking slowly behind him.

She stopped suddenly and looked back at the main house, as a sharp cold wind hit her back. Which was surprising because it was at the end of summer. Tohru looked behind her and spotted the window she has seen Akito in before, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tohru!" Momiji called from the main gate, "Are you okay?"

"Uh I'm coming Momiji!" she called back running over to the gate, "I'll be going now."

"But are you all right?" Momiji said in concern.

"Yes Momiji I'm fine" she nodded, "Don't worry. I have to hurry home now. See you at school on Monday!"

"Bye!" Momiji waved as he closed the gate and stared at her retreating figure.

He frowned a bit and then walked back to Hatori's house intent on doing some last minute homework. As he walked he stopped at the main house and looked at it. He frowned some more and then continued on his way.

Tohru walked until she came to a bench that was quite close to the main house. She sat down on it and sighed heavily, placing her hands together.

"It's a lie," she thought bending her head forward sadly, which made her hair fall around her face, "I'm not fine. I'm not fine at all."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatori walked slowly to his destination with a little bit of hesitation in his heart. He didn't know why he was doing this or what urged him to do this, but he had decided, and he was not about to back down now. He opened up the door of the bookshop and the bells tinkled as he entered.

"Go answer the door dear" a kind old voice said, "We have a customer."

Mayuko came out of the back of the room and was astonished to see Hatori dressed very elegantly and smiling.

"Hatori? Oh of course you're here for your book aren't you?" she ran behind the desk.

"Yes" he nodded, "I thought I would come pick it up."

"Naturally" she nodded as she searched for it, "Is that all you need today" as she placed it on top of the desk.

"Well I" he said nervously, "I was actually kind of wondering."

"Yes?" she looked up.

"Are you doing anything this evening?" he leaned forward.

"Uh" she replied startled, "No I typically just close up around six and then I go home. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, I get off around the same time, how would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes" he grinned.

"Oh" she blushed, "I guess that would be wonderful. I'd love to."

"Great. Then I guess I'll pick you up here or do you prefer for me to pick you up at your home?"

"Here's good. I can close up the shop early and then run home and get ready and make it back here in time."

"All right then I'll pick you up here. About six thirty I think should be fine."

"Yea" she nodded happily, "Six thirty."

"How much do I owe you for the book?"

"Huh?" she stopped and then realized, "Oh! Oh right. Um that will be 2,226.08 yen."

"All right" Hatori replied taking out the money, "Here you go."

"Enjoy your book," she said handing him the bag with the book in it.

"I'll see you later" he bowed his head heading for the door.

"Right. Later" she waved as he departed the store with a smile.

She smiled to herself much like a schoolgirl going on her first date.

"I can't wait till later."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Shigure looked up at the clock over the mantle and frowned. He turned back to his paper as Yuki came into the room.

"Miss Honda's not back yet?" he asked surprised.

"No" Shigure shook his head, "And I am starting to get worried. Her appointment with Hatori should have been over by now."

"Yea" Yuki agreed, "And Kyo's not back from the dojo yet. I'm gonna go look for her."

"That's a good idea. Be careful out there."

"I'll be fine" Yuki replied as he left the house.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki ran down the streets scanning for Tohru but there was no sign of her. He sighed and finally headed in the direction of the main house. As he approached closer to it he saw Tohru sitting on a bench with her head bent.

"Miss Honda?" he replied walking over to her.

Tohru looked up and saw Yuki staring back at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yuki? Oh my" she realized, "I have been sitting here a long time haven't I?"

"Are you all right?"

"Um no" she shook her head, "I'm not. I'm so sorry I worried you."

"No that's all right Miss Honda" he sat down next to her, "I'm just glad to see that you're okay in some way. What's wrong? Can you tell me?"

"I. I don't know if I can."

"You know a wise person once said to me, that it always made it feel better to talk to someone when she was in some sort of pain."

Tohru smiled a little.

"Throwing my words back at me?"

Yuki smiled.

"I think I deserve that."

"No" he shook his head, "You don't deserve it, but I would like to help if you'll let me."

"It's kind of a long story" she looked up at him.

"I've got time."

Tohru smiled again and then took a deep breath. For about an hour Tohru told Yuki everything that had happened up at the summerhouse. All that Akito had done to her, Kyo etc.. When she was finished Yuki sighed himself and leaned back a bit angrily.

"I thought there was something bothering you" Yuki said, "Now I understand."

"Yuki I don't know what I am going to do."

"You know what Miss Honda, I think for now, you should just do as Master Kazuma says. Just ignore him."

"Do you really think that that's the best thing?"

"Yes I do" Yuki nodded, although in his head he was thinking something else, "This can't go on" he thought, "I need to get some help and fast" he paused, "Miss Honda. We should head back. Shigure was worried about you too."

"Oh. All right" she nodded standing up, "I am very sorry I worried the both of you."

"Don't think any thing of it" Yuki smiled standing up as well, "Like I said I'm just glad you're okay."

"We should hurry back" she moved forward, "Maybe Kyo's back by now," she said happily.

"Maybe" Yuki agreed as he followed her back home.

_**(Next Scene)**_

On Monday morning Hatsuharu pulled a message out of his locker. Momiji was changing his shoes nearby.

"What's that Haru?" he asked.

"Uh a message. I got to go. I'll meet you in class" he took off for the roof.

"You're gonna be late again!" Momiji called.

Hatsuharu opened the door of the roof and saw Yuki standing on the edge near the fence gazing down below him.

"Yuki!" he said loud enough that Yuki could hear him, "I'm here."

"Haru" Yuki said as he walked over, "I'm glad you came."

"What's this all about?" Haru asked, "This isn't like last time when you accuse me of something is it?" he joked.

"No" Yuki said with a bit of irritation, "It's more important than that. Don't worry about being late to class, I'll take care of it."

"This must be serious" Haru frowned, "For You to break a school rule."

"It is. Sit down Haru this is gonna take awhile."

"Okay" Hatsuharu sat and began to listen as Yuki told him exactly what Tohru had told him two days ago.

Yuki finished with the letters that Tohru had shown him. Haru frowned even more as Yuki concluded. Then he stood up and walked over to the fence himself.

So that's the situation we find ourselves in," Yuki replied.

"Mmm" Haru grumbled, "I don't like this. This is way too much like familiar territory."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"They just got together right? Kyo and Tohru?"

"Yes. So?"

"Well I'll be damned if Akito is going to ruin another relationship! Especially theirs!"

"You're not going black on me now are you Haru?"

"No" Hatsuharu shook his head, "But this just irritates me. It's not fair. I won't let Tohru or Kyo suffer the way I have. Do you think I don't know? That I don't know what happened to her?" he closed his eyes.

"I. I don't" Yuki started to say.

"With Rin. I know what he did to her. I know he's the reason that she ended up in the hospital in the first place."

"You know about that?"

"I'm not stupid Yuki. I figured it had to be something like that. Anyway like I said before, I'll be damned if Akito is going to ruin this. I'm not going to let him."

"I'm glad you feel that way" Yuki nodded, "Because so do I. Haru we have got to do all that we can to protect Miss Honda from Akito."

"Agreed" Hatsuharu, said taking his hand and shaking it.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	31. Chp 8: Telling Kagura

_**Chapter Eight: Telling Kagura**_

That afternoon during break time Hatsuharu and Yuki met with Momiji to discuss what to do about Tohru.

"Shouldn't Kyo be here for this too?" Momiji asked, "I mean Tohru is his girlfriend."

"He'll be here soon" Hatsuharu replied leaning against the building with his arms crossed, "I told him to meet us here."

"Well hopefully he will show up before afternoon classes start" Yuki said cynically as Kyo opened the door.

"I'm here" Kyo replied angrily coming over, "Now what do you want?"

"Now that's a good attitude" Haru grinned pulling away and placing his hands in his pockets.

"What is it? I don't have all day" Kyo crossed his arms.

"Go ahead Yuki you tell him" Hatsuharu replied.

"Well it's like this Kyo, Miss Honda informed me about everything that happened up at the summer house between Akito and you guys."

"She did?" Kyo said surprised but then became angry again, "And now everybody knows?"

"No" Momiji shook his head, "Just us."

"Why did you tell them you damn rat?"

"Because Kyo. Something has to be done. Something has to be done to stop Akito."

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"Well Yuki and I thought," Haru replied, "That the best thing was to never let her be alone and I mean never."

"Huh?"

"Someone should be with her at all times. At school, at home" Momiji explained, "So she will never be by herself."

"Won't she get suspicious if we do that?" Kyo asked.

"Not if we don't give her a reason to. We offer to go wherever she goes, as if it's a casual thing" Yuki said.

"I don't know about this" Kyo shook his head.

"Think about it Kyo" Haru replied, "If one of us is with her then he can't ever approach her alone. It's the best thing."

"I suppose so. But I still don't like it."

"It's just for precaution" Yuki added, "We'll be very careful so Miss Honda won't think something's up. At least until he stops bothering her."

"And if doesn't?"

"Then we get Shigure or one of the other adults to help us," Haru said.

"It's a good plan Kyo" Momiji replied, "It really is."

"Whatever" Kyo sighed, "If you're all in agreement on this, I guess I'm in too. As long as Tohru doesn't know anything about it, I'm okay with it. She's already worried enough as it is."

"Agreed" Yuki nodded, "Miss Honda will know nothing."

"And Haru and I will do our part when we're around her" Momiji said.

The bell above them rang loudly.

"There's the bell for the afternoon class" Haru replied walking to the door, "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait up Haru!" Momiji called, "I'll walk with you" he grabbed his bag, "Oh Kyo I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"To apologize. I think I was the one who led Akito to Tohru's work that time. So I'm sorry" he dashed off with a bow.

Kyo turned stunned to Yuki who shrugged his shoulders.

"He felt really guilty about it" Yuki replied.

"It's not really his fault" Kyo shook his head, "Akito would have found out eventually. If he really wanted to."

Yuki nodded and they both walked off the roof heading towards their afternoon classes.

_**(Next Scene)**_

That evening as Tohru was setting the table Kyo came into the sitting room. He smiled as he walked over and gave her a hug from behind.

"Hi" she grinned as he let go.

"Hi" he replied back, "What are you doing?"

"Setting up for dinner."

"Do you need any help?"

"No" she shook her head, "I got it. Oh I almost forgot."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to let you know since school gets out early tomorrow, I'll be going out."

"Uh. By yourself?"

"Oh no of course not. I'm meeting Kagura for lunch."

Kyo froze.

"Kagura? Why are you meeting her for lunch?"

"Well she wants to see me."

"You're not going to bring up the whole uh thing about us are you?" he asked nervously as sweat dripped from his brow.

"Well if it comes up I'm not going to lie about it."

"Well why not. It won't kill you to lie about it this once. I'll forgive you if you do" he urged her.

"Kyo" she giggled, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides Kagura is my friend. I can't lie to her. I think everything will be fine."

"Uh. As long as you don't bring her back here," he said quite firmly with his arms crossed.

"All right" she agreed walking into the kitchen as he shrank to the floor, feeling like he was being hung the next day and that Kagura was the executioner.

As Tohru chopped the vegetables she did think a little about how the situation.

"How will Kagura take the news? She's been in love with Kyo for so long. I hate to disappoint her. But I can't lie to her either."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tuesday afternoon came and Kyo watched as Tohru departed the school heading towards the city. He sighed as Yuki joined him at his side.

"Where's Miss Honda going?" Yuki asked, "You're letting her go alone?"

"Relax. She's going to meet Kagura for lunch" Kyo began walking home.

"Uh Kagura. Kagura Sohma."

"I ain't exactly thrilled about it myself" Kyo replied.

"Um right" Yuki nodded looking back over his shoulder, "I hope she takes it well."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru found Kagura waiting patiently at a nearby café. She smiled and waved her over.

"Hi there Tohru!"

"Kagura. Thank you inviting me today."

"Oh it's my pleasure. Please sit down. You know you and I hardly ever get to spend time and talk."

"That's true" Tohru nodded nervously sitting down, "We don't do we?"

"Order anything you like on the menu. It's my treat today."

"Really that's not necessary" Tohru held the menu to her chest.

"Nonsense. I rarely ever get to treat anybody. So go right ahead."

"Uh okay" Tohru nodded.

They ordered their meals and Kagura patted her stomach satisfactorily.

"Mmm, that was good. Did you like yours?"

"Huh? Oh yes it was good thank you" Tohru nodded.

"Your welcome. So tell me Tohru how's school going?"

"What?"

"It's your last year of high school right?" Kagura asked.

"Um yes. I graduate at the end of this year."

"That's good. I remember when I graduated, I was so nervous."

"I can't do this Kagura" Tohru replied interrupting her.

"Hmm?"

"I can't lie to you. The truth is I have to tell you something."

"Oh" Kagura said sipping some of her soda, "What is it?"

"It's just, please don't be angry with me. I hate to lose your friendship over something like this."

"Lose my friendship? Nonsense. It can't be that bad. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Well the thing is. Kagura I. Um. Well do you remember when we up at the summerhouse?"

"Mhm" Kagura nodded.

"Up there Kyo and I we told each other that we love one another and now we're together" Tohru squinted her eyes waiting for Kagura to explode, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Tohru" Kagura replied, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" Tohru opened her eyes and looked up.

Kagura started to laugh, with her eyes closed.

"You're so funny. You should see the look on your face."

"You mean not upset with me."

"Of course not. Tohru I've known about you and Kyo for simply months now."

"What? What do you mean you've known?"

"Well I sort of figured it out, when Kyo gave you that cat for your birthday. That was when I decided. It's true a part of me will always love Kyo, but I realized that I wasn't the one he wanted and I would rather be with someone who wants me as much as I want them."

"But I don't understand. You have loved Kyo for so long. You're not upset at all?"

"No" Kagura shook her head, "Like I said. The truth is all I have ever wanted for Kyo is for him to be happy. And he's happy when he is with you. He's the happiest I have ever seen him."

"Oh Kagura" Tohru smiled, "I'm so glad that you're not upset. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? How could you? The only way you could ever disappoint me Tohru Honda is if you ditch Kyo."

"I'll never do that."

"I know you won't. Now let's pay the bill so I can go and see Kyo."

"Oh but" Tohru started to say.

"Now now" Kagura grinned mischievously, "You got to let me have my fun."

"Okay" Tohru finally relented.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Back at Shigure's house Kyo was lifting his weights in the sitting room while he watched the television set."KYO DARLING!"

"Oh no" he thought trying to dash out the door but Shigure tripped him, "S-H-I gure!"

"That's no way to act when we have a guest Kyo" Shigure smiled sitting down in his usual spot.

"There you are my love!" Kagura replied.

"Eee!" Kyo stepped back, "Huh?" he looked behind her, "Where's Tohru? You didn't kill her did you?"

"Now why would I do that Kyo?"

"Answer me woman! Now where is she?" he asked nervously.

"Oh Kyo you're so cute" she rubbed a hand playfully through his hair.

"Stop that. Tell me where Tohru is? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing Kyo" she said innocently.

"Then you don't know about?" he started to say.

"Oh about what? Your little affair?"

Kyo froze again and then Kagura burst into a huge smile.

"Of course I know all about it!"

"She's either going to spin me around right now" he thought, "Or beat me into the ground."

"And I just have to say Kyo" she replied.

"Here it comes" he closed his eyes and cringed.

"GOTCHA!"

Kyo fell over and landed in a heap on the floor. Kagura giggled and Shigure shook his head.

"What?" Kyo said.

"Oh Kyo you really are dense" Shigure replied.

"What do you mean by gotcha?" Kyo asked standing up angrily just as Tohru came into the room; he dashed over, "Tohru? You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive Kyo" she replied.

"Not a scratch on you. What's going on?" he turned to Kagura with a frown on his face.

Kagura giggled again and moved closer to him.

"Oh Kyo I'm not upset with this whole thing, I just wanted to see the expression on your face."

"What?" Kyo said flabbergasted.

"Kagura's okay with it Kyo" Tohru explained, "She's quite happy for both of us."

"Mhm" Kagura nodded.

"Then wh? Why did you make me think that you were?"

"Oh Kyo darling" Kagura replied, "You know why. I just couldn't resist. I just had to see your terrified face just one more time."

Kyo relaxed his shoulders and looked like he was about to faint.

"Well now that I've done that" Kagura said, "I have to be going. It was wonderful having lunch with you today Tohru."

"Mhm" Tohru nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Goodbye Shigure!"

"Goodbye Kagura" Shigure nodded, "Be safe going home and come by any time."

"I'll do that. And you Kyo you take good care of Tohru now" she walked over to the still stunned boy, "And here's a little something to remember me by" she kissed him on the cheek, but he was still so stunned he didn't move, "Goodbye everybody!" she left with a wink and a close of the door.

"Goodbye Kagura!" Tohru waved, "You okay Kyo?"

Kyo angrily wiped the sloppy kiss off his cheek and grumbled under his breath before stomping out of the room.

"Damn girl! I'll never understand her."

Tohru watched him leave as Shigure coughed and returned to his paper with another shake of his head and a smile on his face.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru walked upstairs to her room where she found Yuki in the hallway waiting for her. He had a somber look on his face.

"Yuki. What's the matter?" she asked.

"You have another letter" he handed it over to her.

"Oh?" her face fell, "From Akito?"

"Mhm" he nodded as they both walked into her room and she took the letter out of the envelope to read it.

Yuki sat in the chair at her desk while she read through it.

"He wants to have tea with me this weekend. I can't go though. I promised Kyo."

"What exactly did you promise Kyo?"

"That I would never be alone with him."

"Well then, you don't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been awhile since I have been to the main house, I can accompany you."

"Really?"

"I can ask Akito if I can join you. I think that would be best. Apparently ignoring him isn't working. I think you should face him head on. Find out what he wants. It's obviously very important to him."

"And I hate to be rude by turning him down. Okay. That sounds like a good idea Yuki, but I have to tell Kyo."

"Allow me Miss Honda" Yuki took the letter from her gently, "Allow me to handle everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of it" he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Okay" she nodded, "Thank you Yuki."

"No problem" he exited the room and headed for the roof where he was certain he would find Kyo.

**(Next Scene)**

Yuki climbed the ladder and saw Kyo staring angrily at the stars.

"What's with you?" Yuki asked.

"What are you doing up here?" Kyo grumbled.

"I asked you first" Yuki came over.

"Kagura. She didn't have to trick me like that."

"Oh. Kyo I have to tell you something" he sat down.

"Now what?"

"Here" Yuki handed him the envelope.

"What's this?"

"Another letter from the main house."

Kyo sighed and handed it back.

"I don't want to look at it. I'm tired of looking at those things."

"Well to make a long story short, since you don't want to look at it, Akito has invited Miss Honda to tea this weekend."

"Yea so?"

"And I suggested she'd go."

"You what?" Kyo balled up his fist.

"Now wait, let me finish" Yuki held up a hand, "She won't be going alone."

'What do you mean?"

"I mean I will be going with her. It's obvious that Akito is not going to stop. And someone has to go with her to the main house. You can't. You're not allowed in there. So I'll have to go" Yuki stood up.

"But you hate the main house."

"I know."

"You'd do this?"

"For her absolutely. Don't get the wrong idea stupid cat, I'm doing this for Miss Honda."

"Shut up! You damn rat! I didn't say you were doing this for me. Still it's a good idea. Maybe you can figure out what he's up to."

"That's my plan. Anyway Miss Honda wanted you to know about it, so I told her that I would tell you. That's all I came up here to say" he walked over to the ladder with not so much as a thank you from Kyo, but he hadn't expected it anyway.

_**(Next Scene)**_

After school Yuki informed Kakeru that the meeting would have to be postponed until the next day, since he had something to do. So with a quick sweet goodbye to Machi, he left the school and headed for Sohma house. He stopped at the large gate and paused before he entered in. As he came through the gate he bumped into Hatsuharu.

"Yuki what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have a delivery" Yuki held up the envelope that was in his hand.

"A delivery?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Yuki nodded, "A message I have to give to Akito Haru. The less you know the better."

"Okay" Haru nodded as Yuki walked to the main house and entered in.

Yuki walked down the familiar hallways and drank in the scent of it. It wasn't that long ago that he had played in these halls when no one was around. He walked all the way down one hallway and then stopped, turning a corner heading towards Akito's room. Standing outside the door, with a tray in hand was Kureno who spotted Yuki as he approached.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have something for Akito" Yuki replied once more holding up the envelope, "Will you give it to him please?"

"Just put it on the tray" Kureno said and then Yuki obeyed, placing it on the tray and then moving away, "You're not going to stick around?"

"No" Yuki shook his head as he left, "I'll see him soon enough."

With that said Kureno watched as he walked back down the hall, turn the corner and depart from the main house. He shrugged his shoulders and entered the dark room, calling to Akito as he entered.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	32. Chp 9: Tea Visit

_**Chapter Nine: Tea Visit**_

Yuki entered the house and took off his shoes. Tohru came out of the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

"Well did you deliver the letter?" she asked.

"Yea" Yuki nodded, "You have nothing to worry about Miss Honda. I'm sure Akito will be more than happy to know that I am coming too."

"Thank you so much Yuki" Tohru smiled.

"Don't mention it" he smiled back, "I'm gonna go do some homework now."

"Okay" she nodded as he walked upstairs.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile back at Sohma house Akito was rereading the letter over for a third time that afternoon. It said:

**Dear Akito,**

**It has come to my attention that you have asked Miss Honda to tea this weekend. With that being the case I hope you don't mind me accompanying her to see you as well. It has been awhile since I have been to the main house and it's also been some time since I last saw you. I hope this is not an inconvenience. Miss Honda and I will see you Saturday just as soon as you send your reply.**

**Yuki**

Akito smiled as he walked over to a small desk and pulled out a piece of stationary. He wrote a quick note, placed it into an envelope and put on the address. Then he got up and walked over to a smaller table and put the letter on it, certain that Kureno would pick it up and mail it for him.

"I'm no fool" he replied to himself, "I know why he's coming here. But it doesn't matter. It would be good to see him again. And after all there are ways with dealing with him, if it comes down to it."

**(Next Scene)**

The letter arrived the next afternoon and Yuki was the first to open it. He perused it one time and then nodded his head to Tohru indicating that everything was all right. Yuki walked upstairs and to his room to change. As he put on his shirt he glanced at the letter that was sitting on his desk and frowned slightly. He walked over and picked it up.

"I have no doubt that Akito knows why I am coming," he said to himself, "Still I have to do this. Not just for Miss Honda's benefit, but mine as well."

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning Tohru got ready to go to the main house. She stared at her mother's picture before walking over to the door. She opened it slowly, sighed and walked out into the hallway. Kyo was leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Kyo."

"You be careful okay" he replied a bit short, "I don't want to" he started to say.

"I'll be fine" she said reassuringly, "Yuki will be with me today."

"I know" Kyo nodded, "Just be careful just the same."

She nodded as Yuki came out of his room.

"Ready to go Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Mhm" she nodded again going downstairs.

Yuki started to follow her but Kyo coming towards him grabbed his arm. Yuki stared at him as he glared at him with both of his eyes.

"You look after her do you hear me" he replied.

"I know Kyo" Yuki nodded, "Now let go of my arm."

"Because if anything happens to her" Kyo continued without letting go, "I'll kill you."

Yuki removed his arm from his grasp with one swoop.

"I understand" he said angrily, "Miss Honda will be perfectly safe."

"She'd better be" Kyo replied stalking into his room.

Yuki sighed and then walked downstairs, joining Tohru at the front door to say goodbye to Shigure.

"Well we're off" Yuki said.

"You two be careful" Shigure frowned slightly, recalling them telling him all about the visit the night before.

"We'll be fine Shigure" Yuki replied.

"Bye" Tohru waved as they departed.

Shigure continued to frown as the door closed. Then he walked over to the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hari" Shigure said as the person on the other line answered, "It's Shigure. We need to talk. I'll be at the main house very soon."

**(Next Scene)**

Yuki and Tohru walked slowly to the main gate and stopped. Tohru stared up at the Sohma nameplate and sighed. Yuki reached over and took her hand gently, squeezing it tight.

"It's going to be okay Miss Honda" he replied.

"I know" she smiled, "I'm glad that you're here."

"So am I" he nodded, "We'd better get going. Akito doesn't like to wait."

"I know," she agreed following him inside.

They walked to the main house, several of the Sohma servants staring as they passed. They walked inside and were greeted by Kureno.

"Kureno? This is a rare occasion to see you at the main door" Yuki replied.

"I know" he nodded, "But Akito wanted to make sure you got here in time."

"In time for what? We're not late."

"Who knows with Akito" Kureno turned around and started to walk, "Let's go."

Tohru and Yuki looked at one another and then followed him down the hall. He led them to a very fancy looking sitting room that was already prepared for their afternoon of tea. Tohru and Yuki walked into the room while Kureno took their coats.

"If you'll be seated. Akito will be with you in a moment" Kureno said walking to the door.

"Thank you" Yuki replied sitting down as Tohru did.

Tohru looked around the room as well as the table.

"This is a very nice room," she said.

"Yea. Something I'm used to though" Yuki replied.

"I suppose you used to have tea here all the time huh?"

"Yes. It's Akito's favorite spot, besides his room. At least it used to be."

"And it still is" Akito spoke up from the door, "I'm surprised that you remembered that Yuki."

"Akito?" Yuki said as he walked over and sat down.

"I'm so glad that you both could come today" Akito smiled, "And that you finally answered my letter."

"Oh uh yes" Tohru nodded, "Thank you for inviting us."

" I have to say though Yuki, I was quite surprised."

"What for?" Yuki looked at him quizzically.

"That you decided to come today with Miss Honda. It's very unlikely for you to offer such a thing."

"Oh well, I thought that you'd want to see me."

"Indeed" Akito nodded, "Well shall we have our tea?"

"Uh yes" Tohru replied, "Let me pour" she took the teapot gently and began to pour, while Akito and Yuki watched her.

"You're very delicate Miss Honda" Akito said, "My maids aren't that careful with the tea."

"Oh" she blushed, "Well I have lots of practice."

"Miss Honda is very good at Shigure's too," Yuki agreed with a smile.

"Is she now? Well I'll have to invite her more often" he picked up his tea and began to drink it.

Yuki eyed him as he sipped his tea.

"What is he up to?" he thought.

"Well" Akito put his teacup down, "Oh my" he wrapped his arms around his body.

"What's the matter Akito?" Tohru asked.

"It's a little chilly in here. I'm afraid my kimono isn't helping very much."

"Oh. Is there a window open in here?" Tohru said.

"No" Akito shook his head; "It just gets pretty drafty in here. Yuki remembers."

"Yea" Yuki nodded uncertainly, "It does."

"I simply must have something to warm myself up. Yuki would you mind running to my room and fetching the blanket off my bed?"

"Uh" Yuki froze for a second, "You want me to do it? Usually you want Kureno to do that stuff for you."

"But I have Kureno doing errands on the other side of the main house. It will only take a few minutes."

"But I" Yuki started looking at Tohru who was quite surprised by the suggestion as well, "I don't know if I."

"Yuki" Tohru replied, "I'm sorry to interrupt. But Akito is cold right now. It won't hurt to get his blanket for him."

"But Miss Honda?" Yuki looked at her confused.

"It's all right" she smiled at him, "I'll just keep him company till you get back."

Yuki looked at her a little more, and then nodded his head that he understood. He stood up and walked out the door.

"Take your time Yuki" Akito replied as he closed it shut.

Tohru took a deep breath and turned back to Akito.

"He wants to talk to me alone" she thought, "Getting rid of Yuki is the only way he could do that. It is the only way to find out what he wants. Still I hope Yuki returns soon" Akito turned and looked at her with a huge grin on his face, "I don't know how long I can handle him on my own."

**(Next Scene)**

As Yuki ran down the hall a thought entered his mind.

"I hope you know what you're doing Miss Honda. Because if something bad happens to you, Kyo will kill me."

**(To Be Continued…)**


	33. Part 2: Tea Visit

_**Part Two:**_

Akito once more took up his cup and sipped some tea. Tohru waited patiently for him to finish. He took one more sip and placed his cup back down. He looked up at Tohru and smiled once more.

"I suppose it's been on your mind" he began, "Why I was so insistent on seeing you."

"Well, yes of course" she nodded, "I was a little curious."

"I imagine so" he smiled, "Like I said before, I spoke with Kyo's father."

"I remember" she nodded, "What did he say?"

"He's considering the matter. So now you know, I kept my end of the bargain" he looked at her straight in the eye, "Just like you kept yours" he smiled quite menacingly.

Tohru's eyes became wide as she sat there, her heart pounding in her chest.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki meanwhile walked into Akito's bedroom and sat in his bed catching his breath.

"Geez" he thought as he gasped for air, "I had no idea Akito changed his room. I'd better hurry" he stood up looking onto the bed, "Where's that dumb blanket" he rummaged around the covers, "Where is it? It's not here" he grumbled and placed his hands on hips angrily, "Hold on Yuki reality check. There is no way that Akito sent you in here for a blanket that's there on purpose. He wanted me out of the room. So where would he put that blanket? Hmm" he began to think and then a smile lit his face, "I know. In the closet."

Sure enough when Yuki opened the closet door, he spotted the blanket on the top shelf. He reached up to grab it and then dashed to the door.

"Pretty sneaky Akito" he thought to himself, "I hope I'm not too late."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Akito was tapping the table with his long fingers, drumming them as Tohru waited for him to say more. When he didn't, she decided to speak.

"Again it was very nice of you to invite me to tea this afternoon" she replied, "I really do feel honored" she bowed her head.

"It's now or never" Akito thought, "If I want to find out the answer, this is it" he paused and then looked up at her straight in the eye, "Miss Honda. I was wondering if you could tell me something?"

"Sure" she nodded, "What is it?"

"Tell me, are you still in love with the monster?"

"Um yes, but if you don't mind, would you not call him that."

"Hmm?"

"It makes me uncomfortable to hear him called that."

"All right. Kyo then. So you still love him."

"Yes very much."

"I wonder how he feels about you."

"Huh?"

"Do you think he feels the same way? Or has he told you how he feels?"

"Oh no" she thought, "I was afraid of this. He's asking me the one question I can't answer."

"Well? What do you think?"

"Well to be honest Akito I think if you really want to know, then maybe you should ask Kyo."

"What?" Akito said in a somewhat angry and surprised voice.

"It's Kyo's feelings right, so he would be the perfect person to ask, wouldn't he?"

"Not again" Akito thought, "I'm not going to lose this time" he smiled and then turned to her once more, "You think you're very smart don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid!" his voice rose as he smashed the teacup, onto the floor.

Tohru backed away.

"I don't like it when people keep secrets from me" he hissed, "In fact it really irratates me. So much to the point where I begin destroying things" he smacked his hand into the rest of the articles on the table knocking them to the floor as well.

"I didn't mean to make you angry" Tohru quivered, "It was just a suggestion.

"Well I didn't like the suggestion" he calmed down and sat back in his seat while Tohru caught her breath.

"Akito" she said slowly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"It's something that has been bothering me, so I hope that you'll answer it?"

"Depends on what the question is?"

"Why did you? Why did you ask me such a thing? You could have asked me anything? But why did you ask me for a."

"A kiss?"

She cringed.

"Oh I get it" he stood up making her back away even more, "Kissing me isn't good enough for you is that it?"

"No" she shook her head scared to death, "No that's not it" she stood up and backed into the wall, "I just wanted to know."

"Why?"

"I don't know" she lowered her eyes.

"I think you do. But personally I think you much rather kiss the monster, wouldn't you?"

Tohru's eyes became wide.

"I know you would. I know that he would too. You're not fooling anyone! Not either of you! I know what's going on! You're both just not admitting it! And like I said I don't like it when people keep things from me!"

"I'm sorry" Tohru said slowly, "I understand how you feel, and I'm glad that you feel comfortable telling me that. Akito I want you to know, that I'm not trying to lie to you. I would never do that. Because I care about you, just all the Sohmas. You're just as important to me."

He looked at her surprised. And then he banged his fist on the wall next to her.

"Don't try to change the subject! I don't like it when you talk to me like that! I don't like talking about my feelings, so stop it."

At that moment Yuki opened the door and so the whole scene. He saw all the dishes on the floor and stare wide-eyed at Tohru who was backed against the wall by Akito.

"You want to see my true feelings!" he shouted, "Then take a look at this!" he raised his palm ready to strike but Yuki dashed forward and grabbed his arm.

"No! Akito stop it!" he pulled him back, "Please stop this!"

"Yuki! Let go!" Akito hissed again, "This girl has to be taught a lesson. She has no family. No one to care about except for mine. Someone has to teach her discipline."

"No Akito" Yuki stepped in front of him holding onto his shoulders, "Please I beg of you not to do this."

"Perhaps you would like to get her punishment instead!" he shouted slapping Yuki hard, knocking him to the ground right in front of Tohru.

Tohru gasped as Yuki coughed as he lay on the ground.

"That is the last time you will defy me Yuki Sohma, or you will get much worse."

Yuki cringed in pain holding onto his cheek as Tohru reached out for him.

"Do you see what you have done now?" Akito looked at her, "You're nothing but trouble."

"Akito" Hatori called from the doorway.

"Hatori?" Tohru said in surprise.

"I believe that is enough for one day. You're very pale. I'm going to take you to room."

"Don't interfere Hatori" Akito seethed as Yuki rose a little from the ground still holding onto his bruised cheek.

"This is doctor's orders Akito. Kureno come take him."

"Yes sir" Kureno nodded walking over and taking Akito gently by the shoulder.

"All right I'll go" Akito said his hair falling over his face, "But this isn't over" he looked directly into Tohru's eyes, "Not by a long shot."

Kureno escorted him out of the room and Shigure came in.

"Shigure?" Tohru looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you two would need a little support today" Shigure smiled, "I'm gonna help with Hatori, Tohru take care of Yuki."

"Okay" she nodded, but as they all departed she placed her face into her hands and began to sob, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Yuki. You got hurt because of me."

"What this" Yuki pointed to the bruise, "This is nothing Miss Honda. Besides" he grinned as she looked up with her tearstained eyes, "If he had hit you, Kyo would kill me" he chuckled.

"I'm still sorry."

"I know. But it's better this way."

"Is it really?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone. It's really my fault. I suppose this is my punishment."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Miss Honda. It's just a bruise. It will heal."

Oh Yuki" she sank into his chest and embraced him as she cried some more.

"What are big brothers for?" he replied holding onto her tight.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Shigure and Hatori walked back to Hatori's house just after her had given Akito a sedative and he had fallen asleep. As Hatori removed his coat, Shigure pulled a cigarette out of the pack that was on the table and lit it. Hatori walked over and sat down as well, in his chair, taking a cigarette from Shigure in the process. He lit it and blew out some smoke.

"Well you were right" Hatori said, "He was all worked up."

"Too worked up if you ask me" Shigure replied, "I knew something like this was going to happen. That's why I called you. He's becoming far to violent."

"How do you mean?"

"He's out of control Hatori can't you tell. I know this isn't the first time he has tried to strike Tohru, and I doubt it will be the lost."

"That's true. I mean it is one thing to strike at us, but it's something completely different to go after her like this. I mean she is an outsider. Someone that is not involved in any of this."

"I wonder if that is really the case?" Shigure smiled as he blew out some smoke.

"What do you mean by that Shigure?"

"Look Hari, I believe that it was no coincidence that Tohru came into our lives. It is no coincidence that we no longer transform around her. Something is there, I just know it. And I intend to find out just what that is."

"Shigure" Hatori replied as Shigure stood up and walked over to the door, "Don't tell me that you're planning on using Tohru Honda to find about the curse?"

Shigure said nothing. Just leaned against the wall smiling and sucking on his cigarette.

"Shigure it was a dream" Hatori replied a bit angry, "Are you going to do everything you can, no matter who it hurts to find out if that dream is a reality? It's dangerous to do that" he walked over to the door, "You know it is. And I dare say I highly doubt that you want to put Miss Honda in that kind of danger. I need to go get some paperwork. We'll talk later. But think about what I said."

"I will" Shigure nodded as Hatori departed.

He walked over to the ashtray and put out his cigarette. Then he walked to the front door.

"Oh Hari maybe you can forget the dream" he shook his head as he thought, "But I can't."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	34. Chp 10: First Date

_**Chapter Ten: First Date**_

When Tohru and Yuki arrived home Kyo rushed toward the door. One look at Yuki's cheek and Kyo didn't have many questions. Instead Yuki went to his room, and Tohru walked into the kitchen. Still Kyo was a bit worried so he asked her.

"How did he get the bruise Tohru?" he asked as he leaned against the wall with her back to him.

"He stopped him from hitting me" she replied not turning around.

"What?" Kyo lowered his hands, which had been behind his head, "Hitting you?"

"Akito was upset because I wouldn't tell him if you felt the same way that I did about you. I told him that if he really wanted to know, he should ask you. So he got angry."

"So this whole visit, was just to find out how I feel about you? Because he couldn't find out from me? Damn it! I should have known better than to let you go."

"I'm really okay Kyo" she replied, "If Yuki hadn't stepped in, I would be the one with the bruise across my cheek."

"I guess that's true."

"I better take this up to him" she picked up the first aid kit, "So we can disinfect."

"I'll do it" Kyo reached for it.

"Huh?"

"You just finish what you were doing. I'll take it to him."

"Okay" she nodded a bit confused but handed him the kit just the same.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo knocked on the door of Yuki's bedroom.

"It's open Miss Honda!" Yuki called as Kyo stepped in, "Kyo what are you doing here?"

"I brought you the first aid kit" Kyo walked over to him, "Here" he shoved into his outstretch palm.

"Why did you bring this up?" Yuki asked.

"Because Tohru is making dinner right now" Kyo retorted walking towards the door.

"Is that all?"

"Well what did you expect you damn rat!" Kyo shouted opening the door.

Yuki just shrugged his shoulders angrily but noticed that Kyo's shoulders had untightened and had dropped. He also wasn't moving.

"What's the matter?"

"Thank you" Kyo said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"I said thank you" Kyo replied through gritted teeth as he turned around, "For protecting Tohru."

"I couldn't do anything less."

"I'm not saying thank you for just her. But for me too."

"For you?"

"Don't get used to it!" Kyo replied angrily slamming the door.

Yuki sighed, smiled, and looked down at the kit in front of him.

"Don't worry stupid cat," he thought, "I won't."

_**(Next Scene)**_

That evening as Kyo sat on the roof he glanced up at the moon, and a picture of Tohru came into his mind. He sat up abruptly and scratched the back of his head. Then he climbed down the roof and walked toward the sitting room, where Yuki and Tohru were talking.

"You really should consider it Yuki" Tohru replied, "Now that you told each other how you felt, you should go on a first date."

"I've been thinking about that myself" Yuki nodded, "I was thinking about asking her this week."

"That's a good idea" Tohru smiled as Kyo walked back around the side of the house, listening.

"Miss Honda, you haven't been on your first date yet have you?"

"Well no. Kyo and I wanted to take it a little slow."

"But how long do you think it should take you?"

"I don't know" she shook her head, "But I know when it happens" she held her hands together proudly, "That it will be wonderful."

"A first date huh?" Kyo thought as they walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes, "Well why not? After all we've been together for five weeks now. I'm gonna do it" he said to himself determined, "I'm gonna ask Tohru to go on our first date."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next day at school Yuki walked with Machi to the Student Council office to have lunch together.

"Machi."

"Hmm?" she looked at him as they sat down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well I was wondering, if you're not doing anything Saturday, would you like to go out with me."

"You mean like a date?" she said surprised.

"Well yea" he replied, "That's kind of what I meant."

"Well sure" she nodded, "That sounds like fun."

"Great! Then I'll pick you up Saturday."

"You'll pick her up Saturday for what?" Kakeru asked coming into the room.

"Uh" Yuki said embarrassed.

"Don't you worry about that big brother" Machi replied, "If we tell you it will be all over school."

"Mhm" he grinned mischievously with his arms crossed, "If I promise not to tell will you tell me?"

"Nope" she shook her head, "Not even."

"Oh come on Machi" he whined as she walked out the door, "Yun Yun, you'll tell me right."

"Uh what ever she says," Yuki said.

"Oh man. It's bad enough that I can't say anything about you two around here. Now this."

"You'll just have to survive."

"Okay" Kakeru nodded, "But if you guys get another juicy secret I'll have no choice but to tell."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo walked out of the schoolyard on his own that afternoon. Momiji was escorting Tohru to work, and Yuki had student council work, so Kyo was on his own. He sighed as he walked downtown. He knew what he wanted to do for the date, but he needed something else. Something really special. As he was looking in the windows he spotted something, and smiled.

"That's perfect" he replied dashing in.

That evening he asked if Yuki could go pick up Tohru up from work, saying there was something he had to do. Yuki was curious about Kyo's weird behavior but ignored it and went to get her just the same. Tohru was surprised to see him there when she exited the building.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?"

"Kyo had something to do, so he asked if I could come and get you. You ready Miss Honda?"

"Uh huh" she nodded, "Still" she thought, "I wonder what was so important that kept Kyo away from here.

When they arrived home Tohru spotted Kyo standing in the backyard with his arms behind his back. Yuki watched him as he walked into the kitchen. He looked like he was doing some sort of act on his own. He kept holding out his hand and then putting it back. Tohru walked outside thoroughly confused at this point.

"Kyo?"

"Tohru?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I was preparing myself."

"Preparing yourself? For what?"

"Well" Kyo replied as Yuki and Shigure from his study both listened in, "Tohru, I think it's time that you and I went on our first date" he held up a small flower.

"Oh Kyo it's beautiful" she took the flower into her hand, "Our first date?"

"Mhm" he nodded, "This Saturday."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Good. I thought you'd like the idea."

"I do" she nodded happily, "I really do."

_**(Next Scene)**_

It seemed to the four teens that Saturday couldn't come any faster. Tohru had informed Uo and Hana about the date and they had offered to help her get ready. Yuki was done making the preparations for his date, as was Kyo. At the moment, it was Friday afternoon and Kyo was at the dojo checking out all the supplies.

"I think that's everything" Kyo stood up and crossed his arms.

"I hope you didn't spend too much on anything Kyo" Kazuma replied from behind him.

"Oh no not at all. We're not going anyplace fancy. I have a special place that I'm taking her. A place she told me about actually."

"Oh that's wonderful Kyo."

"In fact the only thing I spent on that much was this" he pulled a small velvet box out of his right pocket.

"That's not what I think it is?" Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

"No" Kyo shook his head, "You're way ahead of me Master" he showed him, "This is a just first step. I'm not really ready for that sort of thing yet."

"Wise decision. So you all set?"

"Yep" Kyo nodded, "All I have to worry about now is the actual date."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Finally Saturday arrived. Kyo was mainly at the dojo because he was picking Tohru up at the front door, just like a real date. At six thirty Tohru began to get ready, Uo and Hana trying to find the best outfit for her while she took a bath.

"I don't know about that one" Uo replied, "This one might be better. Can you believe it that they are going on their first date tonight?"

"Yes" Hana nodded, "I never thought it would happen."

"What do you mean Hana?"

"His electric waves are still very dark. Something really troubles me about the both of them."

"But Tohru's happy."

"I know. And that's what worries me. How long can she stay that way? How long will she be happy?"

"I think you're dwelling on it too much" Uo said as Tohru came into, "Hey Tohru, perfect timing."

Tohru grinned.

"I had my bath. And now I am ready to get dressed."

"Okay. We think this one is the best" she held up the dress that Mine had made for her recently.

"You're right it is. I haven't even worn this one yet" she took the dress from her gently, "Thanks Hana. Uo."

"Don't mention it Tohru" Hana replied with a smile and then turned her head slightly, "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about her Tohru" Uo steered her to the bed, "You just get ready."

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Yuki was arriving at Machi's just as the sun was beginning to set. He rang the doorbell and Machi answered.

"Hi Yuki" she smiled coming out.

"Oh Machi you look great" he smiled back.

"I hope it's not too overdressed?"

"Oh no not at all. It's perfect. I thought we'd go to dinner and then maybe catch a movie."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"No" he shook his head.

"You two have fun now" Kakeru appeared behind her.

"Oh no" Yuki put his hand to his forehead.

"I'm sorry Yuki I had to tell him" Machi replied frustrated, "He wouldn't stop bugging me."

"It's okay Yuki" Kakeru grinned, "But can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Yuki nodded, "I'll be right back" they walked over to the sidewalk, "What is Kakeru?"

"I was just wondering. You plan on treating my sister well tonight? You're not going to make her pay for her own meal, are you?"

"Um I had no intention of doing that. That wouldn't make me a gentleman. Besides you're the one who goes dutch with his girlfriends. I don't want to follow you're example."

"Oh yea right" Kakeru grinned sheepishly, "Well off you go! You two have fun! Not too late now!"

"Oh Kakeru! Knock it off!" Machi replied.

"Shall we go?" Yuki offered her his arm.

"Yes let's. And leave the distraction behind" she took his arm, "By the way what did he talk to you about?" she asked as they walked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to make sure I was going to treat you well is all."

"Kakeru what nonsense" she thought with a smile on her face.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo walked up to Shigure's door and knocked a couple of times. He was dressed in his best dressed up top and pants. Tohru answered the door and he literally almost fell over when he saw her.

"Wow" he replied with the flowers in his hand, "You look, wow!"

"Thanks Kyo" she beamed, "You look good too."

"Hey there Orange top!" Uo waved from behind her where Hana was also standing.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked grumpily.

"Just helping Tohru off" Uo replied, "Now you two have fun and don't stay out too late."

"What are you, her mother? Oh here" he handed Tohru the flowers, "These are for you."

"Thank you Kyo, they're beautiful" she smelt them, "Hana, Uo. Will you put these in water for me?"

"Sure Tohru" Hana took the flowers.

"Well we had better get going" Kyo took Tohru's hand.

"Have a good time!" Uo waved as they left, "And remember not too late Kyo!"

"Yea. Yea. Yea" he mumbled.

"I love teasing him" she grinned, "Hana what's the matter?" she said when she saw her face as she held onto the flowers.

"She's growing up so fast isn't she Arisa. Our little Tohru is not so little any more is she?"

"Oh brother. You make us sound like an old married couple" she took the flowers from her, "We had better put these in some water."

Hana stared at the door, then she sighed and followed Uo into the kitchen.

"So where are we going tonight Kyo?" Tohru asked as he led the way.

"You'll see" he smiled remembering an earlier conversation before they had told each other how they felt.

_**(Flashback)**_

"What is this place?" Kyo asked.

"Isn't it beautiful. My mom used to take me here all the time. She said to me that this was the very spot where my father proposed to her under a moonlit sky."

"You're kind of a romantic aren't you?" Kyo frowned.

Tohru giggled nervously as she drank the scent in from the blossoms on the tree above her.

_**(Back)**_

"We're getting closer to the spot" Kyo replied, "So I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes."

"Really? I'll fall."

"I'll lead you" he held out his hand, "Just give me your hand."

"Okay" she nodded closing her eyes and placing her palm in his.

Kyo led her through the woods and up a small hill. Finally they were standing under a tree.

"Okay" he said, "You can open your eyes now."

Tohru opened them and gasped putting a hand to her mouth in surprise. In the center, under the tree was a large blanket. There were two candlesticks in the middle, that hadn't been lit yet, and they were two sets of dinnerware on each side.

"Do you know where you are?" he smiled.

"Kyo this is wonderful" she almost cried, "I can't believe you remembered."

"I never forgot anything you said" he replied sweetly.

"But still, you did this all for me?"

"Of course I did" he took her hand, "Come on let's sit down" he led her to the blanket and they both sat down.

He took out a lighter and lit the candles.

"I hope that you don't mind that it's take-out? I'm not that good of a cook," he said pulling the lid off his meal.

"It's perfect" Tohru smiled looking at him lovingly, "Everything is just so, perfect."

He smiled back and they began to eat their meals, beneath the moonlit sky.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile in the city, Yuki and Machi had just been seated at their table. Machi removed her coat and then picked up her menu.

"Order anything you like Machi" Yuki replied, "Money is no option."

"Are you sure? I mean this place is pretty expensive."

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it. This is a date right?" he smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled back and began to peruse her menu, "This is almost too good to be true," she thought to herself.

From across the way someone watched them. She had spotted them when they had entered in. And now sitting with her date, she abruptly stood up and told her date that she was running to the ladies room. She walked over to the pay phone, put in her phone card and dialed a number fast.

"Minami, it's Motoko. We need to talk. Can I meet you and the girls somewhere tomorrow?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Tohru finished her meal Kyo watched her. He reached into his pocket and felt the box. Then he pulled his hand out and looked directly at her.

"That was so good Kyo" she replied with another smile wiping her face.

"Thanks. But that's not all. There's more."

"More I don't deserve any more."

"Believe me you do" he walked over and took her hand, "Tohru, since I've met you, everyday has been so happy for me. I haven't felt this way most of my life and I can't imagine what it would have been like if you hadn't come into it, if we never met."

"I feel the same way" she nodded.

"So I have something for you" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, placing it into her palm.

Tohru stared at the box surprised and a little confused.

"Kyo, what is this?" she asked.

"Open it" he urged her.

She hesitated at first, but then with a sigh she opened it. She stared at the object in the box.

"It's beautiful" she replied, "But what's it for?"

Kyo smiled and took the object out of the box.

"This is a promise ring Tohru" he explained, "A promise ring symbolizes our love for one another. Our commitment to try and be together as long as we can."

"A promise ring? Kyo I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything" he placed it on her left ring finger, "This is a symbol of my devotion to you. It's my way of telling you that I will always be there for you. No matter what."

"But what about" she started to say.

"We won't think about it" he stopped her, "That's not now. Every moment with you is precious to me. I don't won't to waste them, on something that may or may not happen."

"You're right. I love it Kyo. It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you" he stroked her face gently and she smiled, falling into his arms in a tight embrace.

As the moon rose higher, if you were walking in that particular spot, you could see two people deeply in love with one another, showing it by kissing, quite passionately if I do say so myself.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	35. Bk10:Chp1: The Script

**Book Ten: Zodiac Curse the Movie**

_**Chapter One: The Script**_

A soft breeze blew outside as Tohru hung up the laundry. As she placed one of Yuki's shirts on the line she noticed the ring on her finger and smiled. She caressed it for a few moments and then went back to her task. From inside the house she could hear the phone ring, so she wiped her hands on her skirt and walked inside. Once she arrived at the hallway she noticed Yuki had already answered it.

"Yes hold on a minute" Yuki replied into the receiver, "Miss Honda it's you're uncle."

"Oh" her face brightened, "Thank you Yuki" she said taking the phone, "Hello Uncle Kentaro."

"Why hello sweetie" he replied, "It's good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear from you too. How long has it been?"

"Well let's see. The last time I would believe was last spring."

"Why you're right. When you were directing that movie. Is that the reason that you are back in town?"

"Well actually" Kentaro said, "I am doing another movie. Tohru listen, I'm not busy tomorrow, do you think you could meet me at that café again? I mean it is Sunday."

"Sure I'd love to. What time?"

"About noonish. That okay for you?"

"Mhm. That sounds good Uncle Kentaro. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"All right sweetie. Talk to you later."

"Bye" she replied sweetly as she hung up the phone.

She sighed contently and hummed a little tune as she walked back to the backyard to finish hanging up the laundry.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next day Tohru grabbed her purse and headed downtown. Since Shigure was heading off to his office, he offered to walk with her. The night before Tohru had informed Kyo about the lunch meeting and he had smiled and told her to have a good time. He was working out at the dojo anyway and Yuki was having another student council meeting at Kimi's house. Shigure dropped her off at the café with a smile, and told her promptly that he would pick her up after his work was finished. Tohru nodded and waved goodbye to him. She spotted her Uncle talking on his cell phone, sitting at a nearby table so she walked over. Kentaro said goodbye quickly to the person he was talking to and shut off his phone.

"Hey there sweetie" he smiled.

"Hi Uncle Kentaro" she bowed her head.

"Why don't you sit down? I've already ordered lunch."

"Oh okay" she nodded sitting across from him.

As she sat she noticed that there was a cup of water at another chair right across from her, but she paid it no mind. Kentaro sighed and turned to her. They were served their lunch and began to eat.

"So how's everything going for you Tohru?"

"Oh just fine Uncle Kentaro" she smiled.

"You graduate this year don't you?"

"Mhm. Very soon."

"That's good. Your mom would be so proud."

"Yea" she nodded again.

"I also heard that you've been in contact with mom and dad quite a bit."

"Mhm. We get along wonderfully now."

"You still with that same boyfriend?"

"Oh yes" she nodded happily.

"Well what's this?" he held up her left hand to see her finger.

"It's a promise ring. Kyo gave it to me a couple weeks ago" she smiled caressing the ring once more.

"You don't say" Kentaro smiled, "You know you are very lucky Tohru to have a guy like him. I have never even experienced such a thing."

"Really?"

"Mnm. But I hope to someday. But I would rather focus on my career right now."

"Oh I see. What's your new movie about Uncle Kentaro?"

"Funny you should ask that question" he grinned sheepishly, "In fact. Tohru I have a confession to make."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I did ask you here for a purpose."

"I figured that. What is it?"

"Well" he started to say but a tall thin man approached him carrying a stack of stapled together paper.

"Kentaro there you are" the man replied with a smile.

"Oh hey there Tom. Tohru you remember Tom Quincy?" Kentaro held up his hand.

"Oh yes of course" Tohru nodded, "Hello there Mr. Quincy" she bowed her head.

"And hello there too Tohru" Tom replied as he sat down, "Just the girl I wanted to see."

"Huh?" she said confused.

"You see Tohru" Kentaro took the lead, "Tom here is the one who wrote the script for the movie I am directing."

"Oh really? That's wonderful Mr. Quincy."

"Here it is" he handed her the stack of paper, "Look for yourself."

"Uh okay" she nodded looking at the top sheet, "Zodiac Curse the movie" she read and then blushed, "So you really did make it into a script?"

"Mhm yes indeed. I was so inspired by our last encounter. So I just wrote and wrote. And then I finally finished it."

"It's a very good script too" Kentaro added with his hands under his chin, "He is quite talented."

"Uh yea" Tohru replied, "Wonderful. But I don't understand what this all has to do with me?"

"Why it has everything to do with you my dear girl" Tom said.

"What?"

"Tohru what he means is, he wants to offer you a part in the movie."

"Oh? A part? Me?"

"Mhm" Tom nodded, "And not just any part, but the lead part."

"Huh?" her eyes became wide, "You can't be serious?"

"Oh I am very serious. The studio executives wouldn't have it any other way."

"To be perfectly honest Tohru" Kentaro replied, "You are the reason that they excepted the script in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"We showed them a tape of your performance in the last movie I did and insisted that you'd be the one to take the role."

"And besides" Tom added, "I based my main character off of you any way."

"You did? Why that is very kind of you?"

"Yes" he said with joy, "Imagine a lonely girl, with no family of her own discovers this family with a terrible secret and becomes a part of their lives."

"Yes" Tohru giggled nervously, "Imagine that. It's almost unbelievable."

"Exactly" Kentaro replied, "Which makes a fantastic story."

"Uncle Kentaro can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course. Would you excuse us for a moment Tom?"

"Of course" he nodded, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time" Tohru grinned and then sighed.

"What's the matter sweetie? Don't you think it's a great idea?"

"No it's a wonderful idea" she shook her head, "It's just me in the lead role. I don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing. Besides I already told you that I wouldn't be interested in something like this."

"I know you did" he nodded, "But Tom really wants you for the role. And so do the studio executives. Look you don't have to make the decision now. I don't want to put any pressure on you. And even if you decide not to do the role I'll understand. I still need you to do me a favor though?"

"What's that?"

"At least come by the set and see Kandis."

"Kandis is going to be here?" Tohru replied excitedly.

"Mhm and she's very anxious to see you. But she'll be staying at a hotel this time. Her cousin is also going to be in the film."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. Tohru listen take the script home with you. Read over it and see what you think. That will help you to make your decision."

"How long do I have?" she asked scooping up the script in her arms.

"About a week. I'm sorry" he shook his head, "That's as long as I can give you. I have to start shooting soon."

"That's okay Uncle Kentaro. I can make a decision by then, I'm sure" she stood up, "Just so I know, you do have someone to back me up with in case I say no right?"

"Mhm. So take your time in deciding."

"Okay" she smiled, "Thanks for the lunch Uncle Kentaro. I will think about what you said."

"Okay honey. Bye bye" he waved as she ran over to Shigure who was waiting for her.

Tom came back over and sat back down.

"So is she going to do it?" he asked.

"I don't know" Kentaro smiled, "We'll see."

"Oh I hope she decides soon, she would be so perfect."

_**(Next Scene)**_

After telling Shigure, who merely smiled about the movie idea, Tohru walked into the kitchen and began to wash vegetables off for dinner. Yuki noticed her sigh as he entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong Miss Honda?" he asked in concern.

"Oh I don't know."

"Didn't you have a good time with your uncle?"

"Oh no I had a wonderful time. It's just I have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"Well" she picked up the script that was near her, "Come into the sitting room and I will show you."

"All right" he raised his eyebrows slightly as he followed her in.

Tohru sat down at the table and he sat across from her.

"Okay Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "What's bothering you?"

"Well Uncle Kentaro and I had a wonderful lunch. We talked for a little bit and then he told me the reason he wanted to meet me."

"Mhm. Go on."

"He told me that he was doing another film."

"Did he want you to be in it?"

"Yes but that's not the reason I was worried. Well here" she handed him the script, "This is the script he gave me."

"Okay" Yuki said with a smile peering down at the title, which afterwards his face turned pale, "Zodiac Curse the movie" he read and then saw the writing underneath and frowned, "By Tom Quincy."

"Mhm" she nodded, "He was there too."

"Well uh" Yuki replied, "Wow uh. I don't know what to say."

"I don't know either. But the weird part is" she hesitated.

"Is what?"

"The part they want me to play is the main character."

"Well that doesn't sound too terrible."

"No no Yuki you don't understand. I would be playing myself. See" she pointed, "I would play the young girl who got lost and was found by the cursed family and brought into their home."

"And you're name is Tora Hirota? Huh? That's just like Tohru Honda."

"Exactly. Mr. Quincy based the character off of me."

"Oh. Well are you going to do the part Miss Honda? Because if you did, it would be very easy for you. I mean you would be playing yourself."

"I know. I don't know. I have a week to decide. I don't know what I am going to do."

"What's your biggest fear Miss Honda?"

"It's just going to be strange. Playacting my real life on a stage, I mean it's like I really am giving away the secret."

"But Miss Honda it's only a movie. It's just speculation. Everyone is going to think it's fake. No one's going to know about the truth."

"Maybe" she nodded, "I should ask Kyo about this."

"Why?"

"I don't want to do something that will make him uncomfortable too. Is he home yet?" she rose after Yuki had handed her back the script.

"He's upstairs" he nodded as she left the room, then he sighed and leaned his head into his palm, "Who would have thought that drunken old man would actually accomplish this."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru knocked on Kyo's door with soft taps.

"Come in!" he called.

Tohru entered the room.

"Oh hey Tohru" he smiled as she walked over, "How was lunch with your uncle?"

"It was fine" she nodded, "But Kyo I need to talk to you."

"All right" they both sat down on the wood floor, "This sounds serious."

"It might be. I was asked to be in another movie."

"Really?" his right eyebrow rose, "What did you say?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well, why don't you?

"I just don't know about this one Kyo."

"What's holding you back?" he asked.

"This" she sighed as she handed over the script.

"All right" he said curiously, "What's this?"

"It's the script. Just read the top and you will see what I mean."

"Okay" he nodded with a slight grin, "Let's see, Zodiac Curse the movie" he replied slowly and then looked down and frowned deeply, "Written by Tom Quincy?"

"Mhm" she nodded again.

"But how? Wha? What was he? You got to be kidding me?"

"Nope he was there this afternoon."

"Okay. I see you're problem" he gave her back the script, "Tohru what role would you be playing in this?" he asked.

"Myself."

"Huh?"

"I would be playing Tora Hirota."

"But that sounds just like your real name."

"I know he based the character off of me. That's why he wants me to play the role I think. And not only that the studio executives that are doing the film, they want me to do it too, or they want sign."

"That is quite the predicament."

"Yea."

"What do you want do Tohru?"

"I don't know. I don't want to let my uncle down, and all those people. And I certainly don't want to make you or any of the other Sohmas feel uncomfortable."

"No Tohru you didn't hear me. What do you want to do? This isn't about them or me. This is about you. You decide. Not based on what we will think or feel. But how you feel and think. It's okay to be selfish sometimes remember?"

"Yea. Well to be honest. I am kind of curious about how it would turn out. And I wouldn't mind working on a movie set again. It was kind of fun."

"So is that your answer?"

"Yes" she nodded certainly, "I'm gonna do it."

"And I will stand behind you all the way" he smiled.

"Thank you Kyo" she stood up with a smile of her own, "For helping me make my decision."

"No problem" he nodded, "You should go call your uncle right now."

"You're right" she replied, "The sooner the better. I will see you later for dinner" she opened the door.

Kyo got up from the floor and took the latch on it to close it behind her. As he closed it he frowned a bit.

"Zodiac Curse the movie?" he said out loud, "Ayiyi!!!"

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	36. Chp 2: Meeting CoStars

_**Chapter Two: Meeting Co-Stars**_

After Tohru had informed her uncle about her decision, he told her to meet him at the set the next afternoon when she got the chance. Also that Yuki and Kyo were more than welcome to come as well. She smiled as she hung up and then heard the doorbell ringing. She went to answer it and was surprised to see Momiji and Hatsuharu standing on the front porch.

"Hey there Tohru!" Momiji said happily.

"Hey" Hatsuharu said, "Are we late?"

"Late? Oh right" Tohru touched the top of her head, "I completely forgot that you guys were coming over for dinner."

"That's okay" Momiji smiled, "I hope we're not interrupting."

"No not at all" Tohru grinned, "Luckily I made enough just for everybody."

"Are you sure we are not imposing" Haru replied as he took off his coat.

"No" she shook her head, "Now why don't you guys go make yourselves comfortable in the sitting room and I will bring you some tea."

"Can I help you with anything Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"No, no I got it."

"Okay" Momiji nodded as he followed Haru into the sitting room where they found Yuki sitting, and watching television, "Hey there Yuki!"

"Oh" Yuki looked up, "Haru. Momiji. Is it Sunday already?"

"Sure is" Haru nodded sitting next to him, "You're not disappointed are you Yuki" he teased.

"No" Yuki frowned at him, "I just forgot is all."

"Well apparently you're not the one who forgot" Momiji said, "Tohru forgot too."

"I'm not surprised" Yuki sighed, "With everything that is going on."

"What do you mean by that?" Hatsuharu asked.

Yuki merely shrugged his shoulders and sighed again.

"I'll let Miss Honda tell you."

_**(Next Scene)**_

At the end of the meal, Tohru informed Hatsuharu and Momiji all about the movie. Hatsuharu laughed a bit, while Momiji's eyes shone with excitement.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "Imagine a movie based on our curse. Oh Tohru can I come too, tomorrow afternoon. Can I?"

"I don't see why not" Tohru replied with a smile, "Everyone is more than welcome. My uncle already said so. You guys can walk home with us, and catch the ride we get in the afternoon."

"Can we go Haru?" Momiji begged while Kyo put his hands behind his head.

"Sure Momiji" Haru said, "I think that sounds like fun. Will you be there Yuki? Kyo?"

"Of course" Kyo nodded fervently; "I will stand by Tohru's side" he smiled at her but thought in his head, "Besides I am just a little curious about the type of guy who will playing me."

"And I" Yuki grinned, "Have no meetings tomorrow Miss Honda, so I would love to come."

"That's great" she smiled gratefully back, "It will be so nice having you all there."

"I wish I could go Tohru" Shigure appeared in the doorway, "But I have a lot of work to do. But I will support you in any other way you need."

"Thank you Shigure" she replied, "But don't worry. Uncle Kentaro and I discussed how we are going to work out my shooting schedule. I will still be able to go to school and I need to take some time off of work. Oh Momiji since you are here, will you take a message to your father's building for me some time?"

"Sure Tohru" Momiji nodded, "I'll take care of it."

Tohru smiled and Yuki spoke up.

"Now with that all settled, you two should be getting home. It's late and we do have school tomorrow."

"You're right Yuki" Hatsuharu replied standing up, "Let's go Momiji. We will see you all tomorrow after school."

"Bye you guys" Momiji said as Tohru wrote out a quick note for him to take, "See you tomorrow."

Tohru walked them to the door with Yuki and Kyo right behind her.

"Goodbye you guys" she waved, "And thank you!"

She closed the door and Yuki said goodnight to her. Then she turned to Kyo who had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"So are you really okay with all of this?" he asked her seriously.

"Uh huh" she nodded with a smile, "I don't have any doubts" she said sweetly walking towards the stairs, "Good night Kyo."

"Good night" he smiled back as she walked up the stairs, "Glad you don't have any doubts" he said to himself, "That makes one of us" he sighed.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next afternoon Tohru waited with Kyo and Yuki at the front of the driveway. Momiji and Hatsuharu arrived and they stood with them chatting about the possible storyline of the movie. Finally a long dark limo appeared. Momiji and Hatsuharu stared wide-eyed as a figure emerged from the back seat. Her short brown-black hair hung in her eyes a bit, but there was no mistaking that winning smile.

"Tohru!" Kandis embraced her tight, "It is so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Kandis" Tohru beamed, "But you look different."

"Oh I know. I changed my appearance for the movie. You see I get to play one of the best friends of Tora Hirota."

"You look kind of like Hana" Tohru said.

"Hey you're right" Kandis smiled, "Maybe I can talk to her about pointers on my character, after all that is who I am playing."

"You remember Hatsuharu and Momiji?" Tohru indicating to the two boys who were standing nearby.

"Yes of course" Kandis nodded, "My Momiji you look like you have gotten a little taller since I last saw you."

"Yea" Momiji nodded, "I'm growing up."

"And Yuki and Kyo too" Kandis beamed, "It is good to see you guys as well."

"It's good to see you too Miss Ward" Yuki replied politely.

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "It's been awhile."

"It sure has" Kandis said, "Well let's all climb into the limo and head to the set. Kentaro's probably wondering where we are by now."

They all nodded and got into the car, Tohru sitting on the opposite side of Kyo next to Kandis and Momiji. The three boys sat on the other side.

"To the soundstage Ben" Kandis replied.

"Yes Miss Ward" he said back as he started to drive the car to the city.

"So Kandis" Tohru replied, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh this and that" Kandis said, "Different film work. But when Kentaro pitched the Zodiac script to me, I just couldn't turn it down. And what's even more amazing is that you are playing yourself."

"Wait a sec" Haru stopped her, "What do you mean by that?"

Momiji too raised his eyes, in which Yuki took this as his cue.

"Well" he looked at Tohru and Kyo nervously, "Miss Ward sort of stumbled onto our secret, and rather than to keep it from her, we decided to tell her the secret and keep the secret of her knowing from Akito and Shigure."

"And you have nothing to worry about" Kandis replied as she saw both of their faces, "I have sworn to secrecy. I won't tell a single soul."

Momiji and Hatsuharu just looked at each other and decided to bring the subject up another time with Yuki and Kyo, since they both noticed how worried Tohru looked.

"So you're still acting?" Kyo said changing the subject.

"Yes" Kandis replied, "Still acting."

"Oh Uncle Kentaro mentioned that your cousin is also going to be in this film" Tohru said, "Is that true?"

"Yep" Kandis nodded, "Her name is Rebecca and she has been acting a lot longer than me. She is also three years older than I am. She will be playing one of the cursed people."

"Well this should be interesting" Yuki sighed as they approached the soundstage.

"Uh huh" Kandis grinned, "It will be like watching your life unfold on stage."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The six teenagers entered the soundstage and Kentaro walked over immediately followed closely by Tom Quincy and his producer Jill.

"Hey you guys made it" he replied with a smile.

"Of course Kentaro" Kandis said, "I said with me on the case, that you had nothing to worry about."

"That is certainly true" Tom beamed, "Oh Miss Honda I am so glad that you decided to take this part. I really am" he shook her hand.

"Don't mention it," she said.

"And you gentleman" Tom turned to them, "I'm so excited that you could be here for this momentous occasion" he stopped when he saw Momiji, "Do I know you?"

"Uh" Momiji said nervously, "I don't think so. I have never been on a sound stage before."

"Oh" Tom scratched his head as another teenager approached, "Oh well. See you later" he walked back to his trailer.

"That was close" Yuki whispered to Haru.

"Yea too close" Haru grinned remembering the little trick they had played on Mr. Quincy to deter him from his research on the zodiac.

Meanwhile Matt Aritomo was hugging Tohru and wandered over to shake the Sohmas hands.

"Hey guys" he grinned, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Mr. Aritomo" Yuki replied politely.

"Are you in this movie too?" Kyo asked surprised.

"Yea" Matt smiled, "I play the rooster of the Chinese Zodiac and I can't wait."

"Neither can we" Momiji replied excitedly.

"Great that you can come. Listen Kandi, Tohru I hate to pull you guys away but my dad wants you guys to get acquainted with the rest of the cast. So I will meet you over there."

"Oh okay" Kandis said, "Thanks Matt. C'mon Tohru."

"I'll right there" Tohru replied as she turned to Kyo, "Well this is it."

"You guy have fun" he told her gently but frowned a little as he sunk into his chair sitting next to the rest of his cousins.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"Aiku! Hey Aiku!" a young sixteen year old ran up to another teen who was in the back putting out a cigarette, "Matt's here with the lead."

The orange haired youth looked up his brown eyes shining.

"Is she cute Eichi?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet" Eichi replied, "Geez Aiku! How much stuff did they put in your hair. It looks like an orange."

"It's supposed to look this way" Aiku touched the top of it, " I am playing the cat of the Zodiac after all. And what about you Eichi? That haircut makes you look like a girl."

"But this is what the writer wants the rat to look like" Eichi moved around the wig on the top of his head, "C'mon let's go meet them."

Aiku moved slowly behind as he and Eichi entered the soundstage. They walked over to where Matt was standing introducing Tohru and Kandis to many of their co-stars. Eichi moved forward, but Aiku stopped when he saw Tohru's form finally reappeared. He scratched his chin thoughtfully as he smiled.

"Maybe" he thought, "This place won't be so dull after all."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	37. Chp 3: Too Many Similarities

_**Chapter Three: Too Many Similarities**_

As Tohru and Kandis were introduced to everyone a tall blond haired girl came out of a trailer. Her hair was back in a long braid, and she was dressed in a very sweet looking pink dress. Her eyes were bright blue green and shone much like Kandi's when she smiled.

"Oh there she is" Kandis spoke up, "Rebecca over here!"

"Oh" Rebecca grinned as she came over, "There are you Kandis. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well I wanted to meet everybody with Tohru. Tohru" she turned to the pretty brunette, "This is my cousin Rebecca."

"Oh" Tohru smiled as she bowed her head, "It is very nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."

"I know" Rebecca giggled, "My cousin Kandis talked about no one else on the trip over here."

"Come on Rebecca" Kandis blushed, "You're embarrassing me. But it is true I told her all about you Tohru."

"I don't think I'm that interesting of a subject" Tohru blushed as well.

"Are you kidding? Kandis laughed, "You're one of the nicest people I've ever known."

Tohru smiled as Rebecca tapped her shoulder gently.

"Well why don't we go over there and meet everybody else Kandi?" she suggested, "They're waiting."

"Oh okay" she nodded, "Let's go Tohru."

"Mhm" Tohru agreed with a nod of her head.

The three girls walked back over as Matt turned back around with a smile.

"There you guys are" he said, "Tohru, Kandi. I'd like you both to meet two more of your cast mates. The ones you'll be working with the most actually. This is Eichi. He plays the rat" he pointed to the one with the girlish haircut, "And this is Aiku. He plays the cat of the Zodiac. Guys this is Kandis Ward and this is the star Tohru Honda."

"It's very nice to meet you both" Tohru smiled with a bow of her head.

Eichi also bowed his head with a smile. Aiku however took a different approach. He strode forward, knelt before Tohru taking her hand, and kissed the back of the palm.

"I look forward to working with you as well Miss Honda" he replied, "Or do you prefer Tohru?"

"Uh" she said startled, "Either one is fine."

"Then Tohru then" he replied standing up once more while Matt and Kandis both frowned, "If you'll excuse me I have to go practice my lines" he bowed graciously, "And I'm sure you two need to get into costume. See you on the set. Let's go Eichi," he said as he walked away.

"Uh right" Eichi nodded, "Nice meeting you. Hey Aiku wait up!" he dashed after him.

"What in the world was that all about?" Kandis replied with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about that now Kandi" Rebecca said with a frown, "Let's get you two into costume. Tohru follow me."

"Okay" she nodded, "I'll see you later Matt."

"Yea sure" he nodded still with a bit of a frown, "All I've got to say is that I am glad that Tohru's boyfriend is here today" he thought as they walked away, "Or else I would be punching the guy."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Rebecca led them to a large trailer and opened the door. Inside were two big mirrors with two chairs in front of them, with Tohru and Kandis names on them. There was a couch and a few chairs around. Tohru stared wide-eyed as she entered the room.

"Why is there so much in here?" she asked as she gazed around.

"You're getting the star treatment Tohru" Kandis replied with a smile, "You're the lead ain't ya? This is how big the leads trailer is."

"You don't say" Tohru said looking like she was about to faint.

"You'll get used to it" Kandis replied.

"Tohru" Rebecca interrupted, "You're costume is in the bathroom hanging up."

"I have a bathroom?"

"Yep" Rebecca smiled, "While you go change first and Kandi and I will wait for Shelley and Baby to show up."

"You mean they're here again?" Tohru's face lit up.

"They sure are Tohru" Kandis nodded, "You're Uncle wouldn't hire anybody else for you or me."

"That's wonderful" Tohru smiled, "All right then" she walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, "I'm going to go get changed" she entered the room and closed the door.

Kandis sighed contently and flopped onto the couch.

"She really is sweet" Rebecca replied, "Like you said. But I would look out for her if I were you."

"What do you mean by that Bec?" Kandis asked a look of concern on her face.

"Well do you have any idea who that was that she met this afternoon?" Rebecca crossed her arms.

"Uh no" Kandi shook her head, "Who was it?"

"That was Aiku Fukuda. He is very well known young actor in this country. However it is rumored that he has a relationship with all of his leads."

"But Tohru has a boyfriend" Kandis sighed, "And I doubt Kyo would let anyone go that far with her."

"Just the same Kandi, be careful. I'll watch out for her too. He can't be trusted. That little maneuver he pulled this afternoon, was just the start of it."

"Okay. I still think you're making too big of a deal out of it. Besides Kyo is here today. He'll make sure nothing goes in that direction."

"I hope so."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile out on the soundstage the Sohmas waited patiently for the production to begin. They saw cameras being moved, set pieces coming into place, and Kentaro talking with Jill and Tom on the sidelines.

"Looks like it's coming together nicely" Haru commented.

"But" Momiji replied, "Kind of scary that it looks just like Shigure's house."

"It's just a coincidence Momiji" Hatsuharu reassured him.

"I wonder if that is really true Haru" Yuki said as he perused Tohru's script.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyo asked looking over.

"Well I've been looking over Miss Honda's script, and I can see a lot of the same things that are actually in our lives."

"It's just your imagination" Kyo retorted.

"I'm afraid it's not stupid cat" Yuki said cynically, "I'm telling you there is something weird about this script."

"It's like he knows anything about us Yuki" Haru replied.

"Yea Haru's right" Kyo said angrily putting his hand into his left palm, since he his left elbow was leaning on the armrest, "Stop making something out of nothing."

Yuki frowned and growled a little.

"Hey you guys!" Momiji pointed, "Look over there!"

"What?" Kyo looked the way he was pointing.

"Those two guys over there" he said as they all looked at Eichi and Aiku who had returned from practicing.

"Do you think that they are going to be playing your parts?" Haru said.

"I don't know" Kyo shook his head confused a little astonished.

From across the room, Aiku spotted Yuki and Kyo staring at him and his friend.

"Hey Eichi."

"Hmm?" Eichi looked up from his script.

"Do you think they're the stunt doubles?" he said indicating to Yuki and Kyo.

"I don't know. They look like us."

"Let's go find out."

The two boys walked over and Kyo's back became rigid.

"They're coming over here," he whispered.

"Just keep your cool Kyo" Yuki whispered back as he stood up, "Hello there."

"Hi" Aiku said back, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Huh?" Yuki looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyo asked standing up again.

"Well" Aiku said, "We have been wondering for some time when we were gonna meet you. Haven't we Eichi?"

"Yea" Eichi nodded, "Are you guys any good at what you do?"

"I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding" Yuki explained.

"What are you talking about?" Aiku said, "I mean you are the stunt double aren't you?"

"Stunt doubles?" Kyo's eyes became wide, "Us? No way!"

"What my cousin means" Yuki interrupted, "We're guests of the director, well technically guests of the lead in the movie."

"You're friends of Miss Honda's?" Eichi replied.

"That's us" Momiji hopped up followed by Haru, "Nice to meet you guys" he grinned shaking their hands.

"Oh hey you guys" Tohru appeared, "So you're getting acquainted huh?"

"Uh sort of Miss Honda" Yuki said.

"Well let me introduce you then" she grinned, "Eichi and Aiku these are my friends. The Sohmas. That's Yuki," she pointed to him, "Momiji, and Hatsuharu."

"Oh" Eichi said still a little confused.

"And him?" Aiku asked interested.

"Oh I'm sorry" she replied, "I saved him for last" she looked at him with a loving smile, "This is Kyo Sohma" she walked into his embrace, "My boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Eichi said.

"Yea. For five months now" Kyo replied his eyebrows furrowed.

"Has it really been that long?" Haru whispered to Momiji.

"I don't think so," Momiji said back.

"Did you hear that Aiku?" Eichi replied a little loud, "Her boyfriend."

"I heard" Aiku smiled as he reached his hand out to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Sohma. You don't mind me borrowing her for awhile do you?"

"Huh?"

"For the movie I mean."

"No" Kyo said a little hesitant.

"Good" he grinned with his teeth showing.

"Okay kids!" someone shouted, "In places please!"

"Oh that's my cue" Tohru replied as Eichi and Aiku walked back, Aiku keeping his eyes on the couple the entire time, "I better going."

"Okay" Kyo nodded kissing the top of her forehead, "Good luck."

"Mhm" she said running off.

"Well that was pleasant" Kyo snarled as he sat down.

"I don't blame you for that one Kyo" Haru frowned as he too sat down.

"Yea" Yuki nodded, "There something not too trustworthy about him" he replied sitting down as well.

"Definitely" Momiji added plopping down in his seat, "We'd better keep an eye on him."

"Okay folks! Quiet on the set! We're ready to begin!" a man shouted with a blow horn. On your mark director!"

Kentaro nodded and the man with Take one sign clanged it shut.

"Zodiac curse Take One Scene One!" the man shouted.

"And Action!"

_**(Next Scene)**_

For the next two hours the Sohmas watched as Tom's vision was played out, and was it apparent to now even Kyo, Haru, and Momiji that Yuki had been right. In the first scene Tora Hirota, Tohru's character was in the woods and she had encountered Yosai and Shojiro Sakamoto the cursed members of the Chinese Zodiac. In the next scene she was ill and Shojiro was taking care of her while Yosai had gone back to fetch the things she had dropped in the woods. By the fourth scene Tora Hirota had seen the transformation of Shojiro the dog, Yosai, the rat, and Kazu the cat. She freaked out just like she had in real life. Soon it was time for lunch. As the director yelled cut and everyone left the stage, the four Sohmas who had been watching all stared out into space, their eyes wide and unable really to say anything.

"Well Yuki" Haru spoke up finally, "Is that pretty much the way it happened?"

"Almost Haru" Yuki nodded, "Almost."

"Wow" Momiji replied slowly, "If that how accurate it was for you guys I wonder how it's gonna be for when we come in. Right Kyo?" he looked his way, but Kyo still seemed to stunned to move.

"Somebody shoot me," he said very soft and low.

But in the back of Yuki's mind was a question. How was it possible for Mr. Quincy to be so accurate on their meeting? Unless. Yuki would have to find out later, when he got home, and he knew just who to talk to. And if he was correct, this time he might really knock him into the roof.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Outside during break Aiku and Eichi were once again going over their lines for the afternoon. Aiku put out another cigarette and calmly sighed.

"Aiku why are you taking this so well?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's got a boyfriend. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Boyfriend?" he scoffed, "That never stopped me before. And I have a reputation to uphold. Not to mention a record."

"Record?"

"Yep" he nodded, "And I'm not about to let some orange headed freak get the best of me."

"I could be wrong, but don't you have an orange head right now?"

"Not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"The point is simply this, one way or another Tohru Honda is going to be mine. By the end of this movie I bet you anything right now, that I will succeed."

"I'll take that bet my friend" Eichi replied, "I bet that you won't succeed and that the two of them will stay together."

"It's a bet. For how much?"

"We'll work out those details later. That is if you succeed in winning."

"Eichi" Aiku grinned maliciously, "You're gonna lose."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	38. Chp 4: Alone with the Cat

_**Chapter Four: Alone with the Cat**_

That evening when Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were sitting down to dinner, Tohru told Shigure all about the movie and how fun it had been. Shigure smiled and said he was glad that she was enjoying herself. She smiled back and then gathered the dishes to take into the kitchen, Kyo assisting her. As Shigure turned to his paper, Yuki cleared his throat.

"Is there something on your mind Yuki?" Shigure asked peering over the top of the paper.

"Maybe" Yuki said with his eyes closed, "Have you seen the script yet Shigure?"

"No" Shigure shook his head, "Can't say I have."

"I have my suspicions" Yuki eyed him, "I wasn't sure. But now I have to ask you."

"Yes?"

"What exactly did you talk to Mr. Quincy about when you came to our supposed rescue?"

"Now Yuki I think that is something that is between Mr. Quincy and myself don't you?"

"Don't patronize me Shigure" Yuki seethed, "I'm not in the mood."

"I simply told him that his research was a waste of time. I told him he should put his efforts in a more positive direction."

"Another direction like script writing maybe?" Yuki said cynically.

"I never said that as a suggestion. He stated that he was an amateur script writer, so I told him to go ahead with that."

"In what way did you give him that little push Shigure?' Yuki replied sarcastically still eyeing the novelist while he placed his head on his hands, "Not giving him certain ideas for his Zodiac curse movie right?"

"Certain ideas? I can't recall. He did want to know my research as far as the Zodiac curse went however so I was more than happy to give it to him."

"All right Shigure I've had enough of your games" Yuki said angrily, "There is only one way he could have known all that stuff about us. The whole beginning of that movie was so accurate it was scary."

"It couldn't have been that accurate" Shigure scratched his head, "I told him to change the scenes around a little."

"So you did have something to do with it then?"

"All right Yuki calm down" Shigure held out his hands, "What is so terrible about him taking a few ideas from our real life drama?"

"What is wrong with it?" Yuki looked perplexed, "Shigure can you honestly say that you are proud that you did this?"

"Why yes. I could say that. This is the easiest way and the safest to get our story out without really telling the world. Isn't that right?"

"Uh. But."

"Don't worry Yuki, No one is ever going to think it's real. Let's just call this as my way of telling my secret for a change."

"Shigure."

"Well I'm off to my study. See you later" Shigure stood up and left the room, leaving Yuki still with many questions in his head.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next few days went by very smoothly. Kentaro was able to shoot a lot of scenes without Tohru there, till the weekend of course. Momiji had taken the note to her work, and actually had given it to his father who consented graciously for her request to take 3 months off from her job. On this particular day after school, Momiji was in his office, spending some rare time with him.

"So how is school going for you Momiji?" his father asked as Momiji looked back with a huge smile on his face.

"It's going good Papa. I really like it there. But Papa I have to wonder."

"What is it?" his father looked back at him with his caring brown eyes.

"Is it normal for you to give people so much time off like you did for Tohru."

"Well no" Mr. Sohma shook his head, "You could say that she is a special case."

"Special case?"

"Momiji, tell me do you think Miss Honda is a good worker?"

"Oh yes" Momiji nodded, "Tohru is an excellent worker."

"That's what I get from her boss as well" Mr. Sohma smiled, "He says that she's very dedicated to her job, and for a girl in high school that's pretty rare."

"Tohru is a rare person Papa" Momiji said, "She's one of the nicest people that I have ever known."

"Yes" his father nodded, "Well that would be the other reason I gave her the time off."

"Huh?"

"I can see how much your spirits have improved since she became your friend. And I very much appreciate that."

"Yea" Momiji agreed, "She has done that, for all of us. She excepted us for who we were and eased our pain in her own way."

"Even you Momiji?"

"Mhm. I told Tohru all about Mama and my situation and she understood. She understood everything. That's what kind of person she is Papa. Very compassionate and she cares about others very much. She never thinks about herself. Only the way we feel."

"Mhm. I've been thinking about that for some time Momiji."

"About what Papa?"

"Well about her future here in my building. I have sort of decided to move my operations here. So this will be my main office."

"Oh. So what did you have in mind?"

"Oh we'll talk about that later Momiji. Some other time, it's time for lunch" he stood up from his desk.

"Okay Papa" Momiji nodded, "I hope Tohru's doing good today. This was her third day to work on the movie."

"How is that going by the way?" he said grabbing his coat.

"Good so far."

"That movie is one of the reasons I wanted to refrain from telling you my idea."

"What do you mean Papa?" Momiji replied a bit concerned.

"Well, it is her future after all. She has to make that decision. Let's go" he walked out the door.

"Coming!" Momiji called running after him, but still very confused.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"Aw man am I starving" Kandis flopped onto the couch in Tohru's dressing room, " Let's order some lunch before we have to go back onto the set huh Tohru?"

"Sounds good" Tohru nodded but heard someone knock on the door, "Oh let me get that" she walked over and opened it, "Kyo?"

"Hey" he replied nicely as he entered in.

Kandis smiled and stood up.

"I know I'll leave you alone."

"Huh?" Kyo's eyebrows rose.

"Well you want to talk to her alone, don't ya?"

"Uh I guess."

"Good then I'll go get us something for lunch. I'll be right back Tohru."

"Great. Thank you Kandis" Tohru bowed her head as she exited, "So Kyo are you enjoying it?"

"Uh" he said nervously scratching the back of his head, "Well it's a little better today then it was yesterday."

"Oh uh yea. That whole scene with Tora and Yosai that was interesting."

"Did that really happen?"

"Oh uh huh. Yuki transformed the time he came to pick me up for work the first time. This afternoon we'll be working on the visit from my friends after I tell them where I am living. I mean it's not totally the same thing. I mean I didn't officially live with you guys till after I went back to my grandfathers. So it's not exactly the same."

"Well that's true. So when do you um" he cleared his throat, "Do your next scene with the cat?"

"Oh Aiku?"

"Yea" Kyo frowned.

"Tomorrow I think. Tomorrow after school. Tonight I'm supposed to stay here though with Kandis and the others to rehearse my lines. My dialogue is absolutely off."

"You'll get the hang of it. So Kandis will bring you home."

"Matt and Kandis. What's the matter Kyo?" she asked when she saw his nervous face.

"Um I can't stay that long. I've got some homework left to do. I mean I'd love to stay, don't get me wrong, I would love to stay."

"You know what" she shook her head, "You've been here all weekend at the stage with me. You should go home and take some time to yourself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure. You should probably go now, before we start again."

"Well, I don't know. I don't like the idea of leaving you here."

"I'll be all right. My uncle's here."

"True" Kyo nodded with a hand behind his head, "And Kandis. And Matt. I guess that is more than enough people to look after you for me."

"You worry too much Kyo" she smiled as she embraced him.

"I can't help that. I can't help feeling that someday someone just might take you away from me."

"That'll never happen" she shook her head again, "Not ever."

"I know but the feeling is still there just the same" he sighed, "I mean I lost everyone who was important to me. It's just kind of hard to believe that I won't lose you too."

"I understand."

"But I'll give you your space. I'll go home now" he pulled away from the hug, "I'll meet you at the corner where the limo usually pulls up."

"Okay" she nodded, "I'll see you tonight."

"Oh wait I forgot something" he turned back around.

"What?" she asked looking around her.

"This" he leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips, "Just something to remember me by."

"Thank you Kyo" she said blushing, "But I can't forget you."

"Just in case" he shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door.

"Bye."

"Bye" he closed the door behind him while Tohru felt her heart skip a few beats.

She sighed happily and sat down in her chair, which said Tohru Honda.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Evening fell and the days shooting was done. Kentaro gathered all the actors for rehearsal that evening. Since Tohru was shooting a scene with Aiku the next day, he was her partner, much to Kandis and Matt's chagrin. From where he sat, Matt watched him as he rehearsed with the young girl who played Haru's character.

"You ready to begin?" Aiku asked Tohru.

"Oh yes" she nodded, "I must say I feel so out of place here."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Well. I'm no actress."

"Ah come on."

"I'm not. I mean I'm no famous star like you or Kandis or even Matt. I'm really just a simple girl."

"Yea but you ain't far off from being a pretty good actress yourself."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean I have worked with a lot of people and you really have talent."

"Thank you. But you're too kind. Should we rehearse?"

"Sure" he smiled, "You want to take it from here" he pointed.

"That sounds good."

"You know."

"What?"

"I just thought of something. How would you approach this scene? I mean I walk into you or do we run into each other or what?"

"Oh" Tohru replied, "Well I do have a suggestion if you're interested?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well if I was walking home late one night, and you're supposed to be a cat right? Cats are naturally sure-footed animals. It would make a lot of sense, the eeriness of the area for you to kind of sneak up on me, but not really mean to."

"How do you mean?" Aiku leaned on his arm interested.

"Well. I'm walking home from a long days work, in a forest that's said to be creepy. And I'm a girl. Not a very brave one either. So if you were to sneak up on me I would do what every girl would do."

"Which is?"

"Hit you with my bag. And then I would realize it was you and then freak out. It makes sense then why I am freaking out."

"Oh I see. I come to pick you up, but you don't know it's me and you defend yourself by hitting me somewhere, and then you realize it's me."

"Right. Talk about déjà vu."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So do you think that's a good approach?"

"I think that's an excellent approach. But you know" he stood up and walked over to her chair, "This is terrible place to practice it. Why don't we go out back? There's more space there."

"I don't know."

"Well we could go over to the forest set. That's over there," he pointed to the spot farthest from everyone.

"That might be all right" she stood up, "Let's go."

They walked over to the forest spot, Tohru taking her bag with her.

"Okay. So the scene is you're coming home from work" Aiku said, "Then I surprise you. You ready?"

"Mhm" she nodded and began walking.

Tohru moved slowly across the set, while Aiku trailed a few feet behind her. As soon as he got close enough Tohru swung her bag back, but Aiku ducked.

"I know that was supposed to hit me, but I didn't want to get a concussion just yet."

Tohru laughed.

"You got a beautiful laugh" he stared into her eyes.

"Oh. Thank you. I think we got it. I really have to be getting home soon."

"Your boyfriend picking you up?" he sat down on a stump.

"No" she shook her head, "I'm going home with Kandis and Matt."

"You really been going out with him for five months?"

"Yes" she nodded uncertainly.

"And you're wearing a promise ring. Isn't that a little fast?"

"Well Kyo and I have known each other a very long time. We were friends before we were a couple. Our parents knew one another. That sort of thing."

"And what do your parents think of him?"

"Actually both my parents are dead."

"Oh. Just like your character in the movie."

"Yes" she nodded, "So it's not really hard to play that."

"I'm sorry" he replied.

"No it's okay. I'm fine now."

"Tohru!" Kandis called, "It's time to go."

"I'll be right there! Thank you for everything Aiku."

"No problem" he nodded as she grabbed her bag and turned her back, "Tohru!"

"Hmm?" she looked over her shoulder.

"I look forward to our scene tomorrow" he grinned.

She nodded slowly with a half smile and walked over to Kandis and Matt who were waiting. From where he stood Eichi came over to talk to Aiku.

"Looks like you got no where buddy" he smirked.

"On the contrary my friend" Aiku smiled evilly, "She's a very vulnerable girl. I don't want to move into quickly."

"Yea right. Don't forget our bet."

"I'm not gonna forget, because I don't intend to lose" he walked away, "Besides I got a lot more riding on this bet then any other bet I've ever had" he thought.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Kyo's voice rang through the house.

"Would you lower your voice" Yuki replied.

"I will not. I cannot believe that this happened to me. This is what I get from listening to your stupid brother."

"It's not that big of a deal Kyo."

"It is that big of a deal you damn rat! I mean why did they ask me when they could have asked just you. I don't do this kind of crap."

"It was because of that day, that they thought that we would make a good choice stupid cat. So get used to it. I'm not exactly fond of it either. But we have no choice. We're roped into this and we can't get out. Not now. Not so close to graduation."

Kyo snarled and sat back down.

"I had to leave the set early today because of this stupid thing with you."

"You had a choice you know."

"I had no choice."

"Shut up stupid cat" Yuki replied back, "Let's just try to get this finished."

Kyo grumbled again and turned back to the paperwork in front of him. Outside Kyo's door Shigure was listening and as he walked downstairs he shook his head.

"I have to wonder on what they are working on in there," he said to himself as he slid into his study, "Still Kyo and Yuki spent a whole afternoon together. Alone. Who would have ever though that in some time or place that the rat would spend time alone with the cat?"

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	39. Chp 5: A Genuine Concern

_**Chapter Five: A Genuine Concern**_

Shooting on the next Saturday was cut short due to some problems on the set with two of the adult actors. Since they both were refusing to do any more scenes until they settled their differences, the rest of the cast was given the afternoon off, so Tohru spent it with Kandis and her cousin Rebecca. They had gone to lunch and to do some shopping downtown. After that they all returned to the girls hotel room. Funnily enough it was the same hotel that Tohru had met her grandparents several months before, so the guy behind the desk recognized her and said hello.

Rebecca went into the bathroom to take a shower while Tohru and Kandis remained behind in the living room to talk.

"How old is your cousin Kandis?" Tohru said.

"Oh she's about nineteen. So she's a lot older than me."

"Oh I see."

"So Tohru, are you enjoying the movie so far?" Kandis asked.

"Oh yes" Tohru replied, "Immensely. But still it is a little weird playing a character so close to home."

"I know" Kandis grinned, "How did the guys take it?"

"They were a bit surprised needless to say. Considering how close the script is to the real thing."

"I imagine. It's nice to see that you and Kyo have remained together."

"Yes" Tohru nodded but then became sad, "But."

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Come on?"

"No really it isn't. It's nothing I can't handle any way."

"Okay."

Inside the bathroom Rebecca had just finished her shower and had opened the door a bit to let out the hot air. As she cracked it open she listened a little bit on what Tohru and Kandis were discussing.

"As long as it's not that big of a deal. Because you know I am very good at keeping a secret."

"I know" Tohru nodded, "And it's nice to have someone to talk to about this. I can't even tell Uo or Hana, but since Yuki was the one to tell you any way about the Zodiac curse."

"Zodiac curse?" Rebecca whispered to herself confused.

"I really didn't break my promise" Tohru finished.

"Very true" Kandis said, "But you were upset by the whole thing."

"I couldn't help but be. Kandis the Zodiac curse is not something one would understand. Or maybe the correct term would be people. A person can understand, but people, they're a different story. And since Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure have had the curse all their lives they know how people would react."

"I can't imagine what it would be like really to not be able to hug someone that I cared about, if they were a guy. But hey you can hug Kyo now. How did that happen?"

"I don't know" Tohru shook her head, "It just happened. He fell into my arms one day while we were on vacation and didn't transform into a cat. And when I hugged everybody else in the family who was male, they didn't transform either."

"Well maybe they're not cursed anymore?" Kandis suggested excited.

"No" Tohru shook her head, "Because later that day Kyo wanted to test that same theory, so we went into town and he bumped into a woman. He transformed just like he always does."

"Huh? So you're the only one it doesn't happen around?"

"Exactly. And Hatori can't explain why either."

"Weird. Oh well. At least you can be closer to your boyfriend then you were before."

"Right" Tohru smiled as Rebecca came in with a weird look on her face.

"The Zodiac curse is real?" she said slowly and Tohru and Kandis looked at each other.

"Why did you say that?" Kandis asked her.

"I overheard your conversation. Is that true Kandis?"

Tohru and Kandis stood up.

"Tohru I" Kandis stuttered.

"You do what you have to do Kandis" Tohru placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Huh?"

"I trust you. Whether you decide to tell her or not" Tohru picked up her purse and walked to the door, "It's all up to you."

"Wait Tohru!" Kandis called and walked over, "Are you sure that's okay?" she whispered to her, "I mean I promised."

"True. But if you think that she can be trusted with the information then tell her. I know better than anyone that it's hard to keep such a secret. As long as I am not the one telling, I feel fine if you do. Besides she's not young enough to believe that what she heard was just pretend. She heard everything I'm sure, and just like in the movie when Tora decides to tell her friends she weighs the possibility of whether to trust them as well. So I leave it to you. I have to get home anyway."

"All right" Kandis nodded opening the door to let Tohru out, "See you tomorrow."

"What was that all about?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca" Kandis replied, "I think you had better sit down, I got a long story to tell you."

_**(Next Scene)**_

At school the next week everything was bustling as everyone prepared for the cultural festival yet another year. Even Tohru was helping out despite how tired she was. And she was too. Yuki noticed it. As well as her friends. Even Momiji and Hatsuharu acknowledged how exhausted she looked. Between school, the movie, and now the cultural festival, Tohru was busy during all her free time. That evening when it was getting close to dinner time Kyo wandered into the sitting room.

"Hey Tohru" he called out, "Huh?"

He spotted her laying her head on top of several of books as well as her script. She was fast asleep.

"Tohru" he shook her gently, "Tohru sweetie. Are you all right?"

The only sound that came out of her was a tired murmur. Kyo shook his head and scooped her up in his arms, moving past Yuki who was coming in the door. Yuki stopped and watched as Kyo carried her upstairs. Shigure came out of his study and noticed Yuki right outside.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know" Yuki replied back.

Kyo slid open Tohru's door and walked over to her bed, laying her down. He covered her up with her covers and then brushed his fingers through her hair. He sighed as knelt down still stroking her hair.

"You're overexerting yourself again" he said softly, "You keep this up. You're gonna get sick. I need to talk to your uncle. I wonder if he's still around" he leaned over and kissed her forehead and then stood up, "In the meantime. You get some rest."

He walked over to the door, opened it and Kyoko came bounding in.

"Hey cat" he replied, "You keep her company."

"Meow" Kyoko jumped onto the bed and snuggled next to Tohru just as Kyo closed the door.

He walked back downstairs where Shigure and Yuki were still at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is Miss Honda all right Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "She's just exhausted. She's doing too much again. Which means Shigure, order something out. She's taking a break from cooking tonight."

"You got it" Shigure saluted making Kyo sigh with a grimace as he headed for the front door, Yuki right behind him.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have something to do. I'll be back later. Keep an eye on Tohru for me."

"Okay" Yuki agreed as Kyo left the house, "I wonder where he is off to" he thought.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo wandered downtown till he came to the movie set. He gazed around the set looking for Kentaro. Instead Matt Aritomo spotted him.

"Hey Kyo" Matt replied, "Tohru's not here tonight."

"Yea I know. I came here looking for her uncle."

"Her uncle?"

"Yea I got to talk to him about her schedule."

"Is something wrong?"

"I think she's working too hard" Kyo and Matt sat down, "I mean she's got school, and this. And now even the cultural festival at school. It's a lot of work. And tonight I found her passed out at the sitting room table, on top of all her study books and script."

"Whoa. That does sound like she's really tired."

"Yea and the problem with Tohru is, is she will work until she is sick. And I don't want her to get to that point."

"No" Matt shook his head, "I doubt Kentaro wants her to either. He's over in his trailer. Oh but one more thing Kyo. Not to add more worries to you or nothing. But it's just something to think about."

"What is it?"

"I would definitely come to the set more often then you have lately."

"Why's that?"

"Because of Aiku Fukuda, the guy who plays the cat of the Zodiac."

"Yea?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Well he is known to be interested in every female lead in his movies. In fact it is a well-known fact that he ends up dating them to keep up his reputation. And I have noticed some strange things lately."

"Such as?"

"He's been hanging around her a lot. And when we have a rehearsal, he is always her partner. No ifs, ands, buts about it."

"Hmm?"

"Just like I said, take it into consideration to be here whenever she's working."

"You're right. She doesn't need that on her shoulders. Thanks man" Kyo shook his hand, "There's her uncle, I got to go."

"See you later Kyo" Matt waved as he took off.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo walked over to Kentaro as he was saying goodnight to Jill.

"Mr. Miyoshi" he replied.

"Kyo what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about Tohru."

"Okay" Kentaro nodded, "Something the matter?"

"No" Kyo shook his head, "Nothing to serious. However, I'm concerned about her. She's been working so hard lately."

"Yes she has and she's been doing a wonderful job."

"I know, but I'm worried she might be working too hard. I mean with school and this and the cultural festival. It's a lot for her to handle. And Tohru she works hard until it about breaks her. So she becomes ill."

"Mhm. I'm not surprised. Just like her mother" he smiled, "When she was young. Well you're in luck Kyo. I've been talking with Tom and Jill and we've agreed to give the kids a week off."

"Really?"

"Mhm. But I am glad you came to me Kyo."

"Oh thank you Mr. Miyoshi" he shook his hand.

"Kentaro Kyo."

"Oh right. Kentaro. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. You really are a wonderful young man Kyo. I feel very glad that you're my niece's boyfriend. It's obvious that you really care about her."

"I love her."

"Yes" Kentaro smiled.

_**(Next Scene)**_

When Kyo came home he heard laughter coming from the sitting room. He walked in and saw Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, and Ayame all having take-out.

"Hey you. What are you doing up?" he asked as he sat down next to Tohru.

"I guess I couldn't sleep anymore" she grinned, "Where have you been?"

"Oh I went down to the set to talk to your uncle."

"What for?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to talk to him about something. But guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"Your uncle informed me that he's giving you guys a week off. So you can catch up on your sleep."

"Really?" her face lit up, "Oh that's good news. Oh this one's yours" she handed him his dinner and chopsticks.

"Thanks" he replied but then noticed that Yuki was smiling at him, "What?"

"Nothing" Yuki shrugged his shoulders as Shigure and Ayame continued to laugh as they drank their sake.

"Then stop staring at me," Kyo growled as he looked down at his meal and began to eat.

Yuki just shook his head and continued to smile, amazed at how much Kyo had changed. I mean really changed.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	40. Chp 6: Kazu Oversteps his Bounds

_**Chapter Six: Kazu Oversteps his Bounds**_

The next two months went by very fast. The movie was already halfway done and Tom and Kentaro were quite pleased with the way things had gone thus far. In fact they only had one more month of shooting left and then the movie would have to go into editing. Tohru, Kandis, and all the other cast members were kept quite busy. Through all the shooting Tohru had met her other co-stars and had become friends with them quite fast. There was Manabu and Madoka, boy and girl twins who played the rabbit, Mito and the tiger, Kin. They were both roughly around Kisa and Hiro's age, and they both sported freckles and bright smiles. There was also then stubborn Mitsuo who played the sheep Hajime. And then there was Hideki and Kaori. Kaori was the young actress chosen to play the cow of the zodiac. She was very fascinated with books and brought a ton of them to the set everyday to show Kandis and Tohru. Hideki was the young actor picked to play the boar, and just like his animal he had a short temper. He would blow up at practically any guy who got into his way, but he was kind and courteous to all the females on the set. Naoko, Hideki's half sister was playing the horse. Like her character however she was the complete opposite. The horse, Rika in the story was quiet and aloof. Naoko was loud and boisterous and loved to be the center of attention. The adults who played Hayoto the dragon, and Shojiro the dog, mainly kept to themselves playing cards when they had a break from shooting. Both gentleman were very intelligent and Tohru discovered that Kata, and Gyukudo, were not much different then the characters that they portrayed. Kata was the one often cracking jokes like Shigure, while Gyukudo was serious by nature and just smiled along much like Hatori. The last person that Tohru met was Sakutaro who played the monkey. He was a constant funny boy on the set just like his character. Rebecca played Ayako the beautiful girl who transformed into the sly snake and as Matt had told Tohru previously he played Kyuwa the rooster. Tohru felt that each person she met reflected a lot of the characters that she saw in the Sohma family, but that they were all different in their own way as well.

At the end of the week Tohru found out that the final member of the zodiac curse actors would be arriving. His name was Tatsuya Hiraki a well-known character actor in Japan. He was to take on the undountable task of playing Akihiko the head of the Sakamoto family. Tohru wondered out of all people what he would be like. She, Rebecca and Kandis had been discussing it in her trailer all afternoon.

"Maybe he will be tall? Rebecca suggested, "He has to be a little tall to play this certain character" she replied as she looked at the script.

"Yea" Kandis said, "But he should also have really dark hair, I mean he is the central creepy figure of the film. Right Tohru?""

Tohru nodded her head absently as she thought of the real head of the zodiac family, Akito. Would this guy Tatsuya be so like him that it would be hard for her to concentrate on working at all? To stop her mind from thinking such things she turned to Rebecca and spotted her purse. With a smile she asked her.

"Is that a monkey on your purse?"

Rebecca looked down at it and smiled back.

"Yep" she nodded, "It sure is. I just love monkeys. All kinds. When I was growing up we had a pet one for awhile."

"She isn't kidding when she says that she loves them" Kandis beamed, "I mean she collects them. She has them everywhere."

"I really do" Rebecca nodded, "Say there's a monkey in the Chinese zodiac isn't there?"

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "There is?"

Before Rebecca could ask another question Jill stuck her head through the door.

"Okay girls! It's time."

"We're coming Jill!" Kandis replied standing up with Tohru and Rebecca right behind her, "Your scene is this afternoon isn't Bec?"

"Yep" Rebecca nodded, "Today Tora Hirota meets Ayako Sakamoto."

**(Next Scene)**

Everyone gathered onto the set and Tohru and Eichi took their places in the woods where they were to meet Ayako, the snake of the zodiac. In the audience Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo watched like they had all afternoon. As Aiku came onto the set, Kyo moved uncomfortably in his chair, remembering the words that Matt had told him months before. The strange thing of the matter was, Aiku hadn't tried anything. Not one thing in two months. Kyo began to wonder if maybe Matt had overreacted. Perhaps the guy really didn't go after girls who had boyfriends all ready. Well he could hope. Meanwhile in the scene Yosai and Tora had just met Ayako and she had been dragged back to the house where she confronted her brother Kazu. Now here was a twist. Instead of the snake being a man and the rat's brother. He was a she and the cat's sister. Yuki thought to himself that maybe he had overreacted to Shigure as well with his accusations. But something about the script still bothered him. When the scene was over Yuki and Momiji walked over to Tohru to say goodbye. They both had to get back. Kyo was remaining behind, just in case Kazu did try something.

**(Next Scene)**

Shigure was reading his paper and drinking a cup of tea when someone knocked on the door. He got up and was surprised when Hatori entered the room.

"Hari?"

"The door was unlocked so I let myself in" Hatori replied.

"Well how nice" Shigure grinned, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just came by to see if you were following the advice I gave you last time."

"Advice?" Shigure said as he sat down, "Oh you mean about Akito?"

"No Shigure" Hatori shook his head, "About you. I don't want you to involve Tohru Honda any more in your schemes."

"Oh Hari you worry too much."

"I mean it Shigure" Hatori replied in a much firmer tone.

"All right. All right" Shigure agreed, "I won't. Would you like some tea?" he said standing up.

"Yes. Thank you" Hatori bowed his head as he exited the room to the kitchen.

He gazed around the room until his eyes fell upon a stack of paper in a purple folder. He glanced at the title on top and picked it up, opening it to read. After scanning a couple of the lines, Shigure came back into the room with his tea.

"Shigure what's this?" he asked sternly.

"Oh that? That's Tohru script."

"Her what?"

"Her movie script" Shigure sat down.

"Zodiac curse the movie?" Hatori's eyebrows rose.

"Yes that's right. It's really quite fascinating. Tohru is actually playing herself" he smiled as he chuckled a little.

"I don't understand. How would someone come up with something like this?" then he saw Shigure as he sipped his tea raise his eyes slightly, "Shigure."

"What?"

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"Moi. Certainly not."

"Shigure."

"All right Hari don't get your pants in a twist. The kids were having some trouble a few months back when Tohru was doing her first movie, with this man named Tom Quincy. He was obsessed with the Chinese zodiac. In fat he knew some of the older stories. But he was also a gifted screen writer so I decided to help the kids out in my own way."

"And that was?"

"He loved writing scripts so I told him to turn his obsession into the other thing he loved" Shigure sipped some more tea.

"You told him to write a script based on the Chinese zodiac?"

"He already had the idea I just gave him some ideas."

"Shigure do you realize the severity of what you have done?"

"Oh come now Hatori it's all in good fun. Besides who's ever going to know?"

"I have to wonder."

"Wonder what? Speaking of wondering" Shigure interrupted himself, "You still haven't told me what happened on your date with Mayuko?"

"It's not really that important" Hatori's cheeks turned a little red.

"Come on Hari" Shigure whined, "I'm dying to know. Please tell me."

"All right. If it will stop you from bothering me. Well I went to the bookstore and I asked her out. I picked her up at the store and we went to dinner."

"That's it? No, no, no. You have to give me more details. I mean did you both enjoy yourselves? Where did you go to dinner?"

"Shigure" Hatori sighed, "It was a nice dinner all right. I am glad that you talked me into it. That's it."

"All right. You can get away with it now" Shigure shrugged, "But when Aya asks you know he'll be relentless."

"Getting back to the subject at hand, Shigure what I was saying before, I wonder if you are using this movie as a way of finding your information."

Shigure and Hatori continued to discuss the situation as a figure listened in. The shadow disappeared down the pathway and headed toward the city, her long dark hair flowing behind her.

**(Next Scene)**

Eichi walked over to Aiku who was doing some stretching on the side of the trailers.

"What do you want Eichi?" Aiku frowned at him.

"What's the matter Aiku? Not happy to see me?" he sneered at him.

"Don't think I don't know what you have been doing the past few months?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied innocently.

"You're doing everything you can to make sure I lose this bet. Talking to her. Becoming closer to her, making it harder for me to make my move."

"I don't know what you're saying" Eichi smirked starting to walk away, but Aiku grabbed his arm.

"Play by the rules Eichi" he warned, "Or don't play at all."

"What are you so worried about? A little competition. If you want to make your move Aiku, what do you say about upping the bet?"

"How so?"

"Well you had until the movie premiere. I bet you can't get her to fall in love with you by the time shooting ends, and that's in four weeks. Good luck lover boy."

"I'll take that bet, and you're going to be sorry" Aiku trudged away from him.

**(Next Scene)**

That evening Tohru was the last one to come out of her trailer. Yuki who had returned and Kyo were both talking to Matt a few of the other male cast members while they waited. Aiku figured that now was as good as time as any. He laid a small brick on the ground in her path, so that when the right time came she would trip, and be putty in his hands. She came out of her trailer and started walking to the set to meet Kyo and Yuki.

"Tohru" he called as he ran over.

"Oh hello Aiku. You're still here?"

"Yea. You too?"

"I was on my way to meet Kyo and Yuki.

" Oh well let me walk you. Oh shoot actually if you hold on a second I have something I have to get out of my trailer."

"Sure" she nodded as he led her in the opposite direction.

He walked into his trailer and asked her to wait outside. Then he came back out with his coat.

"Ready to go" he replied.

"Okay" Tohru said after with a smile but as they walked she tripped over the brick, "Oh dear" she rubbed her ankle.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he ran over.

"I think I scraped it."

"Well you are bleeding a little. Hey I got some peroxide and bandages in my trailer, why don't you come with me and I'll get you wrapped up."

"Okay" she nodded uncertainly.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Good" he smiled, but he thought, "This is why they call me the master Eichi. Tonight I will steal my first kiss from her."

He led her back into the trailer and she sat down on a stool while he fetched the bandages. He came back out and began to clean up the wound.

"I'm so sorry" she replied, "I really am quite clumsy."

"Oh no it's okay. I don't mind" he looked up into her brown eyes, "Has anyone ever told you what beautiful eyes you have?"

"What?" she asked a bit confused.

"It's a simple question. I mean even your boyfriend hasn't?"

"Well Kyo always says I'm beautiful in every way."

"Oh" Aiku thought, "He's one of those. This maybe a little harder than I thought."

"Of course" Tohru continued, "I don't consider myself that way. I mean I'm very plain."

"How are you plain?"

"Well I am. I'm very plain. Normal I guess. Naïve in a lot of ways too. You really are too kind Aiku I can't thank you enough."

"Oh no really it's no big deal" he said a little guilty, "Get back to the goal idiot" he thought, "Tohru."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a simple question?"

"Sure."

"If you weren't with Kyo what sort of guy would you be interested in?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I know if you were my girl I would treat you like a princess. Give you everything you ever wanted. I mean you're gonna be a big star when this movie comes out."

"I don't think so" she shook her head.

"You're gonna. I believe that. And when that happens, your normal life will be different."

Tohru stood up.

"Well I suppose it will be a little different. But I am used to chaos. Thank you very much for everything Aiku. I really have to get going."

"One more thing" he stood up, " I have something for you."

"What?"

He pulled her in close and began kissing her, she tried to pull away. But the harder she pulled the harder he held on. Just as the tears began to form in her eyes a hand reached onto Aiku's back and flung him away from Tohru. Aiku looked up and saw the angry looking girl standing in front of Tohru.

"Is that the way you actors handle girls?" Rin asked.

"Who the hell?" he started to say but stared in awe at her beauty, "Are you?"

"Who I am is no concern of yours pretty boy. All I'm gonna say is this. If you ever think about laying another hand on her, you'll have me to deal with" she took him by the collar, "Do I make myself perfectly clear jerk?"

"Yes" he nodded his head fervently as he pulled away, "Yes mam. Perfectly."

"Come on Tohru let's go" Rin replied as she took her hand, "Remember I'll be watching you" she turned her head back and looked at him before they departed.

"Whoa" he thought, "Scary."

**(Next Scene)**

Rin dragged Tohru closer to her trailer. When they stopped Tohru stared at her confused.

"Rin what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're lucky I came here. That creep would have molested you. What were you thinking going into that trailer with him?"

"He offered to help me because I got hurt" Tohru replied, "I thought he was my friend" the tears began once more.

"Now don't cry about it" Rin said, "You don't want Kyo to see that."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be best that you didn't tell Kyo just yet what happened tonight. Besides that jerk will never mention it. And he'll be too scared to try anything else."

"But Rin you still haven't told me what you're doing here? Why did you help me?"

"Call it payback."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Don't let anyone know I was here. I'll see you later Honda."

"Thank you!" Tohru called as she took off.

"Right" Rin waved behind her and Tohru smiled, catching a glimpse for the first time a heroin in the beautiful, mysterious girl.

**(Next Scene)**

Eichi walked over to Aiku's trailer and knocked on the door. Aiku came out and handed him the money.

"You win."

"What?" Eichi looked at the money confused.

"Bets off."

"What do you mean? You're serious? What happened?"

"Oh yea. I'm serious" Aiku replied, "I thought her boyfriend would be the problem but it turns out that Tohru Honda had friends that are even scarier."

"But you never lose a bet."

"There's a first time for everything Eichi" Aiku said, "Come on let's get a drink. I'm buying."

Eichi scratched his head as the two of them walked out of the soundstage, Aiku glancing briefly at Tohru as she joined up with Yuki and Kyo.

**(Till Next Time)**


	41. Chp 7: A Talk with the Master

_**Chapter Seven: A Talk with the Master**_

It was at least two weeks till Tohru got the courage to tell Kyo all that had happened with Aiku and about her mysterious rescue from Rin. Kyo was thoroughly angry but hid it from Tohru as much as he could. On this particular afternoon, he had decided to go to the dojo to work out some of that anger. He walked in and changed quickly. First he did some punches and then some kicks. Finally he finished off by beating the crap out of one of the practice dummies. Kazuma walked into the room and stopped as Kyo took a deep breath.

"Feel good to get some of that out?" he asked teasingly.

"Boy Master" Kyo replied, "You don't know the half of it."

"Well you are about due for a break aren't you?" Kazuma said, "Come on home with me and have a bite to eat. Then we can come back."

"Okay" Kyo nodded, "But after that I have to be somewhere."

Kyo and Kazuma walked back to the house and sat down to another one of Kunimitsu's delicious meals that they just had to heat up. As Kyo sat down he sighed heavily and Kazuma leaned forward.

"What's on your mind Kyo?" he asked, "You seem awfully disturbed about something."

"Well it's just. There's a creep bothering Tohru on the set of her new movie. You know coming onto her and stuff. It makes me furious."

"I imagine so" Kazuma smiled, "I mean you love her and all."

"Yea I really do. I don't like it when some guy suddenly shows interest in her. In fact it still bothers me sometimes when she still hangs around that damn rat."

"Why do you think that is Kyo?"

"I don't know" Kyo shrugged, "I'm always terrified that I am going to lose her somehow. Just like I have lost everyone else."

"Oh" Kazuma nodded his head sadly, "Well that's understandable. But Kyo do you really think that is going to happen?"

"No. I mean. I don't know" he looked up, "I really don't."

"It is difficult sometimes when you love someone. You're always afraid in some way that all the good times that you had with them will disappear" he stood up and walked over to his shelf.

"Master" Kyo looked up at him as he walked over, "Have you ever been in love before?"

Kazuma looked back at him and nodded his head with a smile.

"Oh yes Kyo. I too have felt those feelings."

"Who was she?"

"Oh" Kazuma sat back down, "She was a good friend. I knew her since childhood. But my love for her was not to be."

"How come?"

"Because she was already in love with my best friend."

Kyo stared at him for a moment and then shook his head.

"Master you don't mean?"

"Yes" Kazuma nodded, "I loved her Kyo. I loved her with all my heart and I wanted the best for her."

"My mom? You loved her?"

"Like I said before Sakura and I grew up together. But Rei was the man she ultimately wanted to be with. And rather then stand in his way and her way at happiness I pretty much remained the constant friend."

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"No" Kazuma shook his head, "I wanted to. Many times. But after she died I guess it was too late."

"Is that the reason?"

"Hmm?"

"The reason you took me in?"

"At the time it was one of the reasons. I always told your mother that I would look after you and I wanted to do something for her. By taking you in I felt like I had kept my promise."

"I see" Kyo smiled, "I bet my mom would have loved you back if she had had the opportunity."

"No one really knows Kyo" Kazuma smiled sadly, "But I will always love her. Till the day I pass on."

Kyo nodded and stood up grabbing his bag in the process.

"Well I got to get to the set. I asked the damn rat to go with Tohru till I could get there."

"Okay. Have a safe trip there."

"Oh and one more thing" Kyo looked back over his shoulder, "Thanks for telling me, dad."

Kazuma looked up startled as Kyo smiled at him and exited the house. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he wiped them away.

"You're welcome Kyo, my son."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The whole stage was in a tizzy. Tatsuya Hiraki was arriving any minute for the final few scenes in the movie. Kandis and Tohru were standing on the sidelines with Rebecca and the other girls while close by the guys were all waiting patiently as well. Finally he entered the stage and Yuki's jaw almost dropped. Despite being a little taller, Tatsuya looked just like Akito in every way possible. Yuki moved farther down into his chair as Kyo entered the stage.

"So did I miss anything?" Kyo asked.

"Just the arrival of Akito's duplicate" Yuki answered.

"What?"

Yuki pointed and Kyo slowly slid into his chair too stunned to speak. Kentaro asked everyone to get into their positions and then it began. The first two scenes moved flawlessly, but Tohru found that Tatsuya despite his character being so scary was really one of the nicest guys she had ever encountered. He was extremely polite and not unlike her in fact. The days shooting ended and Kentaro reminded everyone that on Saturday was the last day of shooting and they only had one scene left to film. Tohru tired and exhausted walked over to Yuki and Kyo, and the three of them left the stage, Kyo eyeing Aiku from where he stood the entire time.

_**(Next Scene)**_

On Saturday Tohru gathered with the other actors once more on the set. They all were in the final scene together so they all took their positions once more. The set piece was the inside of Akihiko Sakamoto's room. Everyone was kneeling down and Tora Hirota was in the front. Akihiko was looking at everyone and then he turned to Tora Hirota.

"And what makes you think?" Akihiko asked Tora, "That you can help save us?"

Tora Hirota stood up and walked over to the kneeling Akihiko.

"I don't know what I can do" she replied, "But I do know what I can say. Don't think that you are not as important as the rest of the Sakamoto family. Everything you say is important to me, and to them. We all care about you Akihiko. We want to help you. And if you need proof of our love for you, then allow me to show you."

Kyo leaned forward in his chair as Tohru bent over and kissed the forehead of Tatsuya. Yuki grimaced a little. But then a miracle occurred she backed up into Yosai and he didn't transform. Everyone all around her became excited.

"And cut!" Kentaro called, "That's a wrap folks!"

Everyone clapped and Kandis and Tohru hugged one another.

"Okay!" Kentaro called, "Now it's time for the movie to go into editing. In two months we will be in contact with you on when the premiere is going to take place. Until then, have a safe trip home."

Tohru said goodbye to Matt and her other co-stars and then turned to Kandis and Rebecca.

"Aw I'm gonna miss you guys" she replied giving each another hug.

"Don't worry Tohru" Kandis smiled, "We'll see each other soon enough. Rebecca's actually thinking about moving here. And I might come with her."

"Really?"

"Yes after I graduate from high school."

"But why would you want to move here?" Tohru asked.

"Well" Rebecca spoke up, "I was born here. My family all lives here. You see my father was American while my mother was Japanese. I lived in Japan during my childhood and moved to America when I was a teenager. I've been thinking some time that I would love to come home."

"So" Kandis beamed, "We'll see you when we see you Tohru" she replied hugging Tohru one last time, "I can't wait. And don't forget to keep writing."

"I won't" Tohru nodded.

"Bye" they waved as Kyo and Yuki came over.

"Good bye!"

Kentaro came over with Jill and Tom. Both of them stumbling over themselves to thank and congratulate Tohru.

"Okay you guys" Kentaro stopped them; "I'll meet you at the car. Tohru honey" he embraced her, "You did a wonderful job putting up with me these past three months."

"Oh it was no problem Uncle Kentaro" she smiled as she pulled away, "I had lots of fun."

"I'm glad. Well here are your checks" he handed her an envelope, "I have to head to the airport now and start editing this puppy together" he smiled, "Goodbye Yuki, Kyo. It was good seeing you again."

"Goodbye Mr. Miyoshi" Yuki replied.

"Yea" Kyo shook his hand, "Take care."

"You too" Kentaro nodded, "Tohru I'll be in touch."

"Okay" she nodded as he said goodbye and finally the three of them left the set.

_**(Next Scene)**_

They arrived home and Tohru immediately rushed into the sitting room to tell Shigure all about the final day, just like she promised. As she was doing that, Kyo and Yuki took off their coats.

"Well" Yuki said, "I just have to say one thing."

"What's that?" Kyo asked a bit curious.

"It's just too bad that, that sort of thing can't actually happen" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea" Kyo nodded slowly with a bit of a frown on his face, "Tell me about it."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	42. Chp 8: Movie Premiere

_**Chapter Eight: Movie Premiere**_

It was a cold wintry day when Tohru arrived downstairs the next morning. Not only that it had begun to snow. Uo and Hana were arriving any minute to spend the day with her. Momiji and Hatsuharu were coming over as well to play rich man, poor man with everyone. At exactly nine o'clock everyone arrived and Shigure joined Kyo, Yuki and everyone else in the sitting room. Around noontime Momiji opened up the back door and noticed that tons of snow covered the ground.

"Wow" he replied excitedly, "It's so pretty."

"It sure is" Tohru nodded.

"Hey I got an idea" he said, "Let's have a snowball fight."

"That sounds like fun" Hatsuharu grinned, "What do you say Kyo? Will you be on my team?"

"Forget it" Kyo grumbled, "There is no way you're getting me out there in that damn cold."

"You'll be on my team won't you Yuki?" Momiji asked.

"Well" Yuki said with a slight smile, "Sure. Okay."

Kyo's ears perked up and he turned to Haru.

"Okay Haru" he replied, "We're gonna cream the damn rat" he held up his fist now excited himself.

"We'll just see about that," Yuki added with a serious grin on his face, "Come on Momiji."

"Yea! You guys coming?" he asked the girls.

"Oh no thanks Momiji" Tohru replied sitting back down, "But I'll make you guys some hot chocolate for when you come in."

"We might as well leave the screen door open so we can see the fun out there" Shigure said, closing the screen as the boys grabbed their snow coats and ran outside.

Tohru nodded and then walked into the kitchen to boil some water. Shigure heard the doorbell so he went to answer it, while Hana and Uo watched the guys throw numerous snowballs at each other. First Haru managed to get Momiji in the stomach. Yuki fired a snowball at Kyo but he missed him. Kyo threw on at Yuki but it just grazed his ear. Shigure answered the door, where he saw a deliveryman.

"I have a package for a Miss Tohru Honda" the guy said, "You Tohru Honda?"

Shigure looked at him with a bit of amusement on his face and then smiled.

"Why yes I'm Tohru Honda."

"Oh" the man smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I've been working since late last night nonstop and I am exhausted. I meant to say does Tohru Honda live here?"

"Yes she does" Shigure nodded, "But I can sign for her."

The man nodded and handed Shigure the clipboard and a pen. Shigure signed it and the man gave him the small package.

"Thank you sir" he tipped his hat, "And have a good day."

"You too" Shigure nodded, "And when you get the chance, go home and get some sleep."

"I'll do that" the delivery man grinned, "Thanks."

Shigure smiled and walked back into the sitting room, where Tohru had returned.

"Who was at the door Shigure?" she asked.

"Oh that was a delivery man" he answered and handed her the package, "It's for you."

"Huh?" she looked the small package over, "I wonder what it could be?"

"Well open it" Uo suggested.

Tohru undid the package and pulled out eight small strips of paper and a large envelope. Inside the envelope were three checks written out to her. Tohru figured it was the last of her payment. Written on the eight heavyweight pieces of paper was this:

**OFFICIAL MOVIE PREMIERE **

**ZODIAC CURSE THE MOVIE**

**ADMIT ONE**

**DECEMBER 22, 2005**

"Oh" Tohru exclaimed, "These are the tickets to the movie premiere my Uncle told me about."

"You mean the one you did several months ago?" Hana asked.

"Yes. Wow December twenty-second. That's not far from now. Oh excuse me" she stood back up, "The water should be hot enough by now so I will go make the hot chocolate."

She placed the tickets down and walked into the kitchen just as the boys came back in covered with wet snow. Kyo's hair was all wet, because at the last moment, Yuki had nailed him in the face with a snowball. He was grimacing but Hatsuharu and Momiji were laughing. They all took off their coats and then sat around the table, while Tohru came in with a tray of mugs. She gave Momiji his first.

"Thanks Tohru" he beamed.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks" Haru smiled.

"No problem."

"Thank you Miss Honda" Yuki said gently.

"You're welcome. Here Hana, Uo."

"Thank you Tohru," they both replied at the same time.

"Don't forget me" Shigure came over and sat down where he usually sat.

"Don't worry Shigure" Tohru smiled, "I didn't. And here you go Kyo."

"Thanks" he smiled contently as she sat down next to him with her own mug, "What's this?" he said spotting the tickets nearby.

"Oh" Tohru replied placing her mug down, "Those are the tickets for the movie premiere of Zodiac curse."

"Wow Tohru" Momiji said excited once more, "A big movie premiere. I wish I could go."

"Well" Tohru picked up the tickets, "I have eight tickets here. Three for Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Two for Hana and Uo. That leaves me with three tickets left. Would you both like to go?"

"Would I? You bet!" Momiji said, "What do you say Haru?"

"Yea" Haru grinned, "It sounds like fun. But we have to get all dressed up."

"That's okay" Momiji nodded, "My papa can help us with the tuxedo department."

"It's so nice of you to invite us Tohru" Shigure sighed with joy.

"Yes Tohru" Hana added, "Thank you."

"Are you kidding? I can't go to a movie premiere without having all my friends there now can I?"

Uo hugged her tight.

"But isn't it kind of soon for this sort of thing?" Kyo asked.

"Well my Uncle Kentaro told me that the movie premiere always happens before the rest of the world sees it. The actors and other people who worked on the film get to see it first."

"Besides" Yuki said, "It's already the beginning of December. A lot of time has passed since Miss Honda worked on the film."

"I guess that's true" Kyo nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"In any event" Uo spoke up, "Tohru we have to do some shopping."

"What for?" she asked.

"For the perfect outfit for you to wear to your premiere of course."

"Wait a minute" Shigure interrupted, "I just had an idea Tohru. Why don't we ask Ayame to help us in this department."

"Ayame?"

"Yes" Shigure nodded, "He would be the perfect person to get clothes from."

"Is he the one who made those costumes for that play we did?" Uo asked him.

"Why yes" Shigure nodded, "Tohru I will call him. I'm sure he will be more than thrilled" he stood up and left the room.

"You can say that again" Yuki and Kyo both grumbled at the same time.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next morning Tohru and Shigure walked to Ayame's shop, the snow still lightly falling overtop of them.

"Thank you for volunteering to come with me Shigure" Tohru smiled at him.

"Oh it's my pleasure Tohru" he smiled back, "Besides it's been several months since I last saw Aya."

They entered the store and Shigure called out.

"Aya! We're here!"

Ayame appeared from the back dramatically just like he always did.

"Oh welcome Shigure my long term friend and Princess Tohru. I am so excited today to help you pick out the best outfit for your big night. So take my arm my dear and Mine and I will show you our samples."

He led them both to the back where Mine was waiting with several color and dress samples. First Tohru picked out a color she liked best and then Mine escorted her to the back to try on the different styling of dresses.

"Oh this is so exciting" Ayame replied as he gave Shigure some tea, "Imagine Tohru in a movie premiere, wearing one of my fabulous designs."

"Yes Aya" Shigure nodded, "I knew you would be the right man for the job."

Tohru came out many times in different dresses. Ayame and Shigure agreed that they all looked lovely on her, but just were not quite right for the premiere. Finally she came out in the last dress and both of them stared quite impressed. The dress was long and very silky smooth. It made her look very regal and accentuated her figure very nicely. In the back it was kind of low-cut, but not so much that it didn't flatter it.

"Oh" Ayame gasped, "That's it" he stood up and walked over, tears forming in his eyes, "That is the dress. Oh Tohru you look simply lovely."

"Thank you" Tohru blushed.

"She looks wonderful Ayame" Shigure added.

"Yes" Ayame nodded, "With that style and the color she chose, it will be perfect."

"I agree" Mine smiled.

"So this is the one?" Tohru asked.

"Oh yes Tohru" Shigure nodded again, "Definitely."

"Okay then. How much do I owe you Ayame?"

"Oh pish tosh!" he scoffed, "I wouldn't dream of asking you to pay me."

"But it's so expensive."

"Nonsense Tohru" Ayame bowed, "Consider it an early Christmas present."

"Well thank you" she replied, "I don't know what to say."

"Oh you are gonna look so good going down the carpet. I only wish that I could see it."

"Well" Tohru suddenly looked up and smiled, "You don't have to."

"Pardon?"

"I have one more ticket. Would you like to go?" she handed it to him.

"Oh Tohru I would be honored. Thank you" he held onto it like it was some sort of prize.

"No thank you for this."

"See Shigure" he held it up, "Now I am going to the premiere."

"Yes Aya" Shigure smiled at Tohru, "You are."

"Oh this is wonderful. Well Tohru. Go get changed and Mine and I will get that dress done for you in time. In fact, we will be there the day of the premiere to help you get ready."

"Oh okay" she nodded as she left with Mine to get back into her clothes.

Ayame smiled as he leaned his head a little on Shigure's.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"My brother is coming?" Yuki said in disbelief.

"Yes" Shigure nodded, "What else could she do since he is going to make her such a beautiful outfit?"

"Oh boy" Kyo replied, "This is going to be an interesting evening."

"What do you mean by that Kyo?"

"You know how he is Shigure?"

"I can just imagine the whole thing" Yuki sighed as he thought.

"Bravo Tohru! Bravo Tohru! Encore! Encore!" dream Ayame shouts as the others sink lower into their seats.

"Yes well" Shigure smiled sheepishly, "I'll have a talk with him before hand."

"You better" Kyo sighed as well, "This is Tohru's big night I don't want nothing to ruin it."

_**(To Be Continued..)**_


	43. Part 2: Movie Premiere

_**Part Two:**_

Three weeks later Shigure's house was full of excitement. All three of them had picked up their tuxes earlier in the week. Hana and Uo were both meeting them there at the premiere. Momiji and Haru had arrived seconds before an irritable Kyo had opened the door, to a fussy Ayame.

"Hello there lucky Kyo" he said dressed in his finest designer outfit.

"Don't call me that" Kyo replied shortly as he let both him and Mine in, "What are you wearing?"

"You don't like it? It's my latest style."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Mine and I are here to help Tohru get ready."

"Well she's in the bath right now. So go on upstairs" he ordered, "Sheesh" he said as they both walked upstairs and Yuki came out of the sitting, "What are you looking at? He snarled.

"Your tie is crooked" Yuki commented pointing.

"Uh. I hate getting dressed up like this. I don't even know how this stupid thing is supposed to work."

"Well here let me help you" Yuki offered coming forward.

"Oh no" Kyo moved a step back, "I'm not going to let you touch me with your rat germs."

"Whatever stupid cat" Yuki said cynically, "Have it your way."

"What are we arguing out here for" Hatsuharu and Momiji came in.

Yuki pointed at Kyo's tie and Haru stepped forward to fix it.

"Here Kyo allow me."

"Thanks" Kyo smiled slightly.

"Isn't this exciting? Momiji exclaimed, "Imagine going to a movie premiere."

"It's not that big of a deal," Kyo grumbled.

"So do you get to walk with Tohru down the carpet?" Haru asked as he tied the tie.

"No" Kyo frowned, "It's already been prearranged that she will be walking down the carpet with Eichi and that jerk Aiku."

"How come?" Momiji said.

"Because they were also the main stars of the film" Yuki explained.

"So Tohru is taking a limo with Kandis, Rebecca, and those two jerks while we are driven by that maniac Shigure" he added sarcastically.

"Actually" Haru replied as he finished, "I'm the one driving tonight."

"You are?" Yuki asked.

"Would you rather Shigure?" he said teasingly.

"No no" Kyo and Yuki both shook their heads, "You're perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Shigure asked as he came into the room, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Uh nothing Shigure."

"Where's Aya?"

"He's helping Tohru get ready right now," Kyo said.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile upstairs Ayame and Mine had gotten Tohru's make-up and hair done. Now it was just the process of getting dressed. Ayame picked up a box and brought it over, just as she appeared in the dress.

"Oh it's perfect" Mine sighed.

"Almost" Ayame put a finger into the air dramatically as he sat the box down.

"What do you mean Ayame?" Tohru asked.

"Well I figured you couldn't have your big night without a little something extra. Behold" he opened the box.

Inside were the most beautiful diamond bracelet and necklace that Tohru had ever laid eyes on.

"They're beautiful," she breathed.

"And tonight they're yours" Ayame beamed as he took the necklace out, "I always put these jewels aside for my best customers to rent. But tonight they will shine around you."

"Ayame these are far too beautiful for the likes of me" she began to protest.

"Nonsense" he shook his head, "Allow me."

He placed the necklace around her neck while Mine clasped on the bracelet. They both stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Now Mine" Ayame said quite pleased, "She's perfect."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo looked at his watch and began to pace. The others were already in the car waiting for Ayame and him to go to the premiere. Ayame came down the stairs still grinning.

"Well it's about time" he snarled, "Where's Tohru?"

"Mine is bringing her down" Ayame explained, "Those slippers are a tad too slippery down the steps."

"Whatever. The others are waiting for you."

"What about you Kyo?"

"I'm taking her to the limo. Then I will leave with you guys."

"Okay" Ayame nodded as he walked out the door.

Kyo began to pace again until he heard her soft voice behind him.

"Kyo."

He looked back and he couldn't breathe. She was standing there in all her splendor. He took a step forward as Mine snuck past and out the door, smiling the whole time.

"Tohru you look. Uh. I can't talk" he replied.

She giggled.

"Thank you."

"Uh the limo's waiting.

"Okay" she nodded taking his arm and walking outside, him closing the door in the process.

"Wow!" Momiji exclaimed, "Tohru looks amazing!"

"She sure does" Shigure agreed in the front seat, "Nice job Ayame."

"Oh thank you Shigure. And my reward is to see my creation go down a red carpet" Ayame sighed happily.

Kyo walked Tohru down to the limo where Ben, Kandi's driver, greeted them.

"Good evening Miss Honda" he bowed opening the door.

"Good evening" she bowed also, "Well I will see you there" she said to Kyo.

"Okay" he nodded giving her a quick kiss, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

She climbed into the car where Kandis and the others were waiting for her. Kyo grimaced at Aiku for a moment, in which he shrank back as Kyo left and walked back over to the car.

"Okay Haru let's go" he replied as he started up the engine.

_**(Next Scene)**_

When they arrived it was already pure pandemonium. There were thousands of cameras for publicity and many fans had gathered along the sides of the theater to cheer for their favorite stars. Kyo and the rest of the Sohmas met with Uo and Hana and went inside. Tohru had informed them earlier that she would meet them later. They all sat down and Momiji watched the telecommuters to watch was going on outside. Several of the actors had already arrived, such as Tatsuya Hiraki who was waving to all the fans. Finally the lime arrived with Kandis and the others. She and Rebecca climbed out first and then Tohru in the middle walked onto the carpet hand in hand with Aiku and Eichi.

"I love you Aiku!" Several girls from the sidelines shouted as he blew them kisses and waved.

Several reporters and cameras approached them. Also many fans wanted their autographs. Tohru found herself signing quite a few of them herself.

"When are they gonna get in here?" Kyo grumbled in his seat leaning on his arm.

"Their signing autographs right now Kyo" Momiji said, "Oh look they're coming in now."

The actors began to file down below, far away from the Sohmas.

"Hey where's Tohru?" Kyo said.

"Probably down there with the other actors" Yuki suggested.

"But we're supposed to sit together. I'm gonna go look for her" he got up from his seat.

_**(Next Scene)**_

He walked down below till he came to the area. A security guard however stopped him.

"Whoa buddy where do you think you're going?"

"Look can you let me pass. My girlfriends in there" Kyo asked.

"Yea right" the guard scoffed, "Of course she is. Go back to your seat kid."

"Look I'm serious. Let me pass."

"No can do kid."

"Hey."

"Is there a problem?" Kentaro asked coming over.

"Oh hey there Mr. Miyoshi" the guard tipped his hat.

"Kyo" Kentaro replied, "There you are. Come on" he took him by the shoulder, "Tohru's waiting for you."

"I told you so," Kyo told the guard as they walked in.

"Well how was I supposed to know" the guard thought to himself.

Kentaro led Kyo to Tohru where she was waiting patiently for him.

"Oh there you are Kyo?" she replied, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're up there" he pointed above.

"Oh. Well shall we take our seats."

"Okay" he sat down, "Although I have already seen this."

"Not seen it all together with all the special effects and stuff. Oh Hana and Uo here?"

"Yea. Miss Hanajima is sharing some popcorn with Momiji."

"Oh okay."

A few moments later the lights dimmed and the audience got quiet. For two hours they sat and watched the story unfold and in the end, Ayame didn't jump and cheer but wiped a tear away from his eye as he clapped along with the rest of the Sohmas. When all was done, Tohru and Kyo met up with Kentaro once more. He informed Tohru that the night wasn't over. Now it was time for the after party. Kyo offered to take her, only for a little while at her insistence because she didn't want to get home late. The others left, but not before congratulating her on her success. Kyo rode in the limo this time with Kandis and Rebecca. The two boys were going by another car.

_**(Next Scene)**_

At the party once again Tohru was pulled away to sign autographs, take pictures, and talk to the paparazzi. Kyo sighed and walked over to the punch table to get a drink. Standing nearby was another guy about his age, drinking some punch and looking just as forlorn.

"You here with one of the actresses?" the guy asked.

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "My girlfriend."

"I'm here with my girlfriend too. She's the one over there. She played the horse. Which one's yours?"

"That one" Kyo pointed to where Tohru was laughing and talking to the reporters.

"Oh man. She's the star of the movie. I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Cause this is where it starts. She gets famous. She goes on talk shows. Then what do you know, she's off to Hollywood. Sorry buddy" the guy walked away.

Kyo just watched Tohru as she continued to make her rounds. Sighed again, got some punch, and began to ponder the strangers comments.

"She wouldn't really leave?" he thought, "Would she?"

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	44. Chp 9: Tohru's Decision

_**Chapter Nine: Tohru's Decision**_

That evening after Tohru and Kyo had said goodbye to her uncle at the party the two of them walked home, since it was such a beautiful night. Tohru sighed contently but then looked over at Kyo who looked really down.

"Kyo" she replied when she saw him sigh heavily, "What's the matter?"

"Huh?" he looked up, "Oh it's nothing. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Well" he stopped, "I don't know."

"You can tell me" she said, "Look there's a bench right over there" she pointed, "We can stop."

"It's really not that important."

"Everything you say is important to me. Come on let's go sit down" she took his hand steering him towards the bench.

They both sat down.

"Now" she smiled, "What's got you bothered?"

He sighed again and looked at her directly.

"It's just, everything is happening so fast. I barely got to see you tonight, let alone congratulate you on your success. I felt kind of left out."

"I'm sorry Kyo."

"That's not really the problem" he shook his head, "Tohru I'm happy for you I really am, but tonight was big for you. There are all kinds of things that are going to happen for you now, that I'm not gonna be a part of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tohru you're a movie star. You're gonna go on interviews, you might even go to Hollywood and leave me here."

Tohru smiled and chuckled a little.

"If that is what has you worried then you have nothing to be concerned about."

"Huh?"

"Kyo" she took his hands, "I was approached tonight by several people. Studio executives, my uncle even who all asked the same question. Do you know what that question is?"

"I could guess" he frowned.

"Do you know what my answer was to all of them?"

"No" he shook his head again.

"I told them that I was very flattered. For them to think of me, a normal high school as such a great person, however I also said that acting was not what I wanted for my life."

"Huh? But Tohru you have the talent. You turned them down?"

"Yes Kyo" she nodded, "For many reasons. For you and for everyone I care about but mostly for myself. Do you want to know why?"

He nodded his head.

"Because of something you said to me when I was just starting this movie."

"Something I said?"

"Mhm. You told me to do what was right for myself. So I considered their offer and in the end I realized that that wouldn't make me happy. I would not be happy leaving you and all the Sohmas behind. I would not be happy, not finishing high school with you and Yuki. And I would not be happy in that kind of life. I don't believe that is the kind of life that is meant for me."

"What kind of life is meant for you? What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well for starters I want everyone I care about to be happy, because they have done so much for me and that includes you Kyo. As for myself I know it's gonna sound kind of silly, but I want a normal life."

Kyo listened silently as she continued with a smile on his face.

"You know a life filled with friends and family. I want to be a mother some day so I can teach my own daughter all my mom taught me. I want to find someone to share my life with. That's what I want. I just want what everyone wants. Does that sound silly?"

"No" Kyo shook his head, "That doesn't sound silly at all. In fact" he took her hand, "That's just what I want too."

She smiled.

"Good. Now let's hurry home Kyo" she replied standing up pulling him up with her, "I am going to the airport tomorrow to say goodbye to my uncle, so I have to get up kind of early."

"Can I go with you?" he asked as they walked home hand in hand.

"Mhm" she nodded, "Of course."

_**(Next Scene)**_

"Well sweetie" Kentaro replied with a smile as he shouldered his carry on, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Uncle Kentaro" Tohru said as she hugged Kyo, "This is where I belong. But thank you for a wonderful opportunity."

"Of course" he replied his eyes going soft, "Well I'll miss you" he embraced her.

"I'll miss you too. And everyone I worked with. Oh there's Aiku and Eichi" Tohru noticed them walking by.

"Yes they are taking the same flight. As well as a few others" Kentaro said.

Kyo frowned at Aiku as he quickly walked by with Eichi.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE" someone called on the over head speaker, "FLIGHT 212 TO LOS ANGELOS CALIFORNIA IS NOW BOARDING."

"That's my flight" Kentaro replied, "Take care of her Kyo" he shook his hand.

"I will."

"Oh and Tohru in about a week, you'll be getting a package. Wait for it."

"A package?"

"It's a surprise" he winked, "Well I'm off."

"Have a safe flight!" Kyo called.

"Bye Uncle Kentaro!" Tohru waved.

Kentaro waved and boarded his plane. Tohru sighed and Kyo embraced her one last time, then they began to walk towards the entrance. On the way, Kyo spotted the stranger he had met at the party walking towards a gate with his girlfriend. The stranger spotted Tohru and smiled at Kyo giving him the thumbs up. Kyo smiled back and nodded back.

"Who was that Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Huh? Oh nobody. Just someone who reminded me how lucky I am."

"You're so sweet" she grinned.

"Yep" he thought, "I really am lucky. Lucky Kyo" he said to himself for the first time without being angry.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	45. Chp 10: Akito Discovers the Zodiac

_**Chapter Ten: Akito Discovers the Zodiac**_

The following week something did arrive for Tohru in the mail. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all gathered in the sitting room with her while she opened it, just as curious as she as to what was inside. Tohru undid the box with a little help from Yuki and opened it up. On the top were three picture frames. There was one with Tohru, Kandis, Rebecca, and Matt standing on the set in their costumes. There was one with the entire cast and Tohru in the center on their last day of shooting, and finally there was one with Tohru in costume standing with Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kyo near the chairs that they had sat in when they came to watch. On top of the frames was an envelope. While Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all examined the frames, Tohru opened the envelope and read.

"**Dear Tohru,**

**Kentaro said that I could send these photos along with his surprise. I thought you would like to have them since I know how much you love pictures. I even framed the one I took of you, Kyo, and the others. I hope that you enjoy them and I can't wait to hear from you soon!**

**Lots of love,**

**Kandi**

**P.S. I have been talking to my parents about coming to Japan with Rebecca when she moves. They haven't said anything, but I will let you know when they do.**

"Well wasn't that sweet of her to send these?" Tohru smiled folding up the letter.

"Yes indeed" Shigure nodded with a grin of his own.

"But what I want to know is" Kyo replied, "What surprise your uncle has for you in the box."

"Oh right" Tohru agreed, "Let's take a look."

She removed all the bubble wrap and finally lifted out many small boxes. She looked on the front of them and they read:

**Zodiac Curse the Movie**

"I think," Yuki, said, "That is a DVD of your film Miss Honda."

"Why you're right" she nodded, "In fact all of them are. My uncle sent enough copies of the movie so I can give all my friends one."

"Why how nice of him" Shigure beamed taking his copy as she handed it to him, "Now Hari can see what I was talking about. And I am sure that Aya will be happy with his copy as well."

"Here you are Yuki" she handed him one, "This one is yours."

"Thank you Miss Honda" he replied sweetly but thought in his head, "Maybe I can take this over to Machi's later and watch it with her."

"I have about four more copies in here" Tohru said pulling them out, "That means one for Hana, Uo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu."

"I am sure that they will appreciate it Tohru" Shigure smiled, "In fact I will take them over to Sohma house when I go over this afternoon. I have an appointment with Hari anyway."

"Thank you Shigure" Tohru beamed at him.

"Think nothing of it."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Shigure knocked on Hatori's door that afternoon and it was answered by Momiji. With a few quick words Shigure handed Momiji his copy of the Zodiac, in which he jumped up and down with joy and ran to the main house to watch it in his room. Shigure shook his head with a smile, as Hatori came out of his office.

"You're a bit early today Shigure" he replied.

"Oh I know. I thought I'd take you to lunch. Oh and here" he handed him the DVD, "Here's your copy."

"Copy of what?"

"Tohru's movie. You know the one I told you about. She wanted you to have one."

"Uh thank you I mean thank her. You know what I mean."

"Of course, but are you blushing Hari?" Shigure teased.

"Knock it off Shigure" Hatori placed the DVD on his desk, "Let's go to lunch" he grabbed his coat.

"Right after you" Shigure beckoned as he opened the door, following Hatori out.

"Hatori!" Akito called as he entered the room just as the door was shut, "Hatori where are you?" he looked around the room angrily, "Where is he? I can never find him when I need him."

He sighed frustrated but then just happened to glance at the DVD that was sitting on the desk. He picked it up and stared at the title.

"Zodiac Curse the movie?" he frowned and then turned it over to look on the back, "Can one girl save the Sakamoto family from the curse they have lived under for generations. What's this?" he looked on the way bottom, "Starring Tohru Honda? Hmm? I better check this out" he replied to himself leaving the room and heading for his sitting room.

Once there he slid the DVD into the player and turned on the television. For a half-hour he watched as the story unfold, sometimes becoming wide-eyed because of the accuracy of the film. Sometime later in the afternoon while he was watching it, Momiji heard the television was on and peeped in the door. When he saw who was watching the movie, he moved away from the door, and ran down the hall, gasping and out of breath.

"Oh no" he thought, "He's watching it. Well I won't tell anyone just yet. Just in case he doesn't do anything."

When the movie was over Akito turned off the television and slightly smiled. Then he walked to his room, where Kureno was waiting.

"Master Akito" he said slowly as he sat down.

"Kureno. Get my pen and the invitations. You know the New Years ones. It's time I sent them out."

"Yes sir" Kureno nodded fetching the items that we're nearby.

As Akito signed his name to one of the invitations he smiled menacingly and with joy. Kureno fidgeted a little in his position as he kneeled, wondering just what was on Akito's mind.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	46. Bk11:Chp1: The Invite

**Book Eleven: A Sohma New Year**

_**Chapter One: The Invite**_

Tohru walked home humming as she carried the shopping bags. As she approached Shigure's house the mailman stopped her.

"Good afternoon Miss Honda" he tipped his hat with a grin.

"Good afternoon" she bowed her head, "Have anything for us today?"

He nodded and handed her the mail.

"Have a good day" he replied as he walked away.

"You too!" she called.

She walked into the house and took off her shoes.

"Shigure I'm home!"

"Welcome back Tohru" the novelist smiled as he came in from the sitting room, "Have any trouble?"

"No not at all. Here's the mail."

"Oh thank you Tohru" he replied taking it gently from her, "Kyo's back from the dojo."

"Okay" she nodded, "I'll be right in, as soon as I put this stuff away.

Shigure agreed and then walked into the sitting room looking at the envelopes. Kyo and Yuki were both watching something on television.

"Oh" Shigure said as he sat down, "Here's some mail from the main house. It must be our New years invitations."

"Invitations?" Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Oh right" he sighed placing his cheek into his right palm, "It's the fourth year."

"Fourth year?" Tohru appeared walking over, "What does that mean?"

"Well you see Miss Honda" Yuki started to explain as she sat down, "Every four years the Sohmas New Year party takes place at a special location. It's also the only New years where the entire family gathers together. You know? The ones who don't make it the other years. It's sort of like a family reunion. Speaking of which Shigure where is it at this year?"

"Hmm?" Shigure frowned but then looked up realizing he was asked a question, "What? Oh. It's at the lake house."

"But how can such a small event take place at such a small house?" Tohru asked.

"Oh Tohru" Shigure smiled at her innocence, "The house that we took you to is just one of the houses. There is also a main house up there. That's where most people will stay. Others will stay in hotels. Here you go Yuki, Kyo. Your invitations" he handed them to the two boys.

"Yea" Kyo took it, "But why are you frowning?"

"Oh am I?" Shigure grinned nervously.

"Yes Shigure" Yuki added, "What's on your mind?"

"Well it's just. There's four invitations in here."

"Four invitations?" they both said at the same time.

"Yes" Shigure nodded, "One is Tohru's" he handed it to her while Yuki and Kyo's eyes became wide.

"For me? I don't understand. Why would they invite me?" she replied staring at the envelope.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kyo said.

"Not really Kyo" Shigure shook his head, "Go ahead and read it Tohru."

"Okay" she nodded, "To Miss Tohru Honda, We officially invite you to this years Sohma New years party. With that said we also extend you an invitation to the Zodiac Banquet."

"What?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Sincerely Yours, Akito Sohma" she finished, "But why would he invite me?"

"I don't know Miss Honda" Yuki shook his head while Kyo merely clenched his fist under the table.

"This is what I think Tohru" Shigure spoke up, "He's inviting you so you can spend one last new years with us. It's awful nice of him."

"Yes it is" she nodded, "Almost too nice."

"I tell you what Tohru" Shigure took her hand, "Let me go call Hatori. He's the one who sends out the invitations. I'll find out if it's true to ease you mind" he stood up.

"Thank you Shigure" she nodded, "I appreciate it."

"Not at all" he replied as he departed.

Tohru placed the invite onto the table. Even though he was angry inside, Kyo placed his hand over hers to comfort her.

In the hallway Shigure was listening to what Hatori had to say.

"So it's legitimate then?"

"I'm afraid it is Shigure" Hatori replied, "But it's not like she has to go. It's her choice."

"That's true" Shigure frowned, "Well thank you Hari. Talk to you later" he hung up the phone and walked back into the sitting room, "Well Tohru the invite is real," he said standing in the doorway.

"You're kidding me?" Kyo replied.

"Nope. But like Hatori says, you don't have to go. It's your decision."

"Okay" Tohru nodded, "Thank you Shigure. I'm gonna go get lunch started" she stood up from the table and walked into the kitchen while Shigure walked into his study.

A couple of minutes later Kyo stood up with a gruff and trudged off to his room. The only one left in the room was Yuki, who turned back to the television with a sad look on his face.

"Why can't he just let things be?" he thought.

_**(Next Scene)**_

That evening Tohru asked Yuki if they could walk to the secret base, saying she needed to look at the vegetables, but Yuki knew better. As they knelt down, she sighed and he placed his hand into hers.

"What's wrong Miss Honda?" he asked sweetly, "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know" she replied, "I don't know what I am going to do. I mean I feel honored that I was offered such an invitation. I mean even a chance to see the Zodiac banquet; it's been my dream. But."

"Kyo" he finished.

"Mhm" she nodded wrapping her arms around her legs, " I don't want him to have to worry about me again."

"Well" Yuki replied, "This isn't exactly like last time."

"Hmm?"

"I mean. It was just me. But this time, everyone will be there. All the members of the Zodiac. Maybe not Kyo, but he'll be there during the party. And to be honest I'd rather have you with us then have you be here all by yourself for three whole days, while we're so far away."

"You do have a point there. But what about Akito? I know he wants to approach me again, because of his last threat."

"Well it's been four months since then. And I don't think Akito holds a grudge that long. Still you might have a point."

"I'm worried about Kyo too."

"I think he would be a lot happier with you at his side more than anything."

"Yuki" she replied, "Think of it this way. If Machi was the one being invited, how would you feel?"

"Oh" Yuki nodded, "I think I get what you're staying. But still you should talk to Kyo about this. He may feel differently."

"I'm going to" she nodded as she stood up, "But thank you, for this" she smiled.

"That's what I am here for Miss Honda" he grinned standing up, "Moral support."

The two of them walked back to the house, "Tohru determined to speak to Kyo and find out what he thought about the whole situation.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	47. Chp 2: Feelings of Suspicion

_**Chapter Two: Feelings of Suspicion**_

That evening Tohru walked slowly to Kyo's room and knocked on the door. He moved equally slowly to answer it.

"Tohru" he replied, "You okay?"

"Um we need to talk Kyo," she said.

"I know" he nodded, "Come on in" he sighed allowing her to pass and closing the door.

She sat down on Kyo's mattress while he sat on the floor Indian style.

"So I have to ask," she started, "What do you think about all of this?"

"Well to be honest, I don't like it. Something's not right about this whole thing. However, I do have to admit I don't like the idea of you staying here any more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's our first New years together" he looked at her directly in the eye, "As a couple. I don't want to be apart from you for three whole days, and I certainly don't like the idea of you being here all by yourself. So I guess what I am saying is, I would rather you go then stay here. I can't believe I said that. But that's the way I feel."

"Why don't you stay here with me?" she suggested.

"I can't" he shook his head, "It's the fourth year. I have to go. Everybody will be there. Even my old man."

Tohru sighed as he took her hands.

"All I'm saying is you make your own choice on this, like you did before. Ultimately whatever you decide I'll stand behind you."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uh huh" he nodded, "I'm positive."

"Okay" she stood up, "Thank you Kyo. That makes me feel a lot better. I got to go get dinner started."

"All right" he replied, "Go on" he said walking her to the door and closing it behind him with a sigh and a frown, "I don't like this" he thought, "I really don't like this."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next morning Tohru heard someone knocking on the door, as she was cleaning up the kitchen, so she went to answer it. Standing outside with a grin on her face was Kagura. And next to her was Kisa.

"Kagura? Kisa what are you doing here?" Tohru asked surprised.

"Well Tohru" Kagura said, "Kisa and I were talking and we decided to take you out shopping today."

"But why?"

"Well you're gonna need a new outfit for the Sohma New years party."

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh well it's all over Sohma house. You know Momiji, he can't keep a secret very long."

"Oh well Kagura to be honest, I haven't made my mind up about that yet."

"It's okay Sissy" Kisa replied, "We'll take you out anyway."

"Yea and maybe by the end of the day we would have convinced you to come" Kagura added.

"Well all right" Tohru nodded, "It does sound like fun. Let me just take my apron off and let Yuki know, he's the only one here."

"Okay" Kagura and Kisa nodded, "We'll wait right here in the hall."

Tohru said goodbye to Yuki quickly and then she and the other two girls departed for the city. Kagura and Kisa took her to many fancy shops around the area looking for the right dress. While Kisa looked at different designs Kagura talked to Tohru alone in the dressing room.

"You know Tohru" she said, "I'm really hoping that you do come."

"Why's that Kagura?"

"It's your last year with us. Plus my mom has been dying to meet you. So have a lot of the other families."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Ever since Haru's mom told my mom all about you, she's just been so interested."

"Well I would love to go Kagura, but I'm worried."

"You mean about Akito?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Like I said, Momiji can't keep a secret. In fact most everyone knows about his little outburst four months ago."

"Oh" Tohru's face fell a little, "I see."

"What does Kyo say about all of this?" Kagura asked.

"Well he's very supportive. He says whatever decision I make he'll stand behind me."

"That's Kyo for you."

"He also said that he'd rather I'd go then stay home."

"Then that's settled" Kagura smiled, "You should come Tohru."

"Well I don't know" Tohru said uncertainly, "I'm still not sure."

"Hey Sissy" Kisa interrupted, "How about this one?" she held up a lavender dress.

"Um it's beautiful dress Kisa" Kagura nodded, "But I think Tohru should be in something more like, red or green since they are more winter colors."

"Oh" Kisa replied, "In that case, I have the perfect dress. Wait here I'll be right back" she ran off.

Kagura smiled and then turned back to her companion.

"Think of it this way Tohru, this will be your last new years with all of us. It will be special. And I know that everyone would love to see you. Haru, Momiji. All of us."

"Thanks Kagura" Tohru smiled a bit teary eyed.

"Here it is Sissy" Kisa came back, "The perfect dress."

"Why Kisa" Kagura beamed, "It is perfect. Tohru you simply have to try this one on" she handed it to her and steered her towards the dressing room.

"Oh all right" Tohru nodded.

A few minutes later Tohru stepped out in a beautiful long-sleeved forest green dress. She looked just like a princess going to a ball.

"Oh Sissy" Kisa smiled, "You look so pretty."

"What do you think Kagura?" Tohru asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect" Kagura cried, "Just perfect."

"But it is a little expensive" Tohru said looking at the tag.

"Oh don't you worry about that" Kagura shook her head, "This ones on me."

"But" Tohru protested.

"Consider it a late Christmas present" Kagura insisted, "After all, you gave each of us one."

"Oh all right" Tohru consented.

"Now come on" she said steering her back into the dressing room, "Let's pay for the dress and go to lunch. I'm starving."

As Tohru and Kagura remained seated, finishing up their French fries, Kisa talked with some friends from school.

"Kagura" Tohru replied.

"Mhm."

"I can't thank you enough for this afternoon. And you helped me make up my mind."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I have decided that I want to spend my last new years; with the people I care about the most. I'm gonna go."

"Oh Tohru I am so glad" Kagura smiled taking her hand as Kisa came over, "Guess what kitten?" she said to the small girl, "Tohru's decided to come."

"Really Sissy?" Kisa asked with a grin.

Tohru nodded as Kisa embraced her.

"Yea!"

_**(Next Scene)**_

That evening when Tohru got home she told Kyo her decision. He smiled with a nod of his head and said that he was glad that she was coming. Then she walked to her room, to make out her reply. Downstairs Shigure was waiting in the hall with the other replies as she came down.

"Here you go Shigure" she handed it to him, "Here's my answer."

"Thank you Tohru" he grinned as he looked at it, "So you're coming?"

"Mhm. I'd much rather spend new years with the people I love the most then at home by myself."

"That's rather sweet of you Tohru. Well" she sighed, "I'd better get these to Sohma house" he departed.

"See you later" Tohru closed the door behind him.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kureno entered in Akito's room that evening with a tray.

"Akito I brought you your dinner" he replied, "Oh and the responses to the invitations just arrived tonight too. Shigure just dropped them off."

"Hand them to me" Akito said.

"Yes sir" Kureno nodded handing him the small envelope.

Akito looked through all of them and smiled. Then he turned to the stunned man at his side.

"Well Kureno" he replied, "This is going to be a wonderful party. Full of many surprises."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The following weekend Yuki and Shigure were packing up the car to head to the lake house. Tohru put Kyoko in her carrier and came out to the car, handing Yuki the carrier.

"Is Shigure driving?" she asked.

"No" Yuki shook his head, "Hatori is supposed to be driving."

"Not only that" Shigure replied appearing with his bag, "Aya will be here too."

"What?" Yuki said angrily.

"You're kidding me," Kyo added.

"Sorry you two, he had no where else to ride. Now let's get in."

A couple minutes later Ayame and Hatori arrived and climbed in. Hatori started up the car and they headed for the Sohmas lake house. It was a rather noisy ride all the way up, so by the time they arrived Yuki was most anxious to get out of the car. Hatsuharu greeted them as they arrived. He frowned a little when he saw Tohru exit the car as well.

"Well I leave you kids here" Shigure said saying goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked.

"I'll be staying up at the main house with Aya and Hari. So you kids will have this house all to yourself. Have fun tonight and we will see you all tomorrow for the party" he climbed back in.

"Good bye Shigure!" Tohru waved as Yuki and Kyo merely stared as the car took off, "Hello Hatsuharu" she replied sweetly carrying her purse.

"Hey Tohru" he grinned.

"Tohru" Momiji appeared, "You made it! Come on I'll show you to your room" he took her hand as Yuki followed behind with the luggage.

Hatsuharu grabbed Kyo's arm as he walked up the stairs.

"What did you bring her here for Kyo?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? She was invited."

"I know. But I thought that you of all people wouldn't want her to be here. With everything that has happened."

"Look Haru" Kyo wrenched his arm from his grasp, "I didn't like Tohru being home all by herself for three whole days, besides I don't tell her what to do. She made her decision."

"What about Akito?" Haru asked as they entered the house.

"She's gonna be fine. In any event I've decided that if he wants his answer he's gonna get it."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Haru said in a loud whisper.

"Look Haru Tohru was not shy telling him how she felt and I'm not gonna be either. I am not ashamed of how I feel. If Akito really wants to know, I'm gonna tell him" Kyo trudged up the stairs while Haru just shook his head with a frown.

"I admire your courage Kyo" he thought, "But is it really the right time?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile upstairs Tohru was talking with Kisa, Kagura, and Momiji all about the party and the Zodiac banquet. Kisa informed her that Hiro was doing the dance this year and that she couldn't wait to see it. As they talked Rin walked by, but stopped when she saw Tohru.

"What are you doing here Honda?" she replied in surprise.

"Oh hello Rin" Tohru smiled at her with a bow of her head, "I was invited so I came."

"I see" Rin frowned even more walking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tohru asked everyone.

"Don't mind her Tohru" Kagura replied, "She's just upset because she had to come."

"That's Rin for ya" Momiji said with a sigh.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Rin walked over to the boy's room and walked in. Kyo was placing his clothes in the drawers when she approached him, startling him in the process.

"Geez" he replied, "Did you have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry" she said, "But are you stupid or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Letting her come here. How could you allow something like that you stupid cat?"

"First of all Isuzu" he said succinctly, "It's none of your business and second of all let her? What am I? Some kind of a Neanderthal?"

"But I just thought" she started to say.

"What?"

"Nothing" she shrugged.

"Oh I get it," he said plopping down onto the bed, "You think I'm like Him don't you? Well I'm not" he replied when Rin said nothing, "Tohru and I don't have that kind of a relationship. There's no way I would ever be like that bastard! I saw how it affected my mother. I'll never be like. And you have no right to think that I will either."

"I suppose you're right."

"And who are you anyway? Telling me how I should handle my own relationship. When you should be dealing with your own."

"I don't have a relationship."

"Bull. You know despite what you think. He loves you. He can't love you any less. I know it."

"That's none of your business" she said angrily, "What happened between me and Haru is over."

"Why? Because of Akito? You know he said something once to me. Haru did. Something that made a lot of sense, and something that is true. Yea Akito is the God, but he isn't God you know."

"What?"

"When are we gonna start fighting back huh? When are we gonna stand up for ourselves."

"You know that is impossible Kyo. You know that better than anyone."

"Well maybe I don't," he shouted as Yuki approached the door listening, "You know. Maybe I'm sick of it. I intend to do what I can to make my dreams come true."

"That's impossible like I said" she scoffed, "You know what's happening after high school don't you?"

"Yes" he nodded, "I haven't forgotten. Why do you think I've been training so hard?"

"What?"

"I got to beat him. I got to beat that damn rat."

"What?" Yuki thought his eyes becoming wider.

"If I don't, then I can never be with her. And that's just something that I won't accept."

Yuki walked away from the room and headed downstairs.

"So that's it," he said to himself, "That's why he always challenges me. Why he's been challenging me since we were kids. It's not because he hates me. He made himself hate me because it was easier for him that way if we weren't friends. It makes sense now" Yuki slid down and sat on the steps, "All this time, it was so he could he be free. And now Kyo is fighting for not only himself, but for Miss Honda's sake as well."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	48. Chp 3: Preparation

_**Chapter Three: Preparation**_

That evening Yuki sat on the back deck gazing at the stars, and pondering things. Hatsuharu joined him a couple of hours later, determined to find out just what was on his cousins mind. He finally broke the silence with a satisfied sigh.

"Nice night huh?" Haru replied.

"Yea" Yuki nodded, "Very pretty."

"So, what exactly are you doing out here Yuki?"

"I just came out to get some fresh air."

"Really? Because you look like something is on your mind."

"Not really" Yuki shook his head, "It's just, well. Haru can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Haru nodded placing his hands behind his head, "What is it?"

Yuki straightened his shoulders as he leaned up in his chair; he had been slouching in the chair previously.

"Do you think there are too many secrets in our family?"

"Secrets?"

"I mean besides the Zodiac curse."

"I'm not sure what you're driving at Yuki."

"It's not a difficult question" Yuki replied a little bit irritated, "It's just I'm starting to wonder. Besides the Zodiac curse, we Sohmas keep a lot of things to ourselves. Especially us members of the Zodiac."

"Is that such a terrible thing?"

"I guess not. But then again yes it is. What are we so afraid of?"

"Well if the world knew about our secret Yuki" Haru started to say.

"I'm not just talking about our secret. I'm talking about all the secrets. I mean what are we afraid of? Is it so terrifying to be certain not to tell anyone about anything? Like relationships. It's ridiculous that we have to hide those things."

"I suppose so. But there is a reason."

"Akito?"

"Yea. He's the biggest reason."

"But what about the rest of the world Haru? Does the rest of the world have to be blind to it?" Yuki sighed closing his eyes.

"I want to answer your question Yuki, but you're dodging me. You're running around in circles. I can't keep up. In fact you're making me rather dizzy with your talking."

Yuki sighed and took a deep breath.

"What I want to say is, Miss Honda accepted us for who we were, despite everything. She accepted Kyo for his cursed form. And not only that, other people have too."

"You mean Miss Ward?" Haru replied with his left eyebrow raised, "I got to say Yuki. I was kind of shocked that she knew about our secret. What gave you guys the notion to tell her anyway."

"It was an accident" Yuki retorted, "She figured it out on her own. But ultimately, Kyo was the one who suggested that we'd tell her. And you know what she kept the secret, and she hasn't ridiculed us once. Miss Honda may be right."

"About what?"

"The world might not accept us Haru. But people will. Certain people. People we can trust. I myself have experienced that first hand" Yuki grinned slightly.

"What do you mean?" Haru brought his hands down and stared at his cousin.

"I decided to trust somebody. I decided to tell someone about my secret."

"You mean besides Miss Ward?"

"That's right" Yuki nodded.

"Who Yuki?" Haru's eyes became wide, "And why?"

"Because, I love her."

"Love her? Love who?"

"Someone very special. But the strangest thing about it, it was no accident. I on my own free will showed her my form. And Haru" Yuki turned to him with a smile, "She was the most understanding person and she accepted me, much in the same way Miss Honda accepted Kyo."

"Wow Yuki" Haru smiled slightly, "But who is she?" then he thought and smiled even more, "Oh. It's that girl. The one from the time when you guys were going through all that trouble at school. The one you said you would hate for her of all people to think that the rumor was true."

"That's right" Yuki nodded, "Machi is everything to me."

"Wow Yuki. I'm so happy for you" Haru placed a hand on his shoulder, "But how come you didn't mention it before?"

"I don't know. It's like I said earlier. We keep to many secrets in our family. For one reason or another."

"I suppose we do" Haru nodded, "And nine out of ten times that reason is Akito."

"But like you said Haru, Akito isn't God. He's a person. Just a simple person. Like us. All that stuff he used to tell me about how no one would ever accept me for who I am was a lie. I have told two people, three if you count Miss Honda my secret and not one has ridiculed or made me feel insignificant."

"That's true. You do have a point there" Hatsuharu sighed, "Of course I never believed anything Akito said anyway" he placed his hands behind his head once more.

"I did. I actually believed everything he said when I was a child."

"You couldn't help that Yuki. He was the closest person to you."

"I guess so" Yuki frowned as Tohru appeared at the door.

"Hey you guys" she smiled, "Dessert is ready."

"Okay Tohru we'll be right in" Haru smiled back as Yuki nodded his head with a grin, "Well come on Yuki" Haru stood up, "We don't want to miss out on dessert."

"I'll be there in a minute" Yuki replied with a nod of his head.

Hatsuharu left Yuki to ponder some more on the earlier conversation he had overheard.

"I can't mention it yet" Yuki thought, "But still. It's gonna remain on my mind just the same."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next day Tohru and all the others spent their entire time exploring the mountains and the lake. Kisa had informed Tohru earlier that morning that Hiro was at the main house, practicing. This year it was his turn to do the Zodiac dance, and he was really nervous. So Kisa, Momiji, Kagura, and Tohru all walked along the lake, while Kyo, Yuki, and Haru remained back at the house, doing different things. Yuki was reading over some work he had to do for the Student council when they went back to school while Kyo sat in the living room with his weights and a bottle of water. Hatsuharu was stretched out on the couch reading another one of Shigure's many novels. Rin of course had remained upstairs, far away from Haru.

By the time evening came it had begun to get a little chilly, so Yuki reminded everyone to bundle up on their way to the party, which was about a ten minute walk away from the house they were in. At about nine o'clock all the girls were upstairs getting ready, while the guys waited downstairs already fully dressed and ready to go. Kyo looked at his watch and frowned.

"What's taking them so long?" he grumbled.

"They're girls Kyo" Haru grinned as he leaned on the banister, dressed in one of his fancier shirts, "They'll be here soon."

"Yes stupid cat" Yuki said frustrated, "Be patient."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do" Kyo replied angrily back with a snarl.

"So how is this going to work out?" Momiji asked changing the subject, "Who's going with who?"

"Well we figured Kisa could go with you Momiji" Haru replied looking at his younger cousin who was dressed to the nines in a very fancy top that was red in color, "Since you're about the same height and since Hiro's at the party all ready. I'm escorting Kagura."

"And I'm taking Rin" Yuki spoke up straightening his black tie for like the third time that evening.

"Oh. And I suppose you're taking Tohru?" he turned to Kyo.

"Of course" Kyo nodded with his hands on his hips.

"Won't that look suspicious?"

"Won't what look suspicious?" Kagura asked appearing with Kisa.

They both were wearing long sleeved dresses. Kagura's was red in color while Kisa had on a navy blue.

"Oh nothing Kagura" Hatsuharu replied, "You look good" he said taking her arm.

"Thank you Hatsuharu" she beamed, "Kyo, Tohru will be down in a minute. She's still fixing her hair."

"All right" Kyo sighed.

"And you're with me Kisa" Momiji replied, "So let's go. We'll get your coat on the way out."

"Okay" she nodded with a grin taking his arm, "We'll see you all there."

As the four of them left, Rin came down the stairs in a length long black dress.

"Gee Isuzu" Kyo scoffed, "Are you going to a funeral or to a party?"

"Shut up you stupid cat," she retorted as Kyo's face turned red, "Ready Yuki?" she asked.

"Uh huh" Yuki nodded as he helped her put on her coat and the two of them walked out the door.

Kyo sighed and began to pace the floor. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden he became very nervous. Maybe it had something to do with what Momiji had said before he left. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even hear Tohru come down the steps.

"Kyo" she replied sweetly, "Are you ready?"

He turned around and stared wide eyed at his girlfriend.

"Tohru."

"What do you think? Kisa and Kagura picked it out" she smiled.

"You look amazing. I'm gonna look like a stump compared to you tonight."

"I can go change" she said a bit worried.

"Oh no, no. I was giving you a compliment" he took her hand, "No you look fine in that, dress."

"So do you really like it? I know it's more of a Christmas color."

"Well, whatever color it is, you will definitely be the prettiest girl at the party tonight."

"Thank you Kyo" she blushed.

"But we're late" he replied putting on her coat, "So we had better get going.

Tohru took his arm and the two of them walked out the door into the cold but starry evening.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	49. Chp 4: New Year's Party

_**Chapter Four: New Years Party**_

When Tohru and Kyo had arrived, they could see a plethora of people already talking, having a good time, and saying hello to people. The first person to approach them was Ayame, who had a plastic cup in his hand and an almost too giddy face on that he made Kyo cringe.

"Why hello there Tohru!" he exclaimed as he tipped the cup a little forward, "I am so glad that you came, and you look fabulous."

"Why thank you Ayame" she smiled as she held onto Kyo's hand.

"And you too lucky Kyo. My you look nice all dressed up."

"I told you before" Kyo said through gritted teeth and under his breath, "Stop calling me that."

Yuki came over and Ayame placed his hand on his shoulder to keep himself balanced.

"Oh and Yuki" Ayame grinned, "You came."

"Uh brother" Yuki grimaced, "I came up here with you in the same car remember?"

"Oh that's right" Ayame replied happily as he once more tipped forward, "I remember now."

"Have you been drinking?" Yuki asked crossing his arms.

"Just a little" Ayame held up two fingers and made the small sign, "Come on Yuki, it is a party. Speaking of which, there's Shigure! I got to go!" he stumbled away as the two boys shook their heads and Tohru merely looked shocked.

"Incredible" Kyo placed a hand to his forehead, "How in the world you can ever be related to that guy I will never know."

"Tell me about it" Yuki agreed with a nod of his head.

"Well I guess we should go say hello to everyone" Tohru said with a smile, "Oh there's Kagura."

Kagura came over with Momiji. Momiji complemented Tohru on her outfit, and then both of them asked if they could take Tohru to meet their folks. Kyo nodded and said he had spotted his master, so while they steered her away, he walked over to Kazuma.

"Hey Master" Kyo smiled.

"Kyo" Kazuma smiled back, "I'm so glad that you're here."

"You sound surprised to see me?"

"Well I kind of thought that you would stay home with Tohru this year."

"Actually Tohru is here" Kyo replied.

"What?"

"She was invited, by Akito himself."

"And you're okay with that Kyo?" Kazuma asked with a bit of a sad look in his eyes.

"Not really. However, I would much rather have her here, then to leave her home all alone. She also gets to go to the Zodiac banquet."

"What?" Kazuma said again in surprise.

"Yea, nice huh? I can't go. But Tohru will be there with everyone else tonight."

"Oh Kyo" Kazuma shook his head.

"It's no big deal. I'm not that upset about it. She's here with me and that's all that matters."

"Good attitude" Kazuma smiled, "So have you seen your father yet?"

"No" Kyo shook his head with a frown, "And I'm not exactly looking for him. I want nothing to do with him, because of that letter."

"But just the same Kyo, he might approach you tonight."

"I know" Kyo nodded sadly.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile on the other side of the yard Momiji was taking Tohru over to a tree where his father, Hideto Sohma, was waiting for them. To Tohru he looked quite different then his son but looked exactly as his picture did.

"Real quickly, Papa" Momiji said, "I know you have to get back to Mama and Momo."

"That's right" Hideto nodded.

"Papa allow me to introduce Tohru Honda. Tohru this is my Papa."

"It's very nice to finally meet you Mr. Sohma" she bowed her head.

"And you as well Miss Honda" he bowed his eyes with a handsome smile, "I have heard lots of great things about you. And not just from my son. Tell Miss Honda, did you enjoy your time off while shooting your movie?"

"Oh yes" she nodded, "And thank you so much for giving me the time off, so I could do that. My Uncle Kentaro was very grateful too."

"My pleasure. So are you going to go into acting?" Hideto winked at Momiji who smiled back.

"Oh no" she shook her head, "I was offered to, but I decided it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life."

"Well. I hope you continue keeping up the fine work you've been doing in our building."

"Of course" she nodded again with a smile.

"And after the holidays, I would like to see you Miss Honda. In my office. If that's all right? I want to discuss something with you."

"Sure. That would be no problem."

"Great. Well have a wonderful time tonight. I'm sorry Momiji" he turned to his son, "I have to go back to Mama and Momo now" he bowed his head and exited.

"That's okay Papa" Momiji nodded as Kagura came back over, she had been saying hello to some other family, while Tohru talked to Momiji's father.

"Wow Momiji" Tohru smiled, "You're father is a wonderful man."

"I know" Momiji beamed, "Isn't he the best? Oh hey Kagura just in time."

"Great" she grinned taking Tohru's arm, "Come on Tohru. My mom's over here."

"Okay" Tohru nodded following her.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki walked around the entire area saying hello to everyone. It had been quite awhile since he had seen everyone. As he walked he spotted his father, Takeichi Sohma standing by the large oak trees, his glasses shining as the moonlight hit them. He was tall and thin and looked very intelligent. To Yuki his father was a mysterious anomaly. All his life the only things that Yuki ever knew about his father, was one that he was away a lot and two, he loved gardening as much as Yuki did. In fact the only time he had spent time with his father his whole life, was when he was three and he had been helping his father plant flowers in their backyard. Of course twenty minutes later his mother had shown up, mad because he had gotten all dirty. But those twenty minutes were enough to last through Yuki's fond memories. As he approached him, Takeichi raised his eyes, the glasses no longer glinting and he softly smiled, much in the same way, which Yuki was at the moment.

"Hello father" Yuki replied slowly bowing his head.

"Hello Yuki" Takeichi said warmly back.

"I'm surprised you came to this thing. Usually you're away. Even on the fourth year."

"Yes I know. But your mother insisted I come. And I wanted to see you Yuki."

"You did?" Yuki said surprised with a raise of his eyes.

"Yes. I know you're graduating from High School soon, and I always see your brother from time to time. But you and I have never really talked."

"No we haven't. Where's mother?" Yuki asked looking around him almost certain that she would appear.

"Saying hello to people" Takeichi replied.

"Well" Yuki said with a smile, "Then we have time to talk" he smiled.

"Yes" his father nodded understanding completely what he meant.

_**(Next Scene)**_

A crowd of people had gathered in one part of the yard as Kagura and Tohru walked over to her mother. Like her daughter, Katsumi Sohma had big beautiful hazel eyes that shone when she spoke. However her hair was short like Kisa's mom. She smiled as her daughter approached with Tohru and took the young girl's hand.

"So you're Tohru Honda," she said.

"Um" Tohru nodded with a bow of her head, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Sohma."

"It is very nice to meet you too" Katsumi replied, "Mariko, Haru's mother has nothing but fond words about you."

"Oh" Tohru's face turned pink.

"And" Katsumi said as the three of them walked to a very wooded area lined with tables and a tent, "Eri, told me what you did for her daughter Kisa. That was very sweet of you."

"Thank you" Tohru replied with a smile.

"I told you" Kagura beamed, "Isn't she the sweetest girl mom" she embraced her mother around the neck.

"Very nice" Kagura's mother agreed, "And very pretty too. I only wish my husband could have met you."

"Oh is he on a business trip?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Oh sadly no" Katsumi shook her head, "He passed away when Kagura was just a little girl."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive" Tohru said worried.

"No it's all right" Katsumi reassured her.

"Yea Tohru" Kagura agreed, "It's no big deal."

"Okay. Well Kagura I should get back to Kyo. He's probably wondering where I am."

"You're right" Kagura nodded as Hatsuharu's parents came over.

"Why hello there Tohru" Mariko, his mom replied, "I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"Hello again Mrs. Sohma" Tohru bowed, "Mr. Sohma."

"Hello Miss Honda" he smiled back.

A couple of people who had heard him came over to see the talked about girl, including a longhaired blonde with piercing green eyes.

"So you're Miss Honda," she said loud enough in a deep voice.

Everyone turned around and Katsumi stood up.

"Oh Saiyuri you're here?" she replied.

"Of course I'm here" the woman said, a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Tohru" Katsumi stood behind her, "Allow me to introduce Saiyuri Sohma. This is Yuki's mother."

"Oh" Tohru said with wide eyes, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Sohma" she bowed her head.

"Indeed" Saiyuri frowned at the girl, "So you're the one. The one who has my son's thoughts so preoccupied lately."

From across the crowd Yuki could see his mother confronting Tohru. He talked to his father for about a good twenty minutes, and had just decided to go look for his mother. However at the moment he wasn't too pleased to see her as she was. He moved slowly forward and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Mother" he replied.

"So there you are Yuki" she said, "I have been looking everywhere for you. I thought that you would be with this girl" she eyed Tohru angrily once more.

"I was talking with father" Yuki replied, "Miss Honda" he took her hand, "I think Kyo's looking for you."

"Oh really" Tohru said gratefully.

"Yea. He's on the other side. I told him I would come get you for him."

"Thank you Yuki" she nodded, "If you will please excuse me" she said to the crowd, "It was nice meeting all of you" she walked slowly away towards the other side.

Saiyuri continued to frown as she and Yuki also departed, leaving a lot of the other family whispering amongst themselves. Kagura had gone off to find Hatsuharu. Katsumi and Mariko looked at one another as they too talked.

"That woman" Mariko shook her head, "She sure knows how to bring down the party."

"Yea" Katsumi nodded, "I feel sorry for the kid though. Him and Ayame."

"Not too mention Takeichi" Mariko added with a whisper which made the two of them chuckle to themselves.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru walked around the entire other side, searching for Kyo. But she couldn't see him. Instead someone else found her.

"So I see you didn't heed my advice," a gruff voice replied behind her.

Tohru turned around slowly and saw that she was face to face with Rei Sohma.

"Oh Mr. Sohma" she managed to smiled, "Good evening" she bowed her head, "Are you having a good time?"

"Do you like to always change the subject?" he frowned looking straight into her eyes with his own.

"Huh?"

"Didn't think my advice was worth heeding did you? You're still here."

"Well I" Tohru stuttered as Kazuma appeared from behind her.

"Rei" he said sharply but softly, "That's enough."

"Kazuma" Tohru looked up at him in surprise, "I didn't know that you were here?"

"Yes" Kazuma smiled kindly at her, "Happy New Year Tohru. Uh Kyo is waiting for you at the punch bowl."

"Thank you" she nodded sliding away as Kazuma faced Rei, this time with a frown on his face.

"How dare you interfere" Rei seethed.

"How dare you" Kazuma shot back, "You have no right Rei" he said angrily, "No right at all."

"Why are you suddenly so angry?" Rei asked.

"I don't want to get into that tonight. It's a party Rei. Have fun. Don't spoil anything" he wagged a finger in his face, which Rei pushed to the side.

"Get off your soapbox Kazuma" Rei replied turning his back and beginning to walk away, "I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

Kazuma continued to frown as he moved away from the spot, feeling his own sense of anger towards the man he once called friend.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo gazed around the area and finally spotted Tohru coming towards him. He walked over to her with a look of relief on his face.

"There you are" he said, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm sorry Kyo" she smiled taking his hand, "I just met a lot of people. Including your father."

"You saw my dad?" Kyo replied surprised and a bit angry.

"Yes" she nodded, "Just a few minutes ago."

"And?"

"Well needless to say, he's not happy that I am here. But then Kazuma showed up and I was able to get away."

"I'm sorry" Kyo sighed as he embraced her quickly, "That you had to go through all that."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Um" he looked at his watch, "Wow it's almost eleven o'clock."

Momiji came running over with Hatsuharu. He took Tohru's hand.

"Come on Tohru" he replied pulling her playfully, "It's just moments away from the Zodiac banquet."

"Oh really?"

"Yep" Haru nodded, "It always starts about eleven o'clock and ends about one in the morning."

"You don't mind if we take her now, do you Kyo?" Momiji asked.

"No it's okay" Kyo shook his head with a small smile, "You guys have fun."

"Are you sure Kyo?" Tohru looked back at him with a worried frown.

"Yes" he nodded again, "Go. This is your one opportunity. Haru can you remain back for a minute so I can talk to you."

"Sure" Hatsuharu agreed, "I'll meet you guys inside."

Momiji nodded and then he and Tohru headed for the banquet.

"What's up Kyo?" Haru said.

"Will you look after her tonight? You know because I can't be there" Kyo replied in a low voice.

"Of course" Haru smiled, "Consider it done" he patted his shoulder and took off running, while Kyo watched him leave with a bit of anger and jealousy in his heart.

_**(Next Scene)**_

From a veranda Shigure and Hatori had rose from their seats and were preparing themselves for the banquet as well.

"Well Hari" Shigure stretched, "Looks like the party was a success."

"Yes" Hatori nodded, "Now the only thing we have to get through" he said as he put out the cigarette he had been smoking, "Is the Zodiac banquet" he replied leaving the veranda."

"Yes" Shigure nodded his head following him with a bit of a worried look in his eyes, "Yes indeed."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	50. Chp 5: Zodiac Banquet

_**Chapter Five: Zodiac Banquet**_

As Tohru entered the large room, she gasped in joy at the sight of it. There were all kinds of decorations in the room depicting pictures of all the animals in the Chinese Zodiac. There was a large flat area big enough for theatrical performances or even dancing. In the center of the room, were two large lengthwise tables covered with all sorts of food. One table had about fourteen chairs while the other, too many for her to count at the moment.

"This is amazing" Tohru replied as Yuki came over.

"Hey there Miss Honda" he said with a smile.

"Oh Yuki" she smiled back, "How are you? How was your visit with your mother?"

"Oh so so" Yuki answered, "Welcome to the Zodiac banquet" he replied as Momiji looked nervously around him, waiting for Hatsuharu.

"Thank you" she said.

Just then Hatsuharu entered the room and hurried over to Momiji at the exact same time as another Zodiac member came over to say hello to Tohru. Ritsu was dressed in a very nice top, and was also wearing pants. Tohru beamed as he approached and bowed his head.

"Oh Ritsu" she grinned, "It's so good to see you" she bowed her eyes, "I was hoping I would."

"Yes. It's good to see you too Tohru" he smiled warmly, "But I am surprised to see you here."

"Well I was invited by Akito," she explained.

"Uh Miss Honda" Yuki said as Momiji and Hatsuharu whispered about something, "We should get to our seats. It will start soon."

"Okay. Well I will see you later Ritsu" she replied.

"Mhm" he nodded as Yuki took her hand gently.

"Wait Yuki!" Haru called out, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Well I'm kind of busy right now Haru" Yuki said as Momiji listened in worried, "I have to go get seated."

"It's really important" Haru insisted as Ritsu watched his anxious face.

"It will have to wait" Yuki replied impatiently, "Akito will be here any minute" he steered Miss Honda in the direction of the chairs that were sitting in front of the large flat area.

"Oh man" Haru grumbled as he walked back over to Momiji.

"He didn't listen" Momiji cried out.

"I know" Haru replied, "Well I guess it's up to us Momiji" he placed his hands on his hips, "We got to make sure that conversation never comes up."

"I should have told Yuki earlier. I just didn't think about it. Oh Tohru" Momiji said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I think you and I can handle it, if it does come up. I think" Haru added unsure.

"Well let's go take our seats" Momiji sighed and they both walked over to the sitting area.

Ritsu watched as they departed and frowned sadly.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" he thought, "It has something to do with Tohru that's for sure. Maybe I should keep my eye out as well."

Yuki led Tohru around the chairs and began searching.

"What are you doing Yuki?" she asked curiously.

"Every year we have a certain place we sit. Our names are on the chairs, and there are nameplates at the table. I'm just looking for your name."

"Oh okay" she nodded, "Do you sit next to Akito every year?"

"Usually" Yuki said, "And Kureno sits on the other side. Let's see, Kisa. Rin. Kagura. Me. Akito. He's always in the center" he explained as he looked, "Kureno should be on the other side, no wait" Yuki stopped, "This isn't right" his face became pale.

"What's the matter?"

"This chair has your name on it."

"Huh?" she looked, "You're right. I'm sitting next to Akito?"

"I guess so. There's got to be some kind of mistake. But they don't usually make mistakes."

"Then I guess" she said, "We should sit down" she sat slowly in the chair, while on the other side of Akito's chair, Yuki did the same.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile outside while everyone began to eat their main meal Kyo was running at the back of the houses, toward the largest building of the main house. Behind it was a large tree that was close enough to the huge window at the back. Kyo took a breath and then looked around to make sure that no one was watching. Then he tried climbing the tree. With no success he fell back to the ground.

"Okay" he thought, "Plan C."

He left the back of the house and saw a female servant carrying a small tray to the party and smiled. Then quite deliberately he ran face front into her. POOF!!

The woman gazed around and saw nothing. In a flash she scooped the empty tray back up, shook her head in confusion and continued on her way. While behind one of the smaller trees Kyo watched her depart, his clothes in his mouth. On his four paws he carried them back to the large tree and once more began to climb it, being more successful this time since he had claws to help him up.

"Ah hah" he grinned placing the clothes on a nearby branch, "Now if I transform I got my clothes this time."

Kyo peered into the large window and saw the same set-up that he had for so many years. The truth was this wasn't the only time he had climbed this tree. He had done it several times in the past. He looked a little more and finally he could see Tohru sitting down in the sitting area near Akito's chair.

"So far so good" he sighed as he continued to watch.

_**(Next Scene)**_

From behind one of the purple curtains that adorned the room, Kisa was helping Hiro get prepared.

"Are you nervous Hiro?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes I'm nervous" he replied angrily, "I can't believe I have to do this."

"It's okay Hiro" she smiled, "You'll be fine. I was able to do it last year. I'm sure your dance will be beautiful."

"Thanks Kisa" he managed to grin, "That makes me feel a little bit better. Now you should get out there before Akito arrives."

"Okay" she nodded leaving, "Good luck Hiro," she added.

"Thanks" he nodded taking a deep breath.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kisa joined the other members of the Zodiac in the chair area and sat down. Most of the family members of the Zodiac members were filing into their seats. Hatsuharu, Momiji, Rin, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Ritsu were already seated and most of them quite concerned about the chair that Tohru was sitting in.

"Are you sure that is where she is supposed to be sitting Hari?" Shigure asked with a frown.

"That's what Akito said," Hatori replied, "And we don't argue with him."

"Hmm?"

The lights in the room suddenly became dimmer and from out the side of the room, entering through two large doors strode in Akito with Kureno right behind him. He smiled as he entered and gazed at all the members of the Zodiac.

"I am so glad" he began, "That all of you could join us this evening. Especially my Zodiac family" he moved towards the chairs and spoke to each of them as he walked, "Rin, Shigure, Hatori. And of course Ayame and Kisa. And over there on the other side, I can see Ritsu, Kagura, Momiji, and Hatsuharu. Kureno you can be seated."

"Yes sir" Kureno nodded.

"Naturally Hiro is preparing for the dance tonight" he walked over to the three chairs in the middle and smiled, "And Yuki. You're here."

"Of course" Yuki nodded a bit wary but with a small smile just the same.

"I'm glad" Akito added as he finally turned to Tohru, "Miss Honda. So nice of you to come. Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Why yes" she nodded, "It's been most fun this evening."

"Good" he replied as he sat down never once taking his eyes off of her, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your time as well. It should be just as fun."

"Thank you" Tohru lowered her eyes as each member in their own way stared at Akito with suspicion and worry.

"Well" Akito looked at the flat area, "I don't know about the rest of you" he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "But I am ready for the dance. Hiro!" he called.

Hiro came out from behind the curtain ready and prepared. He walked to the center of the flat area.

"You may begin" Akito directed as Hiro responded with a nod.

The music started and so did Hiro. Tohru had never seen anything so amazing in her whole life. It was so beautiful and his movement was so eloquent. She had to stop herself from tearing up every now and then during the dance, because Hiro was doing such a great job. From where she sat Kisa clasped her hands together. But she allowed the tears to touch her cheek. She was so proud of him. From outside Kyo growled in the tree. He had seen Akito enter and sit down next to her. He had seen the way he had looked at her during the conversation. That creep was spending his time with his girlfriend, while he was stuck in a tree, back in his human form and wishing more than ever that he could be at that stupid party. Kazuma walked by and noticed Kyo staring into the window. But he walked away and simply smiled.

"Poor Kyo" he thought, "He's always watched the banquet from afar. Up in a tree or behind a bush. But I think this year, he has a better reason than just not being invited."

_**(Next Scene)**_

When Hiro was done his dance everybody clapped for him enthusiastically. Then Akito stood up and directed everyone to the table, where they were to begin their main course dinner. Tohru sat down next to Yuki, since that was where her nameplate was. As they sat down she turned to Yuki, since Akito was preoccupied at the moment talking to Kureno.

"So do you guys always eat this late on New Years?" she asked.

"Yea pretty much" Yuki nodded, "We snack a lot during the day so we can eat this big meal around midnight. Which it is about that time anyway."

"Oh I see" Tohru smiled, "How long does the Zodiac banquet last?"

"As long as I want it to Miss Honda" Akito spoke up as all the other members who were sitting at the table looked up from their plates, "It typically only lasts till about two in the morning though."

"Oh" Tohru nodded, "Well I really do appreciate that you included me in this."

"Not at all" Akito grinned, "Please enjoy yourself."

"Thank you" she nodded again as he once more turned to Kureno, and the others went back to their own plates.

From where he sat Yuki eyed Akito the whole time.

"I wonder just what he's up to this time" he thought angrily, "He's acting way to smooth tonight and I don't like it."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	51. Chp 6: Ritsu's Distraction

_**Chapter Six: Ritsu's Distraction**_

The meal turned out to be quite wonderful and Tohru found spending her time with the Zodiac members at this particular event was quite delightful. The entire meal, Akito remained quiet but smiling the whole time. So much that it unnerved Yuki to the very point that he wanted to scream out loud and demand what was going on. When the tea was being passed around, Akito finally turned to Tohru.

"So Miss Honda" he replied slowly, "You've been rather busy in the last couple of months haven't you?"

"Um yes I suppose so" she nodded, "With graduation coming up very soon I've been very busy."

"That's not what I mean," Akito said as all the others at the table listened in, "What I mean is, I saw your film."

Hatsuharu and Momiji looked at each other and nodded. Ritsu watched their expressions as they turned back to Akito and Shigure raised his eyebrows.

"My film?" Tohru replied.

"The Zodiac curse" Akito explained as Yuki raised his eyes from his plate.

"Oh you did" she grinned nervously, "What did you think of it?"

"I found it quite fascinating actually. And to think so close to the real thing" he eyed her curiously.

"Well I" she started to say but Shigure stood up.

"I can explain that Akito" he said.

"Oh?" Akito raised his own eyebrows, "You can?"

"You see" Shigure replied, "A while back Tohru was doing another film. A small role. And there was this actor who was fascinated with the Chinese Zodiac. But he was also a very gifted screen writer and apparently he wrote his character based on Tohru."

"Yes Shigure" Akito nodded, "I figured that part out much myself. But what has me worried, is that our characters were very accurate too."

"Well I can explain that too" Shigure said nervously, "You see Yuki and Kyo and even Hatsuharu they went to the set quite a few times, and Mr. Quincy the writer found them interesting and quite if you can believe it unexpectedly he made their characters and quite surprisingly."

"Oh boy" Yuki shook his head as he thought, "He's drowning."

"Quite surprisingly nailed it right on the head."

"Mhm" Akito said not really believing him.

"You see Tohru had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all."

"I didn't say she did, did I? I was simply complementing her on being so multitalented."

"Huh?" Tohru looked over at him in surprise.

"You really are Miss Honda" Akito looked back at her directly in the eye, "First a singer and now an actress. It's really fascinating" then he stretched a little as everyone continued to stare, "And now I think it's time for some evening entertainment. Hatsuharu will you do us the honors of playing the piano while we dance. And Momiji bring out your violin. I love it when the two of you accompany each other."

"Of course Akito" Momiji nodded but thought, "Even though I haven't had a lesson in two years. But it didn't stop me from playing though" he stood up.

"Everyone" Akito stood up as well, "Please get a partner and join us on the dance floor" he spoke to the entire group over at the other table, "And Miss Honda I know that tonight you have no partner, because he can't be here" he said to her directly, "So I was wondering if you would allow me to take his place?" he held out his hand at the stunned girl while everyone watched.

"Uh" she looked at his hand confused, "Of course" she replied taking his hand and allowing him to lead her on to the dance floor.

Soon many people joined them on the floor, including Shigure and Rin, Kisa and Hiro, and Kagura and Ritsu. Yuki walked over to Hatsuharu and Momiji who had begun playing while several of the parents began to dance as well.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Yuki whispered to Haru as he stood by him.

"Yep" Haru nodded, "We got to do something Yuki."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to. I promised Kyo I would look after her."

"I know" Yuki nodded, "I agree but."

"Here's an idea" Haru replied, "Cut in on him."

"What?"

"Cut in on him. Take Tohru away from him. As far as you can."

"I don't know Haru" Yuki shook his head, "He'll get angry."

"So? At least she'll be safe."

"All right" Yuki nodded, "I'm going" he sighed as he walked over towards them.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki moved slowly through the people towards Akito and Tohru. Then before he knew what he was doing, he had tapped Akito on the shoulder making him stop dancing.

"Yuki?" Akito looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"May I cut in" he replied bravely.

"Excuse me?" Akito said angrily as Tohru watched on in confusion.

"Miss Honda promised me earlier in the evening when I asked her if I could have the first dance, right Miss Honda?"

"Uh" she looked at him and saw the insistence in his eyes, "Yes you're right" she nodded, "I did promise him the first dance. I'm sorry Akito" she tried to pull away but he gripped onto her hand.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he whispered to Yuki, "Walk away now" he ordered.

"But" Yuki protested as Akito pushed him back.

"Right now" Akito said firmly, "Don't cause a scene."

From where he danced Ritsu broke away from Kagura and ran to the table. He grabbed his cup of punch and took a deep breath, because what he was about to do, was probably the bravest thing he had ever done. He began to walk fast towards the three people. As he approached he acted as if he didn't know where was going and bumped right into Akito, the cup splashing all the punch onto Tohru's dress.

"OH NO!" he shouted starting to freak out, "Oh Tohru! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry. I am such a klutz! I should help you! Oh!!" he held his head as Yuki finally got hold of Tohru's hand and Akito stepped back in anger and frustration.

Kagura took up the cue and ran over and took her hand.

"Tohru we should get this cleaned out, before it stains."

"Oh I suppose I should. But Ritsu" Tohru replied.

"Don't worry Miss Honda" Yuki replied as Haru and Momiji stopped their playing and everyone stopped dancing to gaze at the scene that was happening before them, "I'll take care of him. Go."

Tohru nodded and followed Kisa and Kagura out of the room. Ritsu was still at the feet of Akito begging for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Akito" Ritsu begged, "I don't expect you to forgive me."

"I don't forgive you!" Akito shook his head angrily, "You pathetic! Worthless little worm! Kureno!" he shouted.

"Yes Master Akito" Kureno appeared.

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed," he ordered stalking out of the room giving Yuki an angry glare.

"Yes sir" Kureno nodded following after him.

As they left Ritsu rose from the ground. Yuki came over to him confused.

"Ritsu are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Ritsu nodded with a smile; "I better go check and see if Tohru's all right though" he departed.

Yuki watched as he left, confused at first but then realizing and smiling himself.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Outside near the bathrooms Kagura and Kisa were doing all they could to get the punch off of Tohru's dress. As Ritsu approached Kagura became angry but Tohru calmed her down her with her question.

"Ritsu are you all right?" she asked worried.

"Oh I'm fine" he nodded, "The question is, are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about this Tohru," he replied calmly as he knelt before her, "But it seemed to be the only way to help you."

"Help her?" Kagura exclaimed, "How does punch spilling all over her help her?"

"Kagura" Tohru said slowly, "What do you mean Ritsu?"

"I saw that you were having some trouble with Akito, so I decided to help by distracting him. I hope nothing's ruined."

"Actually no" Tohru shook her head as Kagura listened in quite surprised herself, "Luckily the punch you spilled on me wasn't red. It came right off. Ritsu that was so nice of you to do that."

"Yea it really was" Kagura added finally understanding.

"It was my pleasure. It was the least I could do for all the things that you have done for us. But I am going back inside now. Akito has left, so you can come back and be in peace."

"Thank you. I'll be in a minute. Kagura, Kisa you should go with him."

"Okay Sissy" Kisa nodded.

"Hurry back" Kagura added with a smile as the three of them left.

Tohru smiled but then jumped a little as she heard a sound from behind her.

"Pst! Pst Tohru!" the voice whispered.

Tohru looked behind her and saw Kyo crawling out of the bushes.

"Kyo what are you doing here?" she asked with a surprised smile.

"I came to see if you were okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you run out of there."

"You saw me?"

"Yea I've been watching the whole thing" he replied. "Everything. I saw everything. You okay?"

"Uh huh" she nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks to everyone. How are you watching everything?"

"I'll explain that later" he said quickly, "Listen I want to ask you a question."

"Uh huh?"

"After the banquet can you meet me up on that roof over there?" he pointed to a smaller house, "I want to watch the sunrise together."

"Of course" she nodded again with a smile, "I'll be there."

"Great" he grinned getting ready to take off, "There's a ladder behind the house, so you can climb it. Have fun" he gave her a quick kiss, "And I'll see you later!" he ran.

"Okay" she said with a wave, "Later."

_**(Next Scene)**_

About an hour later the banquet ended and Yuki and Tohru departed the room with Hatsuharu saying he would catch up. They also had said goodbye to everyone else, especially Ritsu who everyone was quite proud of.

"Good night" Tohru replied to the last group that left.

"Well Miss Honda" Yuki said turning to her, "Should we head back to the house?"

"Actually Yuki" she replied back, "I have to be somewhere. So I'll see you later!" she took off.

"Okay" he nodded with a smile as Hatsuharu came out, "You ready Haru?"

"Yea" Hatsuharu nodded, "Where's Tohru?"

"She's meeting someone," Yuki said simply.

"Oh" Haru grinned knowingly, "Want to stay and watch the sunrise?"

"Actually no, I'm kind of tired. I'm heading back. Are you coming?"

"I'll be there soon."

"All right. Good night Haru. Or maybe I should say good morning?"

"Yea" Haru chuckled, "See you later Yuki."

As Yuki left Rin came out of the building and passed by Hatsuharu who called out to her, making her stop.

"Rin!" he shoulders tightened, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year" she replied her shoulders loosening up, "Haru" she left and he sighed heavily.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru arrived at the small house and began to climb the ladder.

"Kyo are you up here!" she called as she climbed.

"Come on up" he said peering over her with a smile.

As she reached the top, she almost slipped but Kyo caught her in time.

"Careful" he replied, "It's kind of slippery up here."

"Thanks" she said with a smile as they sat down, "You been here long?"

"No. Just a few minutes. We still got a lot of time till sunrise."

"Mhm" she nodded, "But it's worth it. I didn't get hardly any time to spend with you tonight."

"I know what you mean" he smiled looking into her eyes.

"So" she replied playfully, "Would you mind explaining to me what you meant by watching?"

"Oh that. Well" he took a deep breath, "Ever since I was a kid, I always sort of watched the banquet, from a different place. Whenever they do it here I watch it from a large tree that's behind the main house."

"So you saw everything?"

"Uh huh. Everything. What was all that about anyway?"

"Well apparently, Akito has seen the Zodiac movie."

"He has?"

"Mhm."

"Well" Kyo sighed, "I've been thinking Tohru maybe it's time."

"Time for what?"

"He's never gonna stop you know. And to be perfectly honest I'm getting tired of it. I am getting real sick and tired of it. I know there's a reason that he invited you to this thing. And if it's the same reason that it has been every other time. It's time I do something about it."

"What do you mean Kyo?"

"You have been so open and honest about your feelings for me Tohru I should be the same."

"No Kyo" she shook her head, "You can't be serious?"

"I am serious. If Akito really wants to know, and he's never gonna stop bothering you till he finds out, why am I not telling him. I should tell him. Then maybe he'll leave you alone. And you and I can be left alone as well."

"You mean for the time we have left?"

"Huh?"

"Do you realize it's January tomorrow Kyo. Then it'll be February. And then we graduate. It's two months. We only have two months left."

"I told you not to think about that" Kyo replied a bit angry.

"I can't help it Kyo" she said sadly, "I can't stop. It's not something I can just forget. Two months Kyo, that's all. Doesn't it bother you in the slightest? Not even a little bit. In two months you'll."

"NO!" Kyo interrupted her, "No" he said again with a shake of his head, "I won't let it come to that. Tohru" he looked at her, "No matter what happens two months from now, nothing is gonna change."

Tohru looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes as he embraced her tightly.

"I will still love you. I will still do what I can so we can be together. With everything I am I will do it. This ring" he held onto her finger, "Is my promise and I will keep it."

"Kyo."

"Let's not think about that now" he moved away from her and brushed the tears from her eyes, "Now is the start of a new year for us. Instead think about what you want to wish for when the sun comes up."

"Mhm" she nodded as she looked towards the sky, "What about you Kyo? Don't you have a wish?"

"Mine already came true" he responded with a smile.

She smiled back and closed her eyes. When the sun finally came up Kyo sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her as she made her wish.

"Mom" she thought, "I wish more than ever this morning for something I want. I want more than anything in the whole wide world to be with Kyo. That is my greatest wish. To be with him until the day I die."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	52. Chp 7: Day After

_**Chapter Seven: Day After**_

The next morning Tohru stretched as she rose from her bed. Lying next to her curled up in a little ball, was Kyoko, who when Tohru petted her gently raised her sleepy head and wagged her tail.

"Good morning Kyoko" Tohru replied sweetly.

"Meow" Kyoko responded stretching herself as Tohru got up from the bed and walked over to the closet.

Tohru looked around the room as she got dressed and noticed that Rin was still sound asleep in her bed. So she quietly tiptoed out of the room and walked downstairs where Hatsuharu was sitting on the couch once more reading his book.

"Good morning Hatsuharu" she said with a smile.

"Oh" he looked up and smiled back as he sat up, "Good morning Tohru. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year" she replied back, "Where is everyone this morning?"

"I think that most of them are sleeping right now," Haru said as he stood up and stretched, "Kagura went with Kisa to the main house today to fetch Hiro."

"That's good" Tohru nodded, "Well then I guess I'll go make breakfast," she replied as she walked into the kitchen, Hatsuharu right behind her.

"You and Kyo got in awful late this morning" Haru commented.

Mhm" she nodded again, "We stayed to watch the sunrise."

"Cool. I'll bet he'll sleep the day away though" Haru scratched the back of his head, "Then again he's not like Yuki. Can I help you with anything?"

"No not at all" Tohru shook her head, "You go back and read your book Hatsuharu."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. Go on now. I'll take care of this."

"Okay" he agreed with a smile, "Got to say it. Kyo's a real lucky man to have such a resilient girlfriend. Helpful around the house and an excellent cook to boot."

"Ahem" someone angrily cleared their voice from behind him.

Hatsuharu jumped around to the front and saw Kyo staring at him with a frown on his face.

"Oh good morning Kyo" Haru grinned sheepishly placing his hand behind his head, "Did you sleep well?"

"You're starting to sound like Shigure Haru" Kyo replied, "Just knock it off."

Hatsuharu nodded and slid back into the sitting room, cautiously walking past Kyo. Kyo merely shook his head and walked into the kitchen with a smile, wrapping his arms around Tohru as he embraced her from behind.

"Oh" she blushed a little, "Good morning Kyo."

"Good morning" he said back.

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yea. What are you doing?" he looked at the countertop that was filled with ingredients.

"Making breakfast for everyone. I'm just about done."

"You don't have to do this you know."

"I know" she nodded, "I like doing it. Why don't you go join Hatsuharu and I'll be in a minute."

"Okay" Kyo yawned slightly and walked out of the kitchen.

Just as he walked back into the sitting room, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro came in the door and Momiji came downstairs.

"Good morning Kyo!" Kagura replied in her singsong voice, which still unnerved Kyo to hear it.

"Uh good morning" he grimaced as he sat down on the floor.

"Where's Sissy this morning?" Kisa asked looking around her as Hiro flopped into an armchair with a grimace on his face.

"Yea where is Tohru?" Momiji added.

"She's in the kitchen making breakfast" Haru replied as Kyo began lifting his weights one at a time.

"Oh do you think we should go help her?" Momiji asked.

"No need to" Tohru appeared with a tray, carrying it over to the sitting table, "It's all ready."

Everyone came over and sat down. At that moment Yuki came down the steps looking sleepy as usual.

"Good morning Yuki" Tohru smiled as he walked over, "You're just in time."

"Oh" he looked over at her and smiled back, "Good morning Miss Honda."

Everyone passed around the food and soon they were all enjoying the delicious meal. Momiji took a sip of tea and then turned to Tohru.

"So Tohru" he replied, "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm?"

"Well we have two more days. So what do you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know" she shook her head looking at everyone.

"Sissy" Kisa spoke up making everyone raise their eyes from their dishes since it was still quite a rare thing when she did speak, "I was wondering do you think we could go to the lake again?"

"Yea" Tohru nodded, "Why not Kisa. We should do that. And this time Hiro can join us."

"Huh?" he turned slightly red, "What are you dragging me into this for?" he stared angrily at Tohru.

"Please Hiro" Kisa looked at him sweetly.

"Okay" Hiro consented still a little bit angry.

"Yea!" Momiji cheered, "What about you guys? Yuki? Haru?"

"I'm sorry Momiji" Yuki shook his head, "I still have a lot of work to catch up on. It's not easy being Student Council President you know."

"I'm afraid I have to decline too" Haru replied, "I really want to finish that book of Shigure's. No hard feelings."

"Mnm" Momiji shook his head, "How about you Kagura?"

"No" Kagura said, "I'm going to see my mom this afternoon. I would love to go with you guys, but Mom and I hardly get to spend time together since I am in college."

"Then you go Kagura" Tohru replied with a smile, "We'll be all right."

"Thank you Tohru. Speaking of which" she stood up from the table with her dishes, "I got to get going" she walked into the kitchen.

"So that leaves just Tohru, Kisa, Hiro and myself. What about you Kyo?"

"No way" Kyo shook his head, "I have already seen the lake way too many times. Besides I was gonna go for a run. That's okay right Tohru?" he turned to her.

"Of course" she nodded with a smile, "That's okay Kyo. You don't have to come with us."

"Okay" Kyo smiled as Kyoko jumped onto the table right in front of Yuki.

"Uh Miss Honda" Yuki replied as he moved away from the table with his bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"Kyoko" Tohru scolded when she saw her, "Bad kitty."

"I'll get her" Kyo said amused as he picked her up, "There there now. Did that mean old rat scare you?"

"Very funny stupid cat" Yuki replied angrily, "Would you get it away please" he insisted as Kyo rolled his eyes and Haru and Momiji looked on quite amused themselves.

Kyo placed Kyoko on the floor and gave her a little tap in the rump so she would head into the kitchen.

"Happy now?" Kyo said with a smirk on his face as he walked over the door to get his tennis shoes on.

Yuki glared at him as he finished his breakfast and the others cleared the table. Kyo smirked at him one last time and then walked out the door, saying goodbye to Tohru in the process with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatori strolled along the halls of the main house and headed for a large room at the end of the main hallway. He knocked once on the door and Kureno answered.

"Hello Kureno" Hatori said, "Good morning. I came to see if Akito's doing all right."

"Um actually" Kureno replied, "He's not here at the moment."

"What?"

"He left for a walk not too long ago."

"A walk?"

"He does that sometimes. He left for one last night too, after we had left the party. He came back an hour later."

"I see. Well if he's going for a walk, then I guess he's all right" Hatori turned around but then turned his head slightly around once more, "Kureno. Shigure, Ayame and I were all thinking about going to the hot baths behind the house. Why don't you join us?"

"I wish I could Hatori" Kureno nodded with a slight smile, "But I should be here when Akito comes back. But thanks for the offer" he added as Hatori had his back turned once more.

"No problem" Hatori replied as he departed.

Kureno sighed as he closed the door and walled back over to the piece of floor he had been sitting on and sat down once more, wondering just when Akito would return.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru enjoyed the lake even more then the first two times she had seen it. The four of them all gazed at the nature all around them, and even Hiro had to admit that it was a lot of fun, even with that stupid girl around. Tohru had told Kisa earlier that day, which coming to the lake was always special for her, because when she was young her mother and her had never been to one, because they couldn't afford it. As they walked back to the house, Momiji walked next to her and turned to her with a quizzical look in his eye.

"But Tohru aren't your grandparents wealthy?"

"Mhm" she nodded not noticing the candidness of the question, "But when I was growing up, mom and her folks didn't get along very well. They had a terrible argument and my mom stopped speaking to them. Now I talk to them all the time."

Hiro listened in as he held onto Kisa's hand, feeling for the first time somewhat sorry for the strange girl.

"That's good Tohru" Momiji said with a smile.

"Yes" she nodded, "Oh look at these flowers" she replied to herself kneeling down as Momiji ran in front of Hiro and Kisa making both of them stop and then continue on their way.

"Come on Sissy!" Kisa called back to her as they walked.

"I'll be right there!" Tohru answered as she gathered some of the flowers in a bouquet.

As Momiji ran he could hear creaking from the woods and stopped abruptly looking around him. Then a rustling from a nearby tree startled him and he looked in the direction of it. From behind the tree stepped Akito, staring directly into Momiji's eyes as he could only stare back in frozen surprise.

"Akito?" he managed to say as Akito smiled menacingly back at him.

_**(To be continued..)**_


	53. Part 2: Day After

_**Part Two:**_

From inside the baths Shigure and Ayame noticed how down Hatori looked. He sighed heavily as he tried to make himself more comfortable.

"Hari" Shigure spoke up, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Hmm? Hatori looked over, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Ayame asked.

"Akito mostly. Why on earth would he behave the way he's been behaving lately? Then again. He's always done stuff like this. Maybe it's just now that I started noticing it."

"You mean with what he did with Tohru yesterday?" Ayame replied.

"Yes" Hatori nodded, "What is his interest with Tohru Honda? He had no interest in her before."

"I don't know" Shigure said with a sad nod, "But whatever it is I hope it doesn't get too out of hand. Hari how about going for a walk with me today? It's been awhile since we've been down to the lake."

"Shouldn't Ayame come too?" Hatori managed to smile.

"I'm afraid I have plans already" Aya shook his head, "Maybe I'll join you next time."

"In that case" Hatori turned once more to the novelist, "I would enjoy that."

"Wonderful" Shigure grinned, but inside his own heart was some doubt as well, "Hari's right. Something is up with Akito. How much more can we allow him to get away with?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

"On your way back to the house" Akito finally spoke as Momiji stood as frozen as a statue.

"Huh?" Momiji nodded slowly "Uh yea."

"Then don't let me stop you" Akito moved forward, "Go" he looked up and noticed Kisa and Hiro coming over, "You two as well" he snarled as Kisa's eyes became wide at the sight of him.

"But Akito" Momiji started to say.

"GO!" Akito ordered looking at him deep in the eyes, making Momiji almost tremble, "I'll take care of Miss Honda."

"Uh huh" Momiji nodded once more with a sad face and ushered Kisa and Hiro forward, who began to run, closely followed by him, who also ran.

Akito smiled and as the wind blew his hair around him her figure emerged from the woods, carrying the bouquet of flowers.

"Momiji!" she called as she walked out, "Kisa! You'll never believe what beautiful flowers" she stopped dead in her tracks, "I have."

The flowers one by one flew from her hands and blew around the two people as Akito stared at Tohru directly at her.

"Good afternoon" he replied slowly grinning, "Miss Honda."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kisa and Hiro ran breathlessly behind Momiji as he pounded his feet against the grass, he charged up the stairs and flung open the door, surprising both Hatsuharu and Yuki who were in the room.

"Haru" he gasped as Kisa and Hiro appeared behind him, "Yuki."

"Momiji?" Yuki looked over at him concerned.

"What's the matter?" Haru asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Sissy" Kisa replied holding onto Hiro's hand that was quite out of breath too.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki and Haru stood up.

"What happened?" Haru said.

"Akito is with her right now, alone" Momiji managed to get out.

"What?" Hatsuharu replied angrily, "Why I'm gonna" he started to move forward.

"Haru wait!" Yuki said holding an arm out, "Momiji I need you do something for me."

"Anything" Momiji nodded.

"Go find Kyo. Tell him what happened and come straight back to the house."

"Gotcha" Momiji nodded again dashing out the door.

"Haru let's go" Yuki replied putting on his shoes quickly as Hiro and Kisa watched them both terrified.

"Right" Haru nodded as the two of them ran out the door themselves.

"Oh Sissy" Kisa shrank into a chair tears forming in her eyes.

All Hiro could do was comfort as he too worried about Tohru Honda. For the first time in his life ever.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru stared back at Akito as he moved toward her. She took one step back and then started to remember her promise to Kyo.

"Promise me that you will never be alone with him" Kyo had said.

She closed her eyes as she scooped up the flowers she did have left and began to walk forward.

"Good morning Akito" she managed to smile, "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"I suppose" he frowned.

"Well" she looked up, "I should really get back to the house. The others are probably wondering where I am."

"They know where you are," Akito said slowly.

"Huh?"

"I sent them off, so I could talk to you alone."

"Oh" she nodded, "About what?"

"Don't play dumb. Far too many distractions have happened. But this time, whether you like it or not" he looked at her dangerously as he moved forward even more, "You're gonna tell me what I want to know."

Tohru gasped in fear as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"What should I do mom?" she thought, "I know. I know you always taught me to see the good in people. No matter how they acted. But my whole being is telling me to run right now. Do I ignore my instinct? Or do I just stand here?"

Then Tohru remembered Kyo's words once more and found the confidence to move. She took off like a gazelle running right past Akito, making him spin around in anger. He yelled furiously for the moment and then took up the chase. Tohru ran as fast as she could, running around the trees, knowing fully well that the house was still miles away.

Meanwhile Hatsuharu and Yuki were doing their best to get to her in time.

"I hope we're not too late!" Haru said to Yuki as he ran beside him.

"Yea" Yuki nodded, "Keep going!"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru stopped running when she came to a bunch of trees. She ran behind one and held her breath, waiting for a sound of running feet behind her. But no sound came. Nothing. So she cautiously peered around the tree and saw Akito face down on the ground.

"Oh no" she shook her head anxiously as she came out, "I forgot. Akito can't run for long distances. What have I done?" she cried out as she moved forward and knelt down, "Akito are you all right? Akito please answer me" she shook him, "I'm sorry" the tears began to fall, "I shouldn't have ran. Please forgive me" she placed her hand on top of his left arm.

In one flash Akito's hand clamped down onto her wrist and he stared up into her terrified eyes.

"It's not nice to make me run like that" he seethed angrily as he pulled her up.

"Akito. No please" she begged, "Please let me go" she tried to pull away.

"Not till you answer my question!" he shouted as Yuki and Haru appeared.

"Akito!" Hatsuharu yelled, "Stop it! Let her go!"

"Please Akito" Yuki added out of breath, "Let her go!"

"Yuki" Tohru looked at them through tear stained eyes, "Haru."

"This is not your business" Akito said through gritted teeth, "Turn around and go back to where you came from" he ordered.

"We can't do that Akito" Haru stepped in front of Yuki, "We won't" he replied as Yuki nodded his head.

"Let me get this straight. You would rather stay here and watch as I punish this girl is that it?"

"No Akito please" Yuki stepped forward, "Please don't punish Miss Honda. She's done nothing wrong."

"I offer her the hospitality of joining my family for New Years, and for the Zodiac banquet no less. And she repays me by running away from me when all I wanted was my question answered. It's obvious that she has to be punished" he pulled her arm behind her making her wince in pain.

"What is so important about your question anyway?" Haru shouted, "So damn important that you got to hurt a little girl. What kind of a man are you?"

"Haru" Yuki said in a scared voice, "Stop it."

"I won't" Haru retorted.

"You'll pay for this insolence Hatsuharu" Akito seethed, "Mark my words."

"Fine! But allow me to take Tohru's punishment. I will gladly take it."

"No" Tohru said softly as she shook her head as Yuki stepped forward next to Haru.

"And so will I" Yuki added.

"No Yuki."

"You both will gladly take the punishment for this girl?"

"Yes" they nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. I shall punish you in her place" he threw her to the ground in front of him, "And then you both can watch as I ask my question and she" he stared at the back of her head, "And she finally answers it. Come forward."

"No" Tohru got up as quickly as she could and ran over, standing in front of Hatsuharu and Yuki, "Please Akito. I beg of you don't take my punishment out on them. Please. I will take it."

"Miss Honda" Yuki protested.

"No" she shook her head, "No Yuki. You've done too much for me all ready. I can't ask you to do this. Please Akito" she cried as she fell before him tears running down her face, "I beg of you. Ask your question and I'll answer it. Honestly and truthfully. And then you can punish me anyway you want to."

"Tohru" Haru began to protest as well.

"Just please" she continued, "Don't hurt them. I couldn't bare it" she bowed her head as Yuki and Haru both looked at her with tears in their own eyes.

"Very well then" Akito said slowly as he moved forward ready to strike, "If that is your decision" he swung his hand down.

"NO!!" Yuki and Haru ran forward.

"AKITO!" another voice rang out making them all stop and Tohru's heart skipping a beat.

From out of the shadows stepped Kyo, his fist with the bracelet clenched and his face with a furious frown. Yuki and Haru stopped right in their tracks, while Akito eyed him from where he stood. Kyo looked more angry then Akito had ever seen him, and now the god of the Zodiac wasn't exactly sure what he had in store for him.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	54. Chp 8: Kyo Takes a Stand

_**Chapter Eight: Kyo Takes a Stand**_

The wind blew around Kyo's face as he stared at Akito, who watched him in amusement and confusion. Yuki and Hatsuharu also stared at Kyo, unable to move or speak. Kyo closed her eyes slowly and his face lowered as he spoke.

"Haru, damn rat. Take Tohru and go."

"Huh?" they both looked at him in astonishment.

"You heard what I said" his voice wavered, "Take her and go. I'll take it from here."

Before Yuki knew what he was doing he had moved slowly forward and taken Tohru's hand gently helping her to her feet. While Haru still remained in his position stunned as ever. Yuki moved towards Hatsuharu with Tohru and then Haru turned to Yuki angrily.

"I'm not just gonna leave you here alone" he retorted.

"Haru" Kyo said slowly his eyes still shut, "Go. I will take it from here" he repeated, "Take Tohru back to the house."

Haru wanted to protest but Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right Haru" Yuki replied, "Let's go Miss Honda" they began to walk away.

"Kyo" she whispered the tears resting on her face.

Kyo heard her and opened his eyes, looking directly at her.

"It's okay Tohru" he said with a slight smile, "I'll handle it."

"No" she thought as Yuki and Hatsuharu walked her away.

Kyo sighed and took a few steps forward so that he was now facing Akito. Akito smiled slightly, unaffected by Kyo's act and shook his head.

"You got what you wanted Monster. So take care of it."

Kyo glared angrily at Akito.

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Tohru and the two boys moved farther away from Kyo, Tohru stopped in her tracks. Yuki looked back as she pulled her hand from his palm.

"Yuki" she replied, "You and Hatsuharu go back to the house."

"Huh?" Haru stopped as well and looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't be serious Miss Honda? You're not going back?"

"No I am serious" she said, "Please just go back. Go let Momiji and the others know that I am okay."

"We can't do that Tohru" Hatsuharu replied with his fist up as Yuki shook his head.

"I'm not asking to Hatsuharu. I'm telling you to" she said tearfully.

"Huh?" he lowered his hand.

"This is between Kyo, Akito and myself. Just please go. I want have anyone else involved."

"Miss Honda" Yuki looked at her sadly, "Then here" he reached into his coat pocket, "Take this with you" he handed her a small box.

"What's that Yuki?" Haru asked as Tohru held onto it.

"A first aid kit" Yuki explained, "She may need it."

"Thank you Yuki" Tohru nodded holding it to her chest, "Now please go back."

"No Tohru!" Haru shouted as Yuki took his arm, "Let me go Yuki! You can't do this Tohru!" he screamed as he was pulled away and Tohru ran back into the woods, "You can't!"

**(Next Scene)**

"Well I'm waiting Kyo. You had the nerve to interrupt me so now tell me why?" Akito replied with his arms crossed.

"You" Kyo said slowly, "Think I'm the one with nerve? Well why don't you look in a mirror" he stared at him angrily.

"What?" Akito lowered his arms to his side.

"You, you think you can do whatever you want don't you. Well I'm tired of it. I SO DAMN SICK TIRED OF IT!!!" Kyo's voice echoed of the trees as Tohru arrived back and hid behind a nearby tree.

"Kyo" she whispered to herself.

"How dare you raise your voice to me" Akito replied angrily.

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE I? YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I SEE. I SEE I COWARD! THAT'S RIGHT! I SEE A MAN WHO PICKS ON LITTLE GIRLS JUST TO GET WHAT HE WANTS. YOU WANT YOUR ANSWER SO BADLY AKITO? I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR DAMN ANSWER!"

"I've never heard him so angry" Tohru thought as she clasped her hands together trying not to cry.

"GO ON ASK YOUR QUESTION! OR AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KICK ME DOWN? YOU WANT YOUR QUESTION ANSWERED I'LL ANSWER. I SWEAR I WILL" he paused and lowered his voice, "It's just I can't take it anymore. I can't stand it. It's one thing to go after us, but it's not another completely to go after her. And innocent bystander" his voice began to raise, "WHO'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO HURT YOU! The only thing she ever did was care. Care about us, care about you. For heaven knows why. But I won't stand for it anymore you got that. I will do whatever it takes to make you leave her ALONE!"

From where they were walking Hatori and Shigure heard the shouts and rushed to the commotion only to stop in their tracks and watch the scene that lay before them, the trees blocking them from the other two.

"Are you finished?" Akito asked quietly after Kyo's pause.

"Yes" Kyo said catching his breath.

"You'll answer my question?"

"Yes" Kyo said once more catching his breath.

"All right" Akito replied, "Months ago when I asked you if you were in love with her, was it a lie you told me?"

"Yes" Kyo nodded quite strongly, "It was lie. But I didn't only lie to you. I lied to myself. I didn't know how strong my feelings were for her."

"And now? What are your feelings for her now?"

Kyo took a deep breath and then faced Akito once more.

"I love her. Just like she loves me. We told each other at the beach house last summer and since then we have been together."

"I see. Well thank you for answering my question Kyo. I will decide what your punishment will be for your disparaging remarks" he turned around and was about to leave.

"WAIT!" Kyo called out.

"I beg your pardon?" Akito turned his head around.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Kyo shouted again, "I SAID WAIT!"

"Why would should I wait for you?" he turned completely around.

"I answered your question now you have to answer mine."

"How dare you. How dare you perceive such a thing."

"Hear me out."

"Why should I? Your nothing but a monster who is going to be locked up."

"THAT'S MY POINT!" Kyo shouted once more, "I know that. I only have two months left" Kyo replied getting angry again and clenching his fist, "TWO MONTHS! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT CAN YOU?"

"I don't think I understand you."

"That's all I have left. I have two months left with her and I'll be damned if you're GONNA RUIN THAT FOR ME!"

Tohru clutched her heart as she listened.

"So he was thinking about it too," she thought sadly.

"Is that so?" Akito replied amusedly.

"Yea that's so. You're not taking that away from me Akito. Not my two months. I have lost everything that was important to me in my life and I am not about to lose her too. I will have my two months damn it. And not you or anybody else is going to take that away from me. So I am gonna make you a deal. I will be locked up at the end of high school, as promised unless I can pass your test. But you have to give me a promise."

"What promise is that?"

"I will give you something in exchange for something I want."

"And that is?"

Kyo moved forward one step.

"You want to punish someone. Tohru, Haru even the damn rat for their affrontry this afternoon. I know you won't be satisfied until you exact that punishment on them, so allow me to take that punishment."

Tohru shook her head as the tears fell like buckets down her cheeks.

"I will take it all. Gladly. Punish me in their place Akito, and in exchange for my sacrifice give me my two months. My two months to be in peace with her, until I lose her forever. This is all I ask of you."

Akito considered the matter and then smiled slightly at him.

"Yes" Kyo nodded, "But be warned if you go back on your word I will do something that you won't expect."

"Are you threatening me?" Akito said taking a step back as Kyo pulled at the bracelet on his wrist.

"Yes Akito" Kyo nodded again, "That is exactly what I am doing. If you come after Tohru again, you will leave me no choice, but to kill you."

Akito gasped as Kyo took another step forward.

"And I don't mean in my form. If you try anything with her ever again. Hurt her in any way again I will kill you with my own bare hands. Have I made myself clear Akito?"

"Perfectly" Akito said, "Now step forward and receive your punishment."

Kyo nodded and moved slowly. He knelt before Akito and lowered his head. Akito raised his hand and threw it down. The next sounds Tohru heard from the spot were the smacks and Kyo's cries of anguish as he was struck over and over. His body thrown to the ground. Hatori and Shigure could only turn their heads away at the awful sight. Tohru closed her eyes tightly clutching her hands ever tighter as the sounds disappeared with one loud cry. Kyo collapsed to his knees in front of Akito gasping for air as the blood trickled from his forehead.

"Consider our deal complete Kyo" Akito replied as he walked away, "I need not punish Yuki and Hatsuharu now. You have taken all their punishments. And I am now tired. Good bye" he disappeared.

**(Next Scene)**

Kyo breathed heavily as he lifted himself from the ground which was difficult considering his whole body ached. He moved slowly out of the woods in the direction of the trees where Tohru was hiding. Hatori and Shigure wanted to rush over and help him but noticed at the last minute as he was passing by a tree, a small hand reaching out and taking his arm gently. Kyo turned his head slightly stunned when he saw Tohru looking back at him.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you behind now could I?" she replied with a small smile.

"You shouldn't have seen any of that" he shook his head.

"I didn't see anything of it. I only heard it. I was behind this tree during the whole thing."

"The whole time? Tohru you should have gone back with the others."

"I couldn't help it. What you did Kyo today was the bravest thing I've ever heard."

"It wasn't that brave. I just did what I had to do. At least now" he winced a little, "At least now, you and I can be in peace for two months without him bothering us."

"You're so hurt" she cried, "And it's all because of me."

"This is nothing" he shook his head, "I'll be okay. Although I dare say I don't know how I am going to explain this at school."

Tohru laughed taking his arm once again making him cringe from the pain.

"Sorry. Was that too hard?"

"No it's okay" he replied, "Tohru I can't go back to the house like this."

"You're right" she nodded, "Let's go down to the lake and wash out your wounds. I also have a first aid kit with me."

"Okay" he nodded as she shouldered him, "Let's go."

**(Next Scene)**

As Tohru led him to the lake Hatori and Shigure watched as they departed. Hatori turned to Shigure who was smiling sadly.

"You knew? About Tohru and Kyo?"

"Yes" Shigure nodded, "That just felt like the past coming back to us."

"Yes" Hatori agreed, "I know what you mean. Well I will allow Miss Honda to look him over today. I will see him later" he began to walk back to the house, "Akito has probably returned" he replied with his hands in his pockets, "He'll want to see us."

"Wait for me Hari!" Shigure called as he ran after him, "Still you have to admit Hari Kyo was very brave for what he did."

"Yes. He did the one thing that I couldn't."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I couldn't protect Kana from Akito. He could protect her. And he's much younger than I was."

"Hari that was a completely situation."

"Not really Shigure" Hatori shook his head, "I could have done what Kyo did, but I chose not to. I chose the easy way out. The safe way. Kyo did it despite the consequences. He did it for Tohru and his happiness. I couldn't do that for Kana for me."

"Hari."

"It's all right" Hatori smiled slightly as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "I'm not sad for me and Kana anymore. I just wonder why I couldn't do the same. Why was I a coward? Why didn't I fight like Kyo just did?"

"Well you're completely different personality then Kyo" Shigure said, "Kyo is headstrong and you, well you're much more practical."

"Practical? Just once I wish I wasn't so practical."

"Hari you'll get your chance again. The right woman is out there for you. You just have to find her. And I know when that right woman comes, you'll have the guts to stand up for the woman that you love."

"Thank you Shigure" Hatori nodded smiling once more, "Let's get back to the house."

Shigure agreed and walked beside his friend the entire way back, doing his best to cheer him up in some way, while in his own head he was worried. Really worried about the situation of the past once more repeating itself in the present.

**(Till Next Time)**


	55. Chp 9: Heart to Heart

_**Chapter Nine: Heart to Heart**_

From outside on the deck Hatsuharu leaned against the railing. He was steamed inside and it had taken all his will power not to explode at this very moment. He took a deep sigh and placed his hands in his pockets. He remembered how worried Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa had all been when Yuki and he had arrived home hours ago. Tohru and Kyo still hadn't shown up and right now Hatsuharu was the one who was worried. He strode back inside the house. But as he entered the main room Tohru and Kyo came back from the outer door. Kyo was leaning on Tohru, covered in several bandages. Momiji, Yuki, and Kisa hurried over to examine him. For a moment Hatsuharu stood there as Kyo and Tohru explained to them all that everything was all right. Then with one loud scream of anger he dashed back out of the house.

"Haru!" Yuki called seeing his cousin's fit of rage.

Hatsuharu didn't hear him though. He had run back onto the deck, jumped off it, landed on his feet on the wet grass below, and was now running into the woods screaming, and cursing angrily the entire way.

"What was that all about?" Hiro wondered aloud as Momiji and Yuki just merely looked at each other and shook their heads with a frown.

From up in the girl's bedroom Rin had seen Haru running towards the woods. She had seen this sort of reaction before and thought to herself what could possibly upset him this time. Walking past the bedroom Momiji and Tohru helped Kyo into the boy's room with Yuki right behind them. Rin stared in shock at the sight of Kyo's wounds and then ran over to the door just as Hiro and Kisa were walking by.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"I think" Kisa replied, "Cousin Kyo tried to save Sissy from Akito" she explained.

"Yea" Hiro nodded, "And he got hurt in the process of it."

Rin watched with a sad look on her face as they both disappeared into the boy's room to help out. With not much thought Rin ran downstairs and threw on her coat. Then she grabbed the doorknob and walked out the door, heading in the direction of the woods behind the house.

**(Next Scene_)_**

"You're kidding me?" Ayame raised his eyebrow as Shigure finished telling him everything that Hatori and he had seen that afternoon, "Lucky Kyo did all that?"

"Yes" Shigure nodded, "He was quite brave. In fact I do have to say I never thought I would see the day when a member of the Zodiac would stand up to the god of the Zodiac."

"Very true" Hatori added, "It is a rare thing indeed. Still I have to wonder, what drove Kyo to say some of the things he did?"

"My guess Hari" Shigure replied, "Would be that without our knowledge Akito has been secretly attacking Tohru in some way. I mean it makes perfect sense why Kyo said to leave her alone."

"But how on earth could he be doing that?"

"Hmm" Shigure thought, "Well there was the couple of months where Tohru was receiving several letters from the main house. She didn't know that I knew about it, but I did read the address on each letter."

"You mean to say that Akito was sending her messages?" Ayame said, "Why? What do you think that he wanted?"

"I don't know" Shigure shook his head.

"It really is difficult to say exactly what Akito had in mind" Hatori replied, "These days no one really knows what is going on with him besides Kureno."

"Then maybe we should ask Kureno?" Ayame suggested.

"Mnm" Shigure shook his head again, "That wouldn't do us any good either. Kureno is always by Akito's side. He never lets him speak let alone interact with anyone else in the family. No. We are just going to have to figure it out on our own."

"What are you implying Shigure?" Hatori said a bit suspicious, "That we spy on Akito?"

"No not spy on him" Shigure grinned, "Merely keep a close watch on his activities. After all Kyo is right about one thing. Tohru is an outsider. Therefore she should not be made to suffer like the rest of us."

"I agree" Hatori nodded, "All right. We will watch Akito's actions the best we can. And if he gets out of line we'll handle it in our way."

"Okay" Ayame agreed, "I'm not around much but I will do my part when I can."

"That's the spirit Aya" Shigure smiled, "What would I do without you?" he replied joking.

"Oh no Shigure" Ayame said playing along, "It is I who can not live without you.

"Yes" they held up their thumbs.

Hatori sighed, picked up a nearby newspaper, and began to read, while the silly little play that had went on since they were kids continued for a at least ten more minutes.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Rin walked slowly through the woods scanning for any sign of Hatsuharu. She finally found him punching and tearing at a large tree that was right in front of her. On the ground were thousands of tree shavings, which he had, tore off. She could tell because of the blood trickling from his fingernails. His knuckles were also bruised and bleeding. He was screaming as loud as he could, punching the tree over and over. When he was getting ready to hit the tree once more he heard a soft sigh behind him.

"Haru" Rin said slowly as he looked back over his shoulder, "Stop this now. You're only hurting yourself."

Haru turned all the way round and Rin could now see the tears that had been falling down his face and cheeks. She took a step back quite surprised as he fell to his knees and just continued to sob, very lightly.

"No. No. No." he kept saying over and over to the ground.

Rin sighed once more and squatted down stroking his back as he cried and kept repeating the word.

"Haru" she replied finally, "What are you saying no for?"

"It's not fair" he cried, "I wanted them to be the ones. The ones to make it. Of all the things I wanted in this world this was one of them. I wanted them to be happy. I didn't want them to end up suffering as I have. Because of Him. DAMN HIM!" Haru punched the ground, "DOES HE HAVE TO RUIN EVERY GOOD THING THAT COMES ALONG FOR US! WHY THEM? WHY HER? WHY HIM? I JUST DON'T GET IT!" Haru hit the ground once more.

"Haru stop!" Rin shouted holding onto his shoulders tightly, "You're gonna make your injuries even more worse then they are. Haru" she replied softly, "You can't change what happens in the past. All you can do is move on, remember? Don't you remember those were the exact words you said to me when I was upset? You told me to look ahead. And now I am asking you to look ahead."

"How can I look ahead?" he said slowly, "When everything ahead seems so dark and lonely" he looked up into her face the last tear falling down his cheek, "I'm tired of always trying to be the positive one. Like Momiji I just explain things away as if they will somehow get better. Right now I don't feel like being that person. I just wish."

"You just wish?" she replied.

"I just wish for once that someone could feel how they want and it wouldn't be a problem" Haru sat up, "I was so happy the day I found out that Tohru and Kyo had gotten together."

"Why Haru? Didn't you know that they would only suffer as we did?"

"Of course I knew that. But I wanted to believe more than anything that they would be the ones to make it. That they would have the kind of relationship that I still longed for" he once more looked her in the eye, "The kind of relationship I lost with you."

"Oh Haru" she said sadly.

"And I know why I lost it" Hatsuharu replied bitterly, "I lost it because of Him. Because of Akito. And I'll be damned if he is going to ruin their lives like he ruined mine."

"What does Akito have to do with us Haru?" Rin said surprised.

"Come on Rin" Haru looked at her, "I'm not stupid you know. I know what he did to you. How he was the reason you ended up in the hospital in the first place. And also that you stopped talking and generally having anything to do with me, because you are afraid that I will get hurt."

She stared at him stunned and then stood up, turning her back.

"That's ridiculous. I just fell out of love with you that's all."

"Oh really" he stood up, "Then you turn around and tell me to my face that you don't love me anymore. Because if that is the truth Rin, I will walk away and forget all about you. I will never bother you again. I swear I won't. Just tell me" he spun her around, "And I want the absolute truth. Do you love me or don't you Suzu?"

Rin stared at him, shocked once more that he had used the nickname he gave her a long time ago. She looked him in the eye and let the tears settle in her eyelids.

"I don't love you Haru," she replied as one tear slid down her face.

Haru stared into her eyes and nodded his head, placing his hand on her shoulder. Then he walked past her without another word. As he walked his eyes were closed and he thought.

"I'm never gonna give up Suzu. I know you still love me. No matter how many times you say it, I know now, that you still do. There is no way in this world that you could ever lie to me and I wouldn't know it. You're still trying to protect me. So protect me" he opened his eyes as he approached the house, "But know this, I will still love you and someday I will find away to prove it to you."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	56. Chp 10: At Peace for Now

_**Chapter Ten: At Peace for Now**_

When Tohru and the others arrived home the last day it was already evening. Tohru and the two boys had ridden home with Haru since Kyo needed to stretch out. Hatori had also examined him the next day and said he would be by to visit Kyo later in the week. The wind was blowing fiercely that night as Tohru prepared dinner. Yuki and Shigure were both under the blanket in the sitting room. Tohru served them dinner and then headed upstairs, where Kyo was waiting. She knocked on the door and then entered in. Kyo was lying on his mattress with his eyes closed. Tohru walked cautiously over and placed his tray of food by the mattress. Then she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. As she prepared to stand up he took her hand gently making her turn back around.

"Don't go so soon please" he replied letting his eyes flutter open, "I would like your company."

"Of course" she said as she sat back down, "Are you comfortable?"

"Mhm" he nodded, "I'm all right. Just a little sore. How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes" she replied, "I'm fine. I am glad to be back home though."

"Yea me too" he agreed stretching his back, "Any way to get away from there."

"Mhm" she nodded.

He noticed as her eyebrows furrowed as if she was in deep thought.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing."

"C'mon."

"Okay. Well I was just wondering about something that was said during your conversation with Akito. Something that didn't make any sense to me."

"What's that?" he said sitting up.

"You said that you made a deal with Akito about you being locked up."

"Oh you heard that did you?" his eyes became wide, " Don't worry about that?"

"But Kyo. Is there really a way or a chance that you might not have to be locked up?"

"Yes" Kyo nodded, "But it's not something I want you to concern yourself about. It's my problem. Besides the less you know the better."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. Just concentrate on the next two months we have left together all right. Let me handle the other situation. Okay?"

"Okay" she nodded again, but in her head she thought, "I wonder why he won't tell me the conditions of his deal with Akito?"

"It's better if she doesn't know" Kyo thought, "Because in the long run, it would probably end up hurting her in some way. I just know it."

_**(Next Scene)**_

From in his room Yuki sat at his desk finishing up his work. With all the excitement that had gone up at the lake, he hadn't any time to finish it. But as he sat there he found that he couldn't concentrate on work. Something else was on his mind.

"What am I supposed to do with the knowledge I have now about Kyo? Basically if he doesn't defeat me then he will be locked up forever and then Miss Honda will be sad. But do I just drop all my pride and help out someone I loathe as much as him? I don't know" Yuki shook his head, "This is gonna take some thought and maybe I should talk to someone else about this. But the question is who?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile at the main house Kureno was walking down the halls after having put Akito to bed himself. He walked to his room and opened the door with a sigh. He crossed over to his bed and sat down, removing his socks. Then he walked over to the window and opened it. He gazed at the stars and closed his eyes.

"Happy New Year" he replied slowly as the moon came into view and he opened his eyes, "Arisa."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	57. Bk12:Chp1: A Surprise Visit

**_Book Twelve: Discovering Love_**

_**Chapter One: A Surprise Visit**_

Kyo gazed around the small store as Tohru once more consulted her shopping list. They were in the meat section and just about finished.

"Let's see" Tohru replied, "We need some cod" she picked it up, "And last on the list is some more rice. We ran out."

"You know what I like" Kyo grinned, "Cod is my absolute favorite."

"Mhm" she nodded, "Speaking of which will you please go get some milk?"

"Of course" he said handing her the basket.

Tohru smiled back at him as she hurried to the aisle where the rice was. They met up at the counter and paid for the groceries. As they were standing there Kyo got an idea.

"Hey Tohru" he replied, "How about we have someone deliver this stuff to the house so we can go out for a burger and fries?"

"That sounds like a great idea" she beamed, "We have never gone out for lunch before."

The cashier nodded his head when they gave their request and said that someone would be at the house promptly with their groceries. So Tohru and Kyo walked out of the store and headed for a nearby fast food joint. Kyo ordered the food while Tohru found a place for them to sit. He brought over the food and then they both started to eat.

"I'm glad Kyo thought about doing this today" Tohru thought, "I was kind of hungry" she looked across the table, "It's been one week since the incident up at the lake house and Kyo is still in a bit of pain from his injuries. But he still was so kind for coming to the store with me today" she smiled at him.

Kyo smiled back and Tohru sighed contently.

"This was a wonderful idea Kyo" Tohru said, "It's been awhile since the two of us have gotten time to spend the day together."

"I know what you mean" he nodded with another smile, "This has been a good day."

"Tohru!" someone exclaimed, "I can't believe you're here."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru and Kyo looked over and saw a thin leggy longhaired brunette walk over. Her long hair was tied back and her face was very white. She was wearing black but the most identifying characteristic about her was her winning smile.

"Kandis?" Tohru said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Fancy meeting you two here of all places" Kandis replied with a laugh, "I can't wait to tell Becca that I bumped into you."

"Yes" Kyo grinned a little, "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm sorry" she smiled sheepishly, "You already asked me that. Well Tohru do you remember when I told you that Rebecca was thinking about moving back here and that I too might be joining her?"

Tohru nodded while Kyo leaned on his elbow quite interested.

"Well!" she said excitedly, "Guess what? We are!" she cheered, "We came back for two weeks during our vacation to look at apartments and to visit family. Then we go back to America for a little while longer."

"So you can finish up school?" Tohru asked.

"Uh huh" Kandis nodded, "I graduate very soon. Speaking of which, so do you guys right?"

"Yep" Kyo nodded, "We sure do. Two months from now."

"Cool" Kandis sat down, "By the way Kyo, I noticed the bandages on your face. What happened? Did you get into a fight?"

"Uh" Kyo looked at Tohru, "Actually, I kind of overdid it in practice. But I'm okay. I can handle a few bruises."

"Oh I see. Well" Kandis stood up, "It was great seeing you both again. I have to hurry back, Rebecca will wonder where I am."

"Listen Kandis" Tohru replied, "If you and Rebecca aren't doing anything tonight, you're both more than welcome to have dinner with us."

"Hey thanks" Kandis beamed, "I'm sure Rebecca would love to take you up on that offer. We'll definitely be there, if you promise to make that delicious meal you made last time."

"Okay" Tohru nodded.

"Great" Kandis smiled, "Well I will see you later Tohru. Kyo" she walked off as Kyo stood up and helped Tohru out of her chair, both of them smiling as she departed.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"You don't say?" Shigure grinned as Tohru told him, "Kandis and her cousin are coming over? Well that is just great news. Imagine two lovely young ladies besides Tohru all under my very own roof."

Yuki and Kyo glared at him.

"Shigure" Kyo said angrily, "Cut that out."

"Yes Shigure" Yuki added, "None of your nonsense tonight."

"I know. I know" Shigure continued to smile, "But how often do we have three girls all at one time in this house?"

"But still" Yuki replied, "Don't you dare try anything."

"Now what makes you think that I would do something like that?" Shigure said innocently as Tohru walked back into the kitchen.

"Gee I wonder" Kyo said back as he shifted in his seat, making him wince a little, which Yuki and Shigure noticed.

"Does it still hurt Kyo?" Shigure asked concerned.

"It's not that big of a deal" Kyo retorted, "Just a couple of scratches. They'll go away."

"All right" Shigure stood up as Yuki merely frowned at Kyo's wounds, "I'm off to get Kandi's book."

"Another one?" Yuki said raising his eyebrow.

"Well I always keep English copies around in case she shows up. In fact I think I have two of my new novels back here" he grinned as he walked to his office.

"Oh boy" Kyo sighed as he leaned on his elbow, but then he noticed Yuki staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing" Yuki shook his head, "I was just wondering, if you really don't feel any pain right now. Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"I don't need your concern you damn rat," Kyo replied, "So just drop it."

"Whatever stupid cat" Yuki snapped back as Kyoko came over to the table and meowed, "Uh."

Kyo heard her and stroked the back of her head. She purred and then she jumped onto the table, right in front of Yuki, who leaned further away.

"Get that monster out of here" he said in a scared voice as Kyo shook his head with a smile.

"She's not gonna bite you damn rat" he retorted, "She's just a cat."

"I said get her out of here," Yuki demanded, "Right now."

"Is there a problem?" Tohru asked coming out of the kitchen.

She spotted Kyoko on the table and Yuki shying away and came right over. Kyo chuckled behind his hand as she picked her up.

"Kyoko. You naughty kitty. I am so sorry Yuki. I think she's just hungry."

"Thank you Miss Honda" Yuki sighed in relief as she carried her into the kitchen to feed her some leftover codfish.

"Yea" Kyo smirked, "Hungry for rat boy."

"That's not funny" Yuki said through gritted teeth.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kandis and Rebecca arrived right on time for dinner. They both agreed that Tohru's cooking was really good. Shigure handed Kandis her new books and she held onto them happily.

"Now I have something to read in my room while I am here" she grinned.

"So Miss Ward" Yuki replied, "Where are you and your cousin staying while you are here?"

"We are staying with some of my family" Rebecca explained her long blond hair shining behind her.

"You have family in Japan?" Shigure said interested.

"Uh huh" Rebecca nodded, "My father was American and my mother was Japanese. I get my blond hair from my father and my brown eyes from my mother. So I guess that's why it looks weird, me having Japanese descendents. Because of my blond hair" she laughed.

"Actually" Shigure said, "We have someone in our family who has blond hair too. His mother is German and his father was Japanese, so that's why Momiji has the color hair he has."

"Oh you mean that cute little boy who was at the stage everyday with Yuki and Kyo. He was so adorable" Rebecca smiled.

"Believe it or not" Kyo replied as someone knocked on the door and Yuki went to answer it, "Momiji is only a year younger than us."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki opened the door and stared back at the person a bit stunned when he saw him.

"Ritsu?" he replied, "You look different."

"I know" Ritsu said with a nod, "Well Yuki I came. When is it that you want to get together?"

"Tomorrow. Her father said he would be more than happy to meet you tomorrow" Yuki smiled, "I will meet you downtown."

"Okay" Ritsu nodded, "Do you think that he will approve of me?"

"Mhm" Yuki nodded, "He will think that you are very talented."

"Thank you Yuki" Ritsu replied, "Well I had better get going."

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" Yuki asked, "You are more than welcome."

"No thank you" Ritsu held up his hand politely, "I will see in the morning instead."

"Okay" Yuki nodded again as they said their goodbyes and he closed the door, "Wow" he thought, "This new hobby of his has certainly boosted his confidence. So much that he is now comfortable with whom he is. And this mentorship should give him even more confidence that he ever though he could have" Yuki smiled as he rejoined their company.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	58. Chp 2: Ritsu Meets Rebecca

_**Chapter Two: Ritsu Meets Rebecca**_

That evening after dessert and tea had been given out Tohru walked Kandis and Rebecca to the front door with Kyo.

"Well it was nice for you guys to come over" Tohru replied.

"Yea it was great" Kandis agreed, "Hey listen Tohru, if you not doing anything tomorrow, would you be interested in going shopping with us?"

"Oh" Tohru said surprised.

"You should go" Kyo encouraged her.

"Well sure that sounds great" she nodded her head.

"Cool. That's okay right Rebecca?"

"Oh yea it's fine" Rebecca nodded, "We would love to see you again."

"Okay then" Tohru replied, "I'll meet you downtown tomorrow. At that café that we always meet at?"

"All right" Kandis smiled, "So tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow" Tohru nodded as they left.

"Good night" Kyo called as they closed the door.

"So are you really okay with me going?" she asked as they walked holding onto one another.

"Yea" he nodded, "I was thinking about going to the dojo tomorrow anyway."

"To work out?" she pulled away and looked at him with a concerned look on her face, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Tohru I'm fine" he grinned, "I'm okay. A little workout is not going to kill me" but then he noticed that her face hadn't changed its expression, "But if it bothers you that much that's not why I am going."

"Oh?"

"No" he shook his head, "I want to go see my Master and talk to him."

"About what happened up at the lake?"

"Yea" Kyo frowned.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Oh I guarantee he does" Kyo nodded as they walked into the kitchen, "I guarantee that all of Sohma house knows by now" he sighed.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Later that night as Tohru did the dishes Yuki wandered into the room. She smiled as he entered the kitchen and crossed over to her.

"Miss Honda. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Yuki what's going on?"

"Well first of all do you need any help in here?" he offered.

"Sure. Can you dry?"

"Mhm" he nodded and she handed him a dish and a towel, "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm meeting Ritsu tomorrow morning and I am taking him over to Machi's house to meet her father."

"Ritsu? How come?"

"Machi's father is an amateur yet some what professional artist. I thought that maybe he could be like a mentor for Ritsu."

"Yuki that's a wonderful idea" Tohru beamed, "But how did you find out about his talent?"

"He told me about it up at the lake house on one of our last days."

"Really? He never opened up to anyone before me."

"I know. And I've also noticed a change in his demeanor. He seems to have a lot more confidence, especially with what he did at the Zodiac banquet."

"Yea he does" she nodded with a smile.

"I thought maybe that this could give him more confidence. Not only that he we would have someone else other than people in the family as an outside opinion of his work."

"Now that is a great idea. But what did you want me to do for you Yuki?"

"I was wondering if you could go with me there tomorrow. You know be like a confidence booster."

"Oh Yuki I would love to, but I'm supposed to meet Kandis and Rebecca to go shopping tomorrow. Oh but you know what? I'm not supposed to meet them until the afternoon. I'm sure I could help you guys in the morning."

"Great Miss Honda" Yuki said happily, "That would really help."

"No problem. Now let's get these dishes done" she smiled.

"Mhm" he replied with a smile back.

**(Next Scene)**

The very next morning Tohru and Yuki met Ritsu close to their house. Tohru too was surprised to see his new appearance. As Yuki had seen, Ritsu's beautiful long tan hair was now short and he was wearing very stylish looking men's clothing.

"Ritsu?" she replied.

"Hello Tohru" he nodded with a sweet smile, "I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"You look amazing. I mean your hair it's so different."

"I know" he nodded again, "The paint sort of kept getting in my long hair, so I thought it was time for a change."

"It looks great on you."

"My mother said the same thing too. She said now it looks more like her son and not her daughter. Which to be honest I couldn't agree with her more.

"Shall we go?" Yuki said.

They both nodded their heads once more and all three of them walked to Machi's house. Yuki rang the doorbell and a couple of seconds later Machi opened the door.

"Good morning Yuki" she smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning Machi" he grinned back lovingly, "We're here."

"Good" she nodded, "Dad's waiting in the back. Oh" she stopped when she saw Tohru, "You're Tohru Honda right?"

"Mhm" Tohru said with a smile, "Nice to meet you" she bowed her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too. And you must be Ritsu?"

"Yes" Ritsu bowed his eyes shyly, "Nice to meet you."

"Hello. Well Dad's in his study" she led the way, "Come on back. Dad! Dad! Yuki's here!"

"All ready?" Machi's father spun around in his swivel chair and smiled, "You're always prompt Yuki."

"Nice to see you again Mr. Kuragi" Yuki shook his hand, "This is Miss Honda, a friend of mine."

"Hello" Tohru bowed.

"Hello" Mr. Kuragi nodded.

"And this is my cousin Ritsu" Yuki said as Ritsu stepped forward.

"So you're the artist?" Mr. Kuragi said.

"Yes" Ritsu nodded with his eyes down a bit.

"What sorts of things do you like to paint Ritsu?"

"Mostly flowers and stuff in nature sir."

"Okay. Well I'll tell you what I would like you to do. You see this easel?"

"Yes."

"I have a lot of paint here. I would like for you to paint me something. It could be anything. The others and will wait until you are finished. Are you okay with that?"

"Uh huh" Ritsu nodded.

"Okay" Mr. Kuragi stood up allowing Ritsu to take his seat, "Take all the time you need. Let's go everybody."

Yuki and the others departed the room and Ritsu sighed nervously as he picked up a paintbrush and thought on what he would paint.

Machi served everybody tea and then Mr. Kuragi told Tohru and Yuki all sorts of stories when he was a young artist.

"Of course my wife didn't really approve of my hobby. Among other things."

"But you're such a good artist" Tohru said, "That painting over there is beautiful" she pointed to the one with the roses.

"Actually" Mr. Kuragi beamed, "Machi painted that one."

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Honda" Yuki smiled at Machi who blushed back, "She did that one for her father's birthday."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Thanks" Machi blushed even more.

"So Miss Honda what sorts of hobbies do you do?" Mr. Kuragi asked.

"Oh" Tohru replied, "I don't really have any hobbies."

"Well everybody has something their good at."

"Miss Honda is a good singer," Yuki pointed out.

"Really?" Mr. Kuragi grinned as Machi watched Yuki's interest in the other girl with a bit of jealousy, "You'll have to sing for us sometime."

"Okay" Tohru nodded as Ritsu appeared in the doorway.

"Um excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt" Ritsu replied.

"Not at all" Mr. Kuragi smiled, "Are you finished?"

"Mhm."

"Okay" Mr. Kuragi got up, "Let's go look."

**(Next Scene)**

The five of them crowded into the room and Mr. Kuragi examined the painting. It was a beautiful scene with mountains and thousands of flowers in the meadow that lay below.

"It's beautiful Ritsu" Tohru gasped.

"Dad? What do you think?" Machi asked her father.

"Mmm. Not bad. Not bad at all. Tell me Ritsu, how long you been painting?"

"Well actually when I was a child I used to draw a lot, but I never thought I was very good at it. I just started recently. About a year ago."

"Well I got to say, for someone who only started a year ago, you are quite a talented young man."

"Really?" Ritsu smiled a bit surprised and his eyes wide with excitement.

"Mhm" Mr. Kuragi nodded, "Can you tell me what this is a picture of?"

"Of course. These are the mountains near to where I live. You see my family owns a hot spring and there are beautiful mountains behind it, and in the spring there are thousands of these little flowers all over the valley. I love that time of year."

"Very nice" Mr. Kuragi smiled again, "Well to tell you the truth Ritsu, I would love to be your mentor."

"Really sir?" his eyes became wide again.

"Mhm. I really would. You have a very beautiful talent and I would love to help you any way I can."

"Oh thank you sir" Ritsu shook his hand, "I'm afraid though, I can't come a whole lot. I help my mother at the hot spring usually quite a bit."

"We'll start out slow then. Can you make it in twice a week?"

"Yes I think so" he nodded.

"Great. Then I will give you my number" he handed him a card, "In case you have any more questions and we'll set up a date."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Machi would you show them out."

"Mhm" she nodded as Tohru and Yuki smiled at one another, "Right this way you guys."

As Tohru and Ritsu waited outside, Yuki took his chance to thank Machi personally.

"I really appreciate that your father took time to do this" he replied.

"Oh he was happy to do it. Besides your cousin is really talented."

"Yea. He really is. Thank you for everything Machi."

"What did I do?"

"You set up everything. I can't thank you enough for that."

"No problem."

"I'll give you a call?"

"Mhm" she nodded and then kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Bye."

"Bye" he said sweetly as she closed the door.

**(Next Scene)**

"Isn't it wonderful?" Tohru sighed happily, "I'm so happy for you Ritsu."

"Thank you Tohru. It is great news" Ritsu agreed as they walked downtown to drop him off at the bus stop, "But Yuki I couldn't help noticing that you and that girl were kind of close."

"We are Ritsu" Yuki nodded.

"Yuki and her are going out" Tohru finished.

"Oh does anyone else know?"

"No. Just Miss Honda" Yuki shook his head.

"Does she know about" he started to say but Yuki nodded his head, "You're kidding me," he gasped.

"Mnm" Yuki shook his head again, "She's known for months."

"She's not the only one" Tohru said, "There are two more girls that know."

"Are you guys crazy?" he asked astonished.

"It's not that big of a deal Ritsu" Yuki retorted.

"No it isn't" Tohru added, "They're friends of ours. In fact they're."

"There you are" Kandis said as she and Rebecca came over, "We've been waiting for you."

"Oh Kandis I am so sorry. I had something to do this morning, and I just finished it."

"That's okay. So you're here too Yuki."

"Yea. I was just on my way home" he replied with a smile, "I just have to drop my cousin off. Ritsu" he started to say but noticed that Ritsu was staring directly at Rebecca, "Ritsu?"

"Huh?" Ritsu turned to look at him.

"I would like you to meet someone."

"Oh okay" he nodded absently staring back at Rebecca.

"This is Miss Kandis Ward and her cousin Rebecca. This is my cousin Ritsu Sohma."

"Hi" Kandis put out her hand to shake his but to no avail.

"Hello" he said more to Rebecca.

"Hello" Rebecca looked back at him directly.

"Well" Kandis smiled a little, "Nice to meet you. You know what Tohru" she replied, "I think that maybe my cousin has been out a little too long today. I'm gonna take her home."

"Are you sure?" Tohru said smiling a bit herself.

"Yea. We'll take a rein check. Come along Rebecca" she steered her older cousin away.

"Bye" she waved not taking her eyes off of him.

"Bye" he waved back with a glazed look in his eye as they left.

"Ritsu you're gonna miss your bus" Yuki snapped him back.

"Oh oh right" Ritsu nodded his head, "Thanks you both for everything" he walked away humming to himself.

"Wow" Tohru grinned.

"I know."

"That was interesting. They couldn't stop looking at each other."

"Yea. Real interesting. Let's go home Miss Honda."

"Okay."

As they walked Tohru turned to him.

"So Yuki have you and Machi been on any more dates yet?"

"No not yet. I'm thinking about going on one soon."

"Well maybe we can double date?"

"You mean like, You, Kyo. Me and Machi?"

"Yea."

"I don't know Miss Honda. A double date with me and the stupid cat, wait" he stopped himself, "Maybe we can make it a triple date" he smiled.

"Triple date?"

"Yea" he nodded, "A triple date would work."

"But how would that work?"

"Don't worry Miss Honda" he grinned, "I got an idea. A really good idea."

**(Till Next Time)**


	59. Chp 3: Haru's Gift Idea

_**Chapter Three: Haru's Gift Idea**_

When Yuki and Tohru arrived home they were surprised to see Hatsuharu sitting at the table in the sitting room, reading another one of Shigure's books. He closed the book with a smile when he saw her enter the room.

"Ah Tohru" he replied jumping up, "Just the girl I wanted to see."

"What are you doing here Haru?" Yuki raised his eyebrow and looking around, "Are you alone?"

"No. No." Haru laughed and shook his head when he saw Yuki's expression, "Shigure let me in. He's in his study."

"Oh" Yuki sighed in relief; "You scared me for a minute there" he walked back out of the room to hang up his coat.

"Any way" Haru shook his head again, "As I was saying. I've been waiting for you Tohru."

"You have? What for?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to go for a walk with me so I can discuss something with you. Do you think that would be all right?"

"I don't see why not" she smiled, "Okay then. Let's go grab your coat and then we will go for a walk."

"Great" he nodded sprinting to the door grabbing his coat in the process.

**(Next Scene)**

Tohru and Hatsuharu walked into the woods and talked about a lot of things. But mostly they talked about their relationships.

"Yea" Hatsuharu nodded after her question, "I finally asked her how she truly felt about me."

"And what did she say?" Tohru said interested.

"Well" Haru chose his words carefully, "She told me that she didn't love me anymore."

"Oh Hatsuharu" Tohru frowned sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Oh no" he shook his head, "You don't understand Tohru."

"Huh?"

"She lied. To protect me still."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I always knew when she was lying. And she was lying then. I know she still loves me she's just afraid to say it. So I am not giving up. In fact I have a favor to ask of you."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. You see. Rin's birthday is coming up and I want to do something special for her. It's her sixteenth so, it has to be really good."

"That's awful sweet of you Hatsuharu, but if you do something like that in front of Akito, won't that be a bad thing."

"I don't care" Haru frowned, "I really don't care how he feels about our relationship. It's none of his damn business anyway, oh I'm sorry excuse my language."

"Of course" she nodded.

"Besides" he continued, "I want her to know that I am not going anywhere, and that no matter what my feelings will never change. So I was hoping that you would assist me."

"Assist you how?"

"By helping me perform a song at her birthday party."

"A song?" Tohru replied excitedly, "But we haven't done that in a while."

"I know" Haru nodded, "I have the perfect one all picked out all ready. Oh please Tohru" he begged, "Say you'll do it?"

"Okay" she nodded with a smile.

"What?" he replied a bit shocked at her answer.

"Okay" she repeated, "I will sing with you. When would you like to practice?"

"Oh. Um let me see" he scratched the back of his head, "How about Friday after school?"

"Sounds good" she nodded again, "I will walk home with you and Momiji."

"Okay. Oh no wait" he stopped, "Actually it's just going to be me. Momiji is doing something that afternoon."

"Okay" she agreed, "Now let's head back to the house and I will go get us some hot tea."

"Great. Oh and Tohru thanks for doing this" he smiled.

"Are you kidding?" she smiled back, "I want more than ever for you and Rin to get back together."

"Thanks" he smiled sweetly, "I would give anything to have my Suzu back too."

"Your Suzu?"

"It's a nickname I gave her when we were first going out" he started to say as they walked back to the house, him telling Tohru all about how it used to be with her.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"You're gonna be helping him alone?" Kyo replied.

"Uh huh" Tohru nodded as she cleared the dishes and Kyo helped her, "I've done it before."

"Yea I know" Kyo said shrugging his shoulders, "But it was different then. I mean now you're my girlfriend and I kind of don't like it when you're with other guys alone. Besides" he wrapped his arms around her waist, after she had put the dishes by the sink, " I wanted to spend as much time with you as I can for our last two months."

"Oh Kyo that's sweet. Well why don't you come over too?"

"What?"

"You know. Come on over and watch us practice. We'll still be spending time alone together that way."

"Yea I guess" he grinned, "Okay. I'll come over with you that afternoon."

Tohru smiled again and left the kitchen to check on the laundry while Kyo filled the sink up with bubbles. Yuki appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Kyo snarled at him.

"You're going to go to Sohma house intentionally?" Yuki replied, "You hate going over there. Almost as much as I do."

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "So? I guess it doesn't bother me that much since Tohru will be there."

"Huh? I guess that makes sense" Yuki nodded also; "Don't forget we have to work on that project this weekend?"

"Yea. Yea." Kyo frowned again, "You don't have to remind me."

Yuki sighed and left the kitchen and Tohru walked back in. She smiled at Kyo as she handed him the dishtowel and she began washing the dishes.

_**(Next Scene)**_

On Friday afternoon Hatsuharu was surprised that Kyo had joined Tohru with them but he just shrugged and led the way to Sohma house. He opened his front door and took off his boots, while Kyo and Tohru did the same. Then he walked over to his box of music and began rummaging through it. Kyo sat on the couch while Tohru walked over to the keyboard that was set up near the piano.

"Okay" Haru pulled out the sheet and handed it to her, "The truth is the song I have in mind will require more instruments so in the next couple weeks or so, I will be looking for members for a band. You know a guitar and drums and stuff. Rin's birthday is at the end of the month, so I want to be prepared by that time."

"So that's why you're doing this all of a sudden?" Kyo said from the couch.

"Yes" Haru nodded as he sat down to his keyboard, "And I'm glad that you're here Kyo, because it's pretty good to have an audience. Okay Tohru."

"Mhm."

"We're just going to practice the song a few times until you get it down, and then we will really go for it. Okay?"

"Okay" she nodded with a smile.

Hatsuharu started playing and then the two of them started to practice, Kyo smiling as he listened to her beautiful voice. When it was getting closer to dinnertime Tohru had the song down perfectly, and Kyo was frowning a bit. As Haru finished playing he noticed Kyo move uncomfortably on the couch and wince as his side ached.

"All right" Haru smiled at Tohru, "I think we got it down."

"I think so too" she smiled back, "It's a beautiful song Hatsuharu. Don't you think so too Kyo?" she turned to him.

"Huh?" he replied absentmindly, "Oh yea. It's great."

"Well" Tohru turned back to Haru, "Kyo and I should be getting home. I have to start dinner soon."

"Okay" Haru stood up as Kyo did and they all walked over to the door.

As Tohru was putting on her shoes and Kyo was about to Haru stroked his chin and turned to his cousin.

"Say Kyo. How about sticking around for a little bit longer? I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh I don't know about that Haru" Kyo shook his head, "I mean it is almost time for dinner."

"It will only take about fifteen more minutes."

"Kyo" Tohru looked at him, "You should stay. Don't worry" she kissed him on his cheek, "I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home."

"Well okay" he finally agreed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tohru smiled, put on her coat with a little help from Kyo, said goodnight to Hatsuharu and walked out the door. Kyo turned to his cousin, sighed, and walked back over to the couch.

"Okay Haru" he replied as he sat down, "What's up?"

"Actually Kyo" Haru sat on the opposite couch across from him, "I was wondering what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how are you feeling? Are you in any more pain?"

"Nah" Kyo shook his head, "They're just a couple of scratches. No big deal."

"No big deal huh? It didn't look like no big deal when you came back to the house."

"Look Haru drop it. I'm fine. It's over and done with. Just let it be."

"Okay. But I have to wonder Kyo. What happened to you out there? I mean after Yuki and I left."

"I'm sure you know by now" Kyo said, "All of Sohma house does don't they?"

"Well yea" Haru nodded, "I know what I heard, but I want to hear your story."

"My story?" Kyo looked up at him, "Really?"

"Uh huh. They say that you threatened Akito, is that true?"

"Well. Yes and No" Kyo stood up and walked over to the window.

"What do you mean?"

"Haru" Kyo sighed, "I said some things I shouldn't have said. I mean they needed to be said, it's just I don't think I should have said them. I was rude, arrogant and very obstinate towards him."

"And you should have been" Haru backed him up, "After everything he tried to pull with Tohru."

"Of course that's what I thought during the time too. But afterwards I did feel kind of guilty. After I yelled at him a bunch of times I finally calmed down and I made a deal with him."

"What sort of deal?"

"I told him" Kyo turned around and looked at Haru once more, "No I implored him. That I would carry through with our deal as far as me being locked up goes. I promised to do something in exchange if he would please leave Tohru and me alone for these last two months."

"In exchange for what?"

"I would take the punishment meant for you, the damn rat, and Tohru."

Haru gasped and looked at his cousin, shaking his head trying not to believe what he was saying.

"And that is why you are all bruised and banged up the way you are?"

"Uh huh" Kyo nodded, "This is the result of talking back to Akito three times too much."

"But Kyo" Haru said, "What if he goes back on his word? I mean what if he has no intention of leaving you and Tohru alone?"

"Well that is where the threat comes in. You see before he beat me I gave him an ultimatum."

"An ultimatum?"

"Yea. I told him that if he dares go back on his word and comes after he again that I would kill him."

Haru stared at him in disbelief his mouth open a little in shock.

"Not in my cursed form like you think, but me. With my own bare hands" Kyo clenched his fist.

"And did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it!" Kyo said but then he saw Haru shake his head, "I couldn't help it Haru. I snapped! Literally snapped! I was so tired of him playing games with her that I just lost myself. I let my temper get the better of me like I always do. You would have done the same for Rin if you had been in the same position."

"You're right about that" Haru stood up and walked over placing a hand on his shoulder, "In a heartbeat I would have been there to protect her from him, that day she was pushed out the window. Kyo I am not mad at you for what you said. I'm just surprised is all. One of us was bound to snap one day and tell Akito off."

"Yea" Kyo nodded solemnly, "It had to be me too. The one who always loses his temper over the tiniest things. Any way, now I have nothing to worry about. Tohru and I will get our last two months."

"Wow two months. That's not a whole lot of time" Haru replied, "How do you feel about that?"

"How do you think I feel?" Kyo walked over to the couch and plopped down, "It sucks. I'm doing everything I can, so that doesn't happen. I go to the dojo everyday to practice. I just gotta beat that damn rat. I just gotta."

"I know what you mean" Haru sat next to him, "Is that why you looked so down when we were singing today?"

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "You know I have often thought about running away. Leaving Sohma house and taking her with me. Some place far where Akito could never touch us and I wouldn't have to put her through all this. But that would be the cowardly way out and I am no coward. I'm not giving up without a fight."

"Yea" Haru agreed, "But I'm surprised Kyo. I thought you always wanted to be part of the Sohma family. It was like your fondest dream after you beated Yuki.

"I know" Kyo nodded again, "But lately I realized that if the Sohma family doesn't want me involved why did I bother all of those years. It's not like I need them as badly as I think I did. I mean it's just like my old man. He didn't want me. They don't want me. So why should I care. It's their loss. The only person I care about losing now is Tohru. The one person who has been there for me when I was at my lowest. I have a new dream now Haru. I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life with her" Kyo stood up and walked over to the door to put on his shoes.

"Are you serious Kyo?" Haru asked as he walked over, "You want to make Tohru a part of our family? Marriage and all?"

"Yes" Kyo nodded, "I gave Tohru a promise ring, and I intend to keep that promise. Any way I can I am going to beat that damn rat and become free. And then and only then will I be worthy enough to ask her to marry me."

Kyo stood up and Haru opened the door. He shouldered his backpack and turned to his cousin.

"Thanks for the talk Haru. It helped a lot."

"No problem man. Oh and Kyo."

"Yea."

"I hope you get everything you want."

"Thanks" Kyo left and Haru closed the door with a satisfied sigh. Then he walked over to the piano and began to play the same tune he had played all afternoon on his keyboard.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	60. Chp 4: Tohru Spills the Beans

_**Chapter Four: Tohru Spills the Beans**_

When Kyo arrived home that night he still had quite a worried frown on his face. Tohru watched him as he ate his dinner slowly. She could guess pretty well what was on his mind. The truth was it was on her mind as well. So much so that on Thursday afternoon instead of walking to work she stopped closer to home and sat on a bench pondering a great many things. As she sat there a pair of tall boots appeared in front of her. Tohru looked up and saw Kandis with a worried expression looking down at her.

"Tohru? What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"Oh" Tohru shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just sitting here and thinking about things."

"Really?" Kandis replied sitting down next to her, "Because you look awfully down."

Tohru sighed and turned her sad eyes downward, staring at the grass at her feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wish I could Kandis, really I do" Tohru said, "But it's not an easy thing to talk about. I mean it might surprise you."

"Tohru" Kandis smiled, "I already know everything about the Zodiac curse. What could be more surprising than that?"

Tohru looked at her with a bit of a scared look on her face.

"Oh? It's that bad huh?"

"It's not really a bad thing" Tohru shook her head, "Just a surprising one. I admit even I was quite shocked and confused when I first learned about it."

"Well whatever it is," Kandis, replied, "If it's got you this down, then it is not a good thing. Please Tohru tell me what it is, and I will do my absolute best to advise you any way I can."

"Okay" Tohru finally consented, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now what is bothering you?"

"Well it is like this. You know how Kyo is the cat of the Zodiac?"

"Yes?"

"You see Kyo's curse is very different compared to the rest of the Sohma family. Where they transform into one thing, Kyo is cursed with two forms."

"Two?" Kandis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "You know that bracelet Kyo wears all the time on his left wrist?"

"Oh yea" Kandis smiled, "I love that bracelet on him. He looks good in it. What about it?"

"It. It keeps his other form in tact."

"Other form in tact? What do you mean?"

"Without that bracelet Kyo would transform into that other form and nothing would be able to stop it" Tohru shuddered.

"Tohru" Kandis said eyeing her and a bit nervous to ask, "What does this other form look like? Is it a monster or something?"

"Exactly" Tohru nodded once again, "It is the cats evil spirit. The grotesque form is that of a monster. A scary monster with sharp teeth and claws and a very awful smell. That is Kyo's true form."

Kandis remained quiet while Tohru continued.

"I saw the form about two years ago, when I first moved into the house. His master showed it to me because he felt that I could accept Kyo as he truly was. At first I was terrified of the form, so much that I wasn't sure that I could face it. But then I realized that underneath it was still Kyo and that I still despite everything wanted to be with him. On that day was the day I truly realized how much I honestly cared about him, because it wasn't because of his outer appearance but because of his good heart. That was the day my feelings for Kyo changed. The day I started having loving feelings toward him really."

It was a few moments till Kandis spoke again.

"Wow! That's an amazing story Tohru. Imagine you loving him despite that sort of problem."

"But that is not why I am so sad."

"Huh?"

"You see Kandis, since Kyo is the cat of the Zodiac there are certain guidelines he has to follow. One, he can never be involved with the Zodiac banquet every new years, because that is in the story. Another thing is he is shunned by pretty much most of the family. And last, this is the most horrible of all after high school he" Tohru stopped the tears trickling down her cheek, "He will be locked up forever."

"What?" Kandis exclaimed angrily, "Why?"

"Because it is tradition and it is because what his father wants. All the cats before him have suffered in the same way since they are in that form. But I don't believe that Kyo is like that. He is kind and gentle and he would never use his form to hurt anyone."

"Well isn't there some way to prevent that from happening?"

"There is one way" Tohru replied with a nod, "Kyo has to pass Akito's test. Then and only then will he be free."

"Akito is that head of the family guy right?"

"Uh huh."

"What is the test?"

"I don't know. Kyo won't tell me."

"I see" Kandis frowned and then embraced her friend, "You poor kid. Don't worry. We'll think of something."

"But what? I don't honestly know what to do."

"You leave that to me sugar" Kandis smiled, "I'll take care of it."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kandis walked home with Tohru that afternoon since she had been invited over for dinner. While Tohru did the laundry and fixed supper Kandis snuck upstairs, determined to talk to Kyo. She knocked on the door and he opened it quite surprised to see her.

"Kandis? What are you doing here?"

"I came home for dinner with Tohru" she closed the door behind her, "And I came up here because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay" he nodded sitting down and picking up his weights, "Shoot. I'm listening."

"All right. First of all I want you to know that Tohru was very upset this afternoon and that is how I found her."

"Upset?" Kyo put the weight down, "Upset about what?"

"Kyo" Kandis said slowly, "She told me about your situation after high school. About you being locked up?"

Kyo's eyes became wide and he turned his head slightly to her.

"But to tell you that she would of have to told you" he started to say but didn't finish.

"That's right" she nodded, "She did tell me. She told me everything about your other form."

"I see" he began lifting the weights again, "Then doesn't it bother you to be up here alone in this room with me?"

"Kyo" Kandis smiled, "Your form no matter what it is doesn't change who you are."

"Thanks" he smiled slightly, "So now you know. What's your question?"

"Have you even tried?" she asked getting a bit angry, "Have you even tried to meet this Akito guys request?"

Kyo stopped lifting his weights once more and turned all the way around.

"I don't get what you're trying to say?" he replied a bit irritated.

"Listen Kyo. I really, really care about that girl. And I was so happy that you two have managed to stay together. But she told me you only have two months left until you have to separate. I want to know if you are doing everything you can to beat this?"

"Not that it is any of your business" he stood up and walked over to the book shelf while she crossed her arms, "But yes. I have been trying. I have been trying for several years. Okay. So are you happy now?"

"What exactly do you have to do?" Kandis said, "Tohru wasn't very clear with those details."

"That's because she doesn't know."

"Why not? Why haven't you told her?"

"It's complicated."

"I think you should tell her. I would put her mind at ease."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"But why?"

"Because" he said as Tohru came up the stairs and was about to knock on his door, "Because it would only cause her more additional pain.

Tohru stopped and listened at the door as Kyo sighed and walked over to the window.

"More pain?" Kandis replied confused, "I don't understand."

"Look, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell Tohru. I don't want her to hurt anymore than she already has."

"Sure. I promise."

"Okay. It's like this. When I was ten years old I was told about being locked up after highs school. Naturally I wanted to find a way out. But the only one who can give you that option is the head of the Zodiac. And that person is Akito. So I went to him. He told me what I had to do in order to be free."

"And what is that?"

"He said that if I could beat the damn rat, you know Yuki in a fight that I would be free. Then and only then."

Tohru gasped behind her hand as she listened to him. She shook her head and the tears came down her face once more.

"So you see. Tohru cares about the damn rat. He's like a brother to her. If she were to find out it would absolutely break her heart. I can't do that to her. I am doing everything I can to beat him. I go to the dojo as much as I can and I train. More than anything I want to beat this."

For the second time that day, Kandis didn't speak for a few moments. But then she pulled away from the wall and walked right over to Kyo placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well Kyo" she replied, "I can see now why you didn't want to tell her. And I can only imagine how difficult this is for you. But despite how Tohru feels about Yuki I think that you should really go for it."

Kyo lifted his eyes and looked straight into hers.

"Do your best to defeat Yuki. If that is what it takes for you to be free and to be with Tohru then that is what you must do. Don't hesitate. Reach your goal!"

"Thanks" he nodded with a grin, " I will," he said as she walked over to the door and opened it, Tohru had disappeared sometime before, "And you will keep it a secret?"

"Of course" she nodded back, "You know I don't know who this Akito guy is, but it seems to me that he used this whole thing to put a wedge between you and Yuki. It's just a thought" she smiled as she closed the door.

Kyo scratched his head and pondered her last words.

"That can't be right" he thought, "Or can it?"

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	61. Chp 5: Triple Date

_**Chapter Five: Triple Date**_

Tohru wandered into the woods heading for the secret base. Kandis had just left so she thought it would be a good opportunity to go there to think about what she had heard. She walked over to the garden and sat down with a sigh. As she sat there she heard the crunching of the leaves as Yuki approached. He stopped and looked down at her in concern.

"Miss Honda."

She looked up and he could see the worried look on her face and the slight tears in her eyes. He stared at her in surprise and then sat down.

"I thought something was wrong when you left so suddenly. Are you all right?"

"Would it be wrong of me to say no?" she replied softly.

"No of course not" he shook his head, "What could be wrong about that?"

"I don't know what the matter is with me" Tohru said, "I just feel so down today."

"We all have our ups and downs Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "It's not a bad thing if you do too. I mean you can't be cheerful all the time. You'll wear yourself out."

"Really?" she looked into his eyes happily, "Because right now I just feel like crying on someone's shoulder."

"Well, my shoulder is more than vacant" he said with a princely smile, "Go ahead and use it."

Tohru nodded gratefully and laid her head on Yuki's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tight as she cried softly.

"It's gonna be okay Miss Honda" Yuki replied in her ear reassuringly, "I know that somehow you will get through this."

"I hope so" she said muffled in his shoulder, "But right now it seems impossible."

"You mean everything with Kyo?" he asked.

"Mhm. Yuki I just hate seeing him like this. I hate seeing what this is doing to him. I wish there was someway that I could help him. But there isn't."

"Don't worry Miss Honda" he removed her from his shoulder and placed his two hands on hers, "Kyo is not going to give up without a fight. I know him he is so stubborn. It will take more than this to lick him."

"I know" she nodded again wiping a tear from her cheek, "But what Kyo has to accomplish is" she stopped herself.

"What?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, "What is it Miss Honda?"

"Never mind" Tohru shook her head and once more placed her head onto his shoulder.

He in-turn once again wrapped his arms around her.

"I wonder if she knows about the deal?" Yuki thought, "If she does then maybe that will affect my decision after all."

_**(Next Scene)**_

After her talk with Yuki Tohru felt much better. With graduation so close Yuki and Kyo were very busy working on their secret project. Tohru meanwhile was over with Hatsuharu as much as she could to practice the song for Rin's Birthday party. In another week or so Haru was planning on hiring people for their band, just as soon as they were really ready with the song. One afternoon however Yuki and Tohru had an afternoon free and they were sitting in the sitting room working on their homework. Kyo was once more at the dojo and would be home in time for dinner. As Tohru brought in Yuki a cup of tea he turned to her as she sat down.

"Miss Honda."

"Mhm" she nodded as she picked up her pen.

"You know I have been thinking about what we talked about two weeks ago."

"And what is that?" she asked curiously.

"Do you remember how I mentioned having a double date with Kyo and You and me and Machi?"

"Uh huh. But then you mentioned something about a triple date."

"That's right Miss Honda" he smiled, "You got a good memory."

"Well thank you" she smiled back, "But I still don't understand."

"Well here was my thought. Ritsu has been doing so well with Machi's father. You know for the last couple of weeks. She told me so today. I was thinking that he is getting so much confidence that maybe there is something that can boost it even more."

"Oh?"

"Yep" Yuki nodded, "And I finally figured out what that was. My idea is that we can convince Miss Ward to meet us downtown with her cousin Rebecca and we bring Ritsu along as the other half of the third date."

"Oh I see" Tohru grinned, "We are going to try to set up Ritsu and Rebecca is that it?"

"That's the plan."

"It's a wonderful idea Yuki but there is only one problem Yuki."

"What is that Miss Honda?"

"We can't very well invite Kandis and then ask her to leave."

"Oh there is nothing to worry about that Miss Honda" Yuki smiled, "Miss Ward can be my date. Machi is busy that night so I asked if she wouldn't mind. She said she wouldn't since it's for Ritsu and she is already quite fond of him."

"Well then" Tohru smiled again, "Then I guess the only things we have to do now is ask Kandis to help us and convince Kyo to come along."

"Do you think he will be a problem?"

"Oh no" Tohru shook her head, "I'll talk to him. I'm sure he will understand."

_**(Next Scene)**_

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kyo replied that evening as Tohru told him Yuki's idea, "I already spend way too much time with the damn rat working on this stupid project."

"But Kyo" Tohru said, "We're doing this for Ritsu's sake. I really want to help him with this."

"How come?"

"Well one Ritsu is my friend and two I want to be able to repay him for helping me during New Years."

"Oh yea right" Kyo softened up immediately and scratched the back of his head, "I guess you do have a point. Okay" he finally nodded, "I'll go."

"You will?" she said eagerly.

"Yea" he nodded with a grin as she wrapped her arms around him, "I really do owe him this much for what he did. I'll spend an evening with the damn rat for you and for Ritsu."

Thank you Kyo" Tohru replied happily as they embraced.

"You see" he said, "I'm not always a hard head."

She laughed and then they both embraced once more.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Later that week Kandis was informed of Yuki's plan. She at once became very excited and told Tohru that she would handle everything on her side. Yuki told Ritsu that he, Tohru, and Kyo wanted to take him out for dinner on Friday night to celebrate his newfound passion. Ritsu agreed not really knowing what was going on. After school on Friday afternoon Yuki was at his locker talking with Machi about the triple date.

"It is going to be such a big surprise" he replied excitedly to her, "We'll all go out and then we can get the two of them together."

"It sounds great Yuki" Machi smiled, "I am really happy for Ritsu finding someone. He is really a sweet guy. Where is dinner going to be?"

At that moment three pairs of ears listened behind a group of lockers. Minami Kinoshita was ahead of Mai and Miho listening to everything the two of them were saying. Ever since Motoko Minigawa had seen them together out on a date the three of them had spied on them at every opportunity they could. They listened in closely as Yuki closed his locker.

"It's going to be at that restaurant I took you to on our first date. You remember?" he replied.

"Of course. What time?"

"Tonight at about seven o'clock. Kyo and Miss Honda will be there too for support. It is going to be so great I can't wait."

Machi smiled and then took his arm as they walked away from the lockers. Minami and the other two pulled away from the lockers and a look of understanding passed between Miho and Minami.

"Did you hear that?" Miho replied, "Tonight. At about seven o'clock."

"Uh huh" Minami nodded, "We need to call President Motoko about this immediately. And then we need to find something to wear."

"Why's that?" Mai asked curiously.

"Because" Minami said in a huffy voice, "Tonight is the night that we ruin that girls fun. No one gets away with taking our beloved Prince Yuki. We'll make her pay."

"Oh" Mai nodded still not really understanding.

_**(To Be Continued.."**_


	62. Part 2: Triple Date

_**Part Two:**_

Tohru walked upstairs and knocked on Kyo's door. When he told her to come on in she opened it and peered inside.

"Kyo. What are you doing?"

"Trying to straighten this tie," he grumbled, "I never know how to handle these things."

She giggled and came into the room to help him. He smiled as she expertly tied it correctly.

"Thanks" he replied, "Did you need something?"

"Oh no" she shook her head, "I was just wondering what was keeping you. Yuki is downstairs already waiting for us in the hall."

"Okay" Kyo nodded with a slight frown, "Well how does it look?"

Tohru stood back and admired the tie. Then she smiled.

"It looks good. Come on. Let's go on down."

"All right" he agreed, "I can't believe I have to get dressed up like this."

"But you look real good" she said sweetly.

"Thank you. You look really good too" he grinned staring at the navy blue dress that she was wearing.

"Oh Kyo you're sweet. Well Yuki we're here" she replied as they came downstairs.

"About time stupid cat" Yuki said, "We have reservations you know."

"I know. I know" Kyo snarled as he tried to flatten his hair.

"You kids have a good time!" Shigure called from the sitting room.

"Yes!" Ayame added, "And if you can try to bring us back a doggie bag! No offense Shigure."

"None taken" Shigure laughed.

Yuki rolled his eyes and opened the door for Tohru. She walked out followed by Kyo. Yuki was the last one out the door. In the sitting room Shigure turned to his best friend.

"You know what Aya" Shigure said.

"What Shigure?" Ayame asked curiously.

"We really won't need a doggie bag. We're going out to eat too."

"Oh what a fabulous idea Shigure. Where are we going?"

"You'll see my friend" Shigure grinned mischievously, "You'll see."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo arrived outside the restaurant where Ritsu was already waiting for them. When Kyo saw him his mouth dropped open.

"Ritsu?" he stuttered.

"Hello Kyo" he bowed his eyes, "It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, but you look so different. You're wearing men's clothing."

"Yes" Ritsu nodded.

"And your hair is shorter."

"Oh yes" Ritsu smiled, "I like it much better this way don't you?"

"Oh I uh" Kyo said not quite knowing what to say.

"Well come on everyone" Yuki replied, "Let's go on in and get seated."

Meanwhile walking down the sidewalk Kandis and Rebecca were talking about the different sights they saw while they walked.

"So tell me Kandis" Rebecca said, "Why on earth did you want to go to dinner tonight? On a Friday night of all times? Tomorrow is usually the day people go out for dinner."

"I just wanted to" Kandis replied with a grin, "Besides I have heard it is quite the lovely restaurant. Full of many surprises" she chuckled.

"What's going on?" Rebecca eyed her cousin suspiciously and with a smile of her own.

"I can't tell you. Not yet anyway. Oh look we're here" she stopped, "Shall we go in?"

Rebecca shook her head with a grin but followed her cousin in just the same. The restaurant was quite crowded for a Friday night and Rebecca wondered whether they would get a table. Kandis meanwhile wondered where Tohru and the others were. She finally spotted them when three girls came into the restaurant also dressed up. The three of them walked over to a nearby table that was vacant and sat down. They were close enough to see Yuki from where he sat.

"I don't see that witch anywhere yet do you?" Minami replied to Miho.

"No" Miho shook her head, "But we know she is going to be here."

"Not to mention Tohru Honda too" Mai said.

"What?" the two of them stared at where she was pointing.

Tohru was sitting down in her chair while Kyo held it out for her. The two girls sighed.

"Oh that's all right" Minami replied, "She's with her boyfriend. Maybe they're on a double date or something. Just keep looking for Kuragi. She is the one we are supposed to be watching."

"But um" Mai spoke up, "Isn't President Motoko supposed to be here tonight?"

"Yes" Miho nodded, "I called her and she said she would meet us here. Oh wait someone is approaching Yuki but it doesn't look like Machi Kuragi."

"Huh?" Minami exclaimed, "Are you sure?" she looked.

Sure enough Kandis and Rebecca had arrived at Tohru's table. Yuki was helping Kandis into her chair with a smile. Meanwhile Rebecca had sat down and was staring right into Ritsu's eyes, who was sitting across from her.

"Who is that girl?" Minami wondered aloud.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Across the room Yuki had sat down and Rebecca had turned to her cousin.

"So this is why you wanted to go out tonight?" she whispered in her ear.

"Yes well Yuki invited us and how could I turn him down right?"

"Uh huh" Rebecca said not believing a word Kandis said, then turning back to Ritsu, "So it's nice to see you again" she replied sweetly to him.

"Oh uh yes" he said shyly looking up a little.

"It's Ritsu right?"

"Uh huh" he nodded, "And you're name is Rebecca?"

"Yes" she nodded also, "You got a good memory."

"So far so good" Yuki whispered into Tohru's ear and she nodded.

Kandis and Kyo merely smiled and then turned to their menus.

"What looks good in here?" Kandis said.

"Oh" Yuki looked into her menu and pointed out a few things, "There's a lot of good meals at this place. Machi and I have come several times."

"Machi?" Kandis replied, "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yes" Yuki nodded with a smile.

"Congrats Yuki. So who is she? Oh wait don't tell me. She's that one girl you actually called by her first name right?"

"Yes exactly. How did you know that?" he asked surprised.

"Oh believe me I can tell" she replied with a smile and placing her hand on his arm.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"I don't believe it" Minami practically squealed, "She's got her hand on his arm. The nerve of that girl whoever she is."

"What girl? Motoko appeared sitting down.

"Uh President" Mai replied, "It looks like Yuki is out with a different girl tonight."

"You're joking right?" she said her face falling and looking toward the table, "Who is she?" she frowned.

"We don't know" Minami shook her head, "All we know is that she is being far too friendly with him.

"I'll say she hasn't stopped talking to him" Miho added, "Even Tohru Honda hasn't talked to him that much yet."

"Tohru Honda" Motoko replied, "She's here?"

"Yes" Minami nodded, "She's with them over there with her boyfriend."

Motoko looked over and saw Tohru talking to Ritsu and Rebecca as well as Kyo who was smiling, quite enjoying the conversation. He noticed the Prince Yuki fan club and frowned a bit as another pair of people walked into the restaurant. He turned to Tohru and whispered in her ear.

"Tohru we may have a problem?" he replied.

"What is it Kyo?" she asked.

"That damn fan club of the damn rat is here tonight and they are spying on him right now. See over there?" he pointed with his eyes as the four girls turned away.

"You're right" she said, "And even Motoko Minigawa the former president is with them. Oh I hope they don't ruin the evening for Ritsu and Rebecca."

"Not to mention us as well. Listen Tohru if you can try to take Kandis to the ladies room and tell her about our predicament. I'll try to talk to the damn rat."

"Okay" Tohru agreed, "Um Kandis."

"Mhm" Kandis looked over.

"I have to run to the ladies room, would you like to join me?"

"Well I" Kandis started to say but noticed the urgency in her eyes, "Sure" she nodded, "I'll be right back" she told Rebecca as she got up and followed Tohru.

"And uh" Kyo said nervously, "Yuki I kind of need to talk to you about something."

"Now Kyo?" Yuki looked at him with a weird look on his face.

"Yea" Kyo nodded moving his head slightly, "Now."

Yuki sighed and stood up.

"Please excuse us for a moment you guys" he told Ritsu and Rebecca, "We won't be long" he followed Kyo towards the men's room.

Ritsu and Rebecca watched as they departed and then turned once more to each other, both of them with huge grins on their faces.

"Well I would say that we have officially been set up" she giggled.

"I would have to agree with you" he laughed a little, "But I really don't mind."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I was hoping that I would get another chance to see you. You know we really didn't get much time to talk the last time."

"You're right about that. Well I guess the first thing we should do is introduce ourselves properly. Hello" she held out her hand, "I am Rebecca Ward."

"Hello I am Ritsu Sohma" he shook her hand which felt warm, "You speak very well for being from America."

"Well actually" she replied, "My father is American and my mother is Japanese so I can speak both. In fact I was thinking about moving back here. That's why I am here really. To try and find a place to live."

"Really that's great" he nodded as their drinks were brought, "Oh thank you" he said to the waiter who nodded his head, and since he noticed that their were no others at the table said he would back later for their orders.

"So tell me" Rebecca replied, "Are you one of them?"

"One of what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You know one of the Zodiac" she whispered the last word almost making him spit out his water.

"You mean you know about that?" he whispered back shocked.

"Yes" she whispered again with a smile, "And I take it from your reaction that you are one?"

"Well yes" he nodded, "I am one."

"That's so neat" she said, "Would you mind telling me which animal you are?"

"Oh I don't know" he shook his head shyly, "You'll probably just think it's silly."

"No I won't" she said.

"Oh trust me you will" he replied, "I am very unlike my cursed animal."

"Please" she said sweetly.

"Well all right" he lowered his voice, "I'm. I'm the monkey."

"You are?" she replied excitedly.

"Well yes. Why do you sound so happy?"

"I adore monkeys. I mean I really love them."

"You do?" he raised both his eyebrows this time," I mean you really like them?"

"Are you kidding? They are my most favorite animal in the whole world."

"Really?" he asked as Tohru and the others returned minus Yuki who had gone to talk to the manager.

"What does this tell you?" she held up her purse.

"You have a monkey on your purse?" he replied astonished.

"Of course she does" Kandis said as she sat down, "She loves monkeys more than anything."

"Well you're in luck then aren't you Ritsu" Kyo replied, "You are the monkey."

The manager and Yuki came back. He had asked if they could change tables. But the truth was that two of the fan club members had followed him and Kyo and had waited outside the boy's room for him, which was quite close to the kitchens. A couple of seconds later as they sat down at their new table a crash of trays was heard. Motoko and Mai got up to go see what caused the racket and Kyo watched from where he sat. Minami and Miho were covered in rice and all kinds of foods that had fallen off the trays when they had bumped into the waiters. Motoko shook her head and dashed out of the restaurant closely followed by the three girls. The manager just shook his head and Kyo laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh nothing" Kyo grinned, "Just a couple of people getting their desserts. They're just desserts that is" he whispered into Tohru's ear, who tried not to giggle behind her hand.

The waiter came over and took their order. Nearby watching from a table two pairs of eyes gazed at their younger cousins as they continued to enjoy the rest of their evening, from behind their menus.

"See Aya" Shigure grinned, "Not only do I provide dinner, but a show as well."

"Yes Shigure" Ayame smiled back happily, "And you always manage to deliver the best."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	63. Chp 6: A Love for the Rabbit

_**Chapter Six: A Love for the Rabbit**_

He brushed his fingers through his hair as he stood back up from tying his shoes. Hatsuharu stood next to him, his bag on his shoulder.

"You going home with me this afternoon?" he asked his younger cousin.

"Nope" Momiji shook his head, "I've got somewhere to be this afternoon."

"Another lesson?"

"Uh huh" Momiji nodded, "See you later Haru!" he called as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Hatsuharu shook his head with a smile. To him Momiji had changed quite a bit over the last few months. Up at the beach house, he could definitely tell that Momiji's voice was squeaking. And now just after New Years it had changed into a deep masculine one, but with the same innocent sound. Even Momiji's whole demeanor as far as he behaved had changed. Much like Ritsu, Momiji was dressing much more masculine and walked in the same way that his older cousins did. But despite all the changes he had maintained his carefree nature and childlike manor of thinking. Haru smiled some more as he walked home, once more on his own.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Momiji hurried into the building and took off his coat quickly. He placed his backpack in a nearby locker and took out a long slender case. Inside the case was one of Momiji's most precious things that he owned, his violin. He walked down the hall and then up a flight of steps. Down the next hall were two doors. Momiji walked past the first where he could hear someone already playing a violin behind the door. On the door was a sign that read:

Violin Lessons: Ages 7-13

Momiji walked to the second door and opened it up. On this door read:

**Maestro Sullivan**

**Violin Lessons: Ages 16-adult**

As Momiji entered the room a tall man with a brown mustache smiled as he walked over and sat his violin down near a chair.

"Good afternoon Momiji" he replied in a thick English accent.

"Good afternoon Maestro" Momiji grinned back, "I'm sorry if I am a little late."

"Oh that's all right" Maestro Sullivan nodded, "Shall we begin where we left off yesterday?"

"Mhm" Momiji agreed sitting down in the chair and opening up his case.

He took out the violin and began to play while Maestro Sullivan followed along with the piano. No matter how long he hadn't practiced, Momiji had not forgotten how to play. The instrument played breathtaking music and often made Maestro Sullivan wonder what made Momiji quit playing in the first place. The lesson lasted for about an hour and after Momiji had played five songs Maestro Sullivan clapped his hands in enthusiasm.

"That was wonderful Momiji" he replied, "That's all for today."

"Do you think I'm getting better Maestro?" Momiji asked with a smile.

"Without my boy" Maestro Sullivan smiled back, "You are one of my best young students."

"Excuse me father" a voice spoke up from the doorway, "Mr. Kinoshita is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

Momiji looked up and almost had to take a double take. For standing in the doorway was a tall skinny brunette, with beautiful bright blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid and she was wearing a long sleeved pink top and a denim skirt.

"Oh thank you Andrea" he replied standing up, "I will see you on Friday Momiji" he said to the still stunned boy.

"Oh okay" Momiji nodded slightly not paying attention as he departed.

When Maestro Sullivan had left the room, Momiji turned back to his violin and began to put it away. The strange young girl walked over and stood near him.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your lesson" she said also in an English accent.

"Oh no" Momiji shook his head with a grin, "I was finished anyway" He stood up, "I don't think we have met before. I'm Momiji Sohma."

"Yes I know" she nodded shyly, "In fact I've been watching you for the past few weeks."

"You have?"

"Yes. I think you are a fantastic player. You play very beautifully. My name is Andrea but everyone close to me calls me Andie."

"Nice to meet you" he bowed his head walking with her to the door, "So Maestro Sullivan is your father?"

"Yes. I have traveled all over the world with him. You see he isn't the only musician in my family. I too play the violin. In fact for a while I was in the Children's Orchestra. Have you ever heard of that?"

"No" Momiji shook his head as they came to the lockers.

"It's an orchestra that goes all over the world playing. The kids in the orchestra are all very young. I joined when I was about seven."

"You've been playing that long?" Momiji replied surprised.

"Actually I've been playing since I was four years old. I have always loved the violin."

"Me too" Momiji said as he pulled his back pack out and placed the violin case back in the locker, "So do you help your dad around here?"

"No. I actually teach young children how to play the violin. I teach in the room next door."

"You're kidding. Aren't you a little young?"

"Nope. I am sixteen. Actually I had a student that looks like you quite recently, but she found a different teacher. Her name was Momo. Are the two of you related?"

"No" Momiji shook his head, "I mean we are in the same family since we both have the same last name but, we're not closely related."

"Oh I see. Well it was nice to finally meet you in person. Oh" she stopped when she saw the keychain on his bag, "Do you like rabbits?"

"Huh?" he looked back and then turned a little pink, "Well kind of" he admitted, "You might say I have a natural affinity for them."

"Really? I love rabbits too. I used to have two of them when I was younger. What's your favorite kind of rabbit?"

"Oh well. I like the ones that you don't usually see. I mean you always see brown and white ones. But you hardly see, uh let's say for the sake of argument a yellow rabbit with brown spots."

"Have you ever seen one like that?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Sort of" he said.

"Andrea!" her father called.

"Coming dad!" she called back, "Well good bye Momiji. Maybe we'll see each other again" she ran back inside.

"Yea" he nodded his heart practically melting, "I sure do hope so."

**(Next Scene)**

The next day at school Momiji sought out Tohru to talk to her. They walked over to the large tree in the back and he felt like he was going to explode with excitement.

"What's going on Momiji?" she asked, "You seem so happy."

"Oh Tohru I am" he nodded as they both sat down, "I met someone yesterday."

"Someone?"

"She is the most amazing girl I have ever met next to you Tohru" Momiji replied, "I mean she is my age and she loves the violin as much as I do. And not only that she is very pretty."

"Really? Well where did you meet her?"

"At violin practice" he said but then noticed Tohru raise her eyebrows questioningly, "Oh I started to take lessons again because I realized at New Years how much I missed it. My papa was able to get me a teacher. Her father in fact. He had Momo going to her for awhile but when he found out I wanted to do it again he found her another place to practice."

"That's wonderful Momiji" Tohru smiled, "And this girl you like. What's she like?"

"I don't know how to describe it. I mean she was too amazing for words. And get this, she like rabbits. I couldn't believe it. She's my age and she is so cool. But she is the daughter of my teacher."

"Will you see her again?"

"I hope so" he nodded, "I mean I haven't had a crush like this in, well since you really."

"Momiji" Tohru's voice softened.

"I know I never had the chance with you Tohru" Momiji replied, "But the truth is I had quite a crush on you. I liked you a lot. But I now know that it was just a crush and that you are definitely better off with Kyo."

"Thank you Momiji. But why did you want to tell me of all people about this?"

"Because I was hoping you would keep it a secret and I wanted someone to know that I could trust."

"Don't worry Momiji" she nodded, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Tohru" he grinned, "Thanks a lot."

**(Next Scene)**

On Friday afternoon Momiji walked to his lesson once more. As he opened the door to the room he was surprised to see Andie inside sitting at the piano and playing it. She smiled as he entered.

"Hello Momiji. I hope you don't mind that I am in here. My lesson ended earlier today."

"Oh no it's okay" he grinned, "You can stay if you want."

She smiled and then walked over as he took out his violin. Suddenly the phone out in the hall way rang and she ran to answer it. A couple of minutes she came back.

"Momiji that was my father. He said that he was running a little late."

"So he's not going to make it?"

"Not exactly. I mean he's not going to make it here, but he asked if you wouldn't mind coming to our house for your lesson. You're invited for dinner as well."

"Oh. Well I have to call home, but I' m sure it will be no problem."

"Great. Well you go make that call and I will go get my things."

"Okay" he nodded as she exited, not believing his luck.

**(Next Scene)**

After calling Hatori and letting him know that he wouldn't be home for dinner, Andie led Momiji to the train station where they would take the train to Shibuya which was where her house was located. After getting off the train they walked down a street that was filled with brick residents. Andie walked up to a fairly large one and entered the house. A servant greeted them at the door and took their coats.

"Wow" Momiji replied, "This place is huge."

"Yea. It's not much. Oh hello Angelica."

"Good evening Miss" a thirty something woman replied.

She was dressed in a blue dress with long sleeves and her graying hair was up in a bun. She led them to the drawing room where a large grand piano stood in a corner. She told them that she would inform them when dinner was served.

"Thank you Angelica" Andie nodded as she turned to Momiji, "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh no thank you" he shook his head gazing at the large room, "This is a nice house."

"Thanks. It's my father's favorite house actually. Of course it's the longest we have ever stayed anywhere this long. We're usually traveling so there is really no place that I call home."

"That must be hard."

"It is at times. Just once I wish we could settle down somewhere or stay put. I mean here would be perfect. I love it here in Japan. I can speak a little Japanese. I mean I am slowly learning. I'm afraid I am a much better violin player than a linguist," she giggled.

"Well I could help you if you want" he replied smiling, "I mean I had to learn myself."

"Why is that?"

"Well my father is Japanese but my mother is German. So I speak both languages and when I was younger German was my main dialect."

"Really that is so fascinating. Oh I see that's why you're a blond. Your mother is a blond right?"

"Yea" he nodded, "You got it."

"You know, it's funny. You know that little girl I told you about Momo. Her parents are the same descent. Isn't that funny?"

"Uh yes" Momiji nodded nervously, "That is funny. So what about you?" he said changing the subject, "Where's your mother?"

"Oh my mother" she frowned, "Well my mother tries to have as little to do with me."

"How come?"

"Well my mother grew up very well to do and when she met my father they fell in love, got married, and then she got pregnant with me. But she wasn't ready to have me. She didn't feel like she was mother material being quite spoiled herself. Any way my father and she got divorced when I was about two and he gained custody of me. She still paid for all my lessons and things such as the orchestra."

"Don't you ever see her?"

"Usually only about once a year. But it doesn't bother me. I mean I have my dad and that's enough for me. I mean I have nothing in common with my mother where as my father we both have a deep love for music. What about you Momiji? What are your parents like?"

"Actually I don't live with my parents anymore."

"How come?"

"Sort of the same thing as you. When I was born my mother didn't want anything to do with me either. So I live with another family member. But my papa and I see each other as much as we can."

"You mean you don't see your mother at all?"

"No" Momiji shook his head, "My mama doesn't even remember me. She chose to forget me."

"I'm sorry. That must be hard for you."

"It is" he smiled, "But I have my papa and that's enough for me too. We seem to have an awful lot in common."

"I'm glad to" she nodded, "Momiji I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I have sort of had a crush on you since I first saw you come in for lessons."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean I thought you were really cute" she blushed.

"Guess what?"

"What?" her eyes sparkled.

"I had a crush on you when I first saw you too."

Her face blushed even more and she smiled as he grinned at her and thought that life couldn't possibly get any better than this.

**(Till Next Time)**


	64. Chp 7: Choosing a Band

_**Chapter Seven: Choosing a Band**_

Tohru quickly packed the basket with the lunch for the afternoon. Hatsuharu would be waiting for her at his dad's warehouse, where the band interviews were to take place. Yuki came into the kitchen and leaned against the door.

"You have everything Miss Honda?" he asked.

"I think so" she nodded with a smile, "Oh shoot. I think there is something I left upstairs. Would you put the basket by the door for me Yuki?"

"Sure" he agreed walking over to the counter and picking up the basket.

Tohru ran upstairs as he placed it by the front door. It was a very quiet morning. Shigure was once more downtown preparing his next novel, and Kyo was at the dojo with Kazuma. Tohru came downstairs with a stack of song sheets.

"I think that's everything" Tohru replied putting on her coat and wrapping her scarf around her, "Thank you Yuki" she said as he handed her the basket.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you there Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Actually if you don't mind, I would love the company."

"Of course" he reached over to the coat rack, "Let me just get my coat."

He placed it on and the two of them walked out the door, Yuki closing it behind them.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The wind blew kind of chilly as the two of them walked down the path. Tohru rubbed her hands together as Yuki carried the basket.

"So Miss Honda, I bet you've been wondering how Ritsu has been doing?"

"Well now that you mention it, I did want to tell you that he and Rebecca have been spending a lot of time together. Kandis told me."

"I know. Ritsu has been coming to the city a lot more than he originally intended to. In fact Machi's father says he's been seeing him at least three times a week now."

"That's wonderful. I'm so glad those two got together."

"Me too Miss Honda" Yuki grinned, "So how far are we going?"

"Oh we are going to Hatsuharu's fathers warehouse. It's a much bigger place to rehearse."

"I see. I think it's not too far from Sohma house. Of course I have only ever heard of it."

"It seems to me that the Sohmas own a lot of different companies."

"Yes" Yuki nodded, "As your grandfather put it, we are a business person type of family. All except for members of the Zodiac go into some kind of business or another. Oh look it's just around the corner," he pointed.

Sure enough the two of them came to a very open area where a large wear house filled with moving trucks was located. Hatsuharu was standing on one of the sides next to a large sign that read:

_**Band Auditions:**_

_**Drums and Electric Guitar**_

_**This afternoon 12:00-3:00**_

_**Must have previous experience**_

_**Pay is negotiable!!**_

He waved Tohru and Yuki over with a smile. As they approached Yuki handed Tohru the basket.

"Good morning Hatsuharu" she replied with a grin, "I brought a basket of things for us to eat during the course of the afternoon."

"Aw gee thanks Tohru" he said embracing her quickly, "More than likely we are sure to get hungry. And what are you doing here Yuki? Are you sticking around?"

"Actually no" Yuki shook his head, "I am meeting someone this afternoon. Goodbye Miss Honda" he bowed his head, "I'll see you this evening."

"Okay" she nodded as she rummaged through the basket, "Oh no" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What's the matter Tohru?" Haru asked as Yuki stopped in his tracks.

"I forgot the rice-balls" she sighed, "And I specifically put them by the basket to put them in. I can't believe I forgot them."

"Well don't worry Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "I can run back home and get them. I've got some time."

"Oh that's very sweet of you Yuki" Tohru said, "But I wouldn't want to bother you. I tell you what, Kyo said he would stop by later. Would you ask him to bring them when he comes for me?"

"Consider it done" Yuki grinned and then walked away.

"Okay" Haru smiled taking the basket, "Let's put this over here" he placed it on a large crate, "I got my keyboard all set up. The sound system has been hooked up too. Dad has been really helpful."

"What should we do first?" Tohru asked.

"Well we got some time to kill before people start showing up, so let's practice on the song a little. After all, it's one more week till the birthday party."

"That short of time?" she said surprised, "Will the other players be ready by then?"

"I'm sure they will" Haru replied crossing his arms, "They have to have experience and we will practice at my house all week till we get it down. The other thing is I was talked into being the party's musical entertainment, so they will be paid for that as well."

"Do you have enough to pay them?" she asked a little worried.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that" he smiled, "Just let me handle it. Come on let's go practice."

"Okay" she nodded following him over to the keyboard with her song sheets.

_**(Next Chapter)**_

When Kyo arrived home he discovered that there was no one to be seen. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk carton from out of the fridge. As he was gulping it down he noticed the small bag of riceballs on the counter and a note sitting beside it. He walked over, picked up the note and read it. It said:

**Stupid Cat,**

**Miss Honda forgot this when she grabbed her basket this morning. Please take it down to her at the warehouse. She will be waiting for you. **

**Yuki**

Kyo crumpled up the letter in disgust and threw it into the trashcan. Then he casually picked up the small bag, sighed, and headed back out the door.

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Kyo approached the warehouse he noticed a large group of guys with guitars and drums standing in line trying to see to the front of them. When he tried to walk around them he got shoved a little as they all pushed their way forward. As he finally reached the front of the line, he saw why. Three of the guys were talking with Tohru as they signed their name to a list. Tohru was smiling and Haru was talking with a couple of the other band members.

"Excuse me" Kyo said roughly as he came over to the front, "Hey" he smiled when he saw Tohru.

"Hey" she smiled back.

"Yo buddy back off! I was the first in line" the tall boy in the front replied angrily.

Kyo turned to him and gave him a look that indicated for him to back off.

"I am not here for the band auditions" he said back, "I am here to drop something off for my girlfriend. So you back off."

The tall guy along with many others who kind of frowned moved away as he walked over to her with the small bag.

"Here's your riceballs" he replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh thank you Kyo" she said with a smile back, "We're just about to start. You can go if you want."

"No" he shook his head, "I think maybe" he looked at the guys behind him, "I'll stick around till you're done."

"Okay" she nodded as Haru came over, "It's okay for Kyo to stay isn't it Hatsuharu?" she asked.

"Oh yea sure" Haru nodded, "Just go take a seat over there Kyo" he replied pointing to the empty chairs to the side, "And gentlemen" he said to the crowd, "Let's begin."

Kyo with a scowl walked over to the chairs and sat down in one in the front row. The rest of the guys who were not playing at the moment sat in the remaining chairs, eyeing the surly eighteen year old the whole time.

For about two hours Tohru and Hatsuharu listened to all the talent in the city. As Kyo munched on one of her riceballs Haru came to the front and posted up a sheet.

"If your name is on the sheet, we ask that you please wait to the side and we will be with you momentarily. If you're not on the list, we do appreciate you coming out, and we just like to say that all of" he looked at Tohru who nodded enthusiastically, "Have a lot of talent and we wish you the best. Thank you."

He walked over and sat down next to Tohru as a scramble of boys rushed to the list. Much to Haru's relief the ones who didn't make it left with a smile and a wink to Tohru. When they had all left three people remained. A tall skinny blond with piercings in his ears much like Hatsuharu was standing with his electric guitar still on his strap. The other boy who stood next to him was shorter and had medium length black hair that hung in his eyes. He also played the electric guitar. Finally the third player, who had drumsticks, was a young girl with short mahogany hair. Strangely enough she had been the only girl to audition. Haru and Tohru walked over and welcomed them.

"Thank you guys for coming today" Haru began, "My name as I said before is Hatsuharu Sohma. And this is my singing partner Tohru Honda."

"Hey" the blond replied, "I think I've seen you two before. Didn't you win the singing competition at the Spring Festival last year?"

"Yes" Haru nodded as Tohru smiled, "That was us. I have asked Tohru to sing a special song at the party we will be performing at. Now as the job entails, we will be playing the entire time so you will be well paid. The party is next Saturday so we will practice all next week. The paper I handed out to you this morning has my cell phone number and home address if you have any further questions. So let's get started. You're Arinori Kigawa?" he shook the blonde guys hand.

"That's me."

"Very impressive. You'll definitely be lead guitar."

"Thank you.

"And you are" Haru continued shaking the black haired one's hand now, "Natsu Inaba."

"Yes" the boy nodded.

"We really liked your performance as well."

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "It was nicely done."

"Thank you" he grinned.

"And finally" Haru smiled as he approached the girl, "We were very impressed not only with your skill Miss Shimura, but also the fact that you were the only girl who showed up."

"It's Kaneko" she replied, "Miss Shimura is my mother."

"Well spoken" Haru grinned even more, "Okay. We will see you guys on Monday afternoon for the first rehearsal. Thank you and have a good afternoon."

They all nodded and grabbed their instruments. Haru stood by Tohru as they departed. Kyo came over a few moments later and placed his arm around Tohru.

"You know what Haru" Kyo replied, "With a group like that you could really start a band."

"I know" Haru nodded, "I sure could."

_**(Next Scene)**_

That evening Hatsuharu organized his song sheets in his box. His mother, Mariko came into the room with a cup of tea for him.

"Thanks mom" he smiled as he took a sip, "That hits the spot."

"Your father said that the rehearsals were a success today."

"Yea" he smiled, "They went really well. Hopefully it goes just as well with the party."

"Haru" his mom sighed, "I hope you're not giving yourself false hopes again."

"What do you mean mom?"

"I mean, I know why you are doing this. And while you have a good heart and everything, I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"But mom, I am never disappointed to the point where I overreact anymore. I mean when was the last time I went black and tore up your living room?"

"Well I have to admit it has been awhile, but I am worried about you my son. Just don't put all your hopes on this. Because you might not like the outcome. You know I only say these things because I love you."

"I know" he nodded, "But do you understand that I only try so hard because I love her too."

"Yes" she nodded as well as she stroked her fingers through his hair, "Like I said before, you got a good heart."

She stood up and left the room. Haru sat on the bench a little longer and then stood up himself and walked over to his keyboard, sitting down once more. He pressed his fingers on the keyboard and began to play.

**Now that you're gone, just let me stay/**

**Here on my own with you in my dreams/**

**I lose myself and believe you're still here with me/**

**I can't go on like this/**

**I need you now/**

**Wasting away to nothing but me/**

**And you can't see me I'm too far/**

**I can't feel you/**

**There's only me/**

**There's nothing left but me/**

**Suddenly broken I call your name/**

**Visions of you just drive me insane/**

**Falling deep into emptiness/**

**All alone, save me/**

**I can't go on like this/**

**I need you now/**

**Wasting away to nothing but me/**

**And you can't see me I'm too far/**

**I can't feel you/**

**There's only me/**

**There's nothing left but/**

**Wasting away to nothing but me/**

**And you can't see me I'm too far/**

**I can't feel you/**

**There's only me/**

**There's nothing left but me/**

**There's nothing left but me/**

**Nothing left but me/**

As he finished playing his mother sighed and walked back into the kitchen, unsure of what she should do.

"I can't tell him," She thought, "I just can't tell him."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	65. Chp 8: Happy Birthday Rin!

_**Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday Rin!**_

It seemed like the week went by so fast. Between school and all the rehearsals at Hatsuharu's house Tohru had no time to think of herself, which she didn't really do anyway so it didn't matter. By the time Thursday had arrived the song was more than ready and Hatsuharu told her she could have off on Friday afternoon. At the moment she and Kyo were in their secret spot gazing at the clouds. She was lying on his lap while he had his hands behind his head and was lying on his back. A soft breeze blew which was the first sign that winter was nearing the end. It was now the beginning of February and the cold air had moved towards the north of the country.

"I can't believe it's almost spring time" Tohru commented.

"Yep. One more month and it will be March."

"And then we graduate."

"Mhm" Kyo nodded closing his eyes, trying to shut out the pain in his heart, "One more month."

"Kyo" she sat up, "Are you okay?"

"Yea" he said with a slight grin, "It's been kind of nice, not having Akito bother us."

"It has been very quiet."

"Yep" he nodded again, "It's been almost perfect."

"Are you going to go to the party tomorrow?"

"I don't know" he sighed, "I was kind of thinking about it. I mean I was invited but I know how some people feel about me. Not that I care or anything. I'll go if you want me to" he added.

"You don't have to" she shook her head, "I was planning on singing the song, wishing Rin a Happy Birthday and then coming home."

"No" Kyo shook his head, "We should go. Akito won't be there. He never goes to birthday parties. Besides it will be kind of like me going to the Zodiac banquet. There's dancing and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yea. For big parties like this. Oh absolutely. The damn rat's going. I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Okay then" she nodded with a smile, "Let's go."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile at Sohma house Momiji was helping Ayame and Rin's older brother Seiki to decorate the main hall. The whole party had been Seiki's idea as a way to reach out to his younger sister. Since she had moved in with Kagura and her mom he had tried many ways to reach her, but to no avail. Shigure came in along with Hiro with two boxes of streamers.

"Oh thank you Shigure" Seiki nodded appreciatively, "Just put the boxes over there."

"My pleasure Seiki" Shigure grinned.

"Hiro go give your cousin Momiji a hand," he told his son.

"Yes father" Hiro nodded with a bit of a scowl as he stood behind Momiji who was hanging some blue streamers and whistling to himself, "Why are you in such a good mood rabbit?" he asked.

"I just am" Momiji" replied promptly, "What about you Hiro? Why aren't you in a good mood? You're a new brother after all."

"I know that" Hiro nodded, "But I don't like to dwell on it" he handed him the next streamer, "He's only been around for a couple of weeks."

"Is your mom bringing him to the party?"

"More than likely yes" Hiro said, "Let's stop talking and get back to work."

"Whatever you say" Momiji grinned and went back to his task, continuing to whistle happily which irritated Hiro even more.

_**(Next Scene)**_

At Kagura's house Kagura was helping Rin find a good outfit for the party the next day. Rin was shaking her head as she rejected outfit after outfit.

"I don't understand why I have to go to this thing" she sulked as she flopped onto her bed.

"Because Rin, it is for you after all you silly" Kagura giggled, "And your brother Seiki and the others have worked so hard to make it so beautiful."

"Whatever" Rin sighed, "I don't feel much like partying or celebrating my birthday this year."

"But it's your sixteenth" Kagura said, "That is a very important birthday."

"Says who? I mean lots of people turn sixteen. I don't see what the big deal is."

Kagura sighed and walked to the door.

"I have to go help mom with dinner tonight so I will help you find an outfit later Rin" she replied, "See ya!"

"Uh huh" Rin stood up and crossed her arms as she looked at the outfits scattered on her bed, "This is pointless" she shook her head.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next afternoon Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki walked to the main house. Shigure was already there helping as he had the previous day. When they arrived they saw Haru, Arinori, Natsu, and Kaneko setting up the instruments in a corner of the room. Kyo and Tohru walked over to say hello while Yuki walked over to the main house to pay his respects to Akito, since he would not be attending the party. Over on the side of the room, Hiro dressed in his best party attire was trying to fix the present's table. He frowned as he straightened his tie for the third time that day. Momiji came into the room with Kisa who walked over to Hiro. Momiji came over to talk with Kyo and Tohru. Soon the room began to fill up. Many guests had arrived, including Hiro's parents and his new baby brother. Rin's parents had also arrived and as Hatori entered the room Hatsuharu and the band began to play the music. Hiro walked out of the room and headed to Kagura's house to fetch Rin, as he had been previously asked to do.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Rin stood by her window staring at the large crowd that was headed for the main hall for her party. She sighed as someone knocked on her door. Kagura peered in with a smile.

"Rin. Hiro's here for you."

"Hiro?"

"Uh huh. He said that he is the one escorting you to the party."

Rin's eyes softened and she smiled a little.

"Tell him that I will be right out."

Kagura nodded and closed the door. Rin sighed and then walked over to the door herself careful to not scuff the pale purple dress that she was wearing. Hiro was waiting by the front door trying to flatten his hair. He smiled as she came in and bowed.

"What's with all the proper edicate nephew?" she practically giggled.

"I'm just showing respect" he retorted, "Here" he handed her a small flower, "I wanted to give this to you before you get all the other presents. Happy Birthday Aunt Rin."

"Thank you Hiro" she took the flower and placed it in her long beautiful hair, "It's perfect."

"Shall we?" he held out his arm.

"Okay" she sighed again but took his arm gently, "Let's get this over with."

And Hiro who nodded to show that he agreed with her led her out the door towards the main hall.

_**(Next Scene)**_

When Rin arrived the party officially began. Haru tried to concentrate on his playing, but it was difficult since she looked so amazing. Kyo managed to get a dance with Tohru at least twice. As the food was disappearing and the cake was being served, Hatsuharu winked at Tohru and she came over. He hit the mike a couple of times to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone," he said into the mike, "We would now like to do a song dedicated to the birthday girl. Suzu" he looked straight at her, "This is for you."

Rin held her breath a little embarrassed as Haru began to play the tune and the others followed along. She only prayed that she would not cry because of it.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	66. Chp 9: A Song to Remember

_**Chapter Nine: A Song to Remember**_

Hatsuharu nodded to Tohru as the song began and she looked out to the crowd as she opened her mouth.

**(Verse One: Tohru)**

**Dear my love haven't you wanted to be with me/**

**And dear my love haven't you wanted to be free/**

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you/**

**And at sweet night you are my own/**

**Take my hand/ **

**(Chorus: Both)**

**We're leaving here tonight/**

**There's no need to tell anyone/**

**They'd only hold us down/**

**So by the morning's light/**

**We'll be half way to anywhere/**

**Where love is more than just your name/**

**(Verse Two: Tohru and Haru)**

**I have dreamt of a place (T)/**

**For you and I (B)/**

**No one knows who (T)/**

**We are there (B)/**

**All I want is to give my life (T)/**

**Only to you (B)/**

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore (T)/**

**Let's run away I'll take you there (T)/**

**(Chorus:)**

**We're leaving here tonight/**

**There's no need to tell anyone/**

**They'd only hold us down/**

**So by the morning's light/**

**We'll be half way to anywhere/**

**Where no one needs a reason/**

**Forget this life (T)/**

**Come with me (T)/**

**Don't look back you're safe now (T)/**

**Unlock your heart, drop your guard (B)/**

**No one's left to stop you (B)/**

**Forget this life (B)/**

**Come with me (B)/**

**Don't look back you're safe now (B)/**

**Unlock your heart, drop your guard (B)/**

**No one's left to stop you now (B)/**

**(Chorus: Both)**

**We're leaving here tonight/**

**There's no need to tell anyone/**

**They'd only hold us down/**

**So by the morning's light/**

**We'll be half way to anywhere/**

**Where love is more than just your name/**

When they had finished the entire room applauded happily. They were very pleased with the song. Rin remained silent but clapped anyway to thank them. Hatsuharu watched her expression as she opened the rest of her gifts, and realized that he would have to talk to her after the party.

_**(Next Scene)**_

When everyone had left Haru remained behind to clean up his instrument. Rin came back into the room and walked over to him.

"Rin."

"Can I talk to you Haru? Outside?" she said slowly.

"Yes" he nodded standing up and following her.

They walked out onto a back porch.

"What is it?" he asked her gently.

"First of all I wanted to thank you for playing at this thing."

"Sure" he nodded, "No problem."

"And second I don't really know what to say. You practiced that song for me didn't you?"

"Yes" he nodded again, "Came up with the idea months ago."

"Really? Why?"

"Rin" he replied seriously, "I'm not going anywhere. I can't live without you. I just wanted you to know that. Even if now it is difficult for you. I understand. I'll wait for as long as it takes. I'll wait. I just wanted you to" she broke him off with a gentle kiss on his lips and then pulled away.

But he placed his hands on her face and pulled her back kissing her once more. Then they placed their foreheads together and he whispered to her.

"Happy Birthday Suzu. I love you" he replied softly.

"I love you too," she finally admitted in a whisper of her own.

_**(Till Next Time**_


	67. Chp 10: Saying Goodbye for Now

_**Chapter Ten: Saying Goodbye for Now**_

Rebecca waited patiently for Ritsu that morning at the same bench that they had met at so many times before. On her lap was a bag of goodies for them to share. Finally she spotted Ritsu and waved him over with a smile.

"Good afternoon Ritsu" she replied.

"Good afternoon Rebecca. I'm not late am I?" he asked as he sat down.

"Mnm" she shook her head.

"What do you have there?"

"Oh. Just something I thought you would like to have with me" she opened the bag, "They're jelly buns."

"What did you say?" he asked surprised.

"Jelly buns" she repeated, "Do you like them?"

"I. I love them" he replied as she handed him one, "Thank you."

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"It's just I always imagined eating these with someone special."

"Oh Ritsu" her eyes softened, "You're not making this very easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the thing is, this has been the most wonderful three weeks of my life."

"Me too."

"But, I have to go home for a while. To the states. But I am coming back" she said when she saw his face fall a little, "I just have to settle my affairs there. I've already got the apartment here so I will be returning. Plus Kandis has to finish up school since she is coming back with me."

"I see. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening. But I would like to see you one last time before I go."

"I'd like that too" he nodded.

"Now, let's finish up these jelly buns shall we?"

"Okay" he nodded again taking another jelly bun from her as she handed it to him.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile at that same moment Tohru was downtown picking some things up for Shigure while he was at the office. It was Sunday afternoon and Yuki and Kyo were very busy once more working on their secret project. As she walked along the sidewalk she noticed Ritsu coming into the city with his head bent down a little.

"Ritsu!" she called as she walked over to him, "Ritsu" she tapped his shoulder.

"Oh" he smiled a little, "Hello Tohru" he bowed his eyes.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I just met Rebecca for a little while this morning."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, but I found out that she is leaving tomorrow evening. To go home."

"Yea" Tohru nodded, "Kandis told me so earlier this week. Are you okay?"

"Yes. She said she's coming back. I just don't want her to forget me."

"How could she forget you?"

"I'm getting a hotel in the city tonight so I can say goodbye to her tomorrow, plus I want to buy some things downtown."

"Well then I have a few things I have to get. I can accompany you."

"I'd like that" he grinned holding out his arm.

"Good" she smiled back taking it gently.

The rest of the afternoon they spent getting the supplies they needed. Finally it was getting close to lunchtime.

"Say Ritsu" Tohru replied, "It's getting kind of late. We should stop for lunch."

"You know you're right" he nodded, "It has been awhile since I last ate."

"In that case let's stop. My treat."

"Oh no" he shook his head, "I couldn't allow you to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't call myself a gentlemen if I let you do that."

"But it really is no trouble."

"Exactly. I will pay for it" they walked into a small restaurant.

"Okay" she nodded finally, "If you insist."

He nodded also and they found a nice comfortable booth. The waitress took their orders for drinks and then Tohru turned to Ritsu.

"So have you and Rebecca been having a lot of fun?" she asked.

"Oh yes" he nodded, "We have spent almost practically everyday together. I helped her look for apartments as well. I really am gonna miss her."

"She'll be back" Tohru reassured him.

"I hope so. I have never felt this way about a girl before. Do you remember when we first met and how I told you that the one thing I wanted to do with someone special was to eat jelly buns?"

"Mhm" Tohru nodded, "I sure do."

"Well today, Rebecca brought jelly buns and we ate them together. I thought that is a sign."

"Sure sounds like one to me" Tohru smiled.

"Tohru can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How did you know? That Kyo was the one for you?"

"Oh that. I don't know exactly. I just did. It's just one of those things that felt right you know? I felt so loved in his arms. Now that I can be in his arms" she sighed a little, "I want to stay in them forever" her voice became low.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned when he saw her face.

"No" she shook her head, "It's nothing. I guess the real way I knew was really when I started to think about him all the time. I couldn't get him off my mind."

"I see" Ritsu smiled.

At that same moment someone was in the booth across from Tohru and Ritsu. He was talking loudly on his cell phone and as he hung it up he noticed the pretty girl from where he sat.

"Something wrong Mr. Ushida" his partner who sat across from him asked.

"No" Tai shook his head, "Everything is fine."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Tohru and Ritsu began to eat their meals and Ritsu could see that she suddenly became so quiet.

"Did I say something to offend you?" he asked politely.

"No" she shook her head again a bit surprised, "Not at all."

"It's just you seem so sad all of a sudden. As if talking about Kyo made you upset. And I don't know why it would because you love him so much."

"Oh Ritsu" she nodded sadly, "You're right. But it's not because I don't love him or anything. I mean I do. But with only one month left with him, I feel so lonely all of a sudden."

"I see. You're graduating soon aren't you? I didn't think about that. I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry for being so insensitive."

"You don't need to apologize to me Ritsu. It's all right. It's just sometimes I can't help but feel that I might just lose him forever."

"That certainly will never happen" Ritsu shook his head, "At least I believe that the two of you will be together a long time."

"Let's hope that that's not the truth" someone spoke up.

Tohru looked over to the side of her and gasped. Tai Ushida was standing right next to her with a big smile on his face.

"Tai?" she replied, "What a surprise?"

"Imagine my surprise seeing you here Tohru" he smiled even more, "And with a friend?" he eyed Ritsu.

"Actually this is Ritsu Sohma. He's a cousin of Yuki and Kyo's. Ritsu this is Tai Ushida. An old friend of mine."

"Oh" Ritsu replied uncertain, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here" Tai nodded.

"What are you doing here? Are you working for my grandfather downtown?"

"Actually I work permanently here now. Your grandfather stays up at the main house most of the time now."

"Oh I see."

"Listen Tohru" he said noticing the ring on her finger, "I'd love to get together with you some time."

"That would be nice but I'm afraid that I am very busy at the moment."

"Well then we'll have to set up a date. Or perhaps I could come to your house since I know where you live?"

"Perhaps" she nodded sheepishly.

"Great. Nice meeting you" he replied to Ritsu quickly as his partner waved him over.

"You too" Ritsu nodded with a bit of a worried frown.

Tai winked at Tohru and then departed the restaurant. Tohru sighed heavily and Ritsu looked at her with curious eyes.

"Tohru who was that?" he asked.

"I guess I better explain a few things."

_**(Next Scene)**_

About ten minutes later as Ritsu walked her home Tohru had revealed to him all about Tai Ushida.

"Kyo won the match" she explained, "But in the end Tai wasn't a very gracious loser. He still to this day doesn't think that Kyo's good enough for me. Oh we're here. Have I been talking the whole time?"

"Yes" Ritsu nodded, "But that's okay. I'm glad you told me."

"And now I have to tell Kyo the bad news."

"I wouldn't worry about that guy Tohru. He seems to be nothing but a show-off. Nothing will ever come of it."

"I hope so" she nodded, "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to, but I need to go find a hotel and work on something this evening. But thanks for the offer."

"Okay. Good luck tomorrow with Rebecca."

"Thanks" he smiled putting his hands in his coat pockets, "Good night."

"Good night Ritsu."

Ritsu watched until she was safe inside and then trudged back down the road heading back to the city once more.

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Tohru entered the door Yuki who took her bags from her greeted her.

"Good evening Miss Honda" he said with a smile.

"Good evening Yuki. Is Kyo here?"

"Yes" he nodded, "I think he's in the sitting room."

"Okay. I have to talk to him about something."

"Okay. I'll put these in the kitchen for you."

"Thank you" she nodded and entered into the sitting room, "Kyo."

"Hey you" he replied switching the television off and jumping up with a smile, "You're finally back. I was starting to worry."

"I'm sorry" she said, "I was with Ritsu today. But I really have to talk to you about something."

"Okay" he replied with a raise of his eyebrows and a slight frown on his face, "Let's go talk out here," he pointed to the outside porch.

She followed him outside and the both of them sat down.

"Now what's on your mind Tohru?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Well I had a wonderful day spending time with Ritsu, but I ran into someone I hadn't counted on."

"Uh huh" he nodded, "And who was that?"

"Tai Ushida."

"Oh" he stood up a bit surprised, "How did that happen?"

"Well we were sitting down for lunch, which was pleasant and he came over to see me some time in the middle of it."

"What did he say?"

"Not really much. But I got the feeling that if Ritsu hadn't been there he would have said a whole lot more. Maybe even have sat down."

"Well I'm glad that Ritsu was there. I knew I should have gone with you today. Something told me not to let you go alone" he sighed, "Was there anything in particular you remember him saying?"

"Not really. He just said hello to me. I introduced him to Ritsu. Oh he did mention wanting to see me again. Maybe even stop by the house."

"Good" Kyo nodded, "If he stops by the house I can give him a piece of my mind," he snarled angrily.

"Should I not have told you Kyo?" she said worried, "I mean I almost didn't because of all the stress you are under right now."

Kyo sat down once more and took her hand gently.

"No" he shook his head, "I'm glad you told me. Tohru, that's the most important thing in our relationship. Is that we are honest with each other. No matter what I am going through or what stress I'm under, I want you to be able to talk to me. I want you to be able to tell me how you feel. I'm never busy for you. Okay?"

"Okay" she nodded.

"That's the ring means" he held onto her finger, "I take the good with the bad" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "No matter what."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The very next day Ritsu sat waiting at the bench for Rebecca to arrive. On his lap was a package of something he planned to give to her. She arrived a couple minutes later and they talked for a few minutes.

"I really am going to miss you Ritsu" she replied.

"I'm really going to miss you too Rebecca" he said back.

"Becca" she replied.

"Huh?"

"Becca" she repeated, "It's what everyone I care about me calls me. I would really like you to also."

"If you prefer it."

"Yes I would. Because I like you Ritsu. I like you a lot."

"I feel the same way about you, Becca" he replied remembering the nickname, "In fact I have something for you. Something so you won't forget me" he handed her the package.

"Ritsu. You didn't have to do this."

"I know" he nodded, "Open it."

Rebecca undid the wrapping very delicately and pulled out a small painting. She gasped when she saw it.

"It's a picture of the sunset we watched together," he explained, "So you could remember it. I couldn't forget it all, so I painted it for you."

"Ritsu" she said the tears welling up in her eyes, "This is beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much."

"Thank you so much" he nodded sweetly, "For three wonderful weeks. The three most wonderful weeks of my life."

"I feel the same way" she nodded, "And how can you think that I would ever forget you. I can't. Not after all you meant to me. In fact. I love you Ritsu."

"You do?" he said a bit surprised.

She nodded and moved in closer.

"If you want to know how much" she kissed him and he kissed her back, "I'm gonna miss you. Don't forget me."

"Never" he smiled as they once more shared one last bag of jelly buns that she had brought just for him.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Later that evening as Tohru and Kyo did the dishes Yuki remained behind in the sitting room with Shigure who was reading his paper. He sighed heavily and leaned on his right elbow. Shigure peered over the paper and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. You know Yuki I know I haven't been around much lately, but I can tell there is something on your mind. Care to share?"

"I don't know" Yuki shook his head.

"Come on Yuki. Kyo and Tohru are in the kitchen right now. They won't even hear us. It might make you feel better," he added.

"Shigure" Yuki began, "If you knew something. A secret that could help someone you care about but also could help someone you didn't care for at all, what would you do?"

"I don't think I quite understand your question?"

"It's not my question" Yuki retorted, "I never said it was for me."

"Mhm" Shigure smiled behind his paper.

"Would you help the person you care about despite what you felt about the other person?"

"That is quite a puzzle. For some people they would say that they would remain as they are. Keeping the secret, never revealing what they know. But as for me, I would probably more than likely help out the person I care about, even though it might make the person I don't happy."

"But why would you do that?"

"Because ultimately I will feel good about myself for helping out the one I cared about and for helping even the one who I might despise. I will feel good either way. And I like that feeling."

"Hmm?" Yuki said out loud, "So that's what you would do huh?" he stood up and walked out the door while Shigure continued to smile.

"That boy" he shook his head, "I never know what's going on his head anymore. Still" he thought to himself as he smiled, "Still he's come a long way if he is even considering helping Kyo out."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Yuki gazed at the night sky and sighed one last time.

"Maybe Shigure is right. In the long run I want to do what's best for her. Even if it means helping in a way that I never thought I would."

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Okay Book Twelve is complete!! Hope you liked it and I will see you all at the end of the week for Book Thirteen!!

_Next Time on Rice-balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Book Thirteen: Conflicting Emotions_

_Tearful goodbyes, struggles, big decisions, and even new hellos all happen in this book! Between Kyo trying his best to defeat Akito's bargain and Yuki deciding whether he should help out, is there a new relationship that might develop between the two of them that they never thought possible? See you all next time!!!_


	68. Bk13:Chp1: Goodbye Rin?

**_Book Thirteen: Conflicting Emotions_**

_**Chapter One: Goodbye Rin?**_

Hatsuharu packed up another box for his mother in the kitchen. They were giving away some of their older appliances to make room for some new ones. As he was working the phone rang and his mother Mariko went to answer it. A couple minutes later she came back into the kitchen with a sad look on her face.

"Hatsuharu dear" she replied.

"Mhm" he nodded.

"That was Rin on the phone. She wants to see you. At Kagura's house."

"Really" he said excitedly, "Well I'll hurry right over there" he rushed to the door, "I'll finish this when I get back" he ran to the front door.

"All right dear" she nodded solemnly and then sighed.

_**(Next Scene)**_

He ran to Kagura's house as fast as he could, his heart light as air. It had been a long time since Rin had wanted to talk to him, and he was too excited for words. He knocked on the door enthusiastically and too his surprise it was Kagura who answered the door.

"Hatsuharu" she replied equally surprised.

"Kagura. Is Rin home? She called me over?"

"Yes" Kagura nodded slowly, "She's in her room."

"Thanks" he smiled; "I'll just go right in" he walked into the door and straight to Rin's room.

"Okay" Kagura said sadly as she saw him take off.

Hatsuharu knocked on the door and when Rin told him to come in he entered. The first thing he noticed was the mess of clothes around the room. All on the bed and the floor.

"Hey Rin" he replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Haru. I'm glad that you could come" she said, "I wish there was a place for you to sit."

"That's okay" he grinned, "I don't mind standing. So what's up? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes" she replied slowly, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh" he said with a bit of a frown as he finally noticed the suitcases around her, "What's with all the suitcases? You taking a trip or something?"

"Sort of" she answered her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Haru" she said slowly, "I have to go away for awhile."

"Away? Where?" he replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

"My parents are placing me in an institution for awhile because I'm not getting any better. This place can help me with me stomach problems and other things. They told me about it just yesterday."

Haru's shoulders lowered as she continued.

"It's a really nice place and it's only for women. And best of all there's someone in the family who works there who's familiar with the Zodiac curse so I'll be in good hands."

"I see" he replied slowly, "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know if I am coming back."

"What?"

"I need help. And I need it badly."

"Hey I'm all for that. I am. But I can at least come and visit you can't I? I can drive now you know?"

"No" she shook her head, "I would rather you not. I really would prefer it if you stay away."

"But Rin. You said that you love me. I mean we love each other. This just can't be it."

"Then how come it is?"

Rin paused and closed her eyes while he stood there too stunned to say anything more.

"I care for you Haru I really do. But you and I we are just not meant to be."

"That's not true" he shook his head, "I don't believe that. I meant what I said you know. I will wait."

"I don't want you to waste your life on someone like me," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Waste my life?"

"I'm a hopeless case Haru. I'm never gonna get better enough to be good enough for you."

"You already are. Don't you see? I like you the way you are."

"Haru this is not easy for me. But I am going."

"Are your parents making you do this?" he replied a bit angry now.

"No" she shook her head again, "There's a lot of reasons why I am doing this."

"Then give me on good reason why I can't be with you? You haven't given me a good reason for that."

"I don't want to be with you Haru that's why. That should be good enough. Now you need to leave. I have to pack. I leave this weekend."

Haru nodded angrily his fist clenched. He turned to walk away and yanked the door open so hard that he tore it off it's hinges. He ran down the hall and flung open the front door, then dashed out towards his own home. Kagura watched this display and then sadly closed the door behind her. In her room Rin sat on her bed and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I didn't want to say that Haru" she thought, "But I had to. Now you can go on with your life without me and be happy. No longer will you be sad or hurt anymore because of me. You'll forget me. But I will never forget you."

_**(Next Scene)**_

When Hatsuharu arrived home his mother heard him come through the front door. She sat down at the kitchen table as he slammed his own bedroom door shut. She sipped her tea quietly as he slammed and tore everything apart in his room. She could hear the crashing and the banging. She could hear the glass being broken from his window as he threw a book at it. She merely sighed and decided that later she would go into his room to comfort him anyway that she could. If that was at all possible to begin with.

**(Next Scene)**

The next week of school arrived. It was still a whole week till Rin would be departing Sohma house. In the student council office that afternoon Yuki was working hard with Machi and Kakeru on putting together a budget for the next class that would be taking over. The elections for the new Student Council President was also taking place soon as well so they were preparing for that. Amidst what they were doing a persistent knock sounded on the door and Kakeru went to answer it. Standing outside was a frantic Momiji.

"Can I help you?" Kakeru asked interested.

"I'm looking for Yuki Sohma" Momiji said out of breath, "Is he here?"

"Uh yep. Yuki someone to see you."

Yuki came over and opened the door even wider.

"Momiji what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Yuki" Momiji replied, "We got a problem. A big problem."

"What kind of big problem?" Yuki said a little worried.

"A big Black problem" Momiji raised his eyebrows and Yuki nodded understanding completely.

"Kakeru" he called into the classroom, "Machi. Would you excuse me for a few moments? I'll be right back" he closed the door behind him and rushed down the hall after Momiji.

"What do you think that was all about?" Kakeru said curiously to his sister.

"I don't know" she shook her head, "But what ever it is, it's family related. That was Yuki's cousin."

**(Next Scene)**

Momiji led Yuki to the other side of the building to a classroom where paper was flying out the door. He nodded to Yuki and Yuki nodded back as he entered in. Out in the hall a crowd of students had gathered including some of the third years, like Tohru and her friends. Kyo and his friends arrived shortly after.

"Hey what's going on?" Kyo asked Momiji.

"Oh I'll give you one guess" Momiji replied as Tohru looked on worried.

"Oh no" Kyo shook his head.

Yuki gazed around the room and saw the overturned desks, the broken windows, the torn up paper, and the beaten up walls.

"Well" Yuki said slowly as he approached Hatsuharu who was sitting on a desk quite out of breath, "I will say this much Haru. You certainly don't ever underdo it do you?"

"Go away Yuki" Haru replied roughly, "I am not in the mood to chit chat."

"I realize that. But somebody has to bring you back to White Haru before the teachers show up. And unfortunately that job falls on me because I am Student Council President. So you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you" Haru repeated, "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"If you won't talk to me," Yuki sighed, "Will you talk to someone else?"

"No" Haru answered quickly but then thought, "Who did you have in mind?"

"Someone you won't get so easily angered at. Wait here. Oh and when she comes in please behave yourself" he shut the door behind him.

Haru scoffed and then grabbed a piece of paper from the floor and then began to shred it into little pieces. As he was doing that someone else entered the room. She walked over quietly and looked at him with such kindness.

"Hatsuharu" she said slowly.

Haru looked up and saw Tohru looking down at him with a bit of concern on her face.

"Tohru?" he replied softly.

"Hatsuharu are you okay?"

"Damn Yuki" he spat, "I didn't know he was going to send you in here. He knows I can't get angry when you're around."

"Well if you want to get angry, I'll understand."

"No" he shook his head standing up, "I think I got angry enough today. I made a mess" he looked around him.

"Yes you did" she nodded, "I don't want to be nosy, but could you tell me if there's any way I can help."

"You're sweet" he slightly smiled, "But I don't think so. I think I've calmed down enough."

"What happened? Maybe it will help to talk about it?"

"Maybe" he nodded" he turned his back and began fingering the tore up wall, "She's going away."

"What?"

"Rin. Rin's leaving."

"Where's she going?"

"An institution. She's going to get help or so she says. Her parents are sending her there" he sighed, "And she doesn't know if she is coming back."

"Well I'm sure she'll come back Hatsuharu. She cares about you and everything."

"Does she? I'm not so sure anymore. I mean all I wanted was what we had. Is that too much to ask? Is it? All I wanted was the opportunity that everyone else gets. I tell ya. I make a great matchmaker but as for making a match for myself I'm just no good at it."

"Hatsuharu."

"I don't understand. I just don't get it. Why doesn't she want to be with me anymore? What did I do wrong? I mean what did I do so damn wrong that she cuts herself off from me? Even if she does love me. She told me that you know. After the party. She actually admitted that she loved me. And now everything is just so messed up. I'm messed up. I don't know what I am going to do. I sure am not taking this very well though."

"Yea" Tohru nodded looking around the room.

"I mean. I don't know. I've done everything I can think of. What else can I do? I know it's important that she goes but the selfish part of me wants her to stay. Because who knows what could happen in a year or two, or however long she's gone."

"I know it will be difficult" Tohru said slowly, "I keep wondering myself how is it going to be when I have to leave all of you in a month."

Haru turned around and looked at her surprised.

"How it's going to feel when I won't see you guys anymore. And how it will feel when I can no longer be with Kyo either."

"Oh Tohru" Haru shook his head, "I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking. How insensitive of me to think. I mean to ask for your help when you're going through the same thing. It's just" he turned back around and allowed the tears to sting his eyes, "I'm gonna miss her so damn much."

Tohru walked over and wrapped her arms around Haru to comfort him.

"I know. I understand."

Hatsuharu smiled and cried as she embraced him from behind, feeling a little bit better and confident in how he felt. A few moments later he exited the room with Tohru and Yuki dispersed the students who had been watching.

"Haru are you all right?" he asked.

"Yea. I think I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and wash up" he nodded.

"And meanwhile we're gonna go clean up the mess you made" Momiji replied.

"Thanks" Haru nodded again, "I'll be back to help."

"That's not necessary Haru. We'll take care of it" Yuki said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" Yuki nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Tohru" Haru grinned at her as he departed.

"Don't mention it" she smiled back as the four of them entered the room together, Hana and Uo had gone back with the others.

"Well" Kyo sighed, "Looks like we got a job ahead of us."

"Yes" Tohru agreed, "But if we work together it will all go much faster."

"That's right Miss Honda" Yuki smiled, "And thank you again for whatever you said to Haru."

"Uh huh" she nodded.

"Incidentally what did you say?" Kyo asked.

"Yea Tohru" Momiji added, "What was that all about anyway?"

"Oh I'm sure that Hatsuharu would prefer to tell you himself."

"Okay" Kyo nodded and the four of them straightened up the room as best as they could, all except for the shattered windows, which Yuki was certain Sohma house, would once again take care of.

**(Till Next Time)**


	69. Chp 2: Yuki's Decision

_**Chapter Two: Yuki's Decision**_

The rain poured down against the glass as Hatsuharu went to answer the door Tuesday afternoon. Standing under an umbrella was Kyo.

"Kyo what are you doing here?"

"Go get your duffel bag" he ordered.

"Huh?"

"Go get your duffel bag" Kyo repeated, "You're going to the dojo with me this afternoon."

"What for?"

"You need some help working out your anger. Now go get ready."

"Kyo this is really not necessary."

"This is not an option. This is an order. Either get your duffel bag on your own, or I am going to drag you into your room, pick up your bag, and drag you all the way to the dojo. I'm standing in the rain damn it. Hurry up!"

"Okay. Okay" Haru put up his hands, "I get the message. I'll go get my bag."

"Thank you" Kyo said sarcastically as he waited.

Hatsuharu was back in a few seconds and the two of them under their umbrellas headed for the dojo side by side.

_**(Next Scene)**_

When they arrived they got into their Guis and practiced some moves. After awhile of hitting the punching bags Hatsuharu had to admit that he felt better. Soon he and Kyo decided to take a break.

"Thanks Kyo" Haru said out of breath.

"For what?"

"For dragging me here today."

"Figured you needed it. This way you can take your anger out on a bag and not a desk."

Haru chuckled and shook his head.

"You got a point."

"You mind telling me what the hell that was all about anyway?"

"No" Haru shook his head, "Rin is leaving for awhile."

"Where's she going?" Kyo said surprised.

"An institution. To get some help."

"Is she coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Whoa. That's harsh."

"Tell me about it. But you know what that's all about don't you Kyo?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Tohru. You only have one month left Kyo."

"I know. I just try not to think about it. Keep training as hard as I can" he stood up and flexed his fingers.

"Did you ever think that maybe there might be another way to get out of this thing Kyo?"

'Another way?" Kyo looked at him amused, "No. There is no other way."

"Well there might be."

"How do you mean?"

"Do you remember you told me about that letter months ago?"

"Yea? What about it?"

"Well I was thinking. That's your father's alibi to lock you up right? He blames you for your mother's death. But we both know that that's not the truth. And your father does too."

"So? It's my word against his."

"But you have that letter as proof that you didn't."

"Haru I don't understand. I can't exactly take the letter to Akito."

"I wasn't talking about him."

"Huh?"

"There are other people that you can take the letter to and get their consent."

"Who?"

"The family elders."

"The family. No" Kyo shook his head, "No way they're not involved with this sort of affair."

"Well yea they are. I mean Akito only gets to give out the test. But they make all the family decisions besides most of the Zodiac ones."

"This is a Zodiac one."

"Not exactly. And I have it on good authority that a lot of the times Akito has to get their permission for certain things. And your father had to get their permission as well for this."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"You really are the eyes and the ears of that place aren't you?"

"I guess so" Haru nodded, "Me and Momiji. So what do you say Kyo? You can take the letter to the elders."

"How do I do that?" Kyo scoffed.

"Well that's easy. All you got to do is talk to Kagura."

"Kagura?"

"Mhm. Her grandfather is on the council and she might be able to persuade him to talk to you."

"I don't know" Kyo shook his head.

"C'mon Kyo. What could it hurt?"

"It's not that" Kyo shook his head, "It might not work."

"Well if it doesn't, it doesn't. Just keep practicing anyway. But this might be an easier way to clear your name and allow you to be free and with Tohru."

"I don't know."

"Think about it Kyo. What do you got to lose?"

"Actually. Nothing if I do it that way. But everything if I continue the way I am going. Okay" he finally nodded, "I'll go talk to her tomorrow. See what she can do."

"Great" Haru grinned.

"What's he doing here?" Kyo suddenly grumbled as he saw Yuki enter the dojo.

"I'll go talk to him" Haru offered running off.

"And I'll go hit the damn punching bag" Kyo said back.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"Hey Yuki" Haru replied as he came over.

"Haru what are you doing here?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Uh Kyo suggested I come here for an afternoon of punching the bag. You know to get my anger out."

"Oh. Well Miss Honda asked that I bring these riceballs along for him" he handed him the bag.

"Thanks" Haru grinned taking it, "I'll give it to him."

Yuki eyed Kyo as he hit the bag over and over. Haru noticed his staring and looked at his cousin curiously.

"Something wrong?"

"No" Yuki shook his head, "He really is working hard isn't he? I guess he's got a good reason" Yuki sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Forget it" Yuki turned to leave.

"Wait a minute Yuki" Haru said, "Um come with me" he pulled him out of the room, "What's up? What did you mean just now?"

"I know why Kyo is doing this?"

"You know?"

"Yes" Yuki nodded.

"Oh."

"Miss Honda is a good reason."

"Yes. One of the best reasons. But I don't know about him. He's real determined. But he probably will never beat you."

"Well it might be because. Never mind."

"What? What were you gonna say?"

"Okay" Yuki sighed, "My conscious can't take much more of this. I can't stand seeing Miss Honda so upset. So. But I don't know what to do. I know how I can help."

"You want to help Kyo?"

"No" Yuki retorted, "Miss Honda, not Kyo."

"Okay" Haru nodded, "Um well. One thing you can't do is let him win."

"No I can't do that. Akito will know. And so will Kyo. But maybe there is something I can do. But I'm just not sure I want to."

"Well maybe there is a way that you can help Kyo without him knowing about it."

"How's that?"

"I don't know."

"I guess I could help by telling you what I think he's doing wrong."

"You mean give me pointers, I mean pointers for him on how he needs to improve."

"Yea. You know I've seen him fight. And don't get me wrong, but I never thought of him as a bad fighter or anything. He just needs a little help."

"Like what? Give me an example."

"Well. He doesn't think Haru when he fights me. I've watched him fight other people and it's different. He's more confident and not so eager to hit them as much as he is eager to hit me."

"So you're saying, he should think first before charging headfirst?"

"Basically yes" Yuki replied, "That's one of his biggest problems."

"Well this is good Yuki" Haru became excitedly, "What else?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. I'm not even sure I'm doing the right thing. I've stayed too long anyway."

"You know Yuki, in the long run you'll feel much better if you do, do something. Kyo will never know. I swear. I'll train him and you just give me the tips. So you'll be helping him and he'll never know about."

"Helping Miss Honda not him" Yuki retorted.

"Whatever."

"I'll think about it" Yuki nodded, "But in the meantime work on that."

"Sure will. See you later Yuki."

"Bye" Yuki departed.

Hatsuharu shook his head with a happy sigh.

"Incredible. The rat offering to help out the cat? Just incredible" he smiled.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	70. Chp 3: First Kiss

_**Chapter Three: First Kiss**_

"Here you go" Uo smiled as she gave Tohru her drink.

It was Wednesday afternoon and she was working the afternoon shift at her job at the restaurant for three hours. After that she had to hurry to the convenience store for the evening shift. Tohru and Hana had stopped by after studying at Hana's house that afternoon.

"Thanks Uo" Tohru smiled back taking a sip, "Mmm. It's really good."

"Your welcome" Uo grinned, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you Arisa" Hana answered, "Tohru and I won't keep you. I have to walk her home soon."

"Mhm" Tohru nodded, "I need to start dinner."

"Okay" Uo replied, "Well I'll see you guys later. I have some work to do in the back" she walked into the kitchen.

"Uo seems to be in a pretty good mood" Tohru commented.

"Yes" Hana said, "But she also seems to be kind of distracted lately."

"Maybe because graduation is coming up."

"Maybe" Hana replied with a frown, "But I think it's more than that."

"You do?"

"Yes. I think somewhere buried deep in her heart that she hasn't forgotten about that guy."

Tohru froze sipping on her straw. To be honest she had completely forgotten all about how Uo felt about Kureno.

"Do you know what I mean?" Hana said turning to her.

"Ah" Tohru replied nervously, "It's getting late Hana" she said changing the subject, "Kyo will be worried about me if I don't get home soon."

Hana nodded and allowed the subject to drop. The two of them finished their drinks, paid for their bill and walked out of the restaurant, the thought about Uo still stuck in both of their minds.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The restaurant was extremely busy that afternoon. But the worse of it was that three guys from a private school, who often came in, were there and they were forever hounding Uo. And unfortunately that afternoon she had them once again as her table. As she poured their drinks, the blond whose tie was undone turned to her with a grin.

"So what do you say Arisa?" he replied, "I've asked you a number of times but you still haven't given me an answer."

"Look I already told you" Uo said trying to keep her calm, "I am not allowed to date customers."

"Well then I guess I will just have to either stop coming or you will have to quit your job" he replied, the other guys at the table chuckling as he said it.

Uo sighed and took the pitcher from the table.

"I'll be back to get your orders in a minute" she replied walking off.

"Hurry back!" the guy called.

Uo shook her head, her long pony tail swinging as she did. As she entered the kitchen a shorthaired red head stared at her sympathetically.

"Those boys giving you trouble again this afternoon Arisa?" the teen asked.

"Yea" Uo nodded, "I don't think that I can go back out there Hinako."

"Well I got some good news for you" she replied with a grin, "You're off the clock now. I get to take them."

"What?" Uo looked at the clock, "I'm not off for another hour though."

"Yea you are sweetie" Hinako replied, "I told the boss I would work your last shift. You go and take yourself a well-deserved break and then head off to your other job. I'll handle those monkeys."

"Oh Hinako" Uo smiled slightly, "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing of it" Hinako grinned back, "You just go. You earned it."

"Thanks" Uo said taking off her apron and grabbing her coat, "I will see you Friday evening" she replied as she walked out the back door.

Hinako nodded and then walked out of the kitchen to take the orders from her new table.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Since Hinako had agreed to take Uo's shift she stopped at a small café and got herself something to eat and a coffee, before she headed for the convenience store, which was all the way downtown. She entered the store and a short, skinny guy with glasses stuck his head out of the back room as he heard the jingling of the door. He smiled slightly, his dark short hair messy, as he came out with a small box.

"Good evening Arisa" he replied as he sat the box down at the counter.

"Hello Yamato" she said back as she took off her coat, "What are you doing?"

"Just getting some more supplies for the shelf" the young college student replied, "Mr. Toyama is in the back but he will be leaving soon. Whoa" Yamato said looking at his watch, "You're about ten minutes early this evening."

"Yea I know" Uo said stepping behind the counter, "I got off work early at the other place."

"Oh I see" Yamato replied beginning to put stuff on the shelf.

A few seconds later Mr. Toyama came out from the back. He was a tall man with graying hair. He also wore glasses. He had a very stern face as he approached the counter.

"Ah Ms. Uotani. You are here early this evening?"

"Yes sir" she nodded, "I hope that's all right."

"That's perfectly fine. But don't start until you are supposed to. I don't want to have to pay you overtime. I will see you later Mr. Amori," he said to Yamato.

"Yes sir" Yamato nodded as well, "Later tomorrow morning like always."

"Good night you too" Mr. Toyama replied tipping his hat and opening the door, "Work hard."

"Yes sir" they nodded again as he closed it shut.

"Geez" Yamato replied standing up, "What a stingy old man. I don't want to have to pay you overtime," he said imitating Mr. Toyama, "You work so hard Arisa, that once and awhile you deserve a little overtime."

"Thanks Yamato" she smiled a little, "Do you want to do the counter for the first half of the evening? I kind of wanted to do the shelves."

"Sure no problem" Yamato nodded walking behind the counter as she walked out, "I put the other boxes closer to the door" he called as she walked to the back room.

"Okay! Thanks!"

Uo found the boxes in no time and took them out to a third row of shelves and began stacking items onto the shelves. When she had gotten to the top shelf she dropped a box and went down to pick it up. As she did someone else's hand appeared trying to help her. Uo looked up and realized that Kureno Sohma was staring right back into hers.

"You?" she replied stunned as she moved her hand slightly.

"Me" he nodded.

_**(Next Scene)**_

It took Uo a few moments to find her voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly taking the box from him and placing it on the shelf.

"I was in the neighborhood" he replied, "And I thought I'd stop by to see you."

"I'm kind of working right now," she said turning her back a little, "It's not really a good time."

"Well I was hoping" he replied, "That maybe when you got a break that you would join me for a small meal."

"I don't get a break tonight" she said walking back over to the counter where, Yamato interested overheard.

"Actually Arisa" he replied with a smile, "If you want to take your break now, you can."

"But there is still so much to do" Uo started to protest.

"No its okay" Yamato said grinning even more, "You've been working for three hours straight. I can handle things here until you get back. Besides Mr. Toyama doesn't come back until one in the morning. So it's not like you will be missed. Go ahead."

"Well" Uo looked at Kureno who smiled at her, "Okay" she replied, "I'll be back as soon as I can" she told Yamato as they exited the store.

"Take your time!" Yamato called happily.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kureno bought Uo and himself a small meal and a coffee and then the two of them sat down on a nearby bench, both eating their meals in silent. Finally Uo balled the wrapper from her sandwich into a ball and threw it into a nearby trashcan. Kureno turned to her and she avoided his eyes.

"So" he began, "How have you been Arisa?"

"I guess I have been okay" she replied, "And you?"

"Oh. I've been fine. Working a lot but that's always a given when it comes to Akito."

"I'll bet" Uo said, "Well I should be getting back to the store" she started to stand.

"Wait Arisa!" he called out to her standing up himself, "You're leaving so soon?"

"I have to work to do. And I assume you have to get back."

"Well actually I don't. I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I miss you."

"Really? You miss me?" she said sarcastically, "You haven't been to the store in months. You haven't kept in contact at all. What makes you think that I believe what you say?"

"Are you upset with me? He asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"What do you think?" she frowned at him.

"I'm sorry Arisa. I wanted to see you but I just couldn't get away."

"Yea? Well I am sorry too. Because I can't do this. I am so confused all the time. And I don't honestly get it. I don't like feeling like that. So I think it best that we don't see each other anymore" she said walking away.

Kureno watched as she walked to a corner and then turned it. Then he took off after her in a dashing run.

"Stop! Arisa!" he called.

But when he turned the corner he saw the most disturbing sight. The guys who had been harassing her at the restaurant earlier that day surrounded Uo. The blond was standing her way and wouldn't let her pass. He sounded as if he had a bit too much to drink as well.

"Come on baby" he replied reaching for her hand, "I'm asking nicely."

"Look I already told you knuckleheads that I wasn't interested" she replied angrily, "Now get out of my way. Let me pass."

"I don't think you get it sweetheart" another guy spoke up, "His heart is broken because you keep refusing him. Won't you reconsider?" he asked fondling her hair.

"Stop it!" she shouted as the same guy took her hand.

The next moment a hand reached out onto the guy's shoulder and yanked him off. Kureno strode into the center of the circle and stood in front of Uo. His face held such a frown that the boys stared at him in fear as he spoke.

"You heard the lady" he said dangerously, "Get out of the way."

They all nodded their heads in unison and as they all dashed away he shouted after them.

"And if I ever catch you punks messing with her again I will do more than just throw you!"

Uo caught her breath and then walked slowly back to the bench they had been sitting on before. Kureno followed her and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea" she nodded slowly, "They just have been bothering me awhile."

"Well I guarantee they won't be bothering you anymore" he said angrily, "And if it keeps happening then I guess I am going to have to be around more often."

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Why did I do what?"

"Help me like that? I thought I made it pretty obvious that I didn't want to see you anymore."

"I know" he nodded, "But I need you to hear something."

"What's that?"

"The truth is Arisa" he replied, "I have missed you. That wasn't a lie. And the sad fact is, I wanted to see you and it has been impossible to see you."

"Why?"

"Because" he sighed, "My job is so demanding. You have no idea what a burden and pain he can be. But lately I have felt so lonely and a bit resentful towards him. Because the truth is I have never had a life of my own. I am twenty-eight years old and I have never known what it's like to go to normal school and to work at a normal job."

"If you hate it so much why don't you just quit?"

"I wish I could."

"You know what you can" she said determined.

"What?"

"You can. Just get some backbone and tell the guy off. I mean he's what a whole heck of a lot younger than you."

"It's a lot more complicated than that."

"You've been telling me that" she sighed heavily, "But if it were me I would find a way to stop doing what I hated the most. I did that you know. I did something a long time ago that at first I enjoyed and thought I needed but afterwards all I wanted to do was escape from it. I couldn't do it on my own. I needed the advice from someone else. You might be in the same boat as I was."

"Maybe" he nodded, " I mean I have been wondering lately what would happen if I was to quit. Get a normal job. Maybe even go to college. Cause I am well educated, just didn't go to school. I learned from tutors. It wouldn't certainly make it a lot more easier for me to see you more often."

"Why do you care so much about me?" she sighed again with sad look in her eyes.

"I guess the most simple of answers would be that I am in love with you Arisa."

"In love with me?" she replied after a brief pause.

"Yes" he said, "I am certain of that. I have never wanted to be with any woman as much as you in my entire life."

"Kureno. Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I love you," he said softly.

"I" she started to say, "I need to get back."

"Okay" he replied slowly as they stood up, "I'll walk you."

"Wait" she pulled at his arm, "Are you really sure?"

He smiled at her and then moved in close, placing his lips on top of hers. She kissed him back. And they remained that way for a few moments until they broke away, both of them smiling.

"You think?" he grinned as he took her hand.

"Then I love you too."

He smiled and she smiled back and then squeezed his hand as they walked back to the convenience store, making it just in time for her next shift.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	71. Chp 4: Asking a Favor

_**Chapter Four: Asking a Favor**_

Kyo scraped the scuffs of his sneakers as he walked to Sohma house Thursday afternoon. He told Tohru that he was going to the dojo again so not to make her worry. The night before Haru had informed him that he had arranged the next afternoon for him to meet with Kagura and discuss about what he and Kyo had discussed at the dojo earlier that week. He sighed as he slid open Sohma house and headed for the beautiful house that stood just behind the main house. He rang the doorbell cautiously and slightly winced as he heard the pounding as she neared the door. She opened the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Kyo!" she replied enthusiastically, "Come on in!"

"Uh thanks" he frowned as he eased his way in and followed her over to the sitting room where some tea and snacks were waiting for him.

He slid his backpack off his back and sat down. She sat on the opposite couch and picked up the teakettle.

"Would you like some tea Kyo? Or refreshments?"

"Oh not thanks" he said putting up his hand and glancing nervously around him, "I kind of wanted to get right to the point. Is anyone at home?"

"Huh? Oh no" she shook her head, "Al except Rin. She's in her room packing some more. So tell me Kyo" she replied playfully, "What's on your mind?"

"Well" he started to say a bit unsettled, "It all has to do with."

"Yes?" she urged him.

"Okay. It's like this. You know how I am being locked up after high school unless I can beat Yuki right?"

"Yes" she nodded sadly, "I know about that."

"Well" he sighed, "You also know that it is my father who wants this arrangement and that his reason for doing it was the suicide of my mother?"

"Uh huh" she frowned a bit, "That seems so unfair to me."

"Oh just wait" he stopped her, "It gets better. I have something I want you to read over" he reached into his backpack and pulled out an envelope, "It will prove that I wasn't the reason and not only that why he doesn't have a just alibi" he handed the envelope to Kagura.

"What is this Kyo?" she asked.

"It was a letter written. No wait let me back up. Come to find out. Before Tohru and I starting dating we discovered that our mothers knew each other when they were younger. Not only that they were best friends. Tohru met my mother once and I met Tohru's mother several times. In fact she was the only person who my mother let me associate with when I was younger. Any way that letter was written to Tohru's mother from mine the day before she committed suicide. The same day in fact when Tohru met my mother."

"Oh wow" Kagura said slowly opening it, "Okay. Here it goes."

As she read the contents of the letter she made several small outbursts of reactions. Kyo remained patient as she continued.

"Oh. Huh. Wow. Oh my. Goodness."

Finally she folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. She placed it on the table in front of her and sighed.

"Well Kyo" she said sadly, "I have to say this proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you really did have nothing to do with your mother's suicide. And that Uncle Rei lied about not knowing why."

"I know" he nodded as Rin came out of her room and stopped in the hallway when she heard his voice, "He knew everything and yet still to this day he blames me."

"Oh my Kyo" Kagura shook her head, "You must have been so upset when you saw this letter for the first time."

"Yes I was" Kyo stood up and had his back turned from her so she couldn't see his face, "I think I cried harder then than I have ever cried in my whole life. I mean to find out that my mom actually committed suicide because she was dying from leukemia was enough but to find out that my father also knew about it and blamed me hurt just as much."

"I can imagine."

"I don't care how he feels about me now. I could care less really. And I had Tohru that day to help me get through that" he sniffed a little and wiped his face, "Anyway" he turned back around and sat on the couch, "I have been training really hard to try and beat Yuki but Haru who also knows about this letter thought there might be an easier way for me to get out of being locked up. But I need your help."

"How can I help you Kyo?" Kagura asked eagerly, "If it's for you and Tohru I will do anything I can."

"Haru told me that your grandfather is on the family elder council. I was kind of hoping that you could talk to him, show him the letter, and help me find a way to speak on my own behalf about the whole situation. I know the council doesn't usually deal with Zodiac cases but the letter should prove that what I say is true and what my father says is false. Please Kagura can you help me? I will do whatever it takes to see that Tohru isn't left alone without me."

Rin leaned her head against the wall and she listened sadly to what her cousin was saying. Kagura's own eyes were glistening with tears as he spoke. She paused a moment before speaking again.

"Kyo. I would really love to help you and it does sound like a good idea. But unfortunately I am not that close to grandfather. I hardly have ever spoken to him. I doubt he would want to see me."

"Oh I see" Kyo's heart sank a little as did his shoulders, "Well thanks for hearing me out" he grabbed his bag and was about to stand.

"Hold on a minute" a voice said coming into the room.

Kyo and Kagura looked in direction of the voice and were both surprised to see Rin there with a very determined look on her face.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	72. Chp 5: Rin Steps In

_**Chapter Five: Rin Steps In**_

Kyo stared confused as the tall girl walked into the room and sat down on the same couch as Kagura. Kagura immediately moved over onto the couch with Kyo so she could face her as well.

"Hold on for what?" Kyo finally spoke.

"Kagura may not be able to talk to grandfather, but I can" Rin replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh right you are closer to him then I am" Kagura nodded excitedly, "She really can help you Kyo."

"Wait. Wait a minute," he said standing up, "You guys are not making any sense. Are you saying that you both have the same grandfather?"

"Yes" they both replied at the same time.

"Our mothers are sisters" Kagura explained as Rin nodded, "Therefore they have the same father, "Oh speaking of mothers, I promised mom I would have dinner started by now. So if you two would excuse me. I will let you talk."

Kyo watched as Kagura exited the room, shook his head, and turned his head back to Rin.

"And you can talk to him?" he asked still a bit confused.

"Yes" she nodded again, "I can talk to him before I leave. I usually see him every week anyway."

"You really mean it? Wait a minute what's the catch?" he sat back down.

"Huh?"

"What do I have to do in return for this?"

"Nothing" she frowned.

"Well you have to have a reason."

"I do."

"A hah! I knew it. What are you doing this for?"

"You want to know the truth?" she sighed looking at him a bit angrily.

He nodded his head honestly.

"All right. I want you and Tohru to be happy. That's right" she nodded her head as she saw the surprised look on his face, "Mind you it's more for her then for you."

"I see. So you're doing this for Tohru then?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Because if anyone deserves to be happy, it's her. She has been so kind to everyone in the family. Even me. Someone who doesn't have anything to do with the rest of the family. And even though at times I acted like I hated it. I really appreciated more than she'll ever know. So I would also appreciate if you didn't mention this to her."

"You have no problem there, she has no idea that I'm even doing this."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get her hopes up. Plus she doesn't know about the deal with Akito. I can't hurt her that way. So I would also appreciate it that this stays between us."

"Agreed" Rin nodded, "I will talk to my grandfather tomorrow. It's when I will go to see him. Mind you he might not agree to see you."

"That's still a chance I am willing to take."

"All right. I will get word to you once I have found out."

"Thanks" Kyo nodded standing up, "I got to go. It's late."

"Okay" she said also standing.

"Rin."

"Yea" she looked back over her shoulder.

"I know I don't say this enough, but you're a good person."

"You're not bad yourself cat boy" she said with a slight smile as she walked back to her room.

Kyo smiled, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked to the front door to put on his shoes. Then he exited the house still smiling, as Kagura came out of the kitchen, with her apron on. She smiled herself as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Oh Kyo" she thought, "I certainly hope that this works for you. For you and for Tohru."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo waited patiently the rest of the next week to hear from Rin. She was leaving a week later then originally planned. It was a rainy afternoon as he and Yuki were once more working on their secret project. Yuki noticed how distracted Kyo was and wondered a bit what was on his mind. He shook his head as he continued his work. Suddenly a knock sounded on Kyo's door and Tohru stuck her head in. Yuki quickly covered the project.

"What's up Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Telephone for you Kyo" she replied sweetly.

"Oh thanks" he got up and left the room, "I'll be right back" he told Yuki nicely.

"Well that was certainly odd" Yuki said standing up.

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "Kyo hardly gets telephone calls."

"That's not what I meant" Yuki shook his head, "That's the first time that Kyo has ever been cordial towards me."

"You're right" Tohru frowned a little, "I wonder what's wrong."

"Something is" Yuki replied, "That's not normal."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Shigure listened in a little as Kyo finished up his conversation on the phone.

"And it's the week before? And is that the soonest you could get it? I understand. Of course. I appreciate it. I only wish there was something I could do for you. I know. I know you're leaving. What? Are you certain? Okay I can do that. When? Saturday. I thought you leave this weekend. Oh it's Sunday. Yea I can tell him. I'll call him. Or better yet I am meeting him at the dojo later. I'll talk to him. It's the least I can do for what you did for me. Thanks. Okay. Goodbye" he hung up the phone and sighed a bit unsettled but satisfied, "Well" he thought to himself, "That's that" then he walked upstairs to finish the project.

Shigure came out of the kitchen, crossed his arms and frowned a little as he stared at the phone.

"I wonder what's going on with him?" he thought, "He was really melancholy and yet a little relieved too. I hate not knowing what's going on. It's obvious it was Rin he was talking too though. Perhaps I should do some research myself."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	73. Chp6: Musical Hearts

_**Chapter Six: Musical Hearts**_

On Monday morning Kawaii High was a bustle with the many girls trying to give chocolates once more to Yuki at the Student Council office, among them The Prince Yuki Fan Club. It was Valentines Day once more on the next day but since school wouldn't be in session the next day, the girls were eager to give their chocolates. Kakeru marveled at all the chocolate that Yuki received. He himself had gotten quite a few chocolates from his own fans. Even Nao had received one from his special girl.

"Hey Shorty" Kakeru replied wrapping his arm around the frowning boy, "Even you got one."

"Don't call me that" Nao seethed as he removed the annoying boy, who was still laughing.

"Here you go Mr. President!" Kimi said as she bounced over with his chocolate.

"Oh" Yuki smiled politely sitting at his desk, "Uh thank you Kimi."

"Your welcome" she smiled, "Go ahead Machi" she urged the girl forward, "You have chocolate for the president too don't you?"

"Uh" Machi replied a bit embarrassed, "Well I."

"Um" Yuki said just as nervous.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Kakeru walked over to open it.

"Probably some more girls to give you chocolate Yun Yun" he replied happily opening the door, "Then again. Maybe not" he said as Momiji entered the room.

"Momiji? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked surprised.

"I have a favor to ask you Yuki" Momiji replied politely.

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to come over to Shigure's house tomorrow, but I have to cancel. Something came up."

"Uh. What would you like me to do?"

"Could you tell Tohru for me?"

"Why can't you tell her?"

"I can't find her anywhere. Will you?"

"All right. I'll tell her."

"Thanks. See you later Yuki. Happy Valentines Day" he replied excitedly closing the door behind him.

"Hmm?" Kakeru smiled as he munched on some of his chocolate, "Maybe it's just me, but I would bet the kid has a date."

"What?" Yuki said astonished, "Momiji? No way."

"I'm telling you Yuki. The only way you put off normal plans like that is if a pretty girl is involved."

"You think?"

"Mhm" Kakeru nodded as Nao and Kimi departed the room, "Speaking of pretty girls" he indicated to Machi, "I'm gonna leave you two alone."

"Thanks" Yuki replied a bit irritated.

"See ya!" Kakeru winked as he left the office.

"Did Kakeru just leave?" Machi asked as she came out of the backroom.

"Uh yea" Yuki nodded, "We need to get to afternoon classes anyway."

"Oh wait. Before you go Yuki. I have something for you."

"Oh Machi you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know" she nodded, "I wanted to. Here" she handed him a small bag tied with white ribbon, "Happy Valentines Day Yuki."

"Okay" he smiled as he undid the ribbon and opened the bag.

He pulled out an oddly shaped piece of chocolate. But as he got a closer look he saw that it was in the shape of a cute little rat.

"This is different," he said not knowing really what to say.

"Yea" she nodded, "I have a family member who makes all sorts of chocolate animals and every once awhile he asks me or Kakeru if there is any kind of special animal we want. And this year I asked if he could make me a rat. So I could give it to you."

"Machi. This is incredible. I think this is my most favorite piece of chocolate that I have ever received. I'm afraid to eat it."

"I hoped you like it."

"I do. I love it" he kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Why don't you get your bag and I'll walk you back to class?" he replied placing the rat back into the bag carefully.

"Okay" she nodded picking up her bag.

Then he opened the door and took her hand gently and the two of them walked down the hall, undisturbed for the time being.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kakeru couldn't have known of course for certain that he was right. But it turned out that Momiji had put off his plans to be with Andie on Valentines Day. He had been invited by her father to have lunch with them that afternoon. So he whistled as he got off the train and headed for the brick house that he had been to so many times before today. When he arrived Angelica answered the door and escorted him once more to the drawing room. Andie stood up at once as he came over.

"Happy Valentines Day Momiji" she replied with a smile.

"Happy Valentines Day" he smiled back as he sat down, "I'm sorry I don't have a present for you. I know over in England that they give gifts on both sides but here in Japan only the girls give gifts here."

"I know that."

"You do?"

"Mhm. Which is why I am not disappointed. And I got you something" she handed him a box.

"You didn't have to do this" he shook his head with a grin.

"I know. I just wanted to. Go ahead and open it."

"Okay. Wow. There are a lot of chocolates in here."

"Mhm. I didn't know what kind you liked so I got a variety."

"Well this is great thanks" he smiled.

"Your welcome" she nodded holding out her arms.

"What?"

"Well we're friends aren't we?"

"Yea. Well I was kind of hoping a little more than that."

"Well so do I. And that's why people like that usually, you know."

"Oh? Embrace right. Um I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It kind of makes me feel uncomfortable. You know because I don't know what it feels like?"

"Oh?" she nodded, "Of course. I understand. That makes sense. I'm sorry I pressured you."

"No that's okay" he shook his head rigorously, "No big deal. That was a close one" he though to himself.

"Well shall we eat lunch? I'm afraid my father is going to be running late again."

"That's all right" Momiji nodded standing up, "Well now that you gave me such a nice gift I'm gonna have to get you something for White Day."

"What's White Day?" she asked as they walked into the dining room.

"It's the opposite of Valentines Day. Instead of the girls giving presents, it's the day the guys give a gift in return."

"What an interesting custom. I like it" she sat down.

"Yea. We like it too" he nodded as he sat down and picked up his fork, which he finally knew how to use properly.

As they ate their meal Andie noticed that Momiji became suddenly very somber and less talkative. She wondered what was bothering him and soon it became very apparent as they drank their tea in the drawing room that something was on his mind.

"Momiji" she said putting her teacup down.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No why."

"I think I upset you earlier."

"How would you do that?"

"By bringing up painful memories. When I asked you for a hug."

"Oh no. I was just being silly."

"Well obviously it was very important to you because you're still thinking about it."

"It's not that. It's just, I wasn't exactly telling you the truth."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" she asked with a bit of a frown.

"Oh boy" Momiji stood up and began to pace, "Andie we like each other right?"

"Why yes Momiji" she nodded.

"I mean. We care about each other. This is more than a friendship for both of us isn't it?"

"I'd like to think so."

"So would I. But I have to be honest with you."

"Okay."

"Mind you it's not going to be an easy thing for me to say. I've never said it aloud before and I'm certainly not supposed to say anything but I feel like I can trust you. I can can't I?"

"Um of course, but Momiji. What are you talking about?"

"There's a really certain reason why I can't hug you" he knelt before her and took her hand, "And it's a secret. A secret in my family. In fact it is the reason that I really am no longer with my parents."

She nodded and held his hand as he continued. He sighed and stood back up.

"In my family there is a well kept secret that even members outside of the secret don't know about it, even if they are members of the family."

"Momiji you're talking in circles" she almost laughed.

"What I am trying to say is. But I'm afraid you are going to laugh at me."

"Laugh at you? It can't be that bad."

"Do you believe in things such as oh for the sake of the argument let's say curses?"

"Curses? Well in England people believe in a lot of things. In magic, and spells. Is that what you're talking about?"

"Sort of. Why is this so hard?"

"Momiji whatever it is just tell me" she reassured him, "I'll listen to every word you say."

"Okay" he nodded, "Here it goes. Um. For many generations my family. The Sohma family. Has been under a curse. The Zodiac curse."

"Zodiac curse?" she replied with a bit of confusion.

"Right. At any given time twelve people in my family are cursed with the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac. No wait there are thirteen of us. Fourteen. Whatever. Any way. If we are hugged or embraced by a member of the opposite gender we transform into those animals. Also if we're under a lot of stress."

"Uh huh. And you're telling me, that you're one of them?"

"Yes. I am."

"Really?"

"I understand if you don't believe me" he began to pace again.

"Oh no. No. It's not that. But a curse. Momiji it's a bit."

"Weird. Not possible."

"Farfetched."

"I know" he sighed again with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But it's true?"

"Yea. What?" he noticed her grin.

"Just a little thing. Could you show me?"

"Huh?"

"Well. If you can prove it. Then I might actually be able to believe a little more. Right now I'm not sure."

"You want me to hug you?"

"No not me. There must be someone else" she gazed around and then smiled, "Oh Angelica."

"What?"

"Just run into her. Real quickly."

"Won't she notice me?"

"No not really. She doesn't really notice much. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm" Andie nodded, "Prove it to me."

"Okay" Momiji nodded and walked over fast to Angelica as she came in.

Just as he ran into her a loud POOF sound filled the room. Angelica gazed around her as she scooped the towels that she had been carrying back up, and as Andie rushed over to help.

"Goodness" Angelica straightened up as she was handed the last towel, "What was that wind? Where's Mr. Momiji?"

"Oh he ran to the bathroom. He'll be back soon. You got to be more careful Angelica" Andie said as she scooted Momiji's clothes behind her.

"Yes" Angelica said with a bit of a puzzled frown on her face, "Yes I must. I could have sworn that. Oh never mind. It's my old age" she shook her head and left the room.

Andie looked around her.

"Momiji? Momiji where are you?"

"Over here" a small voice came from behind the couch.

Andie walked over and saw the small yellow and brown rabbit staring up at her with his brown eyes.

"Momiji?" she smiled.

"Hi."

"You're a rabbit?" she said excitedly.

"Yea."

"A yellow and brown rabbit. I get it now."

"Um. Could you by any chance get my clothes and hand them to me. I'm gonna be transforming very soon."

"All right" she nodded walking over and scooping them up.

She handed them to him and then hurried back to the couches they had been sitting on. A few seconds later another POOF sound was heard. Momiji came out of from behind the sofa. His hair was a little messed up but he was still smiling.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Oh I believed you before" Andie replied pouring herself another tea.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see it. The animal you were."

"You" he shook his head, "You tricked me."

"Yes" she smiled as he grinned slyly at her, "Do you want some more tea."

"Sure" he sat down.

"So is there more to the story?"

"Hmm?"

"Your parents."

"Oh yea. Well when I was born. You see you have to understand this about Zodiac parents. I told this to Tohru too."

"Tohru. She's the one you used to have a crush on."

"Yea. When a Zodiac member is born there are two ways a mother reacts. One they are very protective of the child and two they want nothing to do with them. They basically reject them. Mama rejected me. It got so bad that she became ill and the only thing they could do was erase her memory of me."

"How could they do that?"

"There's a member of the Zodiac who is the dragon. Hatori is the dragon. He has this ability kind of like hypnotism that makes a person forget what they see or know. It comes in handy in the times where people weren't supposed to find out, that sort of thing."

"Like me?"

"Oh no you're different. I told you. Any way. Papa asked me if I could allow this to happen to make Mama happy again and he promised that he would love me more than he could to make up for her love."

"That's an awful thing to ask a child," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"But in the end it turned out for the best. Mama forgot me and she got better. She's much more happier now."

"And are you happy Momiji?"

"I'm okay" he nodded, "I can't be selfish. Papa needs her and so does her other child."

"Her other child?" she said confused but looked up when she realized, " Momo. Momo is your sister isn't she Momiji?"

"Mhm."

"Oh you poor bunny."

"Literally" he laughed, "But she can never know. I have to keep my distance."

"It all makes sense. Still I feel so sorry for you."

"Hey I'm okay. I decided a long time ago that I'd rather see Mama happy then her knowing about me. That's what I want. If I can watch her and Momo from afar, that's enough for me."

"Oh Momiji that's really sweet."

"Yea. But enough of that. Now I have to think of a really cool thing to give you for White Day."

"You don't have to give me anything."

"It's not just for that. It's for other things."

"Such as?"

"I think I know why I wanted to tell you."

"You do? Why?"

"It's a secret," he said whispering in her ear.

"A secret you can't tell me?"

"Not yet. I want to wait for the perfect moment."

"I'll right. I'll wait. But I do expect to hear the secret by the time White Day gets here."

"Deal" he smiled and they clinked their teacups together with a laugh.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	74. Chp 7: The Defense

_**Chapter Seven: The Defense**_

Kyo sighed heavily as he stared into the mirror. He was trying to flatten his hair as much as he could. Tohru at the moment was spending the day with Hiro and Kisa so she was out of the house for the day. As he managed to flatten it enough he sighed again and looked at the envelope that was lying on his desk. He walked over and picked it up staring at his mother's name.

"Mother" he thought, "Please be with me today" he closed his eyes.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door. Curious Kyo went to answer it, but frowned slightly when he saw that it was only Shigure.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was um. I came to see if you need any help Kyo" Shigure answered sincerely.

"Huh?"

"Obviously you're doing something very important today."

"Uh yea" Kyo said a bit surprised, "But it's kind of none of your business. So I would appreciate it if this once you would just leave me alone."

"Al right Kyo. If that's what you want" Shigure smiled gently, "But I want you to know something before you go."

"What's that?"

"Whatever the reason is, as long as you are following your heart, you can't go wrong. Never forget that Kyo."

"I won't."

"Good. Will you be home in time for dinner?"

"I should be. I told Tohru that I would be at the dojo."

"Yes" Shigure nodded.

"So if she comes looking for me, just direct her that way. I'll be there."

"All right" Shigure nodded once more but with a frown this time, "Good luck Kyo."

"Huh?" Kyo looked at him as he merely winked and left the boy to be alone with his thoughts.

Kyo sighed one last time and picked up the envelope. Then he walked out of his bedroom door and headed downstairs. From the corner of his door Yuki watched him, a frown settling on his face as he leaned into the wall, in deep thought himself.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Kyo walked to the main house pondering his earlier conversation with Haru the day before.

"Rin wants to see me? Really?" Haru had said.

"Yea" Kyo nodded, "On Sunday. She's also going to be there during that whole defense thing."

"Oh I see. So have you told Tohru about this yet?"

"No" Kyo shook his head, "And I'm not going to. I can't. I don't want to get her hopes up. Actually I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"I told Tohru that I would be at the dojo with you tomorrow. I need you to cover for me."

"Kyo I don't know about that" Haru frowned, "You don't really want to lie to her do you?"

"No of course I don't. But I can't let her know about this. Please Haru. I'm asking a favor here."

"Okay Kyo" Haru sighed, "I'll do it. But I don't feel right about it."

"Thanks."

Kyo looked up at the main gate as he approached it. He stared at the nameplate that bore his family name. He took a deep breath before entering the large doors. Besides New Years, Kyo couldn't think of any other time that he had come to Sohma house so voluntarily. He walked past a few of the other houses, including Haru's and he went past the main house. He didn't see it, but from a small window Akito watched as he crossed the courtyard. On his face he wore a distinct scowl and he huffed as he departed the window quite angrily. Kyo walked on until he came to a large rectangular building just behind the main house. Standing in front of it was Rin, all dressed up herself.

"Rin?" he said surprised, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came out to lead you in. Grandfather said to do so" she answered uncrossing her arms, "Besides I am your witness today."

"Okay" he nodded, "Let's do this."

"Are you ready?"

"Yea" he said fervently with a determined nod of his head, "I sure am."

"Then let's go" she replied opening the doors and leading the way.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Rin led Kyo through the darkened hallways till they came to a set of double doors. She knocked on them once and two young gentlemen wearing navy blue kimonos opened them. They walked into a large circular room, which was also quite dark, where a set of two chairs was sitting on one side, while on the other was one chair. In front of the chairs was a long table, where six distinguished older gentlemen also wearing kimonos, however black this time, sat. In the middle, there was the oldest of them all. He was dressed in black and gold and had a long flowing white beard. He nodded at Rin as they came in and she and Kyo walked over to the two chairs and stood in front of them.

"Please be seated" the older one said and Kyo and Rin obeyed, "I'm sorry we're still waiting for someone else to arrive. So make yourselves comfortable."

"Right" Kyo nodded but thought, "How can I do that? I feel like I am on trial or something. I can barely see their faces with all this darkness."

As the older gentlemen talked amongst themselves, Kyo fidgeted a little with the envelope clenched quite tightly in his hand. Rin noticed how nervous he looked and patted his hand gently, which actually calmed him down a bit. That is until the two doors swung open and he saw who had finally arrived.

"Oh no" Kyo said, "You didn't tell me that He was gonna be here."

"He's got to be" Rin explained as he strode in, "After all, he is who you are fighting against."

"Please be seated" the older gentlemen told the last person who had arrived, "We will get started as soon as you do."

"That's fine with me" Rei Sohma said gruffly as he sat down, "Get this nonsense over with" he looked over in Kyo's direction but Kyo had his eyes straightforward, ignoring his father completely.

"Okay" the older gentlemen, said, "Keitaro" he spoke to the man on the farthest left side, "Could you please start this since you brought us this case."

"Of course" Rin's grandfather said back, "Kyo Sohma you are here today to defend yourself against your father Rei Sohma in regards to the injustice you feel that will be happening in a matter of weeks. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir" Kyo replied politely.

"And on what grounds do you feel this injustice?"

"On the grounds sir that my father's alibi for the injustice is a false one."

"How dare you?" Rei seethed his eyes burning.

"You will get your chance to speak in a moment Rei Sohma" one of the other members said, "Please, continue."

"Thank you" Kyo nodded, "I have in possession proof of what I say. My father's grounds for locking me up after High School are a lie. It's true that is a Sohma tradition, I'm not fighting against that."

"But you also know" Keitaro replied, "That the family counsel is also not in charge in this sort of thing?"

"I am aware of that. I know that Zodiac matters are usually referred to Akito, but I am here today to ask for you all to help me in persuading my case to him. I know that he also listens to your orders as well."

"Well that is true yes" Keitaro nodded, "In some cases we do override his decision."

"This is preposterous" Rei said out loud standing up, "Absolute nonsense."

"Wait your turn Uncle Rei" Rin replied to him angrily, making him close his mouth and sit back down grumbling under his breath.

"Therefore Kyo Sohma" Keitaro said, "The evidence you have in your possession could very well help your case. Would you please present it to us."

"Of course" Kyo nodded standing up, "I have in my possession a letter" he held up an envelope, "It is a letter written by my mother to a friend of hers just before she committed suicide. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but my father's allegation against me. His main reason for me being locked up is that he places the blame of my mother's suicide on me. Claims that because of this that I will be dangerous and not easy to handle. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"Yes."

"Well, in this letter my mother Sakura Sohma states her true reason for committing suicide."

"What?" Rei exclaimed while the members whispered amongst themselves."

"Her true reason?" Keitaro said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes sir."

"It could be false!" Rei exclaimed again, "He could have wrote it himself!"

"I assure you I didn't. And that the contents of this letter were even shocking to me, especially the part, that my own father knew why she did it in the first place, and yet still blamed me for it. The proof I have is this letter. I assure you, you will be just as shocked as I was once you have read it."

"Please bring it up here" one of the men said on the right of the oldest one.

Kyo stared angrily at his father as he walked up and handed them the letter. Then he sat back down with not even a glance at his father. The older gentlemen all looked at the letter and nodded their heads in unison. Then the oldest of them all stood up.

"Kyo Sohma" he addressed the boy, "We do agree without a doubt that the letter is indeed the real McCoy."

Kyo smiled slightly.

"However we still don't know what it is you want us to do?"

"It's simple" Kyo replied, "Give me the benefit of the doubt, I have proven my innocence with the letter. All I want, no all I ask is for you to allow me to be free because of it. To not be locked up like all the previous cats before me. That is my only request from you today. Please I want to live my life a free man like everyone else. Even if I am the cat of the Zodiac I think I at least deserve this chance."

The older gentlemen talked amongst themselves and then Keitaro turned to him once more.

"Kyo this is indeed a big request you ask of us. Tell me is there a challenge that you are to meet in order to be free that Akito has extended you?"

"Yes sir. I have a challenge I have to beat on the week that I graduate from High School."

"Then this is the only thing that the council can promise you Kyo, if you want to be free we can extend the time for you to be free after High School, but you would still be locked up."

Kyo's face slowly shrank.

"However if you can defeat Akito's challenge on the day he set it, the council grants you despite if he goes back on his word your freedom, but then and only then. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Kyo nodded his face rising again, "I understand."

"This ruling we past today will be final and as for you Rei Sohma" he stared into the eyes of the man who was glaring at his son angrily, "This council does find your reasoning for your actions utterly disgraceful and even more so your feelings towards your own son, totally unacceptable. After all he is still a person and he is still a Sohma."

Kyo's eyes rose a little at these words quite surprised.

"From now on it is not up to you to decide his future. From this point Kyo Sohma is in charge of his own future. And Mr. Sohma we do stress this, if we find or if your son comes to us with another complaint about you we will deal with it quite severely" he frowned at Rei who merely stormed out of the room.

The council shook their heads and then once more looked at Kyo.

"Mr. Sohma I say this for all the council. Good luck to you. We wish all you the best and pray that you do someday become free."

"Thank you" Kyo nodded with an appreciate smile as he and Rin bowed their heads and both departed the room.

_**(Next Scene)**_

"I'm sorry Kyo" Rin replied as they walked, "That it didn't happen for you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not disappointed."

"Why? You're still not free."

"Rin. It's true that I didn't get what I came here for. I got something better."

"What's that?"

"The satisfaction that I was able to prove my father wrong. That I for once was able to stand up to him and be right. That's enough for me. It's true I still have to go through with Akito's challenge, but now I have more confidence that I had before to beat that damn rat. I know I can do it now."

"Kyo" Rin looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm okay. And I really am glad that you were there for me today. For handling all of this."

"Well like I said. I did this all for Tohru" she said a little embarrassed.

"Well I am sure she would have appreciated it too. From the both of us thank you."

"You're welcome" she nodded slowly.

"And hey" he said as he left her sight, "I sincerely do hope that you and Haru are just as happy as we are. I really do."

She nodded again and he exited with his head held high and his heart full of newfound confidence. She merely shook her head as he left and smiled slightly.

"Maybe I really did underestimate him" she thought, "There's more than him then meets the eye."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	75. Chp 8: Admitting the Secret

_**Chapter Eight: Admitting the Secret**_

Later that same afternoon Tohru was walking to the dojo with another bundle of rice-balls she had made for Kyo. Kisa and Hiro had left early to eat dinner with Kisa's mom, so she silently walked to the building and entered in. Hatsuharu was in the main area taking a break after his strenuous workout.

"Hello Hatsuharu" she replied cheerfully, "Good afternoon."

"Tohru" he said astonished spinning around, "Oh no she actually showed up?" he thought, "Hey" he smiled trying not to look nervous.

"Hi. Is Kyo here? I brought him something."

"Uh you know what" Haru replied, "You just missed him."

"Oh really. I didn't see him when I was walking down the road."

"Yea" Haru lied, "He left about twenty minutes ago. But he used the back door. He's not home yet?"

"No" she shook her head sadly, "He's not."

"Well if he's not there now, I'm sure he will be by the time you get back."

"Yea. Oh you can have these" she handed him the bag, "I would have hated to come all this way for nothing and for these to go to waste."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll make him some more when I get home. Thanks again Hatsuharu" she replied as she left trying to put a smile on her face.

"Sure" he nodded sadly as she departed, "Oh man do I feel like a heel" he sighed as he walked back into the training area.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Luckily Hatsuharu was correct. Kyo was home when Tohru returned. But his demeanor seemed much more relaxed to Tohru then it had been earlier that week. Still she knew something was bothering him, and it nagged at her heart. So much in fact that she didn't even notice that he and Yuki had departed the table earlier to finish up on their secret project. Shigure put his chopsticks and bowl down and stared with a concerned look on his face at the young girl.

"Tohru is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no" she shook her head.

"Are you sure? You've been so quiet this evening."

"I don't want to really burden you wit my problems Shigure."

"Please, burden me" he grinned, "I am in the mood for a good story."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Now you tell Shigure what's bothering you."

"Well it's Kyo mostly."

"Hmm. Well I figured that much."

"I'm worried about him Shigure. Really worried about him. I feel like there's something bothering him but he's not telling me about it. It's like he's afraid that I am gonna get hurt or something."

"Well we guys do tend to do that. We think that we are helping out by doing it. But in the long run we are really foolish. The truth is it doesn't help at all does it? It only makes things worse when we keep it to ourselves."

"Yes. I wish he would just tell me what is wrong."

"Well have you asked him about it?"

"I'm afraid to. Shigure could I be totally honest with you?"

"Please do."

"I know something. I think I know why he is so distracted. But he doesn't know that I know and I think it would hurt him if he knew that I know. You know?"

"I think I understand what you are saying. Please go on."

"Shigure" Tohru sighed, "I know what's gonna happen to Kyo after High School."

As Shigure listened to her, out in the hallway another person had overheard. Yuki had come downstairs for a pair of scissors and had just overheard her last few words. He leaned against the wall and continued to eavesdrop.

"You know Tohru" Shigure said sadly.

"Yes. He knows that I know that but what he doesn't know is that I know the only way he can get out of it. He has to beat Yuki in a fight."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"To be honest. I'm not sure. I'm saddened by it of course. I mean my one true love vs. someone like Yuki who I really care about. He's like a brother to me. I feel very conflicted and confused. I don't want to choose sides. Shigure what am I going to do?"

Yuki closed his eyes as Shigure sighed and spoke again.

"Well Tohru ultimately you have to go with what your heart tells you. Now true telling Kyo now that you know about this is probably a bad idea."

"But I want to support him."

"Then I have an idea. Kyo's fight is set for the Friday after he graduates. It takes place at the main house. I am going there to watch of course as well as Hatori. We're both going to be out of sight, so they won't see us. Would you like to accompany me that day, so you can cheer along with us, without him knowing it?"

"Really Shigure?" she held her hands together, "You'd let me go with you?"

"Yes. He will probably need you after the fight is over for support. Whether he wins or loses."

"Oh Shigure. I don't want either one of them lose. But if Kyo loses, he loses everything. And I lose him."

Shigure nodded and Yuki sighed softly to himself as he pulled away from the wall. Then he heard the phone ring behind him and ran quickly up the stairs.

"Oh" Tohru listened and stood up, "I'll get it. Hello! Sohma residence. Uo! What's going on? No, I'm not doing anything tomorrow. I'd love to. You have news. I'll be there if it's okay with Shigure."

"It's perfectly okay with me Tohru" Shigure said behind her framed in the doorway; "You probably need some girl time anyway hmm?" he smiled.

"Yes" she nodded to him and smiled back, "I'll be there Uo. First thing tomorrow afternoon" she hung up the phone, "Thank you Shigure."

"Oh no problem. Oh and you know what Tohru just another piece of advice."

"And what is that?"

"Sometimes it feels good to tell our best friends how we feel. Besides if I know those two they're already worried about you. You don't have to tell them everything. Just enough for them to understand. It's always a bad thing when we keep some secrets to ourselves when it is time to let the cat out of the bag, if you'll excuse the pun" he grinned.

"Mhm" she nodded, "Thank you Shigure. I'll remember that."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The very next afternoon it was quite rainy as Tohru rang the doorbell at Uo's apartment. Her friend immediately came to the door and opened it with a huge smile.

"Come on in Tohru" she said taking her umbrella, "You're right on time. Of course I shouldn't expect anything less of you."

"Thank you. Hello there Hana!" she waved to her other friend who was at the table in the sitting room, pouring the tea.

"Tohru" Hana smiled back as she came over, "We're so glad that you could come today. Arisa did say she has some big news."

"I sure do," said Uo practically shaking with her giddiness.

"Well what is it Uo? Tell us" Tohru replied.

"Well do you remember that guy? Kureno Sohma. Well of course you do."

"Uh huh" Tohru said as he face fell a little.

"Well I ran into him the other night. Well actually he came into the store again and of course I was so cold to him, you know I was so mad. Anyway eventually he persuaded me to go have a small dinner with him. So I went, still angry mind you. And I after I finished my dinner I was heading back to work, but I ran into some trouble. You remember those guys who were bugging me at my job at the restaurant?"

"Yes" Hana nodded.

"Well they were there. And of course they were bothering me again. They wouldn't let me pass. I mean they were being real Asses."

"What did you do Uo?" Tohru said concerned.

"Oh I didn't do anything. Kureno stopped them for me. He threw one off of me and told them that if they would bother me again he would take care of it."

"What happened after that?" Hana asked taking a sip of tea.

"Well I was surprised at first and then we walked back to the bench where we were sitting before. We talked some more and he told me how unhappy he was and how he wished he could change it, I mean he was being a real gentleman. There are not many like that in the world, except for the Prince. I guess it runs in the family. Like Kyo, right Tohru?"

"Uh huh" Tohru nodded absently.

"So we talked and then we stood up and then he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Hana said in shock.

"Yes and then I kissed him back. It was the most amazing kiss too. I have never been kissed like that. Then he walked me back to the store and we promised that we could keep in contact through letters. He has been sending me one since he promised. I get one maybe twice a week now."

"That's great Uo" Tohru smiled slightly.

"Anyway that's my good news. What?" Uo said as Hana nudged her pointing at Tohru, whose eyes began to fill with tears, "Tohru what's the matter?"

"Oh Uo" Tohru wiped her face, "I don't know why I started doing that. Maybe I'm just so happy for you."

"Those aren't tears of happiness Tohru" Uo shook her head.

"No" Hana agreed, "They're tears of sadness."

"I guess they are. I can't lie to you guys," Tohru said looking down.

"Tohru what's wrong?" Uo said.

"It's just Uo. I am so happy for you and Kureno. But there is something you need to know."

"What?"

"Your happiness with Kureno might not last. And I say this because the Sohma family isn't usually encouraged to get involved with anyone. Especially" she stopped herself.

"Especially what?"

"Oh my. What I mean to say is, don't get your hopes up if it doesn't work out with him."

"Tohru I don't understand" Uo smiled a little, "You're with a Sohma. That isn't exactly frowned upon is it?"

"Well it's not exactly smiled upon either. It's actually been kind of hard being in this relationship."

"What do you mean Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Orange top isn't being mean to you or anything is he. Anyone else, like that jerk Akito?" Uo said her voice rising.

"Oh no. No no. None of that. But it. It's really more complicated" she stood up and walked over to the windows.

"How so?"

Tohru looked out the window and then looked back at her two best friends. Shigure's words from the night before echoed in the back of her minds. Maybe it was time. Maybe now was what he was talking about.

"Uo. Hana" she replied slowly, "I am going to tell you something. But I have to ask you not to ask too many questions before I am finished, because it is difficult for me to say. And in order for me to tell you what I am going to tell you, I'm gonna have to break a promise. I have never done that before. But if I don' t tell you, you won't understand and I can no longer keep you in the dark about this."

"Does this have something to do with that time Tohru?" Uo asked sincerely.

"Time?"

"That one time. The time we found you at your mom's grave and you were crying. That time, the only time you ever considered leaving that house."

"Yes" Tohru nodded, "That is part of it."

"Then we will listen Tohru" Hana said kindly, "Tell us. Because if it is hurting you inside, no secret is worth it."

"Thank you" Tohru nodded and sat down, "Now just to warn you, I may cry during some of this but it is normal."

Tohru took a deep breath and faced her friends as she began to speak.

"It all started three years ago, back when it was just a few months after mom passed away. My grandfather was having renovations done to the house, you remember and I had no where to go so I moved into the woods and I lived in a tent."

Uo nodded sadly as Hana leaned forward.

"On one particular day I was quite early in walking to school. I passed by a neck of the woods I had never been before and I spotted a house. I had never seen it before so I was curious and I walked over to it. Outside were some Zodiac figurines drying in the sun and I stood over them to admire them. When I heard a voice. A deep voice. It was Shigure. He was quite startled to see me too, a strange girl on his porch. But the strangest thing of all was as I was talking to him someone else appeared and this time it was Yuki. The most popular boy at school imagine my astonishment. We said hello and walked to school together. They day happened just like always. I went to work after school. Got back to the tent quite late. As I was leaving it to go wash my face in the stream I looked up and saw Shigure and Yuki staring back at me also surprised. We went back to their house and told them everything. Everything about my grandfather and the tent. And I found out that I was on Sohma property. I told them that I would be fine, but of course I had overworked myself again and I had a fever. Come to find out a couple minutes later a landslide had occurred at my tent. Everything was buried under the ground. Including mom's picture. You know my favorite one of her. I began to dig for it frantically. And I passed out a little. Shigure suggested that we go back to the house and I get some rest. Which I did. And the next morning I had another surprise. Yuki had gone out of his way to unearth all my things. And even had placed my mom's picture in front of me, so I would see her face when I opened my eyes."

"Wow" Uo said, "That was awful nice of the Prince."

"Yes it was. Shigure invited me to stay with them. In exchange for my room I would become their housekeeper."

"So you would clean and cook for room and board?" Hana asked.

"Basically yes. Until my grandfather would call me back. Yuki took me up to the room and showed me around and before I knew it someone was trying to come in to the top of the roof. It was Kyo. He broke through and immediately began asking Yuki to fight."

"Yea they don't do that anymore" Uo replied, "I've noticed."

"Mnm" Tohru shook her head with a slight smile, "Now this is the part that doesn't make any sense but you have to believe me, it's true. All of it. Kyo wanted to fight Yuki but I didn't want to see such a thing. So I tried to stop him and I fell into his back. Next thing I know, I hear a loud POOF sound and in my arms is not a boy but a little orange cat."

Uo and Hana looked at each other and then back at Tohru with wide eyes. Tohru cleared her throat.

"Now naturally I was quite astonished and afraid. I panicked and began to freak out, bumping into Shigure and Yuki this time. Two more POOF sounds were heard and in front of me now were a dog and a rat. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea. Eventually I found that they could still talk in that form and Shigure explained to me that the Sohma family for many generations has been cursed by the Zodiac. At any given time twelve members of the family plus two more or cursed by the twelve animals in the Zodiac and the cat just like in the old story. If their bodies touch a member of the opposite sex or if they're under a great deal of stress they transform. They turn back after awhile and then they are themselves again."

"So that's why the Prince pushed that girl in the hallway" Uo mentioned.

"Right. He didn't want his secret to be shown. I told them that I would keep the secret even from you guys. I'm sorry but I did promise. The Sohmas curse comes with a lot of other things. On the outside they may seem like normal people but on the inside they are definitely a family who has suffered many tragedies. Each one bears they're own scar."

"That's why they have those dark electric waves" Hana commented, "Because their lives are a mystery to the outside world."

"Yes" Tohru nodded.

"Wow. That's quite a story. And I guess that all the people we have met are one?" Uo said.

"Yes."

"Even Kureno?"

"Yes. He's the rooster. But I'm not completely finished yet. It's not they're curse that made me run away that night. It's Kyo's."

Hana and Uo both looked at each once more and then Hana turned to Tohru again.

"This calls for another cup of tea I think," She said, "I'm gonna go make some. And then we will finish your story okay Tohru" she stood up.

"Okay" Tohru nodded as she went into the kitchen, Uo placing her hand on Tohru's gently, "A cup of tea would help."

Uo nodded and they stared at the raindrops falling down the glass of the window, neither one sure of the outcome of this story. Uo for Tohru's sadness and Tohru for her friend's confidence in her.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hana returned with the next batch of tea and passed them around. Then she once more sat on the floor facing her friend as she slowly sipped some tea. Tohru placed the cup back on the table and took another deep breath.

"In answer to your question Uo, I told you that this does have to do with what happened that time. As you know Kyo is cursed by the cat of the Zodiac. But with Kyo's curse he has another one. One that he kept to himself till that night. His Master had come over to visit but mostly to find out something."

"To find out what?" Uo asked.

"The other form that Kyo takes is the evil spirit of the cat. You know that bracelet that Kyo wears? It keeps the other form intact. So it doesn't come out."

"What is the other form Tohru?" Hana said.

"I'll get to that. That night his Master asked if he could have a few moments of my time. Of course I agreed to it. He took Kyo outside and talked to him for a few moments and then as I arrived he tore Kyo's bracelet from his arm. In the next few moments I saw something that terrified me to my very soul. Before my eyes Kyo began to transform into a tall, scary, very bad smelling monster. But before I could even say anything he dashed off thinking that I didn't understand. But I didn't want him to think that I didn't care so I ran after him. But I tripped and got sick because, I to be honest I was afraid. I didn't know what to think. Anyway a few other things happened and then you found me, at the graveyard. When I said I couldn't return, I meant I didn't know if I could handle anymore. Hana knew though. She knew that I needed to go back."

"I didn't know what you needed to go back for though" Hana replied, "I just knew we had to let you go."

"And that's why you tried to stop me" Uo said.

"She was right Uo" Tohru replied, "I was the only one who could solve the problem. You see Kyo thought that no one would ever accept him that way. That they would see him as a monster and nothing else. His Master wanted to prove him wrong, by allowing me to show him that I still wanted him in my life. So I went back. Despite everything. I found him eventually and he was angry, but I told him through tears that I was afraid" Tohru began to cry, "But that despite all that I still wanted to be with him. To talk and to share meals and even complain. That was when he transformed back into his self and he too was crying because he never thought anyone would understand. He hugged me for the first time that night. He transformed of course, but that was the first time that we ever felt so close. The first time we really connected. Our relationship changed at that point and we became closer."

Uo and Hana nodded their own heads with a few tears on the brink of their eyes.

"But there was more to Kyo's curse that I knew of course. I found about it about a year and half ago. In the Sohma family there is a tradition and in this tradition every cat in every generation is locked up at a certain period of time."

"What?" Uo said slowly.

"Kyo's period of time is almost up. After High School I will never see him again unless he can defeat Yuki in a fight. This is why I am so sad. I love Kyo but I also love Yuki. He's like a brother to me. And Kyo is so worried that I will be hurt if he tells me about the deal with Akito so he hasn't said anything. But I can see the worry in his face and it hurts me so much" she cried, "More so then the fact that I might never be see him again. I can't bear that. But I can't bear for him to be so unhappy even more" she placed her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

Uo and Hana immediately walked over and placed their arms around.

"Tohru it's okay" Uo said, "If I know Orange top. He's stubborn and in the end you guys will be together. No matter who wants you apart."

"She's right Tohru" Hana nodded.

"You guys believe me?" she looked up, "Even if it sounds so farfetched."

"Tohru you have never lied to us" Uo said with a shake of her head, "We have no reason to believe that you are lying to us now."

"Yes" Hana agreed, "You have always been honest with us. And by the way you are crying, I know you are telling the truth."

"Thank you guys" she replied, "But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?" Uo said, "Anything?"

"You can never tell anyone about this. It has to stay between the three of us. Do you promise me? I could get into so much trouble for telling you guys. But I wanted you to know."

"We promise" Hana nodded placing her hand on top of hers.

"Yea Tohru" Uo said placing her hand on top of Hana's, "The secret shall remain between you, Hana, myself, and Kyoko" she looked up into the sky.

"Yes" Tohru dried her last tear and embraced her two best friends, "Thank you both so much for always being there for me."

Uo and Hana held onto her tightly crying as well as they all made the secret solemn vow that they would keep until they day that they died.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	76. Chp 9: I'll Love You Forever

_**Chapter Nine: I'll Love you Forever**_

Hatsuharu sat waiting on a log for Rin. He whistled a little nervously as he gazed at his surroundings. The forest he had known as a child. The place where he and Rin had played tag as children, had professed their love for one another, and experienced their first kiss together. He thought back on these memories fondly and wished she were there at that very moment to share them with him. In a few seconds he got his wish for Rin appeared and stopped when she saw him.

"Hello Rin" he said with a gentle smile.

"Hello Haru. Thanks for meeting me here."

"Kyo said you wanted to see me."

"I did" she nodded as she sat down next to him, "I wanted to tell you something before I left."

"What is it?"

"Haru, I didn't."

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean what I said last week. About not wanting to ever see you again."

"You didn't?" he replied surprised.

"No" she shook her head sadly; "I just thought it would be easier to leave" she said as she stood up and had her back to him, "If I cut you out my life. But I found out as I got closer to the day of leaving, that I didn't want that" the tears began to form in her eyes, "I didn't want to cut you out of my life. And not only that. I don't think I can. I can't. It's not something I can easily do. I found it's harder and makes it so much worse."

"Suzu" Haru said slowly standing up and walking over to her.

"You have understand Haru about something. I never stopped. I didn't. I was just afraid. I didn't want you to get hurt like I did. I couldn't bear it."

"I know" Haru nodded, "I know."

"But I did miss you so much and it hurt so much to not talk to you or be held in your arms when I needed to be or to even to be so cold towards you. I'm totally messed up. Any guy in their right mind would have left me a long time ago."

"Then they would be idiots" he replied pressing his forehead into hers, "Rin listen to me. I could never stop loving you. Even if you asked me to. You are the only one who knows me better than anyone and I know you better than anyone. I will never stop loving. I will love you till the day I die. I will love you forever."

"Haru" she whispered as she closed her eyes, the tears falling from her eyelids.

"I know you have to get help, I'm all for that. But I will wait for you no matter how long it takes."

"You will."

"Yes" he nodded, "I don't think at all that I will be wasting my life waiting for you to come back. In fact it's something I will strive for."

"You'll never forget me then?"

"Never."

"I still don't want you to come to visit me though Haru, but I have something for you" she handed him a small box.

"What is it?"

"Stationary. Special stationary for you to keep in contact with me with letters."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have already put the address in there. And I have my own stationary to send back. Please write to me Haru. I would really like that."

"Of course I will. When do you leave?"

"Two hours."

"Then for this present you have given me, you must ask me of something. What can I do for you before you go? It can be anything. Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Okay" she nodded, "Would you. Would you play that song Haru? The one you sang to me the first night you and I became one. You remember that one don't you?"

"Oh yes" he smiled taking her hand, "I do."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Hatsuharu sat down at his keyboard while Rin stood nearby. They had arrived back at his house and he pulled the song sheet from his box and began to play.

**There's something about the way you look tonight/**

**Something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you/**

**Something bout the way your lips invite/**

**Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around/**

**And I want you to be mine/**

**And if you need a reason why/**

**It's in the way that you move me/**

**And the way that you tease me/**

**The way that I want you tonight/**

**It's in the way you hold me/**

**And the way that you know me/**

**When I can't find the right words to say**

**You feel it in the way/**

**You feel in the way/**

**There's something bout how you stay in the mind/**

**There's something bout the way that I whisper you're name when I'm asleep, oh girl/**

**Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes/**

**Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile/**

**And the reasons they may change/**

**But what I'm feeling stays the same/**

**It's in the way that you move me/**

**And the way that you tease me/**

**The way that I want you tonight/**

**It's in the way you hold me/**

**And the way that you know me/**

**When I can't find the right words to say**

**You feel it in the way/**

**You feel in the way/**

**I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby/**

**So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside/ just thinking bout the way/**

**It's in the way that you move me/**

**And the way that you tease me/**

**The way that I want you tonight/**

**It's in the way you hold me/**

**And the way that you know me/**

**When I can't find the right words to say**

**You feel it in the way/**

**You feel in the way/**

**There's something bout the way you look tonight/**

**There's nothing more to say, then I feel it in the way/**

Rin smiled as he finished and he smiled back. Then she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Haru" she whispered.

"I gonna miss you too Suzu" he said quietly back.

From in the kitchen his mom listened and smiled with a bit of tears on her face. Then she sighed contently and returned to washing the dishes.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	77. Chp 10: Kyo's Protection

_**Chapter Ten: Kyo's Protection**_

On the Monday that followed the weekend, Tohru, Kyo, and Hatsuharu each felt a personal satisfaction to how life was at the moment. Haru had walked Rin back to her house and waved goodbye as her brother drove her out of Sohma house. Kyo and Tohru had spent a quiet evening the night before, lying on the roof and gazing at the stars, each contemplating on the same event but for different reasons. Tohru felt completely relieved now that she had revealed to Hana and Uo about the Sohma family and Kyo's curse. In fact she didn't feel very guilty at all for telling them in the first place. After all Shigure had given her the green light in his own subtle way hadn't he? That afternoon at lunch Tohru sat with Uo, Hana, and Momiji. Hatsuharu came over shortly after and they all talked about the end of the school year coming up as well as graduation. Yuki was strolling through the grounds and spotted them, so he decided to come over. Since her conversation with Shigure, Yuki had been quite worried for Tohru when he heard how sad she seemed. He still hadn't made his mind up about helping Kyo however. He was very conflicted with his feelings for Tohru and his deep loathing of that stupid cat. But the funniest part about it, he didn't feel very loathsome towards Kyo anymore. To be honest the hateful feelings that he had for him in the past, had all but ceased to exist, at least for the moment. He smiled as he sat down and talked amongst the rest of them. Soon the bell rang for afternoon classes and Yuki walked back to the Student council office for his backpack, along with Momiji who said he wanted to talk to Yuki about something. Haru nodded and said a quick goodbye to Tohru and the other girls and then departed for his next class. Tohru, Uo, and Hana stood up, cleaned up their trash, and started for their classroom.

**(Next Scene)**

"So what is so important Momiji" Yuki replied as he opened the door to the office, "That you had to follow me all the way here."

"I wanted to talk to you about White day" Momiji said excitedly, "But you can't let Tohru, or Kyo know yet."

"Are you planning another surprise?" Yuki raised his eyebrows accusingly.

"Come on Yuki just hear me out."

"Okay Momiji. Okay" Yuki replied sitting down at his desk, " What is your great idea?"

Momiji was grinning from ear to ear as he told Yuki all that he had planned this time around.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Tohru, Uo, and Hana were almost back to class when Tohru realized that she had the wrong book with her.

"Oh no" she exclaimed, "I need to go back for it."

"Do you want us to go with you Tohru?" Uo asked.

"No. No. I don't want to make you guys late. You go ahead. I'll catch up after I go back to my locker."

"Okay" Hana nodded as she rushed off, "We'll tell the teacher that you are on your way."

Tohru ran all the way to her locker, opened it quickly, and switched the books. The papers that she had inside were hanging a little out, but she didn't have time to fix it. She was late enough as it was. She dashed back out into the courtyard. This however caused a problem. The wind decided to pick up and knocked the book out of her hand in one swoop. The papers all flew out and began to circle the air. Tohru frantically dropped her bag and ran after each paper. She managed to get most of them, but the last, which had flown, in the direction of a person who had just arrived on the property. Tohru was so busy placing the papers into her bag that she didn't notice as he strode towards her slowly.

"You seemed to have misplaced one" he replied deeply.

Tohru's eyes suddenly became wide as she looked up and realized that Akito was staring right back at her, holding the paper in his hand.

"Uh thank you" Tohru said politely taking it and placing into her bag, "I wasn't sure if I had them all" she rose from the ground.

"Do you often do things like this? I would have thought you would be in class."

"Oh I was on my way there when I realized I had the wrong book, so I rushed back to get it."

"I'm actually glad that I kind of ran into you."

"You are?" she said slowly.

"Yes. I came here today to find something out from Kyo, but you'll do just nicely."

"Oh Akito I would really like to answer your question but I am late enough as it is."

"It will only take a moment."

"Okay" she nodded uncertainly, "But only for a minute."

The truth is she wanted to dash off. But she figured that Akito wouldn't try anything as long as they were on school grounds.

**(Next Scene)**

Momiji hurried to his next class almost out of breath. Yuki had been very receptive to his idea and dismissed him just recently, stating that he would have to hurry to class himself. However as Momiji was walking by the windows he saw a sight that stopped him dead in his tracks. Akito was confronting Tohru with something. Momiji's eyes became wide for a moment and then he dashed back the way he had come, bumping into Yuki at the same moment.

"Momiji?" Yuki replied, "I thought you were going back to class?"

"We got a problem" Momiji said quickly and then whispered, "Akito's here."

"What?" Yuki's eyes became wide too.

"He's in the courtyard right now talking to Tohru."

"Okay. Okay. Don't panic. Kyo has a free period right now. He's off sweeping the front. You go get him and I'll go handle Akito."

"On your own?"

"Yea. Just go" Yuki ordered.

"Okay" Momiji replied and then ran off again as Yuki took a deep breath.

"Oh boy" Yuki said to himself as he ran towards the courtyard as fast as he could go.

**(Next Scene)**

Tohru nervously fidgeted as Akito spoke, his hair falling over his eyes.

"What I want to know Miss Honda is, do you know that last weekend your boyfriend spoke with the family council?"

"He did? No. I didn't know that."

"He spoke with them" Akito continued, "About his imprisonment saying that his father was incorrect in his assumption that Kyo was the one responsible for the suicide of his mother" Akito paused as Tohru stared at him in surprise, "The way he won sort of is that he had a certain article. An article that I didn't get the chance to see, so I want proof that it exists."

"Why didn't you ask the council for the article?"

"Because they no longer had it" Akito said angrily, "They had sent it back to Kyo because he had requested them of it. I want to know if it really exists."

"What was it?"

"A letter. A letter written by his mother to someone she knew stating her reason for committing suicide, being that she was ill and dying."

"Not the one written to my mother?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's the only one I know about. My mother received the letter and I found in a box of her things after she died. Apparently my mother and Kyo's mother were friends."

"How interesting. So then it does exist then?"

"Yes it does I've seen it myself. But I had no idea that Kyo was going to the council to talk to them about it. What did they say?"

Akito chuckled and then turned his cold eyes upon the girl.

"As if you didn't know."

"Huh?"

"I know that monster ran home immediately and told you that even if he beat my challenge I would be overridden and he would be free for the rest of his life. Don't insult my intelligence."

"But Akito, he didn't tell me. I had no idea."

"Really. You had no idea that he went against me and went behind my back? I would be willing to bet that you had everything to do with that too."

Tohru gasped and took a step back.

"You have been nothing but trouble since I gave you permission to remain with the family without losing your memories. I was generous enough and what did you do? One by one you have turned them against me!" he shouted.

"No" she shook her head, "That's not what my intention was at all."

"But that's what you have done. And I swear you will not get away with it" he moved forward as a squeak of shoes were heard behind Tohru.

"Akito!" Yuki cried out, "Stop this. Please don't hurt Miss Honda. Whatever you have come here for allow me to explain everything."

"Hmm" Akito grinned his hair falling over his eyes again, "Allow you" he took a step forward as Yuki stood in front of the frightened girl, "Once again you defy me. Once again you are getting in my way" he moved even closer as Yuki spread his arms out determined to protect Tohru, "And once again you have made me angry" Akito stood but five feet from the boy now, "In the past year you have spoken out of turn at least five times. Do you really think that, that will be allowed Yuki? Do you really think I can allow such disrespect to continue?"

"Akito I" Yuki stammered.

"You will listen. First it was the time you both came over for tea. You got yours that time. And then it was that time at New Years when I had so generously allowed her to attend the Zodiac banquet. You stepped in to steal my dance. And then it was the day after when you rushed to her rescue once more and tried to take her punishment for yourself. Ah yes then finally today. You rushed here once again determined to stop me. But you won't this time Yuki. You will not defy me again" he said each word succinctly end in one quick stroke he had slapped Yuki so hard on the cheek that he fell to the ground.

"No! Yuki!" Tohru shouted in horror.

"Nobody defies me more than one time and gets away with it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he yelled swinging his hand down a second time.

"NO AKITO!" Tohru shouted once more.

But Akito's arm was pulled back before he could touch Yuki again. Tohru rushed to Yuki's side as Akito looked back and to his surprise Kyo was standing there holding onto his arm tightly with an angry look on his face.

"Kyo" Akito said barely in a whisper.

"I told you to leave her alone" Kyo said dangerously flinging his arm out of his grasp, "And you didn't listen."

Akito held onto his arm that stung a bit from the way that Kyo had held onto it.

"How dare you strike at me?" Akito said in a hissing a voice.

"I would have done worse than that only we are at school" Kyo replied as several students walked out into the courtyard after the last class, "Now go and if I ever catch you at this school again before we graduate I'll beat the crap out of you."

"You're defending him?" Akito pointed at Yuki who was holding onto his cheek as Haru and Momiji approached and pushed their way through the crowd that had begun to gather.

"That's right I am. Because no matter how much I may hate him, I hate you more. And nobody deserves what you got to dish out, not even him. Not in this place. I won't stand for it. So leave now while you still have your dignity and never set foot in this place again. If you got a beef with me you come talk to me about it, otherwise just leave the rest of them alone."

"You'll regret this Kyo" Akito said as he moved past.

"No Akito" Kyo shook his head, "You will. For the rest of your life. You will regret that you pushed everyone you cared about away with your temper and your wrong ways. I am the one who won't regret what I did today. Not ever. Somebody has to stand up against you. I never thought it would be me. But now that I am I wouldn't take it back. Go home" he ordered with a stern almost scary look in his eyes.

And Akito saw the flash of red in them and scowling walked away from the courtyard still holding onto his arm.

"All right" Kyo said to crowd, "Break it up! There's nothing left to see here. Go to your next class" he replied as some people disappointed that they had missed some of the action walked away with frowns on their face, "Tohru are you okay?"

"Yes Kyo" she nodded as she helped Yuki to his feet and Momiji, Haru, Uo, Hana, and Machi came over with her brother Kakeru.

"What was that jerk doing here anyway?" Uo replied angrily as Hana stared into the distance where Akito's figure was disappearing.

"He wanted to ask Kyo something but figured he could ask me. But Yuki came and well you know the rest."

"Are you okay Yuki?" Machi asked in concern as Kakeru could only scratch his head with a million questions in his own mind.

"I'm okay Machi" Yuki nodded slowly holding onto his bruised cheek, "I just need to put something on this. It kind of stings."

"We'll take you back to the Student Council office," Kakeru suggested.

"Wait a minute" Yuki told them and then turned to his cousin,"Kyo."

"Hmm?" Kyo replied not really turning around.

"What you did today, well thanks."

"Think nothing of it you damn rat" Kyo sighed crossing his arms, "It's the least I could do for all you have done for Tohru."

"Thank you anyway" Yuki said as he allowed Machi and Kakeru lead him back to the office.

Hatsuharu and Momiji gazed at Kyo with wonder and admiration as they all walked back to class that afternoon. No one in class asked any questions. They figured it wasn't that important and if Yuki wasn't saying anything they didn't want to press him. After school, as Hatsuharu placed his shoes in his locker he discovered a note and then rushed off to the top of the school.

**(Next Scene)**

Yuki was waiting for him when he arrived.

"What's up Yuki?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Haru" Yuki nodded, "It's just a bruise. I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I want to help. I came to a conclusion. I want to help Kyo beat me in that fight."

"Really Yuki?"

"Yes" Yuki nodded again, "I know all his bad moves, all the things he is doing wrong. I am going to give you a list, which you have to train him on, but of course I don't want you to tell him that I am doing this. This is between us."

"Sure" Haru nodded, "I understand. And for what he did today, no better man deserves it."

"I agree" Yuki said.

**(Next Scene)**

"So you know everything now" Kyo sighed as they sat on the roof discussing all Akito had said.

"Yes Kyo" Tohru nodded, "I really wish you had told me. I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to make you worry. I went against my own rule too."

"What's that?"

"That we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. That no matter what we are going through we should always be honest."

"Yes."

"I'm not mad that you told your friends about the secret. It's about time anyway. I guess the only thing now is to keep training because soon we will be graduating."

"Yes" she nodded, "And then you'll have to fight Yuki."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't want to fight him. I did everything I could to get out of it."

"I know" she leaned her head onto his shoulder, "And I appreciate that."

"It's gonna be fine Tohru" Kyo said.

"Yea."

"Because you know what? No matter what happens it will never change the way I feel about you."

"Yes" she agreed, "Me either Kyo. Me either."

**(Next Scene)**

Down in his study Shigure was filling in his journal with the week's latest events.

"And what will become of the young lovers" Shigure said out loud as he scratched it on the paper, "Unfortunately there really isn't an answer. But there is the hope and the dream that someday they will be together" Shigure looked to the ceiling, "At least that is what I wish" he closed the book, placed the pen on top, and sighed heavily staring out into the night sky.

**(Till Next Time)**


End file.
